GAME OF THRONES SAVAGE KINGDOM
by jman007
Summary: The Narrow Island often referred to as the Savage island as the inhabitants of the Narrow Island are descended from a group of Dothraki who crossed the Narrow Sea and because of their extreme traditions...Enter House Basteel...please read and don't forget to review review
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

SAVAGE KINGDOM

CHAPTERS

1\. HOUSE BASTEEL

PART 1. KHAL XASON

PART 2. ROBERT'S REBELLION

2\. CALL TO VENGEANCE

3\. PEACE TERMS

4\. VIVIENNE BARATHEON

5\. MAN OF HONOR

6\. HOUSE PRYT

7\. WILD ONE

PART 1. ERICK

PART 2. HAND OF THE KING

8\. EDDARD STARK

9\. ROBIN

10\. TYRION

11\. TOURNAMENT

12\. LAST WISH

13\. KING JOFFREY

PART 1. I AM KING

PART 2. ALL MEN DIE

14\. IN THE NAME OF LOVE

15\. THE TYRELLS

16\. THE SHORT REIGN OF RENLY BARATHEON

17\. HOME AGAIN

18\. THE WOLF WITHIN

19\. BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

20\. TALISA

21\. GORDON BASTEEL

22\. THE COST OF PEACE

23\. STRONG ALLIANCE

PART 1. THE STARKS

PART 2. FAMILY LOVE AND RAGE

24\. LONG LIVE THE KING

25\. BLOOD ON THE WALL

26\. HEART OF SORROW

27\. KING TOMMEN

28\. CONQUERORS

29\. WAR IN THE NORTH

PART 1. JON SNOW

PART 2. WAR COUNCIL

30\. THE THREE EYED RAVEN

31\. LAST STAND OF HOUSE BOLTON

32\. EURON GREYJOY

33\. DAENARYS TARGARYEN

34\. WAR OF THE DEAD

PART OF THE WALL

PART 2. LIGHTBRINGER

35\. DRAGON RIDERS

36\. HOUSE BASTEEL

HOUSE BASTEEL

WORDS-BY STRENGTH AND FEAR

STEEL POINT-CASTLE

SIGIL - STANDING SWORD DIVIDING A BLACK AND WHITE BACKGROUND WHITE TIGER ON THE BLACK-BLACK SPIDER ON THE WHITE

CORREN BASTEEL/LARA BASTEEL NEE' MARTELL

VIVIENNE BASTEEL

ERICK BASTEEL\

GORDON BATSEEL

BANNERS

HOUSE BASTION

WORDS-MERCILESS

BASTION'S KEEP

SIGIL – SILVER SKULL WITH TWO SILVER SWORDS CROSSING BEHIND ON A BLACK BACKGROUND

ABEL BASTION/NINA BASTION

HOUSE BORDEEN

WORDS-OUR SWORDS THIRST

CASTLE BORDEEN

SIGIL – A BLOODY SWORD ON A WHITE BACKGROUND

DONOVAN BORDEEN

HOUSE DOOGEN

WORDS-OUR AIM IS TRUE

IRON BOW CASTLE

SIGIL - A BLACK BOW WITH THREE STANDING ARROWS ON THE RIGHT AND LEFT ON A RED BACKGROUND

JOHN/MYRENE DOOGEN

HOUSE PRYT

SHADOWMOLD CASTLE

WORDS-SILENT AS THE GRAVE, DEADLY AS POISON, QUICK AS THE WIND

SIGIL A BLACK AND WHITE YING YANG WITH A GOLD EDGE ON A GREY BACKGROUND

ARNOLD PRYT

HOUSE AXEL

CASTLE-LAST WATCH

WORDS-OUR ENEMIES LIE AT OUR FEET

SIGIL A BLACK SILOHETTE OF A MAN WITH SWORD IN THE RIGHT HAND AN AXE IN THE LEFT RAISED ABOVE HIS HEAD. HIS FEET ARE SPREAD APART AS HE STANDS ON A BLACK SILOHETTE OF A BODY THERE ARE SIX BODIES LYING HEAD TO FEET ACROSS AND FIVE DOWN HIS RIGHT FOOT IS ON THE THIRD BODY AND HIS LEFT IS ON THE FORTH ALL ON A RED BACKGROUND

KYLE AXEL – KATRINA AXEL NEE' LEVOR

HOUSE LEVOR

LEVOR PORT

WORDS - THE SEA IS IN OUR BLOOD

SIGIL A GREEN SEA SERPENT OVER THREE WAVY LINES OF WATER WITH A WHITE BACKGROUND

WARREN LEVOR – RISA LEVOR

HOUSE MAVEN

RAVENHEARTH

WORDS - UNDEFEATED

SIGIL – CROSSING SWORD AND AXE ON A RED BACKGROUND

HEATHER MAVEN

HOUSE STONE

STONE FORGE

WORDS - FIRE , STEEL, WOOD, AND STONE

SIGIL – GREY ANVIL ON A WHITE BACKGROUND

REESE AND KYA STONE

HOUSE STYNE

WORDS - WE RIDE HARD

STALLION RIDGE

SIGIL – A SILVER ARMORED KNIGHT ON A GALLOPING BLACK HORSE ALL ON A GREEN FIELD

RAYMON STYNE

HOUSE RANE

WORDS – LIFE IS PAIN

RANE HALL

SIGIL FALLING BLUE RAIN DROPS ON A WHITE BACKGROUND

CHAPTER 1. HOUSE BASTEEL

PART 1. KHAL XASON

Eight hundred years before the Doom of Volyria a bloody civil war plagues the Dothraki. There are two factions one wishes to go to war against the Targaryens and the other does not. Khal Xason is caught in the middle and he has five thousand riders at his back. " _FOOLS…They are all fools…"_ He says in Dothraki to his Blood Rider and second in command, Soxan.

 _"We let them destroy each other…Then you brother will be Khal of Khals…"_

He sneers, ** _"WE RIDE!"_** Khal Xason leads his five thousand warriors away from Vaes Dothraki as Khal Mok had violated the laws of Vaes Dothraki and attacked Khal Durro. The city runs red with blood as the two factions slaughter each other in the streets.

After six miles of riding they stop to camp. _"I hope Khal Durro removes his fucking head…"_ A man says sitting at the fire beside Khal Xason.

Two of the warriors walk up to Khal Xason, _"Why do we run like frightened children…We should support Khal Durro…"_

Xason stands up, _"LISTEN TO ME! MY WARRIORS LISTEN TO ME…Khal Mok broke our most sacred laws…Khal Durro is strong, but his mind is filled with anger and rage…This does not make a good Khal…Follow me across the poison water for new adventures…For new glory!"_

They ransacked villages and towns between Vaes Dothraki and the city of Qarth. When they reached Qarth they used the slaves and gold to buy ships and sailed across the sea. During a storm Khal Xason's fleet landed on the Narrow Island. The Narrow Island called so because it is in the Narrow Sea. The Island is connected to the mainland via a twenty mile land bridge and is considered to be a part of the Stormlands.

Currently the Stormlands are ruled by Dustin the Mighty Son of Durron Storm King. The Narrow Island is ruled by Warren of House Bastion. Their words Merciless, their sigil is that of a silver skull with two swords crossing behind it on a black background. House Bastion is at war with the royal House of Durron. However the Bastions are losing the war and Warren is considering surrendering to the new Storm King.

Warren stands on the battlements of Bastion's Hold looking for Dustin's armies. Instead he spots a lone rider on a grey charger heading towards the castle. He walks down the stairs to the main courtyard as the rider dismounts his horse. "Dothraki! A Dothraki Horde has landed on the Southern end of the Island…" Warren sends his nephew and a hundred men while he remains at Bastion's Hold to greet Dustin's army. Three days after his nephew Orlan leaves the King of the Stormlands arrives with an army 5,000 strong.

Warren rides out with just ten men to greet Dustin, "Spare my family and my people…and I will bend the knee to you Dustin Storm King…I will call you lord and fight your enemies whoever they may be…" He says this after dismounting his horse.

"Three years of bloodshed could have been avoided if you had done this in the beginning…I could be marching on the gates of Harrenhal now…"

"How many men do you have left?" One of the King's Bannermen asks speaking up.

He glares at the man, "Three Thousand strong…"

He nods, "Your daughter will marry the son of Lord Holton…We will rebuild and then make war on Harren the Great…"

Reluctantly Warren allows the King and his men into Bastion's Hold after he bends the knee and swears an oath. As they feast in the great hall Warren's nephew enters and whispers into his Uncle's ear. As the sun rises the next morning the Dothraki horde attacks with Xason leading them. In exchange for land, a bride, and a new castle Xason agreed to fight for the Bastions against Dustin. The gates are opened and in ride Xason at the head of his army. Dustin's men are slaughtered within hours and by high noon it is over.

The King is forced to his knees, "You lying sack of filth!" Dustin screams.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance…You know our words…Merciless!"

"Take him to the dungeons…" The heads of his banner lords are placed on pikes on the battlements. Then a few days' later ravens are sent to the mainland.

 ** _To the Lords of the Stormlands_**

 ** _I Warren Bastion of House Bastion have your Storm King…King Dustin son of Durron…You will withdraw from the Lonely Island or I will send you pieces of his body each day you remain on my Island…_**

 ** _With Regards_**

 ** _Warren Bastion_**

Camp Durron

The King's Brother Gracen reads the letter to his Knights, Captains, and Lords. "With regards…Warren Bastion…"

"Give me a small force my Lord…I can sneak in and rescue the King…" Lord Pannington says. House Pannington is ancestral to House Connington.

"It would be suicide!" Lord Lokland said. "Now I say we attack the castle in force and kill them all."

Gracen shakes his head and looks at Agis Doogen I, "What say you lord Doogen?"

"I say we withdraw and return to the mainland…You are King now…We rebuild our forces and attack Bastion…"

"Lord Pannington!" He salutes when his name is called, "Rouse the men we return to the Stormlands leave a force strong enough to control the land bridge…"

Bastion's Hold

Xason's riders were not pleased but when Xason explained his plan they supported him wholeheartedly. He sits and diner with Warren eating with his hands. The Dothraki were able to fight because a Maester had traveled with them administering medicine so that the Dotharki would not get sea sickness. Warren's daughter Amylee is upset because she must marry the eastern savage. "May I be excused?" She asks disgusted by his table manners.

"Go my daughter…"

Xason watches her leave then he leans over and whispers into Maester Inglus' ear, he nods. "Lord Xason enquires after the young lady's health…"

"Tell Lord Xaos she is great health but wished to retire early…"

After diner both Warren and his wife Fiorra visit Amylee, she protests to them that she does not want to marry the Dothraki savage, but her words fall on def ears with Warren. Her mother tries to comfort her. The next day Agis Doogen arrives at Bastion's Hold with his entire army.

He bows to Warren, "My father and mother were murdered by Dustin the Mighty, my sisters raped by his men…I have no love for the Storm Kings…I swear an oath to House Bastion…"

With Khal Xanos, House Doogen, and House Bordeen Warren has a formidable army. His daughter reluctantly marries the savage as she calls him a month later. Within three years the Castle Steel Point is built and House Basteel is born. ' **By Strength and Fear'** become the words of House Basteel. Their sigil is that of a standing silver sword with a divided background. The left side of the banner is black with a white tiger on it, representing strength. The right side is a white background with a black spider on it representing fear.

After twenty years House Bastion leads houses Basteel, Doogen, Bordeen, and Axel in attacking the mainland of the stormlands. The war lasts nine long bloody years and by the end of the war House Basteel rises above House Bastion and rules the stormlands.

It was Khal Xason's great grandson Corren 'the Mighty' Basteel. Corren aids Prince Mors Martell and his Princess Nymeria in conquering Dorne. Then he marries their daughter Princess Iris Martell. Together House Basteel and House Martell invade the Reach and declare war on Harren the Great. Within six years House Gardener falls and Corren's brother leads a large army into the West against King Tysen Lannister. Led by Corren, Houses Basteel and Martell wage a bloody war across the land. Their army numbers 65,000 strong in the west and 62,000 strong in the east.

During the reign of King Xavier I Basteel the Targaryens crossed the sea and built Dragonstone. He sails to Dragonstone with his entire army and when he beholds the Dragons of the Targaryens he bends the knee out of respect and swears an oath to Aegon Targaryen. Xavier grants the Reach and the Stormlands as a gift to Aegon who in turn gives the Stormlands to Oerys Baratheon and the Reach is given to Harlen Tyrell who had ingratiated himself to the Basteels.

Aegon then uses his Dragons against King Loren Lannister and his army. His son surrendered to Aegon the Conqueror as he is called now. Harrenhall is blasted by Balerion the Dredge destroying the Harren dynasty. The Riverlords surrender to Aegon and so does the House Stark and Arryn. To prove his loyalty Aegon has Xavier Basteel sail to the Iron Isles and force the Iron Born into submission. After two years of war, the Iron Born submitted to Aegon's rule.

As for House Martell they are related to the Basteels by marriage, but the Martells are offended when Xavier bends the knee to Aegon so they cut off all communication with the new King of Westeros. Xavier convinces the King not to go to war with the Martells. However Rhaenys wishing to teach the Martells a lesson flew on her Dragon Meraxes to Dorne. Both she and her Dragon were killed. Aegon allowed the Dornish their independence but was still referred to as the Lord of the seven Kingdoms.

Because the Narrow Island was connected to the Stormlands by a land bridge and considered to be a part of the Stormlands it was not considered a kingdom. Over time the Island became known as the Savage Island because of the traditions of the people. The right of passage for one, at the age of thirteen young men are sent into the wild to live for eight years. If they survive the boy becomes a man. As in Dorne women of the Savage Island are taught arms and combat. Women are even allowed to inherit if they are born first.

A maiden is not allowed to marry until she can prove that she can defend herself. If a young woman does not wish marry a suitor she has the right to challenge and chose a champion or fight herself. If a sister or mother does not agree with a young man's choice they have the right to challenge that choice. Challenges can be anything from archery contests to non-lethal duels. Another reason it is referred to as the Savage Island is that like Dorne bastards are allowed to inherit.

As time passed the Basteels made peace with the Martells and lost respect for the Targaryens as their power diminished. The Blackfyre rebellion and the war of the nine-penny Kings. Then came the rule of Aerys Targaryen or the Mad King as many called him.

PART 2. ROBERT'S REBELLION

Corren Basteel the second of his name was sent on his right of passage into the wilds of the Vale. He hunted and killed to survive. He fought Hill Tribesman and wondered from place to place stealing to live and killing those in his way. It was his nine and tenth name day and Corren was injured. He would have died if not for Jon Arryn who was returning home from his journeys abroad.

Jon Arryn treated his injuries and nursed Corren back to health. Corren returns home to Steel Point and takes his place at his father's side. He marries Lara Martell sister of Doran, Oberyn, and Elia Martell. They have three children together Vivienne, Erick, and Gordon Basteel.

They call him the Mad King as Aerys Targaryen. In beginning he was a good King but as time passed and tragedies piled up he became irrational. His son Rhaegar Targaryen intended to overthrow his father. But a trip to the tourney at Harrenhall caused him to fall in love with Lyanna Stark who returned his love. Upon winning the Tournament Rhaegar gave Lyanna the winter roses. Later Lyanna went with Rhaegar, but many in the Stark Household believed he kidnapped Lyanna.

 **STEEL POINT**

Canon Pryt the current Lord of Shadow Mold rides hard for Steel Point castle to speak with his Liege Lord Corren Basteel. They meet in the study, "War is brewing m'lord..." Canon says after taking a seat. He explains in detail how the Mad King killed Brandon and Rickon Stark after they demanded the release of Lyanna Stark. "Robert Baratheon is calling his banners…Eddard Stark…"

Corren raises his hand stopping him, "What of Elia? Can your men rescue her and the children?"

"It would be a suicide mission my lord…My spies say she is well guarded…A Faceless Man couldn't get to her…there is something else…The Mad king has dozens of pyromancers making Wildfire…"

"Who supports the madman?"

"Houses Tyrell…" Corren rolls his eyes. The Tyrells have always been ambitious, "…and Lannister."

"Keep an eye on things I want to know everything…"

"Perhaps we should call all those in on the Right of Passage…"

All children from the savage island who were lotted for the lands of Westeros returned home just before the war started. The war became known as Robert's rebellion. The war started in the Vale of Arryn after Jon Arryn refused to send his Wards Robert and Eddard to the King. He summoned his Banners but not all answered Jon's call to war. Those who remained loyal to the Targaryens fought their liegelord. This became known as the battle of Gulltown. Jon defeated the royalists and both Eddard and Robert escaped by boat to summon their Banners in their respective lands.

Eddard Stark stopped in the Riverlands to marry Catelyn Tully and seal the alliance with House Tully as his brother died before he married Catelyn Tully. Meanwhile Robert had to fight his own countrymen as three Houses sided with the Targaryens. Robert crushed all three armies in a decisive battle. He took Lords Cafferen, Gradison, and Silveraxe prisoner then convinced them to fight for him.

With the whole of the Stormlands at his back Robert marches on Ashford. He is met by Randyl Tarlly who defeats him in battle.

Robert marches to Maiden Pool where he meets up with the armies of Houses, Stark, Arryn, and Tully. By now Prince Doran has sent 10,000 warriors to aid the royal army led by Prince Rhaegar. Rhaegar even convinces Tywin Lannister to fight for him after revealing that it was his intention to overthrow his father from the beginning. Rhaegar promises Tywin that he can swing the blade in Rhaegar's execution and Lordship of Harrenhal for his help. Tywin summons his banners and fights beside the Tyrell, Martell, and Lannister armies.

It is called the battle of the Trident. Prince Rhaegar rides out with Tywin Lannister, Randyl Tarlly, and Jon Connington. "Lord Arryn!" Rhaegar says in an arrogant manner, "Lord Stark! Lord Baratheon! Lord Hoster Surrender and I will forgive you all…"

"Forgiveness!" Robert yells, "You took the Woman I love…"

"She is not in love with you…"

"LIAR! Come close so that I can split your pretty white head on my hammer…"

Rhaegar sighs, "Perhaps Lord Stark and Lord Arryn will be more reasonable…I did not kidnap Lyanna Stark…She…"

"LIES!" Robert yells interrupting, "You kidnapped her and your father killed Lord Stark's father and brother…burned them at the stake he did…"

"Robert!" Jon pleads.

"No more words…I will do my talking with my war hammer…"

Rhaegar sighs, "As you wish!"

Robert points his hammer at Rhaegar, "I will look for you on the battlefield…"

 **STEEL POINT**

"Battle of the trident they are calling it…" A Master Spy named Justin Waters speaks with Corren in his study. "Prince Rhaegar fell to Robert Baratheon…When he fell Tywin Lannister retreated leaving Jon Connington and Mace Tyrell…Connington wounded Hoster Tully, but he in turn was killed by Lord Eddard Stark…Tywin Lannister is marching is entire army to King's Landing…"

Corren narrows his eyes, then he shakes his head, "He is going to sack the city…"

"Begging your pardon my lord, but how do you know?"

"It is what I would do…" Corren takes ink and paper, "Send this letter to Lord Tywin Lannister…Put it on his cot when they make camp…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

As Corren predicted Tywin tricked men into opening the gates saying he was there to defend the city. When his men entered the city they sacked it, killing pillaging and raping. Just as the Lannister forces entered the city Robert arrives with his allies.

"BURN THEM BURN THEM ALL!" The Mad King screams.

He is stabbed in the back by Jaime Lannister the youngest Knight to ever join the Kings Guard. As he stands over the old man's body Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn enter the throne room. Meanwhile Agents of House Pryt try to sneak Elia and her children from the Red Keep. They are confronted by the Mountain and fifty Lannister men before they can reach the underground tunnels. Meanwhile another group of spies serving House Pryt sneak Queen Rhaella and her son Viserys out of the Red Keep, she is two months pregnant.

Gregor Clegane stands over the lifeless bodies of Elia and her children. Of the fifty men that were with him only nine are left and of the nine two are badly wounded and one is dying of poison. "BITCH!" He says cracking her skull with his hands. She had been given poison by the Pryt men. The war had lasted a year and three months. Robert declares himself King of the Andels and First Men, Protector of the Realm lord of the seven Kingdoms.

 **DORNE – SUNSPEAR**

Eddard Stark had traveled to the Tower of Joy where his sister was being held and guarded by three Knights of the Kingsguard, Sir Aurthur Dayne, Sir Rygen Basteel, and Sir Gerold Hightower. Eddard is not alone as he has with him Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ethan Glover, Mark Ryswell, Howland Reed and William Dustin.

"Good day gentlemen!" Sir Hightower says.

Rygen Basteel is eating as Hightower and Dayne draw their swords. "Prince Rhaegar is dead…Hand over my sister…"

"Who killed my prince?" Dayne asks.

"Robert killed him during the battle of the Trident…"

"Then after I kill the seven of you I will kill the Stag of Storm's End…" Dayne boasts.

"Rygen get off your ass and help us…" Hightower yells.

"If Rhaegar is dead my vows are fulfilled I no longer need to stand guard…Let me pass Lord Stark…I have no quarrel with you…"

Eddard looks at his men, "Let him pass…"

"Ride hard Rygen, when I am done with them I will hunt you down…" Dayne warns.

Rygen mounts his horse, "Dayne you are good swordsman, but I'm better…Although if you survive you can find me at Steel Point!" He rides off as they start fighting. Everyone but Eddard and Reed die as Reed stabs Dayne in the back. Dayne killed four of the seven men before he fell. When Eddard reaches the top of the tower is shocked by what he finds.

After taking his sister's dead body Eddard Stark heads for Sunspear to deliver Elia Targaryen nee' Martell's body to Prince Doran. "ELIA!" Prince Oberyn screams.

Doran kneels beside the body and Eddard watches as they mourn her dismembered body. "She took her own life…I was told men of House Pryt gave their lives trying to rescue her…She took poison and gave some to her children."

"And what animal dismembered her body?"

"The Mountain that Rides did that…" Eddard with own grief to deal sighs, "My Lord I take my leave…" As Eddard and Reed turn to leave men block their path.

"Tell me Lord Stark why should I let you leave here when my sister and her children are dead…" Doran asks.

"I was too late to save my own sister…Prince Doran…If you wish to kill me go ahead…I don't care…I lost a father, a brother, and my dear sister…"

Oberyn stands, "Let me kill them brother…" he says drawing a dagger.

"No let them go…" Doran stands up and looks at Eddard Stark, "You are the honorable man I have heard of…Your father would be proud Lord Stark…"

"Thank you Prince Doran…"

"Stay the night and tomorrow sail to White Harbor on my ship…"

Oberyn sneers as they leave, "Our sister lies dead and you give wine and bread to our enemies…"

"Oberyn calm down. Eddard Stark didn't order Elia's death…"

"No the Mountain killed her and Tywin Lannister gave the order…"

"And suppose you would have me plunge this country into war…"

"Yes to avenge her death…"

"I sent ten thousand Dornishmen to their deaths…Enough is enough!"

Oberyn shakes his head, "This war is far from over…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. CALL TO VENGEANCE

After the funeral rights of his sister Prince Oberyn gathers an army 8,000 strong referred to as the bastard's army is made up mostly of Sands. Then he takes 40 ships two hundred men per ship and sails for the Narrow Island of House Basteel. The Basteels had stayed out of the war despite demands from the Mad king who even promised them Wardenship of the Stormlands. When he reaches the Savage Island Oberyn has 39 ships dock in Levor Port while he sails around the island. He docks his ship at Steel port a small dock surrounded by towers and garrisoned with a thousand men to each tower. It was the place Khal Xason landed many years ago.

Oberyn is given horses and an escort to ride to Steel point. He reaches the castle after two weeks of hard riding. Steel Point is the largest castle on the Island with ten towers. Four levels an east and west wing. An underground bunker, with a two tiered wall that connects to the Mountain. When Oberyn enters the courtyard his sister Lara is there to greet him.

Lara has dark long hair, she is six feet tall "Oberyn! Welcome to Steel Point…Any word on Elia? Is she safe?" She stares into his sad eyes, "No…by the gods no!"

"Where is your husband?"

 **CORREN BASTEEL II**

Corren is on the training grounds surrounded by six men all armed with practice swords. They attack him all at once. Corren spins from one man to the next blocking swords from all sides. He grabs one man by the head and pulls him around and throws him into another man. He blocks backwards and spins around whacking the man in the head. The next man punches him in the face, Corren goes down t one hand and takes his feet from under him. Then he goes into a roll and stabs backwards. Then he spins around whacking the man in the head.

One of the men notices the approach of Lara Basteel. When she gets close all six men stop fighting and bow at the waist. "Ah my wife and you are not alone Prince Oberyn…" She walks up to him and slaps him. "Good morning to you too…"

"For months I asked you to do something about Elia…Now she is dead!" She starts to cry, "Both she and her children…"

"I know she is dead…I got a letter from Lord Pryt last night…and last night I had Maester Harlen send out the Ravens…"

"I am sorry I slapped you…"

He pulls her in and they hug, "I am sorry I failed you…Lord Pryt's men died trying to get her out of the palace…"

"So you will go to war with me?"

Corren looks at Oberyn while still holding Lara, "Oh yes…It has been awhile but we will remind the mainlanders of what is on this Island…By Strength and Fear…"

Over the next few days the Banner Lords of the Narrow Island converge on Steel Point while the armies gather in Levor Port. There is Abel Bastion of Bastion's Keep. Donovan Bordeen, John and Myrene Doogen of Iron Bow arrive the same time as Corren's brother Rygen. Lord Canon Pryt and his wife Nina Pryt of Shadow Mold. Kyle and Katrina Axel of Last Watch, Warren and his daughter Delah Levor of Levor Port. From Ravenhearth comes Lady Heather Maven, Reese and Kya Stone of Stone Forge, Lords Raymon Stone, and Owen Rane.

"My Lords and Ladies all loyal banners of my House…Welcome…Over the years the Targaryens have grown weak…Then the Mad King and now Robert Baratheon sits the Iron Throne…For thousands of years House Basteel and House Martell have been allies by marriage…Family." He pumps his fist, "My wife's sister Princess Elia Targaryen died in the halls of the Red Keep…She would not be raped so she took posion…Gregor Clegane on the orders of Tywin Lannister was sent to kill Elia. That animal dismembered her body and that of her children…They call us savages! I say we show the meaning of the word!" They cheer and pound their fists on the table, "I say we show them what war really is… **BY STRENGTH AND FEAR!"** Corren yells stating the motto of his House.

 **"** **MERCILESS!"** Abel Bastion yells.

 **"** **OUR AIM IS TRUE!"** John and Myrene Doogen yell.

One by one they yell the words of their Houses. Two days later the Lords ride to Steel Port and meet their gathering armies in Levor Port.

 **KING'S LANDING**

Eddard Stark had gone home to bury his sister and be with his wife and son Robb Stark. Jon Arryn remained in the capitol with his wife Lysa Arryn to be Hand of the King to Robert. On his suggestion Robert married Cersei Lannister daughter of Tywin Lannister. Robert needed the support of such a powerful and rich House. On their wedding night Robert was drunk and called Cersei Lyanna his dead fiancée. Robert had sent his brother Stannis Baratheon with a large fleet to put down the Iron Born rebellion. While he was away Robert gave lordship of Storm's End to his youngest brother Renly.

Ruling the Kingdoms was easy for Robert as Jon Arryn did most the work. Two months had passed since the capitol was taken. Jon Arryn sits at the small council with the Lord of Whispers Varys. Lord Commander of the City Watch is Janos Slynt, Grand Maester Pycel. Stannis had been appointed Master of Ships, but he was away fighting the Iron Born. The post of Master of Coin and Master of Laws had yet to be filled.

"I want all those jars of Wild Fire collected and stored away somewhere…" As Jon spoke a man enters and hands Lord Varys a letter. "What is it?"

"Its Prince Oberyn…He has raised an army 8,000 strong and gone to the Narrow Island…Corren Basteel has summoned all his Banners…They have taken Storm's End…"

"Shit!" Jon says and dismisses the small council. Then he rides out with ten men to find the King who has gone hunting. As they ride through the city Jon spots the Kingsguard standing outside a brothel. "Your grace! Its me Jon your Hand…I need a word with you…" The door opens and two topless women run out giggling.

"JON! Did you see the tits on those two…"

He sighs, "You are a married man you know…"

"What's the point in being King if I can't fuck who I want?"

"Prince Oberyn has gone to the Basteels with 8,000 men. Corren Basteel has summoned all his banners and they have taken Storm's End…"

Robert stands up and gets dressed, "What about my brother Renly?"

"No word yet…I sent a Raven to the Vale calling my Banners and I sent one to Casterly Rock…"

"The bulk of my army is still in King's Landing…Come there is another war to fight…" Robert returns to the Red Keep to make battle plans.

"We should try to make peace…"

"Fuck peace! They lay siege to my home Storm's End…I'm gonna send Corren, Oberyn, and all their banners to the seven hells…"

"Your grace…" Varys says speaking up, "We have received word that your brother is safe…He travels by land to the Capitol…  
"Send word to Stannis…Tell him to get his ass back here…"

"What about the Tully's and the Starks…" Janos Slynt asks.

"We will outnumber the Basteels two to one…" Robert says confidently. The next day Robert, Jon, and the Baratheon army marches out of the Capitol the Night before the Queen tricks Robert into sleeping her.

 **STORM'S END**

All the servants and House guards had been killed. Basteel soldiers plunder the ancient fortress. Corren Basteel feasts in the main hall with his banner Lords. "More ale!" Lord Bastion commands.

"My lords and ladies to victory!" Corren says raising his goblet.

"VICTORY!" they all shout.

The next morning Corren and his army prepare for the arrival of Robert Baratheon and his forces. They stand over a map of Westeros. "My scouts say the King is on the march…" Canon Pryt says.

Corren looks at Lady Heather Maven in her black and silver armor, "Will the preparations be ready…"

"Yes my lord…By the time the Stag arrives everything will be in place…"

Corren looks at Warren Levor, "Take half your ships to the Sapphire Island and take Tarth."

He salutes, "I will leave immediately…"

Corren looks at his brother, "You will take half the army by sea and strike Crakehall…That will get Lord Tywin's attention…"

"I am going with him." Prince Oberyn says.

"Lord Arryn has summoned his Banners as well…" Canon says speaking up.

"Standing orders Lord Arryn is not to be harmed…"

It would become known as the battle of Storm's End. Three weeks after the city was taken Robert's army arrived in force. Jon Arryn advised Robert to await his forces, but Robert was not a patient man and marched on. When they arrived the bulk of the Batseel forces were in lines in front of the castle. Archers are posted on the battlements.

"Perhaps we should try to talk with them…" Jon says.

"I will do my talking…"

Robert is interrupted by a man speaking at the top of lungs, "Behold…" As he speaks there are men carrying wooden dummies with sigils over them. "…Robert Baratheon who loves the Young Wolf Lyanna Stark…But does she love him. NO! Oh look the Dragon Prince…He steals her heart and her virtue what will the Stag do…" As the man speaks the dummies representing Rhaegar Targaryen humps the dummy of Lyanna Stark.

Then a woman says in a loud voice speaks, "Oh…Oh…Dragons are more hung than Stags…Fuck me my Lord Dragon fuck me!"

"Robert no!" Jon screams.

Robert goes into a blind rage, "CHARGE!" A thunderous roar erupts from the Baratheon army as they follow Robert Baratheon in an all charge across the battlefield towards the castle. Halfway across the battlefield a man and his horse fall into a pit six feet deep, four feet wide and five feet long. Both horse and rider are impaled on long sharpened poles of wood and steel. Robert's horse leaps over the man who fell. Only to fall into another hole two feet in front of that one. He leaps off his horse as it falls whining and making loud screeches that fill the air. Thousands of riders fall into pits and die.

Corren looks at John Doogen, "Archers!"

John sends the signal to his wife Myrene Doogen who is leading the Archers. The Doogen Archers are in deep trenches off the left flank of Robert's army out of eye sight. "ARCHERS…READY! OUR AIM IS TRUE!" they repeat the words of House Doogen, "FIRE AT WILL!" A hail of arrows eats through the ranks of soldiers and not one arrow hits the ground. Every arrow fired strikes a man or horse. Then Corren send the signal for the heavy Calvary attack.

"SAVE THE KING!" Barristan Selmy yells who is joined by Jaime Lannister and Meryn Trent. They pull him from the hole just as the Basteel Infantry starts marching.

Jon shakes his head, "Sound the retreat…"

As the Baratheon army retreats the Basteel forces unleash a cheer. "Do we pursue my lord?" Abel Bastion asks.

"No let them go…Find where they make camp then we march on Bronzegate…" Robert had suffered heavy losses and fell back to Haystack Hall. As the wounded were tended to Corren Basteel marches his army on Bronzegate and after a five day siege he takes the castle. During this time word is received that Warren Levor had taken the Sapphire Island and Evenstar castle. When Robert receives word that the Basteel forces are marching on Haysack he retreats to the King's Road. The castle is abandoned so Corren uses it for prisoners. Then he marches on Eastermont.

 **LANNISTER CAMP**

The Lannister forces are encamped ten miles from Asheford. During the early morning hours Tywin Lannister receives word that a Basteel force has attacked and taken Crakehall. "You brother will take the Mountain and half our army and head back West…I will march on to join the King…"

"We could send word to Casterly Rock…Tell them to gather as many sell-swords as possible…" Kevin answers.

Tywin looks at his Maester, "Send the Raven immediately…"

An hour later the Lannister army is on the move again. When they make camp again three days later, a small force of Pryt men infiltrate their camp, poisoning people, assassinating men, and burning their supplies.

 **CORNFIELD**

With Crakehall under his belt Rygen Basteel decides to march on Cornfield. After six days of fighting Lord Swyft surrenders on the condition that his family and people be spared. A day after the castle is taken, eight thousand Sell Swords surround the castle demanding that Rygen surrender. Despite the fact that Rygen has more men he waits and waits. Then Kevin Lannister shows up with forty thousand troops.

Prince Oberyn's forces were not inside the castle, they were hiding in the countryside and attacked at night. The gates are opened and Rygen leads his heavy Calvary and infantry forces into battle. During the fighting Kevin Lannister is captured. Gregor Clegane falls back to Silverhill. When the battle is over Prince Oberyn leads a mixed army to Clegane's Keep and he burns it to the ground after killing everyone inside.

Soon Stannis returns and lands his army in Lannisport to reinforce the Lannister forces in the west. As his men are unloading the ships a Levor naval force attacks decisively destroying the Baratheon fleet. They also fire on Lannisport itself killing many civilians and burning a lot of buildings.

The weeks become months and the months a year and within that year Corren Basteel takes the every castle in the Stormlands. Then he marches north taking all the villages around the gods eye lake and he takes Harrenhall. He sends Lady Kya Stone to Golden Tooth and his nephew Thanus Basteel takes Rosby. By now the banners of House Arryn have joined the King and they march on Rosby thinking they could take a quick victory. But misinformation places the main Basteel force at Harrenhall. Once again Robert's forces are decimated.

"Robert! Face me if you dare! The man who killed Rhaegar Targaryen should be able to handle the Lord of Savages…" They ride their horses towards each and Robert knocks Corren off his horse. Corren rolls to the ground and beheads a man who tried to attack him from behind. Then Corren turns his attention back to Robert who trots up to him on his horse. Corren cuts the legs of the horse. Then he faces Robert who is dressed in his Stag like Armor and helm.

Corren wields a Valyrian sword his ancestor Corren the Mighty stole from House Gardner long ago. The sword is called Spider Sting. After eight blows Corren manages to cut the head off Robert's war hammer. He kicks Robert in the chest and down on his back he goes. Corren raises his sword but it is blocked by Jaime Lannister, who us joined by Meryn Trent. Corren spins into Trent and takes his sword hand with sword still in it. He slips his foot under the weapon and pops it into the air. He catches the sword out if the air with his left as he faces off against Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy as the rest of the King's Guard pull Robert from battle.

"It's a good day to die gentlemen…"

Jaime and Selmy attack at the same time. Corren alternates his swords between attacking and defending throwing off Jaime Lannister. He manages to slash Jaime on the right leg, disarm him, and kick him in the face. As Jaime hits the ground Sir Barristan faces off against Corren. But before they can start fighting a horn is sounded for retreat. "Until next time Sir Barristan…"

He salutes Corren, "I look forward to it…" He replies taking Jaime off the battlefield. With another major loss Robert retreats back to King's Landing hoping Corran would follow him. He did not as Corren knew about the Tully Stark force marching to Golden Tooth. He sends Canon Pryt to face the combined armies of Houses Tully and Stark. Eddard Stark sent five thousand men to Riverrun under the command of Rodrik Cassel. Hoster Tully sends Sorren Blackwood of Raventree to go with him.

Sorren is severely wounded in the second battle of Golden Tooth and dies later. Rodrik Cassel is captured and taken to Harrenhall. Then Corren enraged that the Tully's and Starks would intervene in the war sends a small Host to Maiden Pool and takes it. Then a large naval force is sent to White Harbor and bombards the city for two weeks before leaving.

Another year passes and Corren holds position on all fronts dragging out the war. With Blackwater Bay blockaded and all lands from the Stormlands to Harrenhal under the control of House Basteel Robert is cut off. In the West Rygen and Oberyn have taken Crakehall, Cornfeild, Silverhill, and burned Clegane's keep.

Gregor Clegane tries a bold move to retake Golden Tooth but is soundly defeated once again. Corren makes his own bold move and enlists the Hill Tribesman to his army. With a heavy Calvary of two thousand at their backs the Hill Tribesman attack the Stone Mill.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. PEACE TERMS

 **THE RED KEEP**

The war lasts for five long bloody years. It was in the fourth year that Lysa Arryn gives birth to a son Jon names Robin. "If I can convince Corren Basteel to make peace…will you talk with him?" They sit at a meeting of the small council in a chamber near the throne room. Petyr Baelish has been made Master of Coin, Renly Baratheon the King's brother Master of Laws, and Stannis Master of Ships.

"If we surrender it will make us look weak…We should try to win another battle before we talk peace…"

"House Tarth is now fighting for the Basteels and word is that the Tyrells are considering siding with the Basteels…" Varys says speaking up.

"My wife has just given birth to a son…I want to raise him in peace…not war."

Robert sighs, "Fine if you can get Corren to the table I will talk peace with him…But what will they want…"

Jon says goodbye to his wife and leaves the city with ten men. They make their way to Rosby where Corren is currently taking up residence. "Riders approaching!" A man on the battlements of the wall announces.

 **CORREN BASTEEL**

Corren meets with Jon Arryn in the study. "Lord Arryn it is good to see you…" He pours goblet of ale, "Would you like some?"

"Yes…I have come to ask you for peace…This war has gone on long enough…"

"And why would I make peace…I am winning the war…"

Jon sighs, "Because I have a son…and because long ago I saved your life when you were injured in the wilds."

"Congratulations…What is your son's name?"

"Robin Arryn…"

"Strong name…" Corren thinks about his own son who will turn ten and three soon.

"After you regained your health do you remember what you said to me?"

"Yes I do."

"End this war…or do you want the Iron Throne?"

"It would be mine if not for Barristan Selmy…Alright Jon for you I will make peace…Tell your King to meet me in Old Town at the Citidel there we will make peace…He may only bring ten guards."

Jon stands up, "Thank you…"

 **OLD TOWN**

Prince Oberyn arrives at the Citidel the same time as Corren. "There is a nasty rumor going around that you intend to make peace…"

"Its no rumor…"

"Why we are winning the war…"

"Calm down Prince Oberyn I am a man of my word…" Corren snaps his finger and ten guards enter with Gregor Clegane bound and chained, his mouth in a muzzle. "Behold the Mountain that rides Gregor Clegane."

"Rygen told me fled at the battle of Lion's pass…"

"My men captured and brought him to me as I wanted to question him before I gave him over…"

"That still doesn't explain why you want to make peace with Robert Baratheon…"

"I owe a favor to an old friend and that is all I will say on the subject…In the meantime he is yours…"

Oberyn walks up to the Mountain, "You dismembered my Sister…You and I are going to have lots of fun…Take him to my ship." He looks at Corren, "I take my leave then…"

Two days later Robert arrives with his guard, Jon Arryn, and Tywin Lannister. "King Robert Baratheon…" Corren says arrogantly. Then he nods to Sir Barristan Selmy.

"The Lord of the Savage Island…"

"Gentlemen we are here to discuss peace not trade insults…"

"Lord of the Savage Island…I am not insulted I consider it a compliment…"

"You would!" Lord Tywin says speaking up.

Corren ignores him, "You wanted these peace talks what are you offering…"

"What do you want?"

"You will publically recognize the Narrow Island as one of the Kingdoms of Westeros…"

Robert nods, "In exchange you will call me King and bow to me…"

"Harrenhall is mine…My brother will be its Lord and it will be garrisoned with 10,000 of our men…"

"Prisoner exchange…"

"If you captured anyone fighting for my House they disserve whatever you do to them…" Corren made this statement because while Basteel men and sometimes women were captured they did not stay prisoners for long as most killed themselves with poison they carried or they escaped.

"What of the men you are holding prisoner…My brother for instance…" Tywin says in anger.

"They will be released immediately."

"Reparations for the Westerlands…And the gold your people stole from the Lords of the West."

Corren smiles looking at Tywin, "It is known that Lannisters shit gold…rebuild it yourself…"

"We have received reports from prominent families that some of your soldiers steal bodies off the battleground…"

"Our Enemies Lie at Our Feet…These are the words of House Axel…They have a tradition of taking the bodies of the men they have killed off the battlefield and burying them at Last Watch…Some are given places of honor…Others placed in massive graves…"

"Animals!" Tywin says with a sneer.  
"You have a daughter do you not…" Robert asks.

"Vivienne…Seventeen name days she defeated Stannis at the battle of golden road."

"I have a younger brother unmarried…I named him heir to Storm's End…They will marry and unite our Houses…"

"The women of our Island are trained in combat…They do not consider a man for a husband until he has proven himself in battle or at least killed in one on one combat…That being said Vivienne is heir to Steel Point…"

"I want peace…I want a peace that will put you on my side if war breaks out again…No marriage no peace…"

Corren looks at Jon and sighs, "I will try to convince her…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. VIVIENNE BASTEEL

Vivienne Basteel is six feet tall, with long raven colored hair and an athletic voluptuous body. She entered the war at the age of sixteen and fought in a few key battles and skirmishes against the Baratheon royal army. She carries a thin sword and a small shield. She also has a quarterstaff strapped to her back and a array of throwing daggers on her person.

Though she has killed men in battle Vivienne maintains her virtue. She has had a lot of offers from nobles and commoners of the Narrow Islands and young Nobles of Dorne. She rides a horse ahead of fifty men towards the Citidel. "My Lord father…" She says with a bow, then she kisses him on the cheek.

"Welcome my daughter…I have made peace with Robert Baratheon…That peace is predicated on you marrying his younger Brother Renly Baratheon…"

"Renly Baratheon! The same one you allowed to escape Storm's End when you lay siege to it…I don't think so…"

"Do it for me your father…do it for your family…"

"I am the heir of Steel Point…"

"You will be the Lady of Storm's End…"

She shakes her head, "No I invoke my right of refusal…"

"Fine but whoever champions you I will face them…"

She sighs, "You would wouldn't you? Alright father I will do it…for the family."

 **KING'S LANDING**

With war over, the soldiers return to their lands and homes. Of the Northern forces Eddard Stark sent 1,500 return to the North with Rodrik Cassel. Tywin Lannister returns to Casterly Rock and manages the rebuilding of the West. Meanwhile Vivienne travels to the Capitol with her father and mother to meet Renly Baratheon. They also send for her brothers Erick and Gordon.

"Were you afraid your first time mother?" Vivienne asks as they walk through the gardens of the Red Keep.

"More nervous than afraid…But as I told you before with the right man…Sex can be glorious…and in no time you will be a mother…" Vivienne bathes then she prepares herself for the feast and to meet Renly Baratheon. She wears a white and gold gown and a diamond necklace her father gave her. Her hair is in the style of the women of King's Landing. Vivienne is escorted into the hall by her father.

"Lady Basteel it is honor to meet you…" Renly shyly says.

She curtsies, "And you m'lord…" They bow to the King and Queen before taking a seat. After a while the two dance. "You seem nervous Lord Renly…"

"I am a little…"

Vivienne frowns, "So do you hunt?"

"I have gone with my brother..I rather like hunting."

"So you have killed before…"

"An animal not a man…"

It was like pulling teeth trying to get a conversation going so eventually Vivienne gave up. The wedding took place a month later in the Sept of Baelor. That night Vivienne and Renly went to his room to be alone and consummate their marriage. Renly takes a large glass of wine. "Are you alright my lord?"

"I am a little nervous…" She starts undressing him, "I can do that…" He says pulling away from her.

She starts undressing and when she is naked Vivienne walks up to him and grabs his cock, but nothing happens, "You don't find me attractive?"

"You are very beautiful…I think it was something I ate…"

Renly spins her around and closes his eyes. Then he enters her ass shocking Vivienne. She heard of men who do such things and allowed it. It was painful but she eventually liked it. Then she throws him on the bed and rides Renly but he only lasts a few minutes. When Vivienne awakens the next morning Renly has already left. She exits the room, dressed in armor and goes to the beach to practice unarmed combat and swordsmanship. Then she practices her archery. As she is firing arrows at a wooden dummy she is joined by her mother.

"So how was it?"

"Disappointing…" She stops shooting and looks at her mother, "…There was no passion…No feeling like with you and father…"

"Some men have problems performing…Here put this in his wine…"

That night Vivienne, Renly, Lara, Erick, and Gordon join Robert for diner. "The Queen is not feeling well she sends her apologies…" Jon Arryn, Lady Arryn, Prince Joffrey and Petyr Baelish are there, Petyr invited by Lysa.

Corren smiles shaking his head, "Shouldn't you go check on her?"

When Corren says this Lara kicks his leg. "She is fine…" Robert replies.

"So Lady Vivienne…Will I be an Uncle soon?"

"Not yet but I am hoping this is the Night…" Prince Joffrey and Gordon are making faces at each other from across the table, both are six years old. Then Joffrey throws a potato at Gordon who dodges the potato and throws his potato at the Prince.

"You little Savage!" Joffrey screams standing up.

"Joffrey go to your room!" Robert commands.

"But father!"

"Go boy! Or I will tare your hide…"

Lara slaps her son upside the head, "You go to your room as well…"

"Boys will be boys…" Jon says.

After diner Vivienne goes to her room and tries to seduce Renly, "Look there is something I need to tell you…"

"First have a drink it will relax you…"

When he drinks the wine the aphrodisiac in the wine immediately goes to work. Blood rushes to Renly's cock and he is turned on by the drug. "Oh shit!"

He rips Vivienne's dress off and enters her from behind, but she pulls away and throws him on the bed. Then she sucks his cock until his eyes roll. "Its…Its coming!"

She pulls away not wanting his seed juice in her mouth. Then she rides him over and over again. The next morning Vivienne awakens to Renly still in bed. She had worn him out and she lay next to him staring at him sleep. When he awakens he shies away, "What is wrong with you?"

"Did you drug me?" He asks in anger.

"Yes I am sorry, but you gave little to no pleasure that first night…" He jumps out of bed and leaves saying nothing. Vivienne sighs and dresses in her armor after eating alone. Then she goes to her brother's Right of passage ceremony. The King and Jon Arryn are there.

"It is the custom of our people that when a boy reaches thirteen name days he must prove himself by traveling into the wilds and survive. Today is that day for my son Erick Basteel…Bring forth his fate…" Two men carry a large metal pot filled with water and tiles with names of different lands on them such as **the red waste, the north, beyond the wall, the Westerlands, and such.** Erick sticks his hand in the water and swirls the tiles around. Then he grabs a tile and hands it to his father.

"The riverlands! Now my son you may chose one weapon…"

There is a table with an array of weapons on it. He chooses a hand axe. Before the keepers take him away Erick hugs his mother, little brother, his sister, "Stay safe you monster…May the gods watch over you…" She says then he hugs his brother and finally his elder cousin.

"And he will live in the wilds for how long?" Robert asks.

"The next eight years…If he survives he will come back a man…"

"Strange custom…"

As the King walks away Vivienne rushes to his side, "I hear your grace you are going hunting on the morrow…I was wondering if I may join you?'

He looks at her, "You hunt?"

"I could bag a deer before you…"

He laughs deeply, "Had only I married you instead of that prissy marble doll I call a wife…If only Lyanna had lived…" He sighs, "Of course you can come woman…And if I bag a deer before you…You will pay me fifty crowns…"

"Your Grace…"

That day Corren and Lara Basteel leave the Capitol. Corren leaves his daughter 1,000 guards. The next morning both she and Renly prepare for the Hunt with the King, but Renly is still angry with Vivienne for drugging him. Vivienne takes ten of her guards on the hunt and her great hound Rufus. She breaks away from the main hunting party to track on her own. Vivienne pauses and throws up over the side of her horse.

"Are you alright my lady?" Her handmaiden Iris asks after rushing to her side.

"I am fine a little nauseated…"

Rufus barks and runs pulling the dog handler, but it is a rabbit and they let it go. Soon Vivienne picks up the trail and they follow it on foot leaving behind two men with the horses and Rufus. Vivienne spots a large buck and takes aim from 60 yards away. She aims judging the wind and that is when a horn is sounded by the King's Squire. She grunts looking at the King then Vivienne fires the arrow and it hits the Buck in the neck as it is running. Feeling sick Vivienne sends her Handmaiden and a few men to track the animal.

"Pay up!" Vivienne says to the King.

"Damn woman…Perhaps you can teach my wife about hunting and archery…"

"If the Queen asks…" The King had bagged his own deer so they make camp for the Night and will return to the city on tomorrow. As Vivienne walks through the camp she notices Renly with the King's Squire Tysen Lannister. They are acting in a funny way. "There you are my love!"

Renly frowns as Tysen jumps, "My wife…I hear you bagged a buck…"

"And won my bet with the King…What was so funny?"

"Nothing…Tysen was telling me how his cousin Lancel pissed himself when they were captured by your Uncle at the battle of Silverhill…"

"Oh I see…" Vivienne spent the rest of the day pondering what she saw and it did not stick well with her. But if what she was thinking was true then that would answer a lot of Questions. When she returned to the Red Keep Vivienne summoned Maetser Pycel.

"When was the last time you bled m'lady?"

"Last month on the seventh day of the month…"

"You are pregnant…Congratulations!"

Vivienne runs through the palace until she finds Renly who is on his way to court. "My Lord!" She yells.

Renly looks at the other nobles on their way to court. Vivienne ignores his uneasiness. "I have news for you…"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant…You are going to be a father…" She is disappointed at his reaction and walks away after he does. Vivienne stands on the balcony of her suite not wishing to be at court. She misses her father, mother, her cousins, and friends. She holds a dagger twirling it around as she ponders her husband's attitude toward her.

"You summoned me m'lady…"

The young man behind Vivienne is a spy of House Pryt, "Follow my husband from now on…I want to know what he does and where he goes…Also pay attention to the King's Squire Tysen Lannister…" She commands without looking back. The young spy Knight bow and leaves without making a sound.

Vivienne is sparring with two men of her house with the Quarterstaff. She wears thick padding over stomach. The men stop fighting and step away as the Spy Knight approaches. "My Lady…" He says bowing.

"What have you learned?"

"Best you see with your own eyes Lady Baratheon…"

Vivienne tells Renly that she is leaving for Steel Point to visit her mother and will be gone for a month. He sees her off at the docks. Two days later Vivienne sneaks back into the city with the Spy Knight and eight of her guards. They go to her room and find Renly in bed with Tysen Lannister. "So!" Vivienne says standing over them, "This is why I could never get a good fuck out of you…" Both Renly and Tysen scramble to get out of bed. "Seize him!"

"Let me go! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do…Take him away I will deal with him later…" Then Vivienne turns her cold eyes on Renly. He moves to grab his pants, "No don't get dressed stay just like that…" She walks up to him.

"I'm sorry I tried to tell you, but then you drugged me and…"

The words stop in Renly's mouth as she grabs his cock and squeezes until he is bent over. "You are blessed of the gods…Had you been born on our Island we would have castrated you and sent you across the sea…We don't allow fairies on our Island…" she squeezes harder, "…So hear me well when I say this…If I ever catch you looking at another man I will cut off your cock and feed it to you…And if this child turns out to be a fairy like his father I will break his neck in front of you and then gut you like a fish…Now I am leaving to take care of your friend while I am away I want you to take this bed…the sheets and the mattress…Burn it all! Then get a new bed…From now on you will be my husband in name only…"

She releases him and knees Renly in the face breaking his nose. "Chantii!"

"My Lady!'

"Watch over my husband and if he fails in one thing I have commanded him to do…" She looks at the Handmaiden, "Use your whip…" As the Vivienne walks off the Handmaiden uncoils a whip from around her waist that is wrapped around her torso as well. When she cracks the whip Renly jumps in fear.

"I'm Tysen Lannister…The King's Squire…The Queen is my cousin…"

Vivienne stares at him, "Shut him up!" The guard punches him in the gut, "Bring him!" They gag Tysen and place a bag over his head then the guards follow Vivienne through the catacombs of the palace and emerge in the stables. "Leave us!" She commands to the men in the stables. Vivienne nods and they remove the hood.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Vivienne places the blade of a dagger in the bracer, "On the Narrow Island or the Savage Island as you mainlanders call it…we do not tolerate buggery. So when a man no longer wishes to be a man but a butt stuffer or be used as a butt stuffer…that man no longer needs his cock…"

"No please by the gods no!" He screams as Vivienne's guards hold his legs open. "I swear I won't do it again…"

"I know you won't…" She removes his balls and cock with one cut. Tysen cries out as Vivienne is handed another dagger and sears the flesh. She steps back and nods, the guards start kicking Tysen. "That is enough…Take him to flea bottom…" Vivienne summons her groomsman and goes riding at night. When she returns to the Red Keep the new bed is up.

"What did you do with Tysen?"

When he asks the question Vivienne kicks Renly in the balls and places her foot in his throat, "What did I say to you before…Maybe I should be more specific, no looking, talking about, thinking or touching…" She kicks him in the side then gets ready for bed. "You will sleep there!" She says pointing at a bed roll on the floor.

The next day two City Watch guards are walking through flea bottom, they find a man bloody and naked lying in the street. "Hey you!" the guard says pushing the man with his foot.

The other guard sees the lion crested ring on his finger, "Stop! Stop you idiot!"

"What?"

The guard bends down and takes a closer look at the ring, then he looks into the young man's face. "Holy shit this is the King's Squire Tysen Lannister."

Cersei runs into the room where Maester Pycel is tending Tysen. Jaime is there, so is Janos Slynt and Robert. "My cousin…Is he alright"

"He will live your grace…He was castrated…"

"An attack on your squire is an attack on you…"Cersei says to Robert.

He looks at her, "Lord Janos…find who did this and bring them to my justice…"

Both Jaime and Cersei sit with Tysen, but soon Jaime has to report for duty as a member of the King's Guard. "Tysen! Tysen look at me." He slowly turns his head towards her, "I know we weren't close as children, but you are family…A Lannister always pays his debts…I am the Queen…Now tell who did this?" He stares at Cersei for a good while, "I can't help you unless you speak…I can protect you…" His lips part.

 **VIVIENNE**

In the early morning hours Vivienne sits in the garden painting. Her mind is on whom could she fulfill her womanly needs with. Several men of court enter her mind, then she thinks of Sandor Clegane. True his face is scarred, but a man like him would be a prize on the Narrow Island or in Dorne. She sighs, "I guess I will invite him to lunch and feel him out…" She says whispering to herself. She is five weeks pregnant.

As Vivienne paints her ears are filled with the sound of marching feet. Five sets of feet, four have been trained to march in unison and then there is a fifth belonging to a woman. Her nose is filled with a familiar perfume worn by Queen Cersei. Vivienne smiles to herself as the Queen stands in front of her and her guards take up positions five feet from her. There is one on each side and one to the back and another in front. Vivienne ignores the Queen until she knocks over her stand.

Vivienne looks up, "Your highness what brings you out this early?"

"Don't be coy with me bitch I know it was you…"

Vivienne looks at the men surrounding her, "You know it was me what?"

"You had your men attack my cousin the King' Squire…"

"Oh yes Tysen…Well yes it was me I castrated him and then my men beat his ass…"

Cersei sneers in shock, "Why?"

"I caught the lout with my husband…On the Narrow Island we don't tolerate that sort of thing."

"You are not on that pile of rocks…This is the Capitol…"

"You make it sound as if I attacked your brother…"

"He is a Lannister! Do you know our words?"

"I believe they go…Hear Me Roar."

"Yes those are our words…But we have other words…A Lannister always pays their debts…"

Vivienne was enjoying this, but then the Queen had go and threaten her. She slips her hands beneath the folds of her dress. "Are you threatening me?"

Cersei smirks loudly, "Perhaps you're not the dumb savage everyone thinks you are…"

Vivienne smiles, "We have words as well…"

"Ours is the Fury…" Cersei slaps Vivienne, "Are you furious now."

Vivienne saw the slap coming but she didn't want to dodge it, "Ours is the Fury…Yes I married a Baratheon a weak Baratheon…But I have other words as well…By Strength and Fear…Those are the words of House Basteel…We admire strength in all its forms…That is why my ancestors bent the knee to the Targaryens and gave them over half of Westeros…Everyone is taught to be strong…Even the women…from lowliest bastard born to the highest noble…and Fear…We are taught to fear nothing and to instill fear in others…Would you like a demonstration?"

Like a spring trap Vivienne's hands explode from beneath the folds of her dress. In each hand is a dagger that flies from her hands left and right. The guard on the left is struck in the neck the same time as the guard on the right is struck in between the eyes. The other two guards draw their swords as Vivienne rolls backwards off the bench. She comes up behind the guard that was at her back and produces a dagger from her sleeve. She plunges the dagger into the man's neck and kicks him forward.

Shocked Cersei takes a few steps back as the carnage unfolds. Vivienne rushes forward as the other guard swings and slashes at Vivienne who dodges his attacks with ease. She steps inside his guard and slits his throat. With the last of his strength the man thrusts forward, but Vivienne side steps his attack and takes his sword. As the man falls to his knees she throws his sword into a tree.

When Vivienne casts her enraged eyes on Cersei, she tries to run but Vivienne catches her by the hair and pulls. Cersei screams as Vivienne punches her in the stomach, sending her to her knees. She yanks her hair, "Listen here you golden bitch…If you ever threaten me again I will carve your pretty face up…and if you dare to part those lips of yours to anyone about what happened here…My lips will part to the King and tell him how you've been fucking your own brother…I will tell him to take a closer look at his golden haired, green eyed children…"

Vivienne shoves Cersei forward but she on instinct uses her hands to stop herself from hitting the ground. Vivienne sneers looking down on her and kicks Cersei in the ribs. "Good day your grace I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation…"

 **CERSEI**

Cersei watches as Vivienne walks away, then the woman makes a sharp whistle. Eight Basteel Guards appear from out of nowhere and join their mistress, four in front and four behind. Cersei lies on the ground for a good while going over what she saw and heard. She heard tails of female warriors, women so skilled that they have killed men in war and single combat.

"Your grace…" Cersei hears the sound of Varys' voice. "Are you alright what happened?"

"Take me to my room…"

"I will fetch the King…"

"No if he asks about me tell him I am sick…and I wish to see no one…" Varys manages to sneak the Queen to her room, but he is too late to discard the bodies as they are discovered by one of Jon Arryn's men. "Please tell my brother I need to see him…"

 **(if you dare to part those lips of yours to anyone about what happened here…My lips will part to the King and tell him how you've been fucking your own brother…I will tell him to take a closer look at his golden haired, green eyed children…")**

Vivienne's words echo in her mind. Cersei is angry because physically she couldn't do anything to protect herself. She is angry because she is afraid of Vivienne Baratheon nee' Basteel. She is angry enough to want revenge on the bitch but doesn't know how to get it. The door opens and in walks Jaime. "Cersei what happened to you?"

"She knows…"

"Who knows what?"

"Vivienne Baratheon she knows about us…" She looks into his eyes, "She killed them…All four of my guards…She cut them down like they were nothing to her…"

Jaime heard Cersei and part of him believed because the castle was on alert concerning the four dead Lannister men. Even if it part of it was true Vivienne Baratheon couldn't have killed four men alone by herself. Jaime didn't say anything he just held Cersei tight.

 **VIVIENNE**

Vivienne ignored Renly and barely spoke to him. She sat in her room the servants preparing lunch for her and her expected guest. "My Lady Sandor Clegane…"

"Lord Clegane…"

"I'm no Lord m'lady…"

"Your brother is dead…That makes you the Lord of Clegane's Keep…"

"As I recall your Uncle burned the keep to the ground…"

"You have no plans to rebuild?"

He grunts, "Too many bad memories…"

"Eat!"

"What is this all about?"

Vivienne takes a strawberry off the tray and gets up. She walks around the table seductively. "I am a woman and I have needs just like a man has needs…My husband is a weakling…I need a man a real man."

"Why me?" He asks as she places the strawberry in his mouth.

"Why not?"

He grabs her hands and stops her, "You see my face…I'm a monster…"

"I hear monsters make the best lovers…" She tries to reach for his cock but he stops her. "You know with the other Houses of Westeros say about my family…My people…They call us Savages…We admire strength…and who is stronger than Sandor Clegane…I am not afraid of you…" She starts kissing the side of his scarred face. When he releases her hands she slowly slides them down to his cock. "That is the cock of a god…"

Sandor stands up knocking over his chair and scoops her up into his arms carrying Vivienne to the bed. He rips off her dress and she bites his ear. He goes down to pelvis and in between her legs. He starts licking her womanhood. She pants and moans with pleasure. Then she sucks his cock for a while, then he enters her. Vivienne scratches Sandor on the chest as he takes her over and over again. She pushes him over and straddles him.

 **CERSEI**

Cersei is still shaken up and when she sees Vivienne in the halls she goes the other way. Because of Vivienne's threat she tries to avoid Jaime even when her husband goes hunting. Jaime tries to console her but his words fall on def ears. "Hello dear sister…" She jumps at the sound of Tyrion's voice. "You look awful dear sister…"

"I am not in the mood for your quebs…"

"I know I am not one of your favorite people, but I am your brother…What is wrong?'

"I can't tell you…"

He sighs, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Vivienne Baratheon and that incident in the garden would it?"

She looks at him, "How do you know about that?"

"Jaime told me…he is worried about you…"

"I am fine!"

Tyrionshakes his head, "No you're not…Your jumping at shadows…I am quit ashamed of you…Where is that strong woman who endures her husband's whoring and despite an unhappy marriage is a Queen both revered and feared by Noble and commoners alike…Remember our words…Hear me Roar…A Lannister always her debts…Striking at Lady Vivienne directly would be unwise, but if you search for a weakness…" Tyrion stands, "I am needed elsewhere…" He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Cersei wouldn't admit but Tyrion was right. She was a Queen and not just any Queen she is the daughter of Tywin Lannister who taught House Reyne a lesson the whole realm still sings about today. She summons Varys Lord of Whispers after taking a bath. She tells him that she wishes to strike at Vivienne Baratheon and asks that he find something on Vivienne she could use.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. AN HONORABLE MAN

 **CERSEI**

Cersei paces back and forth, it has been a month since she spoke with Varys. He sent her a message to meet him in the garden. "My Queen!"

"You are late…"

"I am sorry…As you know the Narrow Island is referred to as the Savage Island and for good reason…Its called the Right of passage. When a boy reaches his thirteenth name day he is sent into the wild to live for the next 8 years."

"Barbarians…"

"Yes it just so happens that Lady Vivienne has a brother named Erick…"

"Yes I remember him the brat. Where is he?" Cersei asks in excitement.

"It will take longer to find him…Your Grace…"

"Then do it...I owe that bitch…"

 **JON ARRYN**

It would take almost seven years for Varys to find where Erick was, to keep Cersei appeased he gave her weekly updates. As for Vivienne she became the number one topic at court. No one could prove she killed the four Lannister guards or attacked Tysen Lannister who eventually joined the Night's Watch after returning to Lannisport. There was also rumors about her affair with Sandor Clegane, but again no one could prove it as they were very discreet. The King got a new Squire with Lancel Lannister. Vivienne named her son Stephron Baratheon II. She had another child with Sandor and named him Jarus Baratheon more for his sake than caring what people thought.

Jon Arryn often felt he failed as a mentor to Robert who spent the majority of his time fucking whores and handmaidens, then there was the incident with Lady Delena Florent. Then there was Robert's elaborate spending of gold on tournies, balls, feasts, and his children's name days. Soon the coffers were empty. Petyr Baelish was a good Master of Coin, but his methods for gathering money to finance the crown were very questionable. The brothels Baelish owned, and borrowing gold from the Iron Bank and the Lannisters.

Jon often considered resigning his commission and returning home to the Eyrie, but the Capitol was filled with power hungry leeches and he often feared for Robert who over the past several years has gotten obese. Jon asked for a private meeting with Lady Vivienne Baratheon. She had funded an education program to teach the poor of King's Landing to read and write. She had also built a race track for the crown, to raise gold for the King's coffers. The race track was a hit as everything was raced from frogs to horses.

When she entered he stood up, Vivienne looking stunningly beautiful as always. "Lady Vivienne thank you for seeing me…"

"My Lord…How have you been?"

He sighs, "Being Hand of the King is exhausting…"

"Especially with this King…"

They laugh, "I asked you here to thank you for starting the education program and the race track…That was genius…"

"A man who can read and write is more valuable to society than an ignorant one…"

"Well said…Forgive my manners would you like something to drink?" She says yes and he pours her some wine. "I asked you here because the King wishes to honor you for your recent contributions to the city…I personally would like to speak to you from time to time on matters of state…You would be the unofficial Hand of the Hand as it were…"

"You honor me Lord Arryn…It would be my pleasure…"

After the meeting Jon sends out some letters, signs a few warrants, and pardons. Then he retires for the evening after attending court. Jon is worried about his son as the boy is four years old and still breastfeeds. He clings to his mother in an unhealthy way. His marriage to Lysa Tully was suggested by Eddard Stark his favorite pupil. The woman was eccentric to say the least. Sometimes he regretted marrying her.

It was during the first month of the sixth year sense the war ended. Robert has three children by the Queen. Joffrey the eldest, Myrcella, then Tommen the youngest. Vivienne has four children. One by Renly, Stephron Baratheon who is more like his uncle the King and three by Sandor Clegane are Jarus Baratheon, Edgar Baratheon, and Tara Baratheon. All three of Sandor's children are freakishly big like him.

Jon is with Vivienne as her son Stephron who is now six years of age practices the sword with Swordmaster Braston Waters of House Maven. Her other children entertain themselves by wrestling each other nearby. Sandor stands guard as he has broken faith with the Lannisters and has sworn an oath to Vivienne Baratheon. The two of them are in live despite Renly.

"Your son Stephron reminds me of Robert…"

She smiles, "Thank the gods for that…If he had turned out like Renly I would be very upset…"

"At least you're not going around with your son still hanging on your breasts…"

"You should take a firm stand on that…A child your son's age should be preparing to become the next Lord of the Eyrie…Not hanging on his mother's skirts…"

Jon sighs, "My child isn't the only one…Prince Joffrey is nothing like Robert…"

"I noticed that as well…My son Stephron is more Baratheon than the any of the Queen's children…"

As the day passes Vivienne's words echo in Jon's mind, he remembers Mya Stone of the Vale. Jon asks Maester Pycel for the great book on the Great, Major, and Minor Houses of Westeros. "House Baratheon…" He reads alone in silence at his desk in the tower of the Hand. "Robert Baratheon First of his name…Born black of hair…" he turns the pages looking up the Lannisters. "Jaime Lannister first of his name…Born gold of hair…Green of eyes…"

Jon visits a brothel often frequented by Robert. Then he pays a visit to a forge owned by a man named Mott. There is a boy working there under the employ of the blacksmith by the name of Gendry. He bares a striking resemblance to Robert at that age. When Jon Arryn returns to the keep Varys is waiting for him.

They stare at each other, "You know don't you?'

"I would not be much of a Master of Whispers if I did not…The Basteels know as well…Why do you think Vivienne Basteel said what she said…The Question is now Lord Arryn is what will you do…You know what Robert will do if he finds out."

Jon was angry thinking on all he had just learned. Varys was interested in keeping the peace. But what did Vivienne Baratheon want and why was she keeping the Queen's secret. "You wanted to see my lord?"

He stares at her for a while, "You know about the Queen's children don't you?"

"I have known before I married Renly…House Pryt keeps us well informed…"

"Why keep it a secret?'

"My family supports strength not weakness…And Robert has grown weak, fat, and blind. The man whoring we actually admire, but he is family by my marriage to Renly that is why we haven't said anything."

"Do you know who the father of her children is?"

"Why Jaime Lannister of course…" That shook Jaime to his core, "Look Lord Arryn if you wish to expose the Queen House Pryt can supply you with evidence of the Queens infidelity…and House Basteel will support you…"

"I am more worried about what Robert will do to the children…" Jon turns away then he quickly looks back, "I will think on the matter…" Later that day in his suite Jon holds his son Robin, but when his wife enters he runs up to her.

"Mother I'm hungry…"

"Okay my sweet boy…"

As she undoes her top Jon sneers, "That will be enough of that woman…He is not a baby anymore…" Jon pulls him away, "Ester!" The Handmaiden enters, "Take my son to his room…"

Lysa stands raising her voice, "What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?"

"Don't raise your voice at me woman!" It came boiling to the surface in a eruption. All those years of protecting Robert, and he allowed himself to get into this situation. Jon had allowed himself to placed in this situation and seeing his six year old son breastfeed from his mother was the tipping point. "I have decided to send Robin to be tutored by Corren Basteel…"

"Over my dead body…"

"He will one day be Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East…The decision is made. I will write a letter to Lord Corren in the morning…" Lysa begged and pleaded with Jon, but he would not listen to her or change his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. HOUSE PRYT

 **THE NARROW ISLAND**

The origins of House Pryt are shrouded in mystery and legend. Some believed House Pryt was formed by a member of the Faceless Men. Others say it was formed by an assassin who saved Kane Basteel from a Faceless Man. Then there was the story that a woman trained by the Faceless Men fell in love with a young noble she was sent to kill. No one but the Lords of Shadow Mold know the true origins of House Pryt.

A hundred years after the House was founded an assassin of Hosue Pryt was assigned to kill a man that the Faceless Men were hired to kill. The Pryt assassin was killed by the Faceless Man in a terrible duel. The Faceless Man and his companions were lured to a meeting to purchase the services of the Faceless Men and all four were killed by Pryt Assassins. The ensuing actions after were dubbed the assassin wars.

The Assassin wars lasted until the reign of Julian Basteel Corren II's father, who brokered peace between the Faceless order and House Pryt. The deal included a trade in knowledge in the art of assassination. Until the deal was made House Pryt took all contracts including those against royalty. As the Faceless Men practiced, House Pryt had to adopt the law of not killing Royalty and slaves. If either group were after the same target the assassins compared contracts whoever had the oldest date was allowed to take the kill.

House Pryt trained its people to be assassins, spies, scouts, and thieves. It was House Pryt that stole large sums of Gold from the Lannisters during the war. Unlike the Faceless Men who used the faces of others, House Pryt invented a mold that allows them to make masks of anyone they wished. They also practiced disguising themselves, the art of invisibility, and sabotage. House Pryt has the largest spy network in the world. Bigger than both Varys and Baelish's combined. Varys often buys information from House Pryt.

Canon Pryt and his wife had died in the war on different missions. So their son Arnold Pryt is now Lord of Shadow Mold. Arnold is twenty name days old. He was one of the young men on their right of passage when the war broke out. Arnold went on many missions for his liegelord during the war and because of this he had proven himself a man worthy to take his father's place as Lord of Shadow Mold.

Arnold stood on the balcony overlooking the training grounds as fifty men and fifty women ten women in a row then ten men. They stood arms' length apart and punched the air with their fists on command. "YAH!" They roared with each punch. In another part of the training ground a woman dodged arrows. A man sits at the bottom of a pool of cold water practicing the seven fighting styles of Hand to Hand combat. In a corner a blindfolded man faces off against four attackers also blindfolded. Then there is a woman standing with one foot on a twenty foot tall pole.

Arnold raises an eyebrow as the gates open and man on a white horse enters the courtyard. He rides up the steps and dismounts his horse behind Arnold Pryt. He drops to one knee, "My Lord!"

Arnold keeps his back to the man, "Master Satton…Arise and tell me why you have left your post in the Capitol?"

"Jon Arryn m'lord…He is dead…"

Arnold turns to face the Spy Master, "And how did Lord Arryn die?"

"He was poisoned by his wife…Petyr Baelish conspired with her…She has fled to the Eyrie…The King plans on traveling to Winterfell to make Eddard Stark his new Hand…Considering the news I thought it best if I told you this in person…"

Arnold sighs, "Lord Corren needs to know this…I will ride to Steel Point and tell him myself…You will wait here at Shadow Mold until I contact you…" Arnold goes to the stables as his fiancée Lady Sarinah of House Jordayne has a great love for horses and many of the horses at Shadow Mold were bought from Dornish Lords.. They met after the war as Arnold Pryt on invitation from Prince Oberyn visited Dorne. Sarinah was a ward of Prince Doran. The two fell in love and she returned with him to Shadow Mold. The Wedding is to take place at Sunspear in the water gardens at the request of Prince Doran Martell.

"You grow more beautiful every time I see you…"

She turns to face him, "And you more handsome m'lord…"

He smiles, "I was talking to the horse…" She gasps and strikes her whip at him, but he catches it with his hand and pulls her in.

"Leave me alone I will never speak to again…"

"I am sorry…You are more beautiful than the moon and all the stars…You are more beautiful than the Queen…"

They kiss, "I forgive you…"

"I need to ride to Steel Point…I have important news for Lord Corren…"

She starts fondling his body, "Do we have to leave now?"

They make love in the stables for an hour then leave with twenty men for Steel Point.

 **STEEL POINT**

After a two and half week ride they arrive at Steel Point. The sun is setting and the Basteels get ready for evening meal. "Lord Pyrt and Lady Jordayne welcome please dine with us…" After they eat Arnold and Corren meet in hi sstudy. "It must be pretty important for you to come all the way to Steel Point."

"It is my lord…There is no easy way to say this. Jon Arryn…Lord Arryn is dead…Poisoned."

"By whom!"

"Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn…" Corren stands up and walks to the fire place, "She has always been in love with him and he has always been an ambitious man…He plans to wed Lysa after her mourning period."

"That son of bitch!" Corren turns to face Arnold, "Does my daughter know?"

"Not yet…"

Corren sits back down,"How do you think we should handle this Lord Pryt…Baelish needs to be exposed for the rat he is before he dies…and Lysa needs to feel what Jon felt as she dies…"

"Poisoning her would look suspicious my lord…But the agony of death…We make her death look like a suicide…She confesses in a letter her guilt about her roll in Lord Arryn's death…"

"And names Petyr Baelish as her accomplice…" He says finishing the statement, "I like it…but add a last request to the letter…Naming me as Robin's ward…"

"I will send the Raven to Master Satton immediately my lord…He is at Shadow Mold awaiting my orders…" The Raven was sent after Arnold wrote the coded letter. When Master Spy Statton received the letter he sent it by raven to the Master Spy in the vale.

 **THE EYRIE**

Lysa Arryn had returned to the Eyrie in secret. She then sent a letter to her sister by messenger blaming the Lannisters for the death of her husband. The Lords of the Vale come to the Eyrie to sweat fealty to Lysa as acting Wardeness of the east and Robin their future liegelord. Lysa is happy on the inside to free of her father and her over annoyingly honorable husband.

"Would you like some tea m'lady before bed?" The chamber maid asks.

Lysa looks at her, "Who are you?"

"Rieda Days…m'lady…My father fought for your late husband in the war…"

"How long have been serving here?'

"I started three days before you returned home…"

"Pour the tea and leave…"

She curtsies, "Yes m'lady and my condolences on Lord Arryn's death…"

Lysa hears the door close, but fails to notice that Rieda hasn't left the room. She picks up the tea and looks toward the door, no one is there. She sips the tea from the spoon. "That is good tea…" When she finishes Lysa turns and finds Rieda at the door, "How did you…" Her vision goes blurry.

"Are your eyes blurry m'lady…"

"Y…e…s…" she replies with a scratchy throat.

"Its called the agony of life…A poison invented by the House I serve…The drinker experiences all the physical pains known to man…It starts with blurry vision and scratchy throat, then blindness and muscle twitches…" Lysa tries to scream, but she cannot as her throat contracts. Lysa feels around as her eyes go dark. "Before you lose your hearing you should know that Jon Arryn has powerful friends that admired him and would see him avenged…Don't worry about your son House Basteel will make a man of him that his father would be proud off…"

The Master Spy watches coldly as Lysa falls to her knees and then her side convulsing as her nervous system and muscles go crazy. She feels pains in her joints and her teeth starts chattering. Her skin feels as a thousand needles are sticking her and she can't scratch because her muscles are stiff. Finally her lungs close and she gasps her last breath.

Rieda as she called herself walks to the door and makes a sharp whistle. Two of her men show up and take Lysa Arryn's body to the window. They tie sheets together to make it look as if she killed herself, then they place the nose around her neck. As they work Rieda sits at the desk and writes a suicide note after studying Lysa's handwriting.

The next morning a handmaiden enters the master bedroom. She frowns as the bed is missing the sheets. She spots a sheet tied to the bed post and slowly walks to the window. She screams when she sees Lysa's body. The door bursts open and in runs Robin. "MOMMY!" the handmaiden runs to him and holds him back.

Yohn Royce Lord of Runetsone is still at the Eyrie along with many other Banner Lords of the Vale. He stand in the doorway reading the letter. "I don't believe this…"

"My Lord!' The Captain of his guard says walking up.

"Prepare my Horse I ride for King's Landing…" He takes young Robin with him.

 **KING'S LANDING**

Yohn Royce arrives in King's Landing two weeks later. He is greeted by Renly Baratheon acting Hand while the King is away. "Lord Royce welcome to King's Landing…"

"I need to see the King immediately…"

"He left a few weeks ago…What can I do for you…" Royce hands him the note.

Renly looks at Lord Royce, "Come with me…" They go to City Watch Barracks. "Lord Janos in the name of the King I order you to find Petyr Baelish and arrest him in the name of the King…"

Janos opens his mouth, "Petyr Baelish is Master of Coin and a member of the King's small council…"

"He is also involved in the death of Jon Arryn…"

"Do you have proof of this…" Renly shows him the letter.

Petyr Baelish is at his number one Brothel taking care of personal business. When Janos Slynt bursts into his office he stands up, "Lord Commander…what is the meaning of this?"

"Petyr Baelish…In the name of the King I place you under arrest…"

"On what charge!" he demands as two soliders take hold of him and place shakles on his wrists.

"That information for the time being is priveleaged…" They place him in the cell above the Black Cells.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. WILD ONE

PART 1. ERICK

One week before the King left for Winterfell Varys meets with the Queen. "I found him your grace…He has been living in the wilds of Riverrun for the past seven years…"

"Good…" Cersei hires some sell-swords to hunt down Erick Basteel and kill him.

 **RIVERLANDS**

Erick Basteel was taken to the Riverlands at the age of ten and three. His first night alone in the wild he ate fish he caught from the river and slept in a tree. The next day Erick made himself a spear with the hand axe he was given. He spent most of the next day building a base camp from a hollow tree. He surrounded the tree with smaller trees he uprooted and animal and human traps around the camp. It took two weeks working alone to complete it.

In one of his traps he caught a wild boar. The first few months Erick stayed close to his camp. In the sixth month a healer named Hastens and a Master Swordsmen of House Bordeen showed up. The healer checked his health and showed Erick what plants he could use if he got sick. Which ones he could use to make poisons and what he could use for food. The Swordmaster trained him, they stayed with him for three months and left.

In the beginning letters from family members were not allowed in the Right of Passage, but after three generations Lord Arron Basteel started allowing it. Erick had a letter from his Father, Mother, Brother, and sister. He would read the letters over and over again. His younger brother Gordon would soon have to endure the Right of passage. On many nights Erick wanted to cry, but he is the son of Corren Basteel and if his father endured this then so could he.

Two years passed and Erick was still alive. He had started growing facial hair and his body was going through changes as well. He was captured by soldiers from Riverrun and taken as a poacher. As the men who guarded him slept Erick picked his locks and killed all four men. He stole their armor weapons and horses then buried the bodies. As time passed Erick became more confident and stronger. He built several camps throughout the Riverlands and a network of ropes in the trees to swing from or pull himself up into a tree for safety. Within four years Erick knew the Riverlands better than most people born there.

 **RIVERRUN**

Twelve men had been hired to hunt Erick down and kill him. They traveled to Riverrun first to ask permission of Lord Hoster Tully to track through his lands. It was Edmure Tully who met with the men in the Great Hall as Hoster Tully had grown ill.

"Lord Edmure my name is Lorn Gillen…me and my companions are hunting a fugitive of the King's justice…we believe the bastard is hiding in the wilds of the Riverlands…with your permission we would like to hunt this man…"

"You have my permission on one condition…Bring this man to me alive if possible…If not dead is just as good…"

 **ERICK**

Seven years had passed, Erick is now Twenty name days old. He sits in a tree eating a pie he stole from a farm. The man and his sons were in the fields and the wife had gone to wash clothes in the wash tub. It was easy to sneak into the kitchen take the pie and leave without being seen. "Damn that is good pie…" He says eating a third slice. He belches and wraps the rest of the pie up, then he travels from tree to tree swinging through the forest.

Erick stops and sniffs the air, his keen ear pick up feint noises that do not belong to the forest. After two hours of searching Erick finds eight men on horses with hunting dogs and from the way they dressed he can tell they are not men of the Riverlands.

"How we suppose to find this guy in all this?"

"He's been living in the wilds since he was ten and three…"

"Why?" the man who asked the first question.

"gods only know…"

"He's a savage of the Narrow Island…" Gillen says speaking up. "They send their children into the wilds of the world to live…"

"Why?"

"To become a man or some shit like that…Anyway the little shit is bound to have food and weapon caches all over the Riverlands…"

"How do we know he is even still alive?"

"He's alive alright…He was bred to survive…"

Four other men ride up, "Gillen! That farm we saw…the wife says someone stole a pie she just baked…"

"Yeah we found tracks leading away from the farm…"

"Lets find the bastard and get paid…"

They search all day then stop to make camp an hour before sunset. A man leaves the others to fetch water from a pond. When he bends down to collect the water Erick rises up and slits the man's throat. "Tagger! Go see what is taking Rylli so long with the water…" Gillen commands.

When Tagger gets to the pond he freezes at the sight of Rylli's dead body, "Oh shit!" he pulls out a horn and blows it. The rest of the men come running.

"Mother Fucker…He is in the area…" Gillen yells. They take up the body and when they return to camp the horses had been untied, the dogs were dead, their supplies destroyed and tents were on fire. "Come out and fight like a man you son of bitch…Or hiding in the shadows is all your good at…"

"Let's get out of here…"

"We ain't going nowhere until that shit is dead…Brad…You and Michael take first watch…"

Erick was in a tree six feet from them, "Have a good sleep its going to be a long night…"

The next morning both Michael and Brad are dead. When one of the others tries to leave, Gillen puts an arrow in his back. "Anyone else?" The eight remaining companions track back to the farm and buy horses from the farmer. Three days pass and they find a food cache.

"Hey assholes!" Erick screams from thirty feet away.

"Mount up!" When they arrive at the spot they saw Erick he is gone. "What the hell…"

"He's a demon...I tell you he's a demon we should leave!"

"Shut the fuck up…He lying low to the ground that's all…Spread out and find him…"

On foot they trek through the forest in search of their prey. Tagger doesn't notice but he triggers a trap, a sharpened piece of wood on a rotating stand swings around and impales Tagger. When he screams out everyone comes running. One man trips and then his throat is slit by Erick who is covered in sticks, leaves and mud.

"Where is Bufford?' A man asks.

"Bufford!" Gillen screams.

"Bufford is dead…You inbred cock sucking mother fuckers…" Erick screams from a tree.

"Lets set the whole forest on fire…" Will says speaking up.

"And anger the Tullys…" Gillen slaps him in the face drawing blood.

"He's picking us off one by one…" The words stop in his mouth as an arrow strikes the man speaking in his mouth. The arrow protrudes out the back of his head.

"Gentlemen…There are five of you left…Kill me if you can…" Erick says walking out wearing dirty leather armor and armed with two swords. They all run towards him and Erick runs at them screaming. He stops sticks his foot out and clips Gillen and then Erick spins into Will who blocks. Erick jumps up and kicks Will in the face as he is coming down he cuts off the sword hand off on the man to Will's right. Erick rolls backwards and raises his right sword blocking over his head. Then he spins on his knees cutting off the right leg of the man behind him. By now Gillen gets to his feet as Erick impales the man on the ground.

Will's nose is broken and he is too afraid to get up. "Will get up you craven sissy!" Gillen yells

"Stay down Will and I will spare your life…"

"Fancy moves!" Gillen says.

"Tell me who sent you and I will spare the rest of you…"

"Fuck you…ATTACK!"

Gillen and the remaining two men attack at the same time. The man with the severed hand fights with his left as a he has a shield on his right arm. Erick stabs his right sword down blocking a swing to his leg. Then he blocks left and spins into Gillen disemboweling him. The other man backed away and pulled out a small crossbow. He shoots, but at the last minute Erick swings his sword and cuts the arrow in half. He stabs his left sword into the ground and pulls out a dagger. Then he throws into the head of the man with the crossbow.

Erick raises the one sword above his head, then to the side, and finally he swings sword from side to side backhanded. As he swings the sword he slowly walks up to the last man. He drops his sword and falls to his knees. "I yield…"

"I'm disappointed…" Erick replies beheading the man. Then he looks at Will and walks up to him, "Hey numb-nuts its over…" Will slowly rolls over and gets to his knees. "Who sent you?'

"I don't know I swear on all the gods old and new…We were hired by a man in Lannisport…"

"You got any gold on you?" He slowly removes a coin bag from his belt, "Go back to Lannisport and spread the word the Beast of Riverrun killed your companions…Its eight feet tall, fangs and claws sharper than Valyrian steel…Its hide as hard as Dragon scales. Go on get!"

"Thank you sir…" Erick bathes in the river, after making sure Will had left, then heads to his base camp near the King's Road.

PART 2. HAND OF THE KING

Erick was in a tree reading a book he stole from Riverrun sneaking into the castle dressed like a solider of Riverrun. He pauses when he hears a sound. Swinging through the trees he finds two men of House Baratheon carrying a deer on a pole in between them. He follows them to the King's Camp. The Crowned Stag dancing with the Lion. "The King is going North…I wonder why?" then Erick spots a familiar banner; a black and white banner with a sword dividing the black and white sides. There is a white tiger on the black and a black spider on the white, the sigil of his family House Basteel, "Vivienne!" He whispers.

Erick sneaks into the camp and makes his way to Vivienne's tent. Vivienne sits in a chair reading to her four children.

"By strength and Fear what do I find in here…"

"Erick!" As Vivienne and Erick hug the children frown exchanging glances, "I prayed to the gods I would see you…"

"They answered your prayers…"

"Let me look at you…You have grown into quit the man…"

"Not yet one more year and I can go home…" He looks his sister up and down then he looks at the children, "Motherhood agrees with you…and who are these monsters…"

"Children this is your Uncle…My brother Erick…" She points to Stephron, "This is my eldest Stephron II…" Then she points at the next, "This is Jorus…That is Edgar and that hellion there is Tara…"

They all greet him and pummel him with questions about his right of passage. They are interrupted by Sandor Clegane. "Sandor Clegane my brother Erick…Erick meet Sandor Clegane…"

"You're a big one…Honored to meet you…" He offers his hand. Sandor takes his hand after a brief minute.

"The King is asking for you to join him for diner…"

"I will be there…"

"So what is happening?" Erick asks. Vivienne fills Erick in on all that is happening. Then he tells her about the men sent to kill him.

"That bitch Cersei was behind that…" Vivienne smiles, "Little brother how would you like to have some fun with the Queen…" Erick is given some new clothes for diner with the King. "Your grace may I introduce my brother Erick Basteel…" He bows in respect.

They watch as Cersei's eyes stretch. As they eat Erick regales the royal family of his adventures in the wild. "Weren't you scared…" Prince Tommen asked.

"My nephew Stephron asked the same question…" He looks at Stephron and winks, "At first I was afraid…but the point of the right of passage is for a boy to overcome his fears and become a man…Not an easy thing mind you especially when twelve men come after my head…"

"That's enough of these wild stories…You will give the children nightmares…" Cersei says speaking up.

"Lord Erick…When you have time I would be interested in hearing the rest…" Tyrion says.

"I am yours to command Lord Tyrion…"

Later Vivienne and Erick laugh about the Queen. Then Erick makes his way to Tyrion Lannister's tent to tell him the rest of his adventures. Erick remains with his sister until they reach the boarders of the Riverlands.

 **WINTERFELL**

When Eddard Stark received word that the King was coming North House Stark got ready to entertain the royal guests. The day finally came with the children standing in the order of their birth, but one was missing. Eddard smiles when Catelyn asks, "Where is Arya…" A few minutes before they enter the gate Arya runs past them wearing a helmet.

Eddard stops her and removes the helm. He sighs, "Get in line…"

The King enters on a brown horse with his son Prince Joffrey at his side and the King's Guard, two in front and the rest following. Then the Queens carriage and next a raven haired beauty with Sandor Clegane and another wagon carrying three of Vivienne's children. Stephron rides beside his mother on a Grey horse, she on a black one.

"That is Sir Jaime Lannister…" Arya whispers.

"Shut up!" Sansa whispers back.

"Both of you behave…" Eddard Stark warns.

As the King dismounts using a step stool everyone bows. He walks right up to Eddard and signals him to rise. The two friends stare at each other, "You got fat!" Robert says to Eddard.

Ned nods to him and they start laughing, the two men hug. Then the Queen is introduced along with Vivienne and her children. "I want to see her…"

"Can't this wait? Let the dead rest." Cersei says speaking up, "It has been a long journey…"

"Ned now…"

Eddard Stark leads Robert to the tombs of Winterfell. "Tell me about Jon Arryn…"

"While traveling here I received word from my brother Renly…Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn conspired together to poison Jon…Renly had Lord Janos arrest the son of a bitch…When we get back to King's Landing there will be a trial and I watch his head roll…"

"He may ask for a trial by combat…or to go to the wall…"

Robert stops, "Ned I need you in the capitol not here freezing your ass off…Eddard Stark I name you Hand of the King…"

 **ARYA – VIVIENNE**

When her father walks off with the King Arya runs up to Vivienne Baratheon, "Your Vivienne Baratheon…"

Vivienne is feeding her horse an apple, she is wearing silver and black armor made for a woman. As usual she has a sword and shield on her hip with a quarterstaff on her back. She bends down to one knee, "I am and what's your name little wolf…"

"My name is Arya…" She touches her sword, "You ever kill someone."

"Oh yes I was sixteen and fought in the wars…I even led an army against the King's brother Stannis Baratheon…"

"They call him Stannis the Stern…"

"Yes they do…Let me see your hands…" Arya obeys, "I see you like archery…"

Arya frowns, "How did you know…"

"You have the hands of a warrior…"

"I do?" She asks in excitement.

"And you love riding horses…"

"I saw you ride in…You don't sit side saddle…"

"I do when I must…"

"ARYA!" Catelyn calls, "Allow Lady Baratheon to get settled she has been on the road for a month…"

"I will see you later little warrior." A feast is held in honor of the King. Sansa and Prince Joffrey flirt with each other. Then Arya ruins it by throwing food at Sansa. Catelyn signals Robb to remove her from the hall. Catelyn herself sits in between the Queen and Lady Vivienne.

The next day the castle is awakened to the sound of wood on wood. Lady Vivienne is fighting her Handmaiden Chanti. Arya runs out in her sleeping gown and stares in wonder as the two fight at incredible speed and skill with quarterstaffs. Vivienne swings right and left then she aims for Chanti's feet. Vivienne does a backwards cartwheel kicking the staff out of Chanti's hand. Then she pole vaults and kicks Chanti in the chest.

When Chanti hits her back she raises her legs and leaps up to her feet. Vivienne charges her swinging left and right, she spins into Chanti who ducks and dodges the whole time. Then Chanti steps forward and grabs Vivienne's staff. They struggle back and forth, then Chanti pulls Vivienne down raising her feet and flips her over. Chanti straddles her and pushes the staff into her throat.

"Alright I yield get off me you bitch!" Chanti smiles standing up and offers her hand.

Vivienne takes her hand up and stands, "One day I will best you…you cunt!"

Then Arya spots Stephron Baratheon practicing as well with a boy two years older than he is. They fight with wooden swords. "Wood ha! I bet you don't know how to use steel…" Prince Joffrey says.

"Bring me steel for me and my cousin the Prince…"

"I…I wasn't challenging you…"

"Of course you weren't…If you are scared say so…" Joffrey sneers snatching the sword from the sword master. By now Robert and Eddard are out watching as well. In four moves Stephron disarms Joffrey, "Dead…looks like Tommen will be King…"

"Joffrey!" Cersei yells.

"Mommy is calling run along now little Prince…"

"One day I will be King…"

"And may the gods have mercy on us all…"

As he walks away Stephron points his sword at Bran Stark, "What of you young Wolf?" Then he points his sword at Theon, "Or you Cracken…"

Theon laughs looking at Robb, "It would be unfair you are so smaller than I…"

"Well how about my brother…Jarus!" The six year old is just as tall as Theon and weighs 30 pounds more, still growing.

Theon and Jarus face off, Theon is beaten in fifteen moves. "Shit I yield!" He says from his back.

Vivienne walks up to Arya, "Little wolf…I have a gift for you…" Chanti hands her girl's armor. "It was my daughter Tara's but she has grown out of it as you can see…" Tara is in a corner of the courtyard sparring with her brother Edgar. "I had the dire wolf stitched into it…"

"Thank you…"

 **EDDARD**

Eddard Stark get's ready for the hunt with the King the next day. He can hear the dogs in the yard barking, ready for the hunt. As he exits his room and walks up the hallway he is joined by Vivienne. "Are you going hunting Lady Vivienne?" Sandor Clegane is standing in the hall by her door.

"I enjoy a good hunt…"

As everyone mounts their horses Robert looks at Ned, "I know I am taking you away from your beautiful wife…But I need you Ned…There is no one I can trust…"

"What about Lady Vivienne?"

"She has a good head on her shoulders, but her wretched father rebelled against me…and if I make her Hand of the King her father through her will wield that power…Besides she is a woman."

The hunt is called off as tragedy strikes the Stark household. Bran Stark falls from the Broken tower he has climbed so often. Lady Vivienne questions the Pryt spies at Winterfell about the boy's fall. Master Spy Falcore tells her what happened. Vivienne bursts into the Queen's chambers her guards at the door have bloody noses and eyes, Sandor Clegane is there with four of Vivienne's guards. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Get out now…" She orders, the Queen's Handmaiden who hesitates. Vivienne draws a dagger and throws it into the wall at the young women who screams. "I said out!" Everyone quickly obeys.

"How dare you I will not!"

"Shut the fuck up! I am talking…I know your brother pushed the Stark boy…And if he dies Jaime Lannister dies…and I will tell the King the secret you have been keeping from him…"

"I am not afraid of you."

Vivienne smiles, "You don't sound very convincing…" When Vivienne turns her back Cersei grabs the glass goblet and throws at Vivienne's head. She turns and catches the goblet out of the air. "You have a good arm for a spoiled girl pretending to be a woman who pretends to be a Queen…" Vivienne crushes the goblet in her hand and shows Cersei her bloody hand.

Eddard Stark enters the room where his son is and finds his bastard Jon Snow with Bran and his wife Catelyn. "I want you gone from here…" When Cat looks at Eddard he flinches wishing he could tell them both the truth.

"Cat." Eddard says after Jon leaves the room.

"Don't! Your son is hurt and you still wish to leave…"

"I have no choice…"

"Yes you do and you have made it…" He tries to comfort her and then leaves.

 **ERICK**

Erick stays near an inn by the King's Road in hopes of seeing his sister again. One of the major rules of the Right of Passage is no sleeping in villages or inns. So he hangs in the woods near the inn for several weeks. Every now and then he goes hunting or visits one of his many food caches. He sits by a tree eating when he hears the sound of wood on wood. The boy and girl fail to notice him so he climbs into a tree and watches.

Soon he hears voices, one belonging to a boy and the other a girl. Erick's heart skips a beat when he sees the redhead with a golden haired boy. "What are doing?"

"We're just playing…" the young girl with make shift sword.

"I was talking to fat boy…"

"We are playing Knights."

"We are playing Knights your grace! I am a Prince…"

"I'm sorry your grace…"

"So you wish to be a Knight…" As Joffrey draws his sword Erick draws a dagger. He watches as he puts the sword in the boys face. That is when the girl shoves the Prince. "You little wretch…"

"No stop it you are ruining everything…"

Erick gets ready to throw his dagger to disarm Joffrey when a Dire Wolf attacks him biting his arm. The girl named Arya pulls the wolf off and picks up the sword pointing it at the Prince. Erick frowns as the Prince starts crying and begging for his life. The girl Arya sneers in disgust and throws his sword into the river.

"Oh my Prince are you alright?"

"Get away from you stupid girl…"

Both Micah and Arya try to run when Micah's leg is caught by a whip and he trips. 'Let him go!" Arya demands and is once again joined by her wolf. "If you run boy they will hunt you down…My name is Erick Basteel…What's your name boy?"

"Micah sir!"

Erick raises his hands at the growling wolf to show he is no threat. "Basteel? Are you related to Vivienne Baratheon…"

"My sister." Arya runs off her Dire Wolf, then she and Micah follow Erick to the camp beside the inn. Vivienne sleeps outside with her men in a tent rather than take a room in the inn.

"Erick! I was hoping to see you again…"

He sighs, "I need your help…" After making Micah a squire to Sir Victor Komed captain of Vivienne's guard. Erick and Vivienne escort Arya to her father's men, but they are stopped by Lannister men.

"Let us pass!"

"The King requires the presence of that little girl…"

"And she will join him after we take her to her father!"

Swords are drawn, "You really want to do this boys…" Erick asks. They are allowed to pass and just as Lord Stark returns both Erick and Vivienne walk up with his daughter Arya.

"Are you alright Arya?"

"Yes…" They go before the King sitting in a makeshift throne.

"My men say that you Lady Vivienne stopped them in their duty."

Robert looks at Cersei, "Quiet woman…" With his finger he calls Arya, "You know who I am girl?"

"Yes sir…Your Grace…"

"Its bad to lie to a King…Now what happened?"

Everyone listens as Arya recounts the tale without embellishment, "LIAR!" Joffrey yells when Arya falls silent.

"Your the liar! Coward!"

"You are the liar she and that wolf attacked me…"

"Do you here this…he tells me one thing and she another…"

"Where is Sansa she will tell us the truth…" Sansa is bought before the King and tells them she saw nothing. Arya gets angry and attacks her.

"See how she acts…"

"That is not very Princely!" Erick says speaking up. "The little Wolf speaks the truth…"

"What would a savage who has lived in the wilds for seven years know of truth?"

"Enough!" Robert yells.

"Enough! Your son the crown Prince was attacked by a wild animal…The proper thing to do is kill the animal…"

"Where is the damned Wolf?'

"It ran off m'lord…" Jaime Lannister says speaking up.

"We have another Wolf…Lady I believe its name is…"

As both Sansa and Arya protest, Vivienne steps forward, "Your grace! Sansa Stark is your future daughter by law…It is obvious she loves that wolf which had nothing to do with your son's injury…He did not lose his arm…And perhaps the wounds will make your son more like his father…" She emphasizes father and pauses, "…the King."

Erick smiles as Cersei sneers despite her attempts to hide it. Brother and sister watch as Cersei looks at Joffrey. "My son Lady Vivienne has a point…You should apologize to Lady Arya…"

"I will not…"

Cersei grabs his cheeks with one hand, "You will…Now show your father what type of Prince you are…apologize!"

Reluctantly Joffrey walks up to Arya, "I am sorry I attacked you…Lady Arya…"

Eddard shakes Arya, "What do you say Arya…"

"I accept your apology…" She reluctantly replies.

Robert stands up, "Thank the gods that is settled…" he walks up to Lady Vivienne, "You have to show me that trick someday..." The next day they break camp and move on. Erick decides to follow them telling his sister that technically the capitol is in the Riverlands.

 **WINTERFELL**

Since her son fell Catelyn Stark has never left her son Bran's side. Robb takes an active roll in running the affairs of Winterfell after Maester Luwin tries to get her to leave and eat something. Robb makes some appointments and checks in on his mother every now and then. Then he has food brought to her, "Mom you need to eat…"

"I can't…" she sniffs, "Do you smell smoke…"

Robb sniffs the air, "I do actually…" Robb walks to the window, "There is a fire…"

"Fire in the stables!" A man yells.

"Stay here…"

When Robb leaves the room a man enters a few minutes later, "You're not supposed to be in here…"

The pulls out a dagger, "Who are you?" Cat asks.

"I'm here to perform a service…"

When the man goes for Bran Catelyn Stark goes into mother bear mode. She attacks the man and wrestles with him. She grabs his dagger with her hands. And he shoves her to the floor. He is about to finish her off when a masked man grabs his wrist spins him around and blows dust into his eyes. The assassin feints as a Dire Wolf enters and growls at the masked man. The man throws something on the floor that produces a smoke cloud. Cat coughs and when the smoke clears both the masked man and the Assassin are gone. The wolf sniffs around and walks up to the window. When Cat reaches the window she sees nothing.

 **MASKED MAN**

The masked man carries the assassin over his shoulder through the woods. "What took you so long?" The Master Spy asks.

"The Dire Wolf showed up…"

The Pryt men have two men, the man who started the fire and the man who tried to kill Bran Stark. "Alright assholes who hired you?" They ignore the question, "Okay then kill him and cut off his cock…"

"No wait!" They say at the same time.

"Who? And don't lie we will know."

 **CATELYN STARK**

The next day Cat goes to the broken tower and finds a golden strand of hair. She summons Rodrik Cassel, Maester Luwin and her son Robb. "I don't think Bran fell from that tower…I think he was pushed…and I think it has something to do with the Queen…"

"You have no proof…"

"I have this!" She shows them the hair she found.

Maester Luwin takes the hair, "Its gold colored…No one around here with this kind of hair…"

"The young Lord was always sure footed…" Cassel says.

"Father needs to be told about the assassin, the masked man and the hair you found…I will go."

"No you are the heir of Winterfell your place is here…I will go."

"Its too dangerous for you mother…"

"I'll go with your mother…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. EDDARD STARK

Eddard Stark finally arrives in the Capitol with Jorrey Cassel, his daughters, and a hundred men of his guard. The first thing Eddard does is settles his household in and sets thing in order. When he enters Arya's room he finds her dressed in the armor Lady Vivienne gave her and she has a sword. "Where did you get that…"

"It was a gift…Jon gave it to me…"

Eddard takes the sword, "I know this work…Micah…" He looks at Arya, "You look so much like your Aunt Lyanna…"

"I do?"

He smiles, "And you have her passions as well…"

"Can I keep it?"

"If you are going to keep it you will need a proper teacher…But first make peace with your sister…"

"She lied!"

"She will be Joffrey's wife one day…She can't betray him."

"How can you let her marry someone like that?" He kisses her on the forehead. "I'll make peace with Sansa, but I will never like Joffrey…"

Later Eddard goes to meet with the small council. "Welcome my Lord Hand…I am Varys Master of Whispers…You already know Lord Renly…This is Lord Commander Janos Slynt of the City Watch and Grand Maester Pycel…"

"The first order of business…"

Renly is interrupted by Robert who bursts in, "The first order of business is that snake Baelish…"

Everyone stands and bows, "Your grace we did not expect you…"

"Well I am here get on with it…"

"Evidence!" Eddard asks, Renly hands him the letter. "Have you confirmed its authenticity?"

"Its her hand writing m'lord…" Varys replies.

"What about witnesses?" Robert asks.

"A whore from Baelish's brothel…Her testimony is sound…" Renly says.

"We also have the man Baelish paid to deliver the poison to Lysa Arryn…" Varys says, "Also Lord Royce is here with young Robin Arryn…"

"Has Lord Tully been told of his daughter's suicide?"

"Yes Lord Edmure is here as well representing his father…"

Eddard sighs, "Damn Cat doesn't know…"

"You could send her a Raven…" Robert says speaking up.

"Or ask Lord Edmure to go to Winterfell and speak with his sister…" He looks at Renly, "Where is Baelish?"

"Chained up in a cell…"

"I will see him later…"

"We need a new Master of Coin…" Pycel says speaking up.

Varys clears his throat, "We received a request from House Basteel…Lady Vivienne wishes to take Baelish's place as Master of Coin…"

"A woman on the small council…Its unheard of…" Pycel says.

"Your grace the Basteels have offered to pay off the crowns debt to the Iron Bank and the Lannisters…"

Robert grunts a laugh, "Old Tywin would have a cow if he was paid in gold stolen from him…"

"Take the gold and for peace's sake give it to Tywin in small amounts as not to upset him or make him suspicious…" Eddard says.

Robert slaps the table, "I knew there was a reason I made you my Hand…"

"You should make the appointment in private…" Renly says, "The Queen…"

"Fuck it!" Robert says, "It will be at court or not at all…"

The meeting of the small council is dismissed after Robert declares he will sit in judgment along with Eddard and Renly. Then Eddard Stark goes to the cells to see Petyr Baelish. Baelish sits on a cot with his hands shackled. When the door opens Eddard Stark walks in.

"Lord Stark!"

"Leave us." He commands to Jorrey and the guards.

"Thank the gods you are here finally. I was a childhood friend of your wife's…"

"I remember…I also remember you challenging my brother Brandon for Cat's hand…"

"That is in the past…"

Eddard interrupts him, "Lysa Arryn is dead…"

When Ned says this Baelish gasps like a fish, "How I mean…"

"She wrote a confession letter. In it she claims both you and she conspired to kill Jon Arryn…"

Eddard studies his face as he slowly sits down, "She approached me with this plan to kill Jon Arryn…She has always been obsessed with me…I swear on all the gods old and new…When I rejected her…"

"That is a good story but I do not believe it…" Eddard turns to leave.

"Wait! Will there be a trial?"

"Yes preparations are being made as we speak…And on the morrow justice will be served one way or the other…"

 **PETYR BAELISH**

Petyr's heart sank, why would Lysa kill herself? He shakes his head as theories form in his mind. "No!" He says out loud she wouldn't kill herself, this is a setup he starts to believe. Someone learned their secret and made it look like Lysa committed suicide, but who? Varys was on the top of his list as they had butt heads before on many subjects. Varys was certainly capable of setting something like this up. He spends all night in fear of tomorrow. He had felt fear before, when he challenged Brandon Stark for Catelyn. He lost that duel and Cat begged Brandon to spare him.

Eventually Baelish fell asleep trying not to imagine the worst. If only he could get a message to his friends and agents. The people guarding the cells could not be bought no matter how much gold he promised them. The next morning Baelish awakens and is bought his morning meal. Then servants wash him for the trial.

 **EDDARD**

Eddard stands behind Robert and behind Eddard is Renly. They wait by the door to the throne room to be announced. Robert enters first then Eddard is introduced, "Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell…Warden of the North…Lord of House Stark…"

The throne room is filled with nobles of the court. Yohn Royce is there and beside him sits Robin Arryn. Edmure Tully is present and so is the Brynden the Blackfish Tully. Lady Vivienne is present with her children and beside her sits Sandor Clegane. Queen Cersei sits with Prince Joffrey eying Vivienne Baratheon with all the hatred she could muster.

"Bring forth the accused…" Robert's voice booms in the Throne Room.

As Petyr Baelish is brought forth, a wave of whispers flows through the crowd. Renly stands up, "Lord Petyr Baelish of the Fingers…Former Master of Coin…You are charged with conspiracy to murder one Jon Arryn former Hand of the King…Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East…"

He reads the following letter before everyone…

 ** _To whom it may concern_**

 **** ** _I Lysa Arryn nee' Tully do of my own free will and sound mind of body make the following confession and may the gods spare me from the seven hells…Long have I been in love with Petyr Baelish…But my father Lord Hoster Tully would not allow it…So I was forced to marry Jon Arryn of the Vale. He was a good man but I did not deserve him…When he spoke of sending my son to the Narrow Island to be tutored by Corren Basteel II, I panicked…I ran to Petyr Baelish…Together he and I concocted a plan to rid me of Jon…Then he and I would marry…It was later that I realized Petyr's true nature…An ambitious man with no regard for others…he dreams of sitting on the Iron Throne and asked me to write a letter to my sister blaming Jon's death on the Lannisters…To my regret I did as he asked, but it was too late…I pray my son Robin Arryn can forgive me…I pray the King Robert Baratheon can forgive me and grant my last request or rather Jon's and allow Robin to be a ward of House Basteel until he is old enough to rule the Vale…I must say goodbye now…I love you Ed…I love you Cat…I love you father…_**

 ** _Sincerely Lysa Arryn nee' Tullyy_**

 ****Renly looks at Baelish, Robin is crying on Yohn Royce's shoulder. "Does the accused wish to make a statement?"

Baelish takes a deep breath, "I am innocent! It is true that when Lysa Arryn was ten and four name days old I took her virtue…I only did it to make another jealous…She was always obsessed with me…It was she who convinced Jon Arryn to make me Master of Coin…I excelled at it, but she was always coming around as if I owed her something. I tried to be a good friend, but she always wanted more…" He takes a deep breath, "It was Lysa Arryn who came to me about Lord Arryn's intentions to send their son to Steel Point to be a ward…She came up with plan to poison him and blame it on the Lannisters…I rejected her and her plan."

"Why didn't you say something?" Eddard asks.

"I didn't know what to do…I should have come forth, but I wanted to try and be a friend to Lysa…She told me she wouldn't go through it…I thought I had convinced her…I guess I was wrong…"

"Your statement smells of horseshit!" Robert says causing everyone in attendance to laugh.

"Bring in the first witness!" Renly commands.

It is a woman from his brothel, "State your name…" Eddard Stark commands.

"Melina m'lord…"

"What do you have to say about the accused?"

She looks at him. Melina had been paid and coached on what to say by Pryt Spies. "It was a two months three weeks and four days ago…A Thursday…I was entertaining a client of Nobility…He wanted me to do something I felt uncomfortable with…So I went to seek out Lord Baelish when he refused to pay…The door to his office was cracked and heard Lord Baelish with another man. He paid the man a bag of gold to deliver a package to Lady Arryn…"

"THAT BITCH IS LYING!" Petyr Baelish yells.

"The accused will be silent during testimony or he will be gagged…" Robert warns, "Continue."

"When the man started for the door I ran…"

"Do you know what the package was…" Renly asks.

She pauses to think, "I remember Lord Baelish saying it was a special gift for Jon Arryn…"

Eddard looks at Baelish, "Does the accused wish to question the witness…"

"How long have you been in my employ whore?"

"Three years My Lord…"

"Did someone pay you to testify against me?"

A wave of whispers crosses the stands of those in attendance, "Silence!" Robert commands.

"No m'lord…No one paid me to testify…"

"The witness is excused…" Renly says.

The next witness is the man Petyr Baelish hired to deliver the Posion to Lysa Arryn. Petyr gasped as he had paid men to kill this man, but Pryt assassins intercepted Petyr's assassins and killed them. Then they hid the man until the trial and forced him to come forth and testify. He confirmed everything Melina said and more. When asked if he wished to question the witness he remained quiet.

Robert stands up, "The guilt of Petyr Baelish is evident…We need no more witnesses…"

"I demand a trial by combat…and I ask for a champion."

"Who in bloody hell would champion you?" Robert asks.

Eddard Stark stands up, "I name Sir Vance Cobray my champion…"

Vance Cobray is in attendance of the trial. He had come to King's Landing for the Tourney to honor the new Hand, "I accept…I will champion Lord Baelish…"

Vivienne Baratheon leans over to Sandor Clegane. "Who will Champion the King's justice…"

"I will!" Sandor says speaking before anyone else.

The trial by combat is held the next day. Sir Cobray is armed with his Valyrian sword Lady Forlorn. Sandor Clegane is armed with a broad sword he wields with one hand. He also carries a shield. "BEGIN!" Robert commands. Sandor has strength and size on his side, but he still must be careful as Cobray is a well trained swordsman. During the fight Sandor's sword is broken against the Valyrian sword. He smashes Cobray with his shield knocking him off his feet then he steps on Cobrays hand and drives his broken sword into his head.

"The gods have judged justly…Petyr Baelish will be taken from this place and beheaded for his crimes immediately…Furthermore Robin Arryn will be taken by ship to Steel Point to be Ward of Corren Basteel until he is old enough to take his place as Lord of the Vale…Lord Yohn Royce will be acting Lord of the Vale until such time…"

"Your grace! I ask that I be allowed to take the Black…"

Robert shakes his head, "The Watch will tainted by a murderer and scoundrel such as you…"

"Is this justice! Is this justice!" Petyr screams as they take him away. Ilyn Payne the Royal executioner swings the sword and Petyr Baelish is no more.

Eddard Stark spends the rest of the day with his daughters. He takes them riding and swimming by the shore. The next day is spent in preparation of the Tourney. Unbeknownst to him Sansa has had a night time visitor in the person of Erick Basteel who snuck into Sansa's room and took her for a midnight ride.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. ROBIN

 **STEEL POINT**

Robin Arryn is sad and scared as his Mother is dead, involved in the murder of his Father. She took the coward's way out killing herself. As Robin approaches the grim castle of Steel Point all this runs through his mind. The trial the testimony and the look on the King's face. Both Ednure Tully and the Blackfish had petitioned the King for Robin to Ward at Rivverun he was after all family. The King refused, he also expressed that he didn't like it, but he wanted to honor Jon's last wish.

Yohn Royce asked to escort the young lord on his trip and to show support, both Edmure Tully and the Blackfish came as well. They comforted Robin as best they could and told childhood stories of his mother. "If she was such a good person why did she kill my father?"

Bryden sighs, "People change son…I…I believe your mother loved you…She loved you so much that she was willing to kill for you…to protect you in her own way…Even if that man was your father…"

They finally reached Steel Point and was greeted in the Courtyard by Corren Steel and his wife Lara. "Welcome young Robin…I am sorry for your loss…Your father was a good man…This is my wife Lady Lara Basteel. This is Nathan Veln, he will be your companion during your stay here…"

While Lara and Nathan helped Robin to get settled in Corren convinced Edmure, Yohn, and Bryden to leave that day. "Where are my uncles and Lord Royce?" Robin asks at diner.

"I convinced them to leave…" Corren says.

They set down a large platter in front of Robin and load the plate with fish, a whole hen, a slab of ribs, baked bread, corn, potatoes mashed, peas and sweetened lemon water. "My mother usually feeds me." Robin says.

"Nursing is for babies…You're not a baby are you?"

"No but…"

"I could put a wet clothe on your bottom if that is your wish…"

Robin looks at Tyene Sand a bastard of Prince Oberyn. She is laughing along with two other young boys of noble birth warding at Steel Point. "No sir…" Robin says in a sad tone of voice. Robin picks up his goblet and drinks. His eyes widen when he tastes the lemon water. "What do you call this again…"

"Uh oh!" Kevin Bordeen says, he is the nephew of Donovan Bordeen Lord of Castle Bordeen. "Someone has discovered Lemonade…"

"May I have more?" Robin asks.

"Eat first!"

Robin eats the chicken and half the fish with the bread, "I'm full may I have more lemon…lemon…Lemon water…"

"Eat!"

Robin looks at his plate, "I can't eat all this…"

"You are too skinny and undernourished…Eat…the food will help with putting some muscle on you…"

Robin picks at his fish and the corn, "I can't I am full!" He yells.

"Mara…"

"My Lord…"

"Fetch a neck and wet clothe for the baby…Strip him down here and dress him since he insists on acting like a baby…"

Robin tries to leave but Corren snaps his finger and another servant a man holds him down. "Let me go!" When Mara returns she and the male servant force Robin out of his clothes and place the wet and neck clothes on him.

"You will dress like this from now on until you eat every crumb on that plate…"

"I hate you!" Robin yells.

"Hate has its uses…Use yours and finish eating…"

Robin looks at Tyene and the others who are laughing at him, '"Shut up!"

"Make us!" Dustin Levor says.

"He doesn't leave the table until he finishes the food…"  
Corren, Lara, Tyene, Kevin, and Dustin finish eating and leave the table. When Robin tries to leave. Mara shoves him back down in the chair and the man servant ties his foot to the chair. He throws the platter of food on the floor. The two servants just stand there watching him. When they close their eyes Robin tries to free himself, but the cuff on his leg requires a key. "I want to go to bed!" He screams after a while. The food is picked up off the floor and placed in front of him. Slowly he eats the food and throws up after a while. Then the two servants take him to his bed, they close the window and blow out all the candles. Robin cries himself to sleep in the darkness.

The next day Corren and Nathan are standing over Robin as he sleeps naked. He had removed the wet clothe. Nathan is holding a bucket of cold water. He looks at Corren who nods, Robin gasps jumping up after the water is thrown on him. "You will get the same every morning if you are not up on time." Corren leaves Robin alone with Nathan.

"Get dressed!"

After a breakfast of boiled eggs, bread, cheese, milk, and bacon Robin is made to run for hours and hours. He stops after an hour. "I can't run anymore…"

"Oh what a shocker…Run wimpy boy…"

"I can't!"

"I heard stories about House Arryn…The great Lords of the Vale…But if you are all that is left of them perhaps your father wasn't the man everyone thought he was…"

"Don't talk about my father…"

"Looking at his son I can see how a crazy woman and a whoremaster could get the better of him…"

Robin roars rushing Nathan who punches Robin in the gut, then he strikes Robin across the back of his neck. Down he goes hitting the ground breaking his nose and busting his lip. Nathan kicks him in the ribs, "That's enough!" Corren Basteel yells. Nathan bows and steps to the side. As Robin lies on the ground crying he can hear a sigh from Corren Basteel. "Robin…Robin get up…"

"I want to go home…"

"I know…Your father was murdered by your mother…Your mother killed herself…You are the rightful Lord of the Eyrie…But tell me young falcon…How long will you last…The Cobrays will rise against you…The Starks and the Tullys will help, but for you it will be to late…" Corren bends down and picks him up, "We do not treat you this way to be mean…We do it to make you strong…Now stand up and be a man your father would be proud of…Become a man the Lords of the Vale can respect…"

Robin stands up and without any urging from Nathan or Corren he starts running again. By the end of the day he is worn out and extremely hungry even after the big lunch he had. The next morning he is awakened by a bucket of water. He runs until midday then eats, afterwards he pushes himself off the ground with his arms. Then Nathan has Robin place his legs over a beam and pulls himself up. Then Nathan has Robin place a pole on his back with buckets of water.

After two weeks Robin starts to wake up without being drowned. He starts to bulk up in the arms and legs. His voice deepens and his face hardens. They start training Robin with the sword and shield, then he works with the bow and lance. In addition to his training Corren teaches Robin how to play chess and gives him fatherly advice. He studies under Maester Horen. After months of training Robin is given a day off and rides through the countryside with Corren and his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. TYRION

 **KING'S ROAD – TWO MONTHS AGO**

Tyrion Lannister the youngest son of Lord Tywin Lannister a dwarf because of his stature. Had he been born to Commoners he would have been left at an orphanage, discarded in the woods, or sold to an easterner as they use dwarves for different purposes. But Tyrion was born into a rich and powerful House. He was born into one of the Great Houses of Westeros. With gold at his disposal and every advantage Tyrion's life is a lot better than most dwarves in the world.

Tyrion had accompanied his sister the Queen North to Winterfell. While at Winterfell Tyrion decided he would visit the wall and the ancient order of the Night's Watch. At the King's Road Tyrion with of his four guards went North with Benjen Stark and the new recruits of the Night's Watch. As he traveled he befriended Jon Snow the bastard of Winterfell.

 **CASTLE BLACK**

When Tyrion saw the wall he stared up in awe, "Son of bitch!" As an honored guest, Tyrion is taken before Lord Commander Jeor Mormont.

"Lord Tyrion welcome to Castle Black…"

"Thank you Lord Commander…Reading about the Wall and being told about is one thing…To actually see it is another…"

"I felt the same way when I beheld it…I have a room prepared for you…your guards can stay in the barracks…"

"I thank you for your hospitality…" After Tyrion is settled in he has diner with Jeor Mormont. Tyrion had bought his own food and shared it with the Lord Commander. "How many men do you have stationed at the wall?"

"Oh a hundred and ten here at Castle Black…Including builders and stewards…Sixty at Shadow Tower and the rest at East Watch…"

"When I was at Winterfell I heard a story of a deserter who told tales of White Walkers…"

Jeor grunts, "I am sending Benjen Stark and few other Rangers beyond the wall…Some of our people have gone missing…and then there are reports of entire villages of Wildlings gone missing…Lord Tyrion when you return to the Capitol I need you to speak with the King…We need soldiers up here…To man the wall, not that scum they been sending up here either…The Starks say Winter is Coming…And this has been the longest Summer in recorded history…"

"You have my word Lord Commander...I will speak with the King."

"I appreciate that…No matter what they say about you Lord Tyrion…You are good man…"

"Not too loudly my lord…You will ruin my reputation…" The next morning Tyrion stands up on the porch watching Jon Snow spar with the new recruits. He is joined by Mormont. Later when Jon is ambushed by the new recruits Tyrion comes to his rescue.

"That's not fare three against one…"

"Be gone halfman or you will get the same…"

"Carter! Kenth! Would you come here for a sec…" The door opens wider and in walks Tyrion's guards. One man has a broad sword the other has an axe and a sword. "If these morons don't release Lord Snow be good lads and cut them down…"

"I will see you later Lord Snow…" The boy named Pyp says.

Tyrion walks up to Jon, "Making new friends…"

"No one told me what this place really was. No one but you! My father and Uncle knew and they let me come up here to rot"

"Life is what we make it Lord Snow…I was born an imp and yet I strive to be more than what people think of me…Pyp there stole a wheel of cheese his sister hadn't eaten in weeks it was his hand or the wall…Gren's father left him on the doorstep of his farmhouse when he was three…"

"So they hate me because I am better than them…"

"They haven't had the advantages you and I have had…They probably have never even seen a sword before…If only someone could show them properly…" Tyrion walks away, but pauses, "I almost forgot…" he hands Jon a scroll, "Its from Winterfell your brother has awakened…" Then as he leaves he hears Jon say.

"I'm sorry…If the two of you like I can show you some moves…"

Tyrion goes up to the wall by the lift and as he dreamed of doing pisses off the side of the wall. "You think it will freeze before it hits the bottom?" Carter asks. Both Tyrion and Carter start laughing.

"Why don't you go down and see…" Tyrion stays a week then he leaves. He stops at Winterfell to show Robb Stark and Maester Luwin a design for a saddle so that Bran can ride.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. THE TOURNEY

 **ERICK**

Erick had followed his sister back to King's Landing with the intent of entering the joust and winning. He also had plans to court Lady Sansa who is ten and four names days old. As he traveled Sir Victor Komed gave Erick the basics of jousting. He practiced everyday up until the day of the tourney. During this time the trial of Petyr Baelish takes place and after he is executed everyone get's ready for the tourney. Vivienne provides her brother with armor and a horse. Sir Komed's old squire had trained Micah the butcher's son and would temporarily serve as Erick's squire for the tourney.

As the Knights parade in front of the stands both Erick and the Knight of Flowers give favors to Sansa and declare that they will win the tournament for her. The first match is between Sir Riley of the Vale and Sir Trevors of the Crag. Sir Riley unhorses Trevors in two lances. Then it's the Knight of Flowers Sir Loras Tyrell and Sir Richard of Duskendale. Loras unhorses him in one lance.

"Be careful my lord…" Ira Sand says.

"Right!"

"Lord Erick of House Basteel…faces Sir Keensly of Volantis…"

The first round Erick misses and the point goes to Keensly. Erick closes his eyes and imagines then when he hears Keensly'd horse charge he opens his eyes and urges his horse in a charge. Erick unhorses Keensly and wins the match.

"Sir Julius of House Maven and Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill…" Sir Julius is the son of Heather Maven the Lady of Ravenhearth which is sworn to House Basteel. Lady Heather caught her husband with another woman and demanded he end their marriage. When he refused she challenged him to a duel and killed him in single combat. A year before the Basteels went to war against the Baratheons. Sir Julius is entered in every event of the Tourney.

Erick sleeps outside on the ground because he is still taking his Right of Passage. He is about to fall asleep when his sister approaches with Lord Eddard Stark. "Erick! Lord Stark would like a word with you…"

He jumps up and bows, "My Lord Hand what can I do for you?"

"Septa Modane tells me you have been sending letters and gifts to my daughter…"

"She is an intriguing young woman…"

"She is betrothed to Prince Joffrey…"

Erick looks at his sister who shakes her head ever so lightly, "Lord Stark is Prince Joffrey the kind of person you really prayed to the gods too for your daughter?"

"I am sure Joffrey will become the kind of man his father would be proud of…"

"Pray harder Lord Stark…Include the New gods in your prayers…Because Joffrey is nothing like…King Robert…"

"I have to ask you to stop with the gifts…"

"I will win this Tourney and give Lady Sansa the prize…Then I you have my word that I will no longer pursue her until you break off the engagement…"

Eddard smiles, "Why would I do that?'

"If you are the man they say you are…Then you will…"

Eddard Stark stares at Erick, "I have your word…"

"You do my lord…But when you break off the betrothal I will come calling with your permission…"

The next day Erick unhorses his next three opponents, then he faces Sir Lester Gallard the new Lord of Clegane's Keep now The Hold of Gallard. His sigil is that of two hounds facing each other with a sword in between them. In the first round Gallard strikes Erick in the head pissing Erick off. It takes a few seconds to compose himself. "Are you alright m'lord?"

"Son of Bitch!" He throws his helmet off as it is dent. "LANCE!" They Charge and Erick aims for Gallard's neck. A woman screams as Erick impales Gallard in the neck killing him. The broken Lance is still in his throat blood gushing everywhere. Gallard's wife rushes from the stands.

"You Fucking savage!" She screams kneeling over his body as he rides by.

"You didn't have to kill him…" Vivienne says to Erick later by the tree he sleeps under..

"He was aiming for my neck as well…"

"He was justified I saw it…" Sir Victor says.

"You think that bitch is behind it?" Erick asks.

"No the Queen is not behind it…" Master Spy Satton says joining them. "Gallard tried to kill you because of his cousin Bufford Gallard…He was with the twelve men that attacked you in the Riverlands…Bufford was trying to earn extra gold for his House…It was foolish of him to join a bunch sell swords in that endeavor…"

Erick looks at his sister, "See the son of bitch got what he deserved…"

Satton smiles, "Lady Vivienne may I speak with you privately…"

The next day Vivienne goes to see Sir Julius Maven, "I have a favor to ask…I need you to drop out of the Tourney…The Joust anyway…"

"Why would I do that?"

"My brother wishes to win the Joust and present Lady Sansa with the prize…"

"Ah young love…But I see no reason to oblige you…"

"I am a daughter of House Basteel…"

"Your name is Baratheon…And your brother is not my liegelord yet…"

"Is there nothing I can say to sway you?"

"There is one thing…If you ask your father to tell my mother to step down as Lady of Ravenhearth I will drop out…"

"Lady Heather is a strong woman…"

"The bitch who killed my father…"

"Your father was caught with another woman in her bed…"

"That is my price…"

"Fine!"

"Sir Julius of House Maven…faces the Knight of Flowers Sir Loras…"

When Loras charges Julius trots his horse and raises his lance. Loras slows his horse, but he keeps his Lance pointed forward. The crowd boos as the two Knights pass each other. Then Erick faces Donald Lang of the Riverlands. Erick defeats him five Lances to three. Now is Sir Loras and Erick, they strike each other tying the first round. Loras gets the second and third Lances. Then Erick unhorses Loras Tyrell and wins the Joust.

"Champion of the sword…I give you Sir Julius Maven…Champion of the long bow…I give you Sir Julius Maven…and Champion of the Mounted Joust…Lord Erick Basteel…" The people cheer but when Erick hands Sansa the golden reef they turn and look at the King.

 **EDDARD**

"I should have that little bastards head!"

"Robert calm down Sansa is betrothed to Joffrey…"

"Prince Joffrey!" Cersei corrects.

"Forgive me your grace Prince Joffrey…"

"And Lyanna was betrothed to me and look how that turned out!"

Vivienne enters, "You wished to see me your grace…"

"What is your brother playing at?"

"Nothing my King…He is a young man…Most young men think with their dicks…Lady Sansa's heart belongs to the Prince…But you should take a firm hand with him…"

"You calling me a bad father?"

"I am only referring to the incident on the King's Road…"

 **ERICK**

Vivienne assured Robert nothing would come of Erick's presentation to Sansa Stark so he dropped the matter. That night Erick sneaks into Sansa's room, she was up waiting for him. "Erick! I didn't think you were coming…"

"I said I would…Tell me Sansa…Do you love Prince Joffrey?"

"I don't know…I thought I did…"

"Do you love me…"

"I…I don't know…"

He sighs, "Know that I am in love with you…I would die for you, Sansa Stark…Would Joffrey do that? You saw him at the river…Is that the kind of Prince you want…" She turns away crying and when her father bursts in Sansa turns to find Erick gone.

"Are you alright I heard voices…"

"I was talking to myself…Thinking out loud…" Eddard goes to the Window and sees nothing.

 **CATELYN**

Catelyn Stark and Rodrik Cassel arrive in the Capitol several days after the Tourney. They are stopped by City Watch guards who take her to see Lord Varys. "Lady Catelyn welcome to King's Landing my name is…"

"Varys…Lord of Whispers…"

"Also known as the spider…" Rodrik says speaking up.

"Lady Catelyn you came to King's Landing to warn your husband…But the Queen did not hire an assassin to kill your son…"

"How do you know that?" He just smiles, "I found hair matching hers in the Broken Tower…No one else in the North has this color hair…"

"Would you start a war over a strand of hair…"

"My son!"

"Is awake from his deep sleep…"

Catelyn gasps, "How do you know that?"

"I have friends in Winterfell…he doesn't remember what happened but he is alive and well…"

"My son will never walk again! He has always dreamed of being a Knight…Now he is a cripple!"

"If you tell your husband about the assassination it will lead him down a path that will cost your house dearly…"

"What are you asking me Lord Varys?"

"To go home!"

"Who are you protecting?"

"The common people…It's the small folk that suffer when their landlords and liege lords go to war…And mark my words if you tell your Lord Husband about this assassination no good will come of it…"

"Then ease my mind…Tell who was behind the attempt on my son's life and only that person need die!"

"I am sorry I cannot…"

Catelyn leaves with Rodrik to go see her husband. "I told you she would not drop it…" Satton says coming out of the shadows.

Varys looks at him, "What will your people do if it comes to war?" Satton just smiles and leaves.

 **TOWER OF THE HAND**

"My Lord Lady Stark to see you…"

Eddard stands up as Cat enters, "Cat what are you doing here?"

They hug then she looks at Jorey, "I need to speak with you in private…"

"Leave us!"

"Someone tried to kill Bran…" She says after Jorey leaves.

"What?"

"And I found a strand of golden hair in the Tower…I think Bran saw the Queen in the tower and I think she pushed him because she was with another man…"

"Cat!"

"Ned it makes sense unless you have another theory…"

He sits on the edge of his desk, "Pushing Bran because she was with another man is extreme…"

"It isn't if she fears what the King will do to her…"

He grabs her arms, "You don't know about your sister do you?"

"What about Lysa…" Catelyn covers her mouth when Eddard tells her about the suicide. "Lysa would never kill herself…"

"They say she was unstable…Her son was still breastfeeding at six years of age…Also she and Petyr Baelish conspired to poison Jon Arryn…She confessed in a letter before she took her own life…"

"What of Robin where is he?"

"A ward of House Basteel…Jon's last wish…and your sister's…"

"Ned you should resign and come home…"

"I can't…If what you say is true…I have the power to uncover the truth as Hand of the King…" Catelyn spends the night with her husband and kisses her daughter's goodbye before leaving the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. CHAOS

Eddard Stark spent the rest of the day thinking, when he came upon a course of action he asked the Queen to meet with him in the Tower of the Hand. "Your Grace thank you for seeing me…"

"It sounded urgent…"

He stares at her for a few minutes, "I just received a letter from Winterfell…"

She frowns, "By Raven…"

Her question gave Eddard the idea that she was watching messages sent to him, "No a messenger delivered the letter to me…My wife says my son is awake…"

He can hear the nervousness in her voice, "That is good…the gods have answered my prayers…"

"My wife says he doesn't remember anything…and he will never walk again…"

"I am sorry to hear that, but why tell me this?"

He could no longer read her facial expressions as Cersei must have guessed what this was really about. She was more careful with what she said, "Well…She also writes that an assassin tried to kill Bran…"

"What?"

She seemed genuinely shocked by this news, "A servant told my son Robb that she saw you near the tower the day my son fell…" He pauses to watch her, "Did you see anything that day?"

"That was nearly three months ago…You expect me to remember that far back?"

"Please try what you remember may help us uncover the identity of this assassin…"

Cersei stands up, "I'm afraid Lord Stark that I cannot help you…"

"If you remember anything about that day please come find me…"

"I will…"

Eddard Stark sits down and thinks. It was obvious she knew something, but what. The Queen was definitely hiding something. Then he remembers how Lysa wrote that the Lannisters were involved with Jon Arryn's death, but why would she do that. After a meeting with the small council Eddard goes to have lunch with Sansa, as Arya was practicing the sword with her Dancing Master. She had also become friends with Stephron Baratheon and hung around Vivienne Baratheon a lot.

Sansa is in her room pacing back and forth. Eddard knocks before entering. Septa Modane told him that she had become melancholy. "Sansa are you alright?'

"Yes. No! I don't know…There is Prince Joffrey…He is so handsome and…"

Eddard sits down, "And what?"

She runs up to her father and drops to her knees before him. "At the river…by the inn…"

Eddard sighs when she stops, "Arya was telling truth wasn't she?" He already knew that.

"He lay there like a baby begging for his life…Then there is Erick…"

Eddard raises her head when she mentions his name, "Has he been to see you?"

"Not since the tourney…" She gets up and sits beside her father on the bed. "He is so brave and handsome…He told me he loves me…He said he would die for me…"

Eddard smiles, "Any man worth his salt would. I certainly would for your mother…"

"I feel so confused. I asked Joffrey if he would give his life for me…He…He talked around the Question. In fact he never really answered me. Father was the King like Joffrey at his age…"

Eddard smiles, "No! Robert was what you ladies would call handsome…Gallant…He loved to fight and joust…He was a bit free when it came to women…And he was strong as an ox…"

"Joffrey is the complete opposite of the King…He doesn't even look like the King…" Sansa laughs, "The King probably doesn't even look like he use too…"

When Sansa said that, Eddard's mind starts racing. He remembers a few jabs at Joffrey by Vienne Baratheon and her brother. "By the gods…" He whispers.

"Father are you alright?"

He kisses her on the forehead, "I just remembered something I need to do…I will see you at diner…" He rushes from the room and grabs a piece of chicken and some bread as he walks to his office in the Tower of the Hand. He has Maester Pycel bring him the book of lineage on the Great, Major, and Minor Houses of Westeros. "House Baratheon…" He reads, "And Orys Baratheon was given Storm's End by Aegon the Conqueror which was given to him by Corren the Mighty…" He skips ahead, "…Stephron Baratheon born to Xavier Baratheon…Black of Hair and blue of eyes…" He skips ahead again, "Robert Baratheon first of his name…born black of hair and blue of eyes…Heir of Storm's End…Stannis Baratheon…Black of Hair blue of eyes…Renly…" Eddard sits back thinking about Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. "Gold of hair…green of eyes…"

He looks up House Lannister, "Tywin Lannister…Gold of Hair…Green of eyes…" he skips ahead again, "Twins…Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister…Both Gold of Hair and green of eyes…"

It took two weeks but Eddard Stark was able to retrace Jon Arryn's steps as he figured Jon learned the same thing. Eddard with Jorrey Cassel and two soldiers visit a blacksmith. "My name is Tobho Mott m'lord…"

"Did my predecessor Jon Arryn come here?"

"Yes he did m'lord…Thought he wanted something made…All he wanted was to meet my apprentice Gendry Waters…"

"Take me to the young man…"

"Gendry someone to see you boy…  
Eddard pauses looking at the boy, "How old are you son…"

He wipes his hands cleaning them on a rag, "I just turned ten and six name days…"

"Idiot boy, do you know who this is?"

"It's okay leave us…" Eddard waits until Mott leaves. Then he notices the bull's head helm, "You made this?"

"Yes sir…Its not for sale…"

"Where is your mother?"

"She died when I was six…"

"I'm sorry…How did you come to be here?"

"After my mother died a hooded man rather large…Brought me to Mott…Next thing I know I am his apprentice…"

"Seven blessings on you son…" Eddard walks back to the front of the smithy, "He any good?" He asks to Mott.

Mott looks at Gendry who has returned to his work, "Best damned apprentice I ever had…Bastard could become a Master Smith one day…He's as good as I am…"

"If he ever takes an entrance in swordsmanship let me know…" Eddard leaves and visits a brothel often frequented by the King. He meets a young woman there with a blue eyed dark haired baby. ("The King has no legitimate heirs…") Eddard says thinking to himself as he exits the brothel now owned by Master of Coin Vivienne Baratheon. She took ownership of all of Baelish's businesses when she was made Master of Coin.

When Eddard and his men exit the brothel twenty men of House Lannister surround him. Jaime Lannister rides up on a horse. "Lord Stark I would have words with you…" Jaime says after dismounting his Horse

"About what?"

"My brother…Your wife has unjustly arrested him and taken him to the Vale of Arryn…I want my brother released now…"

Eddard should have known Cat would do something like this, "She has taken him on my orders…He knows who tried to have my son killed…"

"Perhaps I should send her your head…"

"You dare threaten my lord…The Hand of the King…" Jorrey says drawing his sword.

"I threaten anyone who messes with my brother…"

"You kill me and your brother dies…"

Jaime nods, "True enough. Take him and kill his men…"

Just as one of Jaime's men gets ready to attack he is shot in the head by an arrow. "On the roof!" A man screams. On the roof is a masked man in Dornish garments armed with red oak bow and castle forged arrows. As the fight breaks out four of Jaime's men throw their spears up at the masked man. The man flips sideways kicking two of the spears, dodges one, and catches the forth out of the air with his free hand. He throws the spear back and kills the man fighting Jorrey Castle. Then he aims his arrow at Jaime Lannister, "ENOUGH! Or I kill pretty boy!"

Jaime looks up, "This is none of your business friend…"

"I'm making it my business…" The masked man replies.

"You're pretty tough from up there…Why don't you come down…"

"You have five seconds to leave or I put this arrow in your head…"

Jaime smiles, "Its a good thing you have that mask on…" He looks at Eddard Stark, "My brother you have until I reach the Casterly Rock to free him…" Jaime looks at his men, "Let's go!"

After they leave Eddard looks up but the masked bowman is gone. Later he is in his office writing a warrant for Jaime Lannister when Robert bursts in with Cersei. "What the hell is going on around here…Why did your wife take Tyrion Lannister?"

"A man tried to kill my son…We believe the Tyrion may know who it was…"

"Why would my brother know something about your son's assassin?"

"A good question to which I ask…Why would Lysa Arryn claim the Lannisters poisoned Jon Arryn…"

"Because she was a crazy woman…"

Robert looks at Cersei, "The Queen's brother attacked me in the street…He threatened me and ran off…I am writing a warrant for his arrest…"

"He's a damned liar!" Cersei says, "He attacked my brother when he confronted you about Tyrion…You slaughtered five of his men unjustly…"

"You will tell your wife to release the imp…and you will make peace with Jaime Lannister…"

"My men say Jaime Lannister has left the Capitol…I am making out a warrant for his arrest…"

"Dammit Ned drop this before it gets out of hand…"

"Its already out of Hand…What kind of King are you? Maybe I should wear the armor and you the gown…"

Eddard watches as Robert turns and slaps Cersei, "Robert!"

Cersei looks at him, "I shall wear this as a badge of honor…"

"Wear it in silence or I will honor you again…and you make peace…"

Eddard takes the badge off his shirt and throws it on the desk. "I will resign as Hand of the King before I make peace with Jaime Lannister…Nor will I condone the murder of a little girl…"

Robert takes a step towards the desk, "If that is how you feel consider yourself no longer my friend!"

"I return to Winterfell with my daughters…" Eddard says causing Robert to pause at the door.

"Do what you must Lord Stark…"

"Where are you going?" Cersei asks.

"Hunting I need to think…And I think better when I'm killing something…"

When Robert leaves Eddard looks at Cersei, "Are you alright?"

She looks at him, "I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Has he hit you before…"

"No, but I have been expecting it…"

The door opens and in walks Vivienne Baratheon, "Lord Stark…" She looks at Queen Cersei, "Your Grace…" Cersei leaves without saying a word. "I heard what happened I am glad you are safe…"

Eddard stares at her for a few seconds, "You know don't you about the Queen and her children."

She smiles, "Jon Arryn asked me that same question when he returned from the blacksmith…"

"Do you know who the father of her children is?"

"Jaime Lannister of course…"

Eddard shakes his head in disbelief, "How long have you known?"

"Since I cast eyes on her children…Some friends of my father's House confirmed it…"

"Why keep it a secret?"

Vivienne hunches her shoulders, "Who would it benefit if we told? gods only know what Robert would do if he found out…Worst case scenario he would probably kill Cersei…He has grown fat and weak…Anyone who supported him would be a fool, even you despite your friendship…The Tyrells would offer up Margaery Tyrell to Joffrey…If Tywin is smart he offers independence to the Iron Born…Stannis would fight since Robert has no legitimate heirs…But who would want Stern Stannis as King…"

"Wouldn't the Basteels be obligated to support Robert…I thought your family and people lived for war…"

"We do…but we also respect strength…As I said Robert has grown fat and lazy." She nods toward Eddard, "Why didn't you take the throne? You would have made a better King than Robert…"

"I wasn't the one who killed Rhaegar Targaryen…" Eddard sighs placing his face in his hands.

"If you are planning to resign I wouldn't…Robert needs you…"

Eddard smiles, "I took it off in anger…" He picks up the badge of office and places it on his shirt. "Tell me do I have you to thank for my rescue…"

"That would be my brother…"

"Would you thank him for me…"

"Lord Stark…I have paid the City Watch a considerable amount of gold they are at your command…Word of advice strike while you can…Strike while the King is away hunting…Arrest Cersei…Kill all her men…and place the children under house arrest…When Robert returns tell him why you did it…"

"Why help me?"

"I admire your daughter Arya…And my brother is in love with your other daughter Lady Sansa, but this is as far as I go…"

Eddard watches as she leaves. He finishes the warrant for Jaime Lannister, then he writes a letter to Stannis Baratheon. "Take this to Dragonstone and give it Lord Stannis…Not his wife, or the Maester, or the Captain of his House guard…Stannis and Stannis alone…"

"Yes my lord…" Later at court Eddard learns that Tywin Lannister's men are raiding the Riverlands. He charges Berric Dondarrion with hunting down Roger Gallard and bringing him to justice. Roger is the brother of Lester Gallard and the acting Lord of Gallard's Hold, his brother's widow is pregnant. Then Eddard sends word that Tywin Lannister is to appear before the court and answer for Gallard's crimes.

Eddard is walking through the garden when the Queen confronts him. "I thought you resigned Lord Stark…"

"I spoke in anger…"

He looks at her and she at him, "So the wedding is still on?"

"I know your secret…"

She smiles, "What secret is that?"

"Joffrey, Mrycella, and Tommen are bastards…Fathered by your own brother…"

"The high and mighty Lord Eddard Stark…You judge me? You! Who fathered a bastard…"

Eddard nods, "He wasn't born of incest…"

'"What do you want Lord Stark?"

"Leave the Capitol now…Before Robert returns…"

"I am the Queen!"

"A dead Queen after I tell Robert…"

"And what of my children?"

"Take them with you…Lock yourself away at Casterly Rock an never leave…"

"You would have made a better King than Robert…"

"So I've been told…"

"And that was your mistake Lord Stark…When you play the game of thrones you play to win…And I am quit good at it…"

"Goodbye Lady Cersei…" Eddard walks away. Midday the next day the King returns injured from the Hunt.

 **RENLY**

When Renly hears that his brother is injured he searches out Eddard Stark who had just left Robert's side. "Lord Stark may I speak with you privately…" Eddard has six men with him. He signals them to leave.

"What can I do for you Lord Renly?"

"I know you know about the Queen…"

"And what is that?"

"Her children are bastards…I also know my wife has purchased for you the loyalty of the Gold Cloaks…Robert won't last long…If we move quickly we can stop Cersei and whatever she is plotting."

"She can't plot much…There are only two hundred Lannister men in the capitol…If she doesn't cooperate. Well she will see what kind of game I can play…"

"And who will you name as King? Surely not Stannis…"

"Stannis is older than you…He has the stronger claim…by right of succession…"

"Fuck succession…That didn't matter when you rebelled against the Targaryens…You know my brother…Stern Stannis they call him…He inspires no love or loyalty…I am the better choice for King…"

"What war have you ever fought in…You think what we say about his daughter will matter to Tywin Lannister…He will fight to the last man to keep his daughter and grandson in power…"

"You will not support me?"

"No!"

Renly sneers and leaves. He makes his way to his suite where his wife Vivienne Baratheon is packing. "You are already packing…"

"Of course I am…You think I'm going to stay around here…The King on his back…That bitch Cersei on a war path…"

"So you will come with me to Storm's End?"

"Yes of course…We are still man and wife…"

"I am going to Storm's End to declare myself King…" When Vivienne stops to look at him, he puffs his chest up, "I can convince the Lords of the Stormlands to fight for me…I have a good reputation among them…Will your father support me?"

She continues packing, "Chanti check again make sure I haven't left anything…" She looks at Renly, "No my father would not support you…You know that already…"

"So release me from this marriage…You don't love me and you don't respect me…"

"Respect yourself and be a man…If you want the Iron Throne then take it…If you can defeat Stannis and win a battle or two…Then perhaps my father will support you…" She walks up to him, "You have my support as your wife…I will even advice you…" Sir Komed enters, "Sir Komed is it done?"

"Freed all the horses and is burning as we speak…"

 **EDDARD STARK**

Eddard Stark stands in the window as the race track near the tourney grounds burns, the smoke can be seen for miles around. He shakes his head as the bells start ringing. Janos Slynt bursts into the office of the Hand. "The King is dead m'lord…Queen Cersei is holding a coronation for her son…"

"Are your men ready?"

"Yes m'lord…"

Eddard Stark leads fifty of his own men and over a hundred men of the city watch. As they walk towards the throne room Lannister men are forced to surrender their weapons, those who resist are killed. Eddard Stark bursts into the throne room sword drawn. The High Septon is present along with dozens of Lannister Men. "Lord Stark have you come to bow to your King?' Cersei asks.

He stares at her, "On your knees Lord Stark!" Joffrey demands.

He looks at Sir Barristan Selmy, "Sir Barristan…No man here can question your honor…" He hands him a sealed letter.

"This is the King's sigil…" He breaks the seal and reads, "This name's Lord Eddard Stark as Lord Protector until Prince Joffrey comes of age…"

"May I see that?"

Sir Barristan hands Cersei the letter and she reads in quite, "So it is…What are your intentions Lord Stark?"

"To establish order in King Robert's name…Then later we will discuss the future in private…"

"I am the King!" Joffrey yells.

"I know my precious…Lord Stark has won this round…Stand down…I will not have your blood on my hands…" Eddard Stark walks with the guards as they escort the Queen to her suite. "Is that bitch Vivienne Baratheon still in the palace?"

"She left with her husband Renly…"

"Really how disappointing…She had the race track burned will you be signing a warrant for her arrest as well?"

"That is crown business and you are no longer the Queen…"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. KING JOFFREY

PART 1. I AM THE KING

The Lannisters were not to be underestimated and though it seemed that Eddard Stark had won he really had not. Cersei had sent men to kill Erick Bastell and after she learned they failed she sent a messenger to her father explaining what Vivienne Baratheon had done to her. Tywin Lannister began sneaking troops into King's Landing by merchant ships. Sometimes war ships disguised as merchant ships would come carrying five hundred men at a time.

There are several Lannister men hiding in the ranks of the City Watch. When night falls they strike. There are over five thousand Lannister soldiers hiding in the city. Some are dressed like beggars others are living in inns holding the inn keepers hostage. Then there are soldiers hiding in the tunnels beneath the city. They had blocked off certain sections of the tunnels making it look like a tunnels collapsed.

Two men of the City Watch are walking through the streets when they are ambushed by Lannister men. "Who goes there!" A man yells and he is shot in the head with an arrow. Illyn Payne helps the Lannister men dressed as City Watch guards open the gate in the courtyard for their comrades. An agent of House Pryt climbs the outside of the tower and rings the bell in alarm.

Jorey Cassel bursts into Eddard Stark's room, "My Lord Lannisters they are everywhere inside the keep…Our men are being overwhelmed…"

Eddard quickly gets dressed and grabs Ice the great Valyrian sword. It will give him an advantage over his enemies. "My daughters!'"

Arya is awakened by the sound of the bells. She put's on her armor and grabs Needle which is under her pillow as Lady Vivienne taught her. She runs to her sister's room and is joined by Stark soldiers. Lannister men burst into the hall and a fight starts. When a man tries to grab Arya she screams and stabs Needle into the man's foot. Then she stabs him under the arm.

"Run Lady Arya!" A Stark man yells.

Arya is grabbed as she makes her way to the stables, "Let me go!"

"It is Syrio Ferrel little wolf…He will not harm you…" When they reach the stables they are confronted by ten Lannisters. "Run Arya Stark…"

"I can help…"

"I know, but what do we say to the good of death?"

"Not today…"

"Run little one…"

Before Arya runs and the fight starts two men wearing all black appear. One throws a shuriken at the Lannister guard killing him. The other man throws spikes then he draws two fang like swords and cuts a bloody path through the Lannister men. Syrio Ferrel joins in and they slaughter the Lannister soldiers.

"Who are you…"

"Agents of House Pryt…Come with us…" they scale the wall and run into the city across the roof tops. When they stop they are joined by two more people.

"The Lannister are everywhere…I'd say 5,000 strong…" The person speaking is a woman.

"Put these on!" Syrio Ferrel and Arya undress and put on rags. "There is a man Yoren by name…He is a man of the Night's Watch…Go the prison gate…"

"What are you doing?" Arya screams as the woman cuts her hair off.

"Who is up there?" A voice asks.

Syrio and Arya watch as two of the blacked dressed assassins run to the edge of the building and jump off. Syrion and Arya follow the other two to another building. Then they scale down the side of the building. "The two of you are safe now…"

"My father!"

"Its too late little one…We must leave you now…" Arya watches as the two assassins scale the side of the wall like spiders and vanish.

 **THE RED KEEP**

Eddard Stark breaks a sword and beheads a man in one blow with ice. Despite its size Eddard's speed has undiminished as Valyrian steel is light but sturdy and strong. But with every man Eddard and his men kill four take their place. Jory Cassel is stabbed in the side and then in the back. "JORY!" Eddard screams. He buries Ice in the head of the man who killed him. Then Eddard is stabbed in the leg, he goes down cutting off the legs of the man who stabbed him.

"You northern bastard that was is my brother!" A Lannister man screams.

"Stop you fool! Lord Tywin commanded that he is to be taken alive…"

"My brother is hurt!"

Captain Hart of House Lefford stabs the man, "Take Lord Eddard away…"

 **CERSEI**

Cersei sits on her bed with Mrycella and Tommen, the guards at her door are Lannister men dressed as Stark men. When the bells start ringing Tommen looks at his mother, "Mommy what is happening?"

"The bad men want to hurt us but we are safe…Your grandfather sent men to protect us…"

"What about our cousins, Stephron, Jorus, Edgar, and Tara…" Myrcella asks.

"I am sure they are safe…" The door opens and in walks Lord Leo Lefford, "Your grace…I send word from your father…The Red Keep is ours…"

The next day Lannister troops patrol through the streets in place of City Watch guards. The dead members of the city watch are piled high and burned along with the Stark men. A man Lannister man is pissing in an alley when his throat is slit by Erick Basteel. He takes his armor and infiltrates the ranks of Lannister men.

"All hail King Joffrey Baratheon First of his name…King of the Andels and the First men, Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…"

"Lord Lefford I name you Lord Commander of the City Watch…Take 2,000 men of those who fought under you…"

"I thank you your grace…"

"Lord Varys you will remain as Lord of Whispers…" He bows and thanks the King, "Lord Commander Barristan Selmy…Your services are no longer required I name Sir Jason Crakehall acting Lord Commander of the King's Guard until my uncle Sir Jaime Lannister returns…"

"How have I failed you that I should be dismissed?"

"You allowed Eddard Stark to arrest me…Arrest my mother…You allowed my father the King to injured by a boar…You are unfit to wear the white cloak…"

Barristan sneers and starts removing his cloak, then he draws his sword "I am a Knight and I will die a Knight…Hear boy melt it down and add to the others…" Selmy throws his sword down and leaves the court.

Joffrey names his Grandfather Hand of the King. "I want to see him!" Joffrey yells.

They drag in Eddard Stark and force him to his knees before the King. "Eddard Stark I strip you of you of your titles and lands I sentence you to death…"

Cersei stands up, "That would be unwise your grace…Perhaps send him to the wall…"

"I agree your majesty…Send Lord Eddard Stark to the wall…"

"He had my mother, sister, brother and myself placed on House arrest and denied me my crown…However if he calls me King and swear an oath I will allow him to take the black…What say you Ned…"

Eddard Stark looks up, "You are no King!" Joffrey sneers, "Your mother is a whore…and you the bastard of Jaime Lannister…Your mother's brother!"

One of the guards punches him in the face. "Take him to the black cells…" Cersei orders.

"I AM THE KING! You will call me King Lord Stark one way or the other…"

 **STEEL POINT**

Corren and Lara had just returned from the marriage of Arnold Pryt and Sarinah Jordayne who had become man and wife. The two were still in Dorne celebrating their marriage. So when Corren returned to Steel Point Master Quinton acting Lord of Shadow Mold was waiting for him. Quinton was Arnold's mentor during and after the war.

"Master Quinton…"

"News from the Capitol my lord…"

Corren gathers his council to hear what Quintion has to say. "Tywin Lannister lives up to his reputation…Our agents were able to infiltrate the ranks of his men…But by the time we realized what he was up to it was too late…They slaughtered the City Watch and took over the city…"

"How many men do they have?" Michael Levor asks Castellan of Steel Point.

"Five thousand strong…Lord Eddard Stark has been placed in the black cells…"

"My daughter?" Corren asks.

"Both she and her children are safe…She fled the city with her husband Renly Baratheon and all her men…Renly Baratheon is declaring himself King before Stannis…"

"There is going to be a war…" Lara says looking at her husband, "Please for sake of our grandchildren you must support Renly…"

"As much as I want to you know the traditions of my people…"

"Fuck tradition!" Lara stands up turning away to compose herself. "I'm sorry…"

He sighs, but it is Quinton who speaks, "Lady Lara it is not as bad as you think…Stannis is not well loved among the Stormlords…Many will flock to Renly's banner and support him…"

"Don't discounts the Starks either…" Maester Horun says speaking up.

"Robb Stark is a boy…" Captain Richard says.

"What of my son?"

"We believe he has infiltrated the Lannister ranks and may even try to rescue Lady Sansa…"

"Give him aid if he asks for it…Put more spies in the field I want to be well informed…"

"My Lord, what of the Riverlands? They are getting slammed by Lannister forces…"

Corren stands up and starts pacing, "How many Lannister men in the Riverlands?"

"Over fifty thousand…"

"For now we wait and see what Robb Stark does…Then we ask Robin Arryn to have the Knights of the Vale support them…"

PART 2. ALL MEN DIE

 **WINTERFELL**

Robb Stark the Eldest son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark had stepped up as acting Lord of Winterfell ever since his parents left. He was growing more confident every day. Then he received a letter by Raven from the Capitol. His father had seized control of the Red Keep and was planning to name Stannis as successor after that he would come home, but first his sisters would travel by boat to White Harbor then by land to Winterfell he had called off the marriage of Sansa to Prince Joffrey. He had also revealed in the letter that all of Cersei's children were bastards by Jaime Lannister.

"My Lord another letter from the Capitol…" Maester Luwin called out from the porch as Robb walked through the courtyard.

When he arrived in the main hall which was being prepared for midday meal Theon was there as well. The letter had the Royal seal on it instead of the seal of the Hand of the King. With a worried look Robb breaks the seal and reads…

 ** _To Robb Stark acting Lord of Winterfell_**

 **** ** _I Joffrey Baratheon First of his name Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…King of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm do hearby inform you that your father Eddard Stark has committed treason…I have stripped him of his titles…I your King demand that you come to the Capitol and swear fealty to me…Do this without fail and I will release Eddard Stark to take the Black and return your sisters unharmed…_**

 ** _With Regards your King_**

 ** _Joffrey Baratheon_**

"If you go to King's Landing you will never come home…" Maester Luwin says.

Robb balls up the letter and throws in the fire place, "He locks up my father and expects me to kiss his ass…"

"What will you do?"

He looks at Maester Luwin, "The Banners of the North are sworn to protect their Liege Lord Eddard Stark…"

"They have my lord…"

"Its time for them to fulfill their vows…Summon the Banners…"

"All of them my lord?"

"All! Let them know that a bastard sits on the Iron Throne and has arrested my father Eddard Stark…"

As Maester Luwin walks away Theon stands up, "I'm impressed…You nervous?"

Robb shows his shaking hand, "What do you think?" A few hours later dozens of Ravens leave Winterfell flying off in different directions.

 **THE CAPITOL – THE RED KEEP**

Joffrey meets with his small council by the throne room, his mother is there as well. "My King it may be best if we released Lord Eddard Stark and send him by ship to the wall…And keep Sansa as show of good faith to the North…" Lord Lefford says.

"Both are valuable hostages…" Cersei says speaking up.

"Perhaps you should marry Lady Sansa…If you marry her the North will aid us in the war against the more immediate threats…Stannis and Renly…"

"You heard what Eddard Stark said to me…His head will roll if he does not apologize and bend the knee to me…"

"A vicious lie my King…" Varys says speaking up, "But we cannot fight the Starks and the Baratheons…"

"If the Basteels help Renly we will most certainly lose…" Lord Lefford says speaking again.

"The Basteels honor strength…Renly has won no wars or killed no men in combat…" Maetser Pycel says in his rough voice. "They will not support him."

"The Knights of the Vale…" Everyone looks at Lord Lefford, "We send a Raven to Steel Point…Tell them that we request Robin Arryn's presence in the Capitol to swear fealty to the King…"

"Send for my Grandfather and the army…" Joffrey yells, "He is needed here…The Riverlords are defeated…"

"Patience! The River Rats must be taught a lesson…" Cersei says with a grin. "What of Arya Stark?"

"Gone with her dancing master the Bravosi…" A man enters and hands the Queen a note.

"When we catch her she will pay for what her wolf did to me on the King;s Road…" He looks at his mother, "What is it?" Joffrey asks.

"The vaults have been emptied of the Gold the Basteels paid us for Vivienne Baratheon's nomination as Master of Coin…"

"Animals!" Lefford says in anger, "That bitch burns down the race track and then she steals the crown's gold."

"At least the Iron Bank was paid off…" Cersei looks at Joffrey, "The Tyrells have a daughter Margaery if you make an offer of Marriage to her they would be more apt to support us…"

"They would also make better allies than the Starks in a war with the Baratheons…"

"Fine send the Raven…Now leave me I wish to speak with my mother in private…"

"I told you…you would be King…" She says after they leave.

He stares at her, "Is it true?'

"Is what true?"

"What Eddard Stark said about you and Uncle Jaime."

"It's a lie…Eddard Stark wanted to be King and used that fake document to take what is rightfully yours…You are the son of Robert Baratheon…"

 **EDDARD STARK**

He sits in the dark alone regretting many mistakes he a made in life especially with Jon and Cat. "I underestimated Tywin Lannister…" He says berating himself. Then he hears the door open and the room is filled with light as Cersei enters with four guards. "Lady Cersei…  
"Its your Grace…"

"I do not recognize you as anyone's Queen…"

"I told you I play to win…You have lost…"

He smiles, "You say that now…But when the North rises up and is joined by the Vale…"

"Robin Arryn is a weakling…"

"Lord Basteel has been sending me updates on him…He is older more mature and very strong like his father Arryn…So when the Knights of the Vale join up with the North your father will be crushed…Then they will march on the Capitol and Slaughter you and your children…" She sneers and slaps him. Eddard spits blood from his mouth, "You should have taken my offer…"

He watches as Cersei leaves and is engulfed in darkness once again. Then he gets another visitor, "Lord Varys!'

"How are you doing Lord Stark?"

"Some fresh air would be nice…" He is given some water, "My daughters?"

"Arya has escaped with her dancing Master into the city…Sansa is well…"

"Why didn't you warn me about the Lannister men in the city?"

"Because I did not know…Like you I underestimated Tywin Lannister and the Queen…I have just received word that your son has called all his banners…"

"Robb…he's just a boy…"

"Aren't all young men before a sword is shoved into their hands…or they are called upon to fill their father's shoes…I need you to end this war before it escalates…Bend the knee call Jofrrey King and he will allow you to take the Black…"

Even Sansa pleaded to the King that he would recant his words if she was allowed to speak with him. So Joffrey grants it and Sansa cries when she sees her father in his condition. She begs him to confess so that they could go home. He agrees and is taken to the Sept of Baelor to confess.

 **ARYA**

Arya had run from Syrio Farrel as she was determined to see her father. She ran from alley to alleyway trying to find a way into the Red Keep. She turns a corner and spots three Lannister men. "Hey you!" A man screams. Arya starts running and they chase. She runs into the market and looks back as a woman screams. One of the men chasing her has an arrow in his chest. The other two men bend down to check their comrade when they too are shot down by arrows. People start running and screaming allowing Arya to get lost in the crowd.

Later she sits on some steps watching a baker unload his bread. A hooded woman walks by the cart and buys some bread from the baker then as the hooded woman walks by she drops the bread by Arya. "Thank you…" Arya says looking at the woman who keeps walking.

"Here you are!" Syrion says.

"I am not leaving without my father…"

"There is nothing…" The words stop in his mouth as people start running.

"What is happening?" Ferrel asks.

"They are taking him to the Sept of Baelor…The former Hand of the King to confess…"

Arya stands up then she and Syrio make their way to the Sept. As they walk she gives him a piece of bread. On the steps is Joffrey, Cersei, Sansa, Varys, Maetser Pycel and the Royal Executioner Ilyne Payne. "Lord Eddard Stark former Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon wishes to confess his crimes…"

"I Eddard Stark former Hand to King Robert Baratheon did knowingly try to keep the crown from his rightful son and heir…King Joffrey Baratheon…" the people boo and demand his head.

"I ask King Joffrey's forgiveness and that of the gods…"

Syrio and Arya are joined by Yoren and they watch as the King calls for Eddard Stark's head. Sansa screams and Cersei adds her protests to Sansa's. Arya is shielded by Yoren as the sword falls and the people cheer.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14. IN THE NAME OF LOVE

 **STARK CAMP**

In order to get his troops into position for the plan he had in mind, Robb Stark made a deal with Walder Frey to cross the Twins. He agreed to marry one of his daughters, make his son Oliver Frey a squire with a Knighthood in his future, and Arya is betrothed to his other son. In a feint attack Robb sends two thousand men to attack Tywin Lannister while his main force attacks Jaime Lannister. Robb scores a victory and captures Jaime Lannister in the process. The victory is overshadowed by news of Eddard Stark's death.

Robb wishes to be alone and when he is alone he starts crying then in rage he starts slashing the tree with his sword. His mother joins them and they hug, "I…I…Imma kill them all…I will kill every fucking one of them…"

"First we have to get your sisters back…Then my son we will kill them all…" Later the North Lords and the Riverlords declare Robb King in the North.

 **STEEL POINT**

Arnold Pryt had returned to Shadow Mold but first he stopped at Steel Point. "I have been updated by Master Quinton My lord…Robb Stark has won a major victory against Tywin Lannister…And he has captured Jaime Lannister…The bastard King had Eddard Stark beheaded…"

Corren shakes his head, "A foolish move on his part…The North will march on his gates…"

"The Bastard King is also demanding that we send Lord Arryn to the Capitol to swear fealty…"

"Summon Robin to the study…"

 **ROBIN**

Robin is heavier in muscle and his hair longer, he has also gotten taller. He faces off against Nathan armed with practice sword and shield. "BEGIN!" The sword-master yells. Robin initiates the combat striking first with sword and using his shield defensively and offensively. He strikes with his sword then Robin strikes with his shield and goes into a spin, striking with shield. He goes down on knee placing his shield behind his back. He spins off his knee swinging his sword.

Nathan disarms him and Robin bashes Nathan in the face with his shield, then he kicks him in the chest. When Nathan hits his back he raises his legs rolling backwards. "ENOUGH!"

Robin slows his breathing, "The match isn't over yet…"

"Pardon the interruption my lord…Lord Corren wishes to see you…" Maetser Horun says.

Robin is bear chested as he enters the study, "You wished to see me My Lord?"

"Yes…Your family the Starks and Tullys are at war with the Lannisters…"

Robin sits down, "Why?" He asks looking at Arnold Pryt.

"The King is a bastard…" Arnold says and then explains everything from when the City Watch helped Eddard Stark to when the Lannsiter men under Lord Leo Lefford retook the Red Keep. "He has beheaded your Uncle. The North and the Riverlands have declared your cousin King in the North…Your cousin Robb Stark has defeated the Lannisters in battle and has captured Jaime Lannister…But he will need the support of your Banners…"

Corren speaks up, "Also the King is demanding that you come to the Capitol and swear fealty to him…Lord Royce is acting Lord of the Vale but he needs your consent to go to war…"

Robin sighs, "What would you do sir?"

"That is not the question you should ask…"

"What would my father do?"

"A little better but only you can answer that question…Be Robin Arryn and make your father proud. Remember what I taught you…Analyze the situation from every angle before making a move…"

Robin lowers his eyes and after a little while he sneers, "I will write Lord Royce and tell him to summon the Banners…"

Corren nods, "And why would do that?"

"It's the right thing to do…Robb Stark is family…His father is dead..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You sound sure…Do you understand what this means?"

"It means people…my people will die…It means that in the eyes of those who support Joffrey and the Lannisters I am in rebellion to the crown…But Joffrey has no right to that crown because he is a bastard…"

Corren nods, "Very good…Give Lord Arryn ink and quill…"

"And how will you answer the King?' Arnold asks. Robin just smiles.

 **KING'S LANDING**

Erick had been right on the steps when they beheaded Sansa's father. Seeing her in despair broke his heart. He tried to convince Master Spy Satton to rescue Lord Stark, but he could not. He followed Joffrey as he and two of his guards lead Sansa up a hallway with a open view of the wall. They stop by a small wooden bridge that leads to the outerwall of the Keep. Erick broke away from the group and made it the roof. "See…"

"No!" Sansa screams, "You swore he could take the black if he confessed…"

"He called me a bastard! He got what he deserved…Look! Come here and look!"

Sir Meryn pushes her forward, "How long do I have to look?"

As they talk Erick ties a rope to the stump and wraps it around under his arm. When Sir Meryn slaps Sansa he steps back and runs off the roof swinging on an angle. Just as he reaches them everyone looks his way. When he snatches Sansa off the bridge she screams. When he reaches the otherside he runs up the wall using his momentum. Erick draws his dagger and cuts off the rope then he throws it at Sir Meryn killing him. Joffrey runs back under the walkway to safety.

"Are you crazy?" She screams.

"Yes in love with you…" Erick leads Sansa across the roof with arrows being shot at him. When they reach the edge he picks up Sansa and jumps into a hay wagon below. Lannister men are everywhere as they run from shadow to shadow.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of the city to Harrenhal…My uncle is Lord of Harrenhal and he has ten thousand men…" Erick kills three soldiers and after cutting Sansa's dress he puts her in the armor.

"Follow me and say nothing…"

They make it to an inn owned by House Pryt. Everyone in the inn is an agent for House Pryt. "My lord…"

"Can you help us get out of the city?"

"Of course…"

"Any word on the war?"

"Robb Stark has won his first battle against Tywin Lannister and he has captured Jaime Lannister…"

"What of my sister?"

"Safe disguised like a boy and on her way North…She travels with a man of the watch named Yoren…and her dancing master…A Bravosi sword master named Syrio…"

After two days they sneak Erick and Sansa out of the City. The two rest during the day and travel at night. "You are crazy why travel at night?"

"Because people make fires at night…We wil be able to see them before they see us…"

A few hours before sunrise, Erick makes camp. He places large bushes around a tree to hide the horses, then he helps Sansa climb into a tree. "Stay here I will be back…Don't make a sound…" Erick returns a few hours later with two rabbits. As he skins the rabbits Sansa watches him.

"You said you loved me…Why didn't you try to save my father?"

He pauses, "I did…My sister even helped by paying the City Watch to side with your father…" he continues skinning the rabbits. "By the time we realized what Tywin Lannister was up too it was too late…"

"How did he get all those men into the city…"  
Erick smiles, "He paid the Faceless Men to help him with the logistics of his plan…"

"I'm sorry about your father…I was hoping to convince him to allow me to court and marry you…" Erick slathers a black substance on the dip of a branch near the trunk of the tree. Then he places the rabbits on a spit and builds a makeshift dome of mud, twigs, and wet leaves.

"What is that black stuff anyway?"

"We call it black smoat…It absorbs the smoke of the fire and the smell of the rabbits as they cook…"

"I never heard of it…"

"It was invented by my great great great grandmother Gia Basteel…She fell in love and seduced a Maester…She learned many things from him…and he from her learned to fight as a warrior…"

"Thank you for rescuing me…"

"A man who loves a woman doesn't need thanks for the things he does for her…"

She smiles, "That almost sounds like a poem."

Erick smiles, "Do you remember how Joffrey was lying on the ground begging for his life?" Sansa busts out laughing and covers her mouth, then she hits Erick."You have a beautiful laugh…I would climb a mountain and swim an ocean to hear it…"

Sansa starts crying when she remembers her father's head on a pike. He sighs and walks up to her and sits beside her. She falls into his arms and he holds her until the Rabbits are done. After eating, Erick helps Sansa to lay in the tree comfortably and watches her fall to sleep. He eventually falls to sleep himself as he had laid traps around the tree. Two hours after sunset they climb down out of the tree and ride on.

"This isn't the road and we are not around other stuff shirt, big head nobles…You don't have to ride side saddle…You ride like that in the countryside and you will fall off…"

"I have never ridden like a man before…"

"Stay with me Red there are a lot of things you will do that you have never done before…"

"Such as!"

Erick urges his horse around hers and grabs her leg pulling it over the other side, She tries to slap him, but Erick catches her hand and kisses her passionately. At first Sansa resists, but when he shoves his tongue into her mouth she cooperates. "What was that?" She asks after pulling away.

"The Dornish call it the Dornic Kiss…" Erick grabs the reigns of her Horse and off they ride in the Night.

"How can you even see where you are going?"

"By the stars Red…I have been on my own since I was ten and three…"

"Weren't you ever lonely…"

"At first…The right of passage is about building strength…Becoming a man…"

"I would never send my son out to live in the wild…"

"My mother said the same thing when I was three…and before I was born…So when you become my wife…"

"Who said I would marry you?" Sansa says flirtatiously interrupting him.

Erick looks at her, "You will…" When they stop he ties her horse to a tree, "Stay here I will be back…" When Erick returns he has a bunch of plants, "There is a pond nearby if you wish to bathe…"

"What are those for?"

"Well carrying bath oils is not practical…So I am going to make something for you to bathe with…"

She folds her arms, "This just sounds like an excuse to get me naked…"

"You sound like you want to get naked for me…" He replies grinding the berries and the leaves together. Sansa huffs as if offended "I marked a trail the pond is that way call out if you get scared…" She takes the paste he made and leaves.

Sansa undresses after she is sure that Erick is not around. She gasps entering the cold water. Erick had made her a little raft to set the oil like stuff he made to clean herself with. She uses the rags from her dress that was cut to lather up. "Holy shit!" A man says walking up. Sansa spins around to find five Lannister men staring at her.

"Hay little lady you need help with those hard to reach places…"

"Stay away from me!"

They start walking towards the water, "Don't be shy…"

"I bet her cunt hairs are red as well…"

An arrow strikes the leader in the head. Sansa screams as he falls forward into the water. Another arrow strikes the man who mentioned her cunt hairs. The men look this way and that for the attacker or attackers but see no one. "Get the girl!" One of the men runs into the water and is struck in the neck. He falls to his knees as another arrow hits him in the head. The last of the men try to escape.

"Erick!" Sansa cries out. She slowly exits the water and gets dressed. Soon Erick returns on horseback.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Come we can't stay here…" Erick ties a branch six feet long to the back of the horses so that as they travel the horse's hoof- prints are removed.

 **KING"S LANDING – TWO DAYS AFTER SANSA ESCAPES**

"My men searched the entire city they are gone Your Grace…" Lord Lefford says.

"Incompetence, I want that…that Savage and the bitch found…"

"Erick Basteel is infatuated with Sansa Stark if they marry then the Basteels will be obligated to support House Stark…" Maester Pycel says.

"It is more complicated than that…" Varys says speaking up, "By tradition Sansa Stark would have to prove she is worthy of marrying Erick Basteel…"

"I don't care about the traditions of those backwards animals…" Joffrey yells, "Find them!"

"We are doing all we can Your Grace…"

"Any word from my father on my brother…"

"The North has declared Robb Stark King in the North and the Stark boy has won another battle against your father…And we have received news that the Knights of the Vale have attacked a supply train of your father's…Lord Tywin has fallen back to Golden Tooth…"

"What news from the Tyrells?"

"None yet your grace…But my little birds say that Mace Tyrell has summoned his banners…"

"What of Renly and Stannis?" Joffrey asks.

"Renly has over seventy thousand men seventy and one…Not including his wife's men…Stannis has just under thirty thousand men…"

"Is the city secure?"

"As far as we know your grace…"

"What of my name day celebration…"

"Everything is ready…"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15. THE TYRELLS

 **ARYA**

Arya traveled with Yoren's group of new recruits heading for the wall. As she traveled she befriended a pudgy boy nicknamed Hot Pie, another named Lommy, and Gendry. Gendry is the first to see through her disguise as she is pretending to be a boy named Ari. "So you ever gonna to tell me your real name?" Gendry asks when they stop at an inn to rest.

"Arya Stark of Winterfell…"

"Well ya did talk too proper to be one of us common folk…M'Lady."

Arya hits him then she sees Syrio Ferrel talking with a man in the cage. They make a strange gesture to each other. "You know him?" Arya asks walking up to Syrio.

He smiles, "You ask many questions…the man is just a man among many…"

Arya looks at the man who nods. As they make camp Lannister men ride up, "Whose in charge here?"

Syrio places Arya behind him. "I am!" Yoren replies in the same tone of voice.

"We are looking for a boy Gendry by name…"

"Why?"

"The King's Business…"

"The King doesn't have any business here all these men are bound for the Night's Watch. Now piss off…"

"I will remember you…"

"I'll remember you too…"

They ride off and Arya breaths a sigh of relief. She looks at Gendry wondering what they wanted him for. Later, as everyone is bedding down for the night, the Lannister men return in greater numbers. A fight insues after Yoren has words with the same man from earlier, that is when the Captain of the Lannister Men is shot in the neck by an arrow. Men and women dressed in black appear from out of nowhere. A fire catches near the cage where the prisoners are and Arya frees the men saving their lives.

Syrio helps Yoren and the others fend off the Lannister men. When it is over all the Lannister Men are dead. "I thank you for your help…But why the masks…"

"We are silent as the grave, quick as the wind, and deadly as poison…we strike from the shadows…a shadow is black yes?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Arya Stark of Winterfell…" The leader says.

"Who are you?" Arya asks.

Yoren points his sword at the man, "How do you know she is Arya Stark?"

The man moves like lightening and takes Yoren's sword, "We know because we are everywhere…Gendry Waters…Come here…" Arya joins Gendry as they approached the masked man. "Those men were after you Gendry Waters to kill you, because you are the blood of Robert Baratheon the late King…" Then the man looks at Arya, "Arya Stark of Winterfell…I am known as Pen…We were hired by Lady Vivienne Baratheon to watch over you and deliver a message…You have the heart of a warrior…I can take you to her if you so wish..."

"Hold on one damn minute." Yoren protests, "She belongs with her family…"

"Her family is at war…But let her decide…"

Arya agrees to go with Pen, Yoren reluctantly agrees. Then Pen takes Arya up to the man who was talking with Syrio earlier. "The Shadow Master was right the girl has the heart of a warrior…"

Arya looks at Syrio then Pen, "Who are you?"

"This man is no one and he is everyone…" Pen says.

"I am known as Jacqen H'ghar…You saved a man's life and the two that was with him in doing so you stole from the Red god three deaths…A girl's father was beheaded…The girl whispers names in her sleep…Speak three names and a man will pay what is owed the god of death…"

"Anyone?"

"There are rules…A man may not kill royalty or slaves…"

Arya frowns, "Why?"

"If those with crowns are killed chaos will ingulf the land yes?"

"Ilyne Payne the Royal Executiner…"

"That is one name speak two more…"

"Leo Lefford…" Jacqen nods, "And Tywin Lannister…"

"A man cannot do this…Tywin Lannister"

"You said anyone but slaves and royalty…" Arya replies offended.

"A man did say this…But the Lion of the west asked that he be protected by the Faceless Men…A man cannot do this…Speak another…"

"His name is Gallard…Roger Gallard he slaughtered people of the Riverlands…"

Jacqen pulls a coin from his belt, "When the Red god is paid, a man will come for that…" that night both Gendry and Arya leave with Pen as Pen informed Gendry that Lady Vivienne was interested meeting him. He went out of curiosity, but mainly for Arya who asked him to co,me with her.

HIGH GARDEN

When the Raven arrived at High Garden Mace Tyrell met with his family and read the letter in front of them.

 ** _To Lord Mace Tyrell Lord of High Garden_**

 **** ** _I Joffrey Baratheon first of his name…Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…King of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm….I would like to invite House Tyrell to the Capitol that I may meet the beautiful Margaery Tyrell…Tales of her beauty have reached my ears even here at the Red Keep…It pains me but I must also call on you to fight for the one true King of Westeros. Your King…_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _King Joffrey Baratheon_**

 ****"I don't think we should fight for the King…I hear Tywin Lannister is losing the war against the Young Wolf…" Willis Tyrell says sitting beside his father Mace Tyrell.

"I hear the Kinghts of the Vale are fighting for House Stark and they have declared him King in the North…"

"That is neither here nor there…" Olenna Tyrell says speaking up, "He wants our soldiers to fight a war he is losing…" She looks at her granddaughter, "Child you are the one who must marry the boy King…Do you want this match or not?"

She smiles, "I have always wanted to be Queen…Sansa Stark was weak…I am not…I can handle the Lannisters…So I say yes if you father are in agreement…"

He sighs looking at Olenna, "You once warned me to stay out of the war of the Usurper now you wish to fight for the Lannisters…With all the rumors surrounding the King."

"Our ancestors aided the Basteels in taking High Garden from the Gardeners and then the Targaryens made us High Lords of the Reach…Think how high House Tyrell will soar when my Granddaughter is Queen…But the Lannisters need more allies…I say we write the King and offer Balon Greyjoy independence…We accept his offer of marriage and fight for the boy King if he can convince the Iron Born to fight for him…"

 ****"Now that I can agree with…" Willis says.

Olenna's plan is sent to the capitol by Raven. Joffrey disagrees with the plan and makes a fuss. It takes both Cersei and Maester Pycel to convince him of the wisdom of their request. Varys adds it is unwise because the Iron Born may foolishly attack the North when their ships and troops are needed in the South. Later Maester Pycel sends the Raven with an offer of Marriage to Yara Greyjoy to Willis Tyrell and independence. Balon Greyjoy agrees as a chance at Revenge against Stannis Baratheon and the Starks.

"The Greyjoys have agreed…"

"Now we have a chance to win the war…" Loras Tyrell says.

The Ravens had already been sent out at the urging of Olenna Tyrell. Troops marched to reinforce the Lannister army laying siege to Harrenhal. Troops march to the Capitol to reinforce it and lastly a large army is sent help Tywin Lannister push the Young Wolf back North.

 **KING'S LANDING**

A Tyrell army numbering ten thousand strong marches into the Capitol, with wagons of food and clothes. As the carriage carrying Margaery, Alerie, and Olenna Tyrell enters the city the men on the food and clothes wagons start throwing packages to the people. Toys are given to children along with bread, fruit, and cheese.

Tyrell agents spread the word that the food is a gift from their future Queen Lady Margaery Tyrell. "Seven blessings on Lady Margaery!" The people start shouting. "Bless the union of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery…"

The Tyrells enter the throne room and bow before the King and Queen Mother. "Your Grace…" Mace Tyrell says, "I and all my banners come to fight for the one true King of Westeros…May I present my daughter Lady Margaery Tyrell of High Garden…"

"Your Grace I am honored to finally meet you…"

"And I you Lady Margaery…I was told of your beauty…But those who spoke of it did you no justice…" After introductions at court are made, the Tyrells get settled in, then a diner with the King and his family.

"How goes the war your grace?" Mace Tyrell asks.

"My Grandfather is not the field commander I was led to believe he was...At every turn the Robb Stark humiliates him…"

Cersei smiles, "My son your grandfather is doing his best I am sure…Remember because of him we were able to rout the traitorous City Watch…and retake the city…" They discuss other matters and finally the wedding and all its expenses. At Joffrey's name day celebration his Uncle Tyrion Lannister shows up as acting Hand of the King. When he enters the small council meeting Cersei is displeased.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16. THE SHORT REIGN OF RENLY BARATHEON

 **RENLY**

When his brother King Robert Bartheon was injured during the hunt Renly decided that it was his time to rise to power. He had known for a good while that the Queen's children were bastards. Renly had been courting the Stormlords for a long time and when he returned to Storm's End he sent out the Ravens and over 72% of the Stormlords answered the call.

Houses Errol, Gradison, Musgood, Peasebury, Wylde, Trant, Caron and Swann, these Banners formed an army 71,000 strong not including his wife's personal army of 1,000 men. These all hailed Renly as the one true King of Westeros. He made his wife chief advisor, Lord Errol became his Hand, and Lord Swann became Lord Commander of the royal army.

Renly walks the battlements, everything was falling into place for him. His only sadness is his marriage to Vivienne. He feared what she would do to him if he went after any of the young men he knew would return his affections. He was a man and he too had needs and all he could do was satisfy himself. Meanwhile Vivienne got her pleasure from that big oaf Sandor Clegane. Vivienne even had three children for the burnt monster. Renly wasn't vindictive he treated the other three children with respect. He treated them as if they were his own children, but most of the time Jorus and Edgar kept their distances from him. Tara didn't seem to mind he preferred men to women.

He holds a meeting with his small council, "Word from my agents…" Vivienne says to everyone gathered. "House Tyrell and House Greyjoy have sided with the Lannisters…"

Swann grunts, "That is no surprise…The Iron Born does present a problem…"

"Margaery Tyrell is scheduled to marry Joffrey…The Iron Born have been promised their independence…"

"Your Grace! We can't fight your brother…The Lannisters, the Tyrells, and the Greyjoys…We should form an alliance with King Robb Stark…" This suggestion is made by Lord Trant.

"Robb Stark is no King…He is a thief!" Peasebury says in anger. He looks at Vivienne, "My Queen…If I may…But we can win this war if House Basteel joins us…"

Renly hopefully looks at his wife, "My father will not support a King who has won no battles, wars, or single combat…Neither will Dorne…"

"What of Prince Oberyn…Surely he will support his niece…"

Vivienne sighs, "I will ask…In the meantime may I suggest you focus on one enemy Stannis in this case…defeat him. At the same time form an alliance with House Stark…Robb Stark did not demand to be King from his banners…They asked it of him…That shows the kind of respect his people have for him…He has beaten Tywin Lannister four times in battle…Someone we want as an ally not an enemy…"

"My Queen is right…We will focus on my brother and form and alliance with House Stark…Dismissed!" Everyone leaves, but Vivienne remains behind. They stare at each other. "Well?"

She nods, "I will admit I am impressed, but you have a long way to go…I have fought your brother before…He is not to be underestimated…"

"We have the numbers…"

She shakes her head, "Numbers don't win battles. They do make things easier…"

 **STEPHRON**

Prince Stephron as he has been referred to since his father Renly declared himself King did not let it go to his head. He loved both his parents and he loved his siblings, but he hated how his father and mother got along. Stephron leaned more towards his mother's heritage, but he also kept the traditions of House Baratheon. He missed his uncle Robert and his cousins Myrcella and Tommen. He had no love for Joffrey the spoiled brat and was greatly relieved when his mother confirmed his suspicions about the Kings's children.

His uncle the King had given him a war hammer when he turned seven name days old. Stephron had been closer to the King than any of his children. He really enjoyed the old tales of the Storm Kings who could control the weather. Legends say their power was taken from them by the Children of the forest. Stephron had just turned eight name days old.

As usual his brothers or half brothers and his sister were fighting in mock combat. When father had declared himself King the three had become more rambunctious than ever. Tara liked to tease that she was now a Princess and taunt the other two who really didn't care. As usual Sandor Clegane was around, he tolerated Sandor because of his mother and siblings otherwise he barely spoke to Clegane who treated him with great respect.

Stephron finds his father writing letters in his command tent outside the castle of Storm's End. The tourney was tomorrow, "Writing letters for the Starks Father?"

He looks up and smiles, "Yes I am actually…"

He walks around the desk, "You aren't actually going to kill Uncle Stannis are you?" Even though Stephron had never met his Uncle, family was very important to him.

"No of course not…"

"He is older than you so why are trying to steal what is his by right…"

"Its complicated son…"

Stephron shakes his head, "No it is not…If Uncle Stannis promises to name you his heir if you bend the knee promise me you will accept…" Stephron has wisdom beyond his years.

Renly sighs, "Son…Stephron…I serve and believe in the seven…Your mother follows the faith of the Great Stallion…Your Uncle follows a religion that says all others are false…But if he agrees to make religion a freedom of choice…Then yes I will make peace…  
Stephron offers his arm to his father, "That is all I ask…" He says as they interlock arms.

 **VIVIENNE**

Renly holds a tournament to determine the members of his King's Guard. Vivienne sits beside him wearing her black and white war armor. Her son Stephron stands beside his father's right and the rest of the children stand on Vivienne's left. As the tournament progresses one Knight stands out above all others. During the last two matches Lady Catelyn Stark joins them with five guards at her side, one is bearing the sigil of House Stark

When the duel is over the winning Knight removes his helm, but it is not a man, but a woman. "Your Grace I ask that I may have a place in your King's Guard…"

"You may not only have a place Lady Brienne…I name you Lady Commander of the King's Guard…"

A man steps forward, "Your Grace may I present Lady Catelyn Stark Mother of the King in the North…"

"Lady Catelyn welcome to my camp…May I present my wife Queen Vivienne Baratheon…"

"Your grace, your majesty…I have come on a long journey to seek an alliance on behalf of my son…"

"The winds of fate on your side Lady Catelyn…as I recently sent messages to your son the King in the North offering an alliance…"

Later on Vivienne walks beside Lady Catelyn, "I hear your son has recovered from his deep sleep…"

"He has thank you…Your Grace…"

"Please drop the titles…I respect you greatly Lady Catelyn and after all you are the mother of a King…You must be proud of his accomplishments."

"I have always been proud of all my children…  
"As any mother should…"

"Will your family support Renly?"

Vivienne laughs, "Forgive me…If I had a gold Dragon for everytime someone asked me that I could buy the world…No my father will not support me or my husband at least until he has beaten his brother in battle…" Vivienne stops walking and looks at Catelyn, "I have news on your daughters…Sansa is safe…"

"What how?"

"My brother…He met your daughter Sansa on their way to the Capitol…He has fallen in love with her…He rescued her from the Red Keep…They make their way to Harrenhal…My Uncle rules the ancient castle…"

"And Arya?"

"She is safe on her way to Harrenhal as well…I hired House Pryt to watch over her…"

Catelyn frowns, "Hired?"

Vivienne smiles, "Yes…House Pryt answers to my father…any requests form me would have to be honored in gold…"

"Thank you…"

"I am a mother as well…Besides your daughter Arya has a lot of spirit…I have a request Lady Catelyn…"

"Oh!"

"I would like to ward your daughter Arya…A young lady with her spirit should not be stifled by sowing lessons, baking, and such…"

 **"** You ask a hard thing Your Gra…I mean Lady Vivienne…Arya has been promised to Walder Frey's son Willard…"

"Ah House Frey…The Late Walder Frey if memory serves...Had it been me, I would have routed that old goat out of his castle." Vivienne says with venom. "Asking for favors before fulfilling his vows…Say the word Lady Stark and I could have Walder Frey assassinated…"

Catelyn stammers and gasps not knowing how to respond, "I…thank you…for the offer…but no thank you…"

"The offer stands if you ever wish to use it…"

The next day King Renly, Queen Vivienne, Prince Stephron, Brienne of Tarth, and Lady Catelyn Stark ride out with fifty men to meet his brother King Stannis Baratheon the chosen one of the Lord of Light. "Hello brother!" Stannis says.

"Good morning brother…May I introduce your nephew Prince Stephron…"

"An honor to meet you Uncle…"

"You resemble Robert as a boy…How old are you?"

"Eight name days old my Lord…"

Stannis looks at Catelyn Stark, "Lady Catelyn surprised to see you with my brother…Your husband supported my claim to the Iron Throne…"

"Even so my lord…Wisdom says ally with the person who has the bigger army…"

"Who is that riding with you?" Renly asks.

"This is the Lady Milisandre…"

"So brother here we are?"

"Bend the knee to me and I will name you my heir until I have a son…"

"Isn't your wife well past the age…four still born sons."

"Be careful Renly…"

"Father!"

Renly looks at Stephron, "Right…Okay brother…If you make a freedom of religion decree then I will bend the Knee…"

"There is only one god Lord Renly the Lord of Light and this is his chosen one…To stand against the dead when the Long Night comes…Now behold Light Bringer…"

Stannis draws his sword and it bursts into flames, "Nice trick, but a flaming sword won't save you…Stand down…No one wants you as their King…"

"We shall see dear brother…"

Stephron puts his head down as they ride away. Later Lady Catelyn meets with Renly. Brienne is there as well. The wind blows and a shadow enters the tent and kills Renly. "NO!" Brienne screams.

"What is happening?" A man bursts into the tent. "Assassin!"

"No wait!" Lady Catelyn screams as Brienns and the man fight. Brienne slays the man then she and Catelyn flee to Vivienne's tent. The alarm bells sound through the camp. The two women explain to Vivienne what happened.

"I believe you Lady Catelyn…I believe you both…A man who would murder his own brother through blood magic does not deserve to be King…"

"What will you do now?"

"Return home to Steel Point…I have no true claim to the Iron Throne nor would I press the issue…" Vivienne looks at Brienne, "Lady Brienne I have a request of you…"

"Ask it your Grace…"

"Would you escort Lady Catelyn to Harrenhal her daughters will be there waiting when she arrives…"

"It would be my honor…and I have a request of my own…Allow me to kill Stannis when the chance comes…"

"Stannis will be yours…But the witch is mine!"

The next morning all the banners who swore to Renly flock to Stannis' Banner of the Stag on fire. Vivienne, Stephron, Jorus, Edgar, Tara, and Sandor stand around Renly's dead body. "We shall take him with us…"

"What will we do now Mother?" Tara asks.

"We will go to your Grandfather…My father and then my daughter we will take your brother's inheritance and my husband will be avenged…"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. HOME AGAIN

 **STEEL POINT**

Vivienne Baratheon nee' Basteel had returned to the place of her childhood. Here at Steel Point she was taught to be a strong woman. She was taught to be fearless and how to instill fear in others as her family motto goes. But this was not her home anymore, she was a widow and a mother whose children had taken a great liking to Steel Point. Stephron had befriended Robin Arryn. The two were like long lost brothers or pieces of a puzzle. Vivienne kept to herself mainly not out of sadness but to consider the past few years of her life. She would speak with her children, Sandor, her mother, the castle wards, but her father not a word.

 **CORREN BASTEEL**

Corren's daughter had been back at Steel point for the past three days. She hadn't said a word to him. So he decided he would make the first move. She stands by the large fire place staring at the sword Spider's Sting. "I remember when you were six…You climbed up there and took that sword…"

"I remember…"

"I love you my daughter but I cannot make things right if you do not talk with me…"

She keeps her back to him, "You asked me to marry that man for the family and I did. So I have to ask. Did you know about Renly before I married him?"

"If I had I would have continued the war…"

"Why did you make peace? We were winning the war…You could have crushed Robert Baratheon…"

Corren sighs, "I have never told you this before…Your mother knows…During my Right of Passage…I was coming down a mountain…I slipped and fell many feet…a tree branch broke my fall…I lay dying in the wild…Then Jon Arryn happned upon me…He took me back to the Eyrie and nursed me back to health…I told him I owed him my life and that one day I would be Lord of Steel Point…If he ever needed anything from me all he had to do was ask…He never askd me for a thing until his wife gave birth to a son…He did not wish to raise his son during a war…So when he asked me I made peace…" When she turns to face him he asks, "What do you want my daughter?"

"I want Storm's End…It is my son Stephron's birthright…I want that witch Milissandre's head…I want to marry Sandor Clegane…Not a big wedding family only…I want 5,000 men to take Storm's End as well and I want your support to hold it no matter who comes calling…"

He nods, "You shall have that and more my daughter…"

"As for forgiveness…" She walks up to her father and they hug.

 **LEVOR PORT**

House Levor was founded by a noble woman who captured a Pirate Ship. She fell in love with the Pirate Captain and House Levor was born. The Levor's are the richest family on the island. Their wealth has been compared to that of the Lannisters and the Tyrells. All merchant ships stop at Levor Port and all smuggled goods pass through the city as well. In fact the Levor's have a Valyrian Steel sword of their own, it is the sword Lan the Clever lost for House Lannister long ago. Vivienne's army gathered in Levor Port waiting for Stannis Baratheon to make his assault on Steel Point.

 **VIVIENNE'S SHIP THE SEA STAG**

Vivienne stayed on her ship until it was time to attack as she did not wish to impose on Lord Levor. She had already chosen her House council and was meeting with them to discuss battle plans. Sandor is there along with all her children. Both she and Sandor had married before they left Steel Point "What about the tunnels my father has dug when he lay siege to the castle?"

"Our spies say that the tunnels are collapsed…" Sir Victor Komed says.

"I don't want a long drawn out siege…How many spies in the castle?"

"About twenty…"

"Send a message, tell them to open the Horse gate…We storm the castle with the heavy Calvary first…then the archers and the infantry…No one lives kill them all…"

When word was received that Stannis had set sail Vivienne gave the order and attacked Storm's End. The battle lasted several hours and afterwards a new Baratheon sigil hang from the battlements. It was designed by Stephron himself. The sigil was the Stag's head with two swords crossing behind it on a green background. Stephron even convinced his mother to spare the servants and send them away.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18. THE WOLF WITHIN

 **HARRENHALL**

For the past eight years Harrenhal has been under the rule of Rygen Basteel. During that time he has built over certain parts of the castle. He even built a new wall around the castle. He also built reinforced gates and trebuchets on the walls and a four new wall towers. When the war broke out the Crown claimed that Rygen had forfeited Harrenhal since the Basteels refused to support Joffrey in his war against Stannis, Renly, and the Starks.

 **SANSA**

Both Sansa and Erick were on a hill overlooking the ancient castle. The Lannister/Tyrell army was encamped at the castle when they arrived two days ago. Now they started breaking camp to move on. "Why are they leaving?" Sansa asks. During her time with Erick she had gotten to know him. The more she learned about Erick the more she loved him. When they talked he always asked about her interests, dreams, and hopes.

"They are probably leaving out of strategic necessity…" Erick had infiltrated the Lannister/Tyrell camp to get supplies and information. "Your brother has been winning the war…Your brother has over 30,000 Knights of the Vale at his back along with 20,000 Northmen…and what is left of the Riverlands…about six thousand…He is quit the strategist in war…"

Sansa smiles with pride at her brother's accomplishments. "You sound like you admire my brother…"

When he looks at her she stares into his brown eyes, "Respect is a better word…He has shown himself a man…Worthy of being a King…He will make a good strong King…and I look forward to meeting him and I hope I am good brother by law to him…"

Sansa frowns, "Why did you say hope?"

"When we get inside the castle I have something to tell you…"

Sansa wonders what he wanted to say. In her mind their love and future are set in stone. When night falls they sneak into the castle and enter through the Horse gate, as there are Lannister/Tyrell troops still in the area protecting the support camp. Rygen is awakened and comes to the grand hall to meet his nephew. "Lady Sansa my Uncle Rygen Basteel Lord of Harrenhal…Uncle this is Princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell."

Sansa curtsies, "Princess …It is an honor…I can see why my nephew took an interest in you…Please accept my hospitality…"

"Thank you my Lord…"

"Jorda…Prepare a room for the Princess…I need to speak with my nephew in private m'lady…but before you go know that your sister Arya is here and your mother is on the way…"

"Arya is here! May I see her?"

"First thing in the morning m'lady…"

Sansa follows the armored servant to her quarters. The room is very spacious to Sansa's surprise. The next morning a hot bathe is drawn for Sansa and a dress is available for her. When she arrives at morning meal Arya is waiting for her. "Arya!" The two sisters hug. "Where have you been? Where did you go?" Both Sansa and Arya talk about their adventures.

"I saw father…I wish…"

"Yes me too."

Sansa looks around, "Where is everyone?"

"They get up before the roosters around here everyone has already eaten…" Arya waits patiently as Sansa eats her morning meal. "Its too much…I'm full…"

"I will save it for you later, m'lady…" The servant says.

"You had best to eat your going to need it…" Arya warns.

Both Arya and Sansa along with Milly who is Arya's companion/servant and Jorda, who is Sansa's personal handmaid go the courtyard where dozens of soldiers, both men and woman practice arms of combat. "Lady Sansa may I speak with you in private…" Erick says.

"Why so formal?" Sansa asks as they walk away.

"I love you know that right?"

"Of course I do…I love you as well…" She sees his uneasiness, "Are you alright?"

He takes a deep breath, "So I love you and you love me…But where I come from it is not a enough…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…You have seen my Sister when she visited Winterfell with the King…"

"Yes."

"All the women of my island are like that…Fighters…Warriors."

She starts to nod with understanding, "And I am a prissy little princess from the North…"

He grabs her arms, "You are the daughter of Eddard Stark…The sister of the Young Wolf…The King in the North…I know there is a wolf within you…I saw it on the bridge with Joffrey…You wanted to push him off…Why didn't you?"

"I…I…" Sansa runs off.

"I told you nephew…"

"You're wrong Uncle…and I will bring out the wolf…"

Sansa eats alone in her room not wishing company. Before going to bed Arya introduces Sansa to Gendry. She finds him handsome, but he is a bastard and is offended by Arya's friendship with him that seems to be more than just friendship. Sansa sleeps soundly until she is awakened the next morning with a bucket of water. "What the hell?"

"Time to get up Princess!"

Jorda is standing over her bed, "You…you…little witch!"

"That's the best you can come up with…Get dressed!"

"How dare…" The words stop in Sansa's mouth as Jorda walks off. She quickly changes out of her wet night things and goes to the main hall. As Sansa walks to the hall she is joined by Arya and the rooster starts to crow. She walks up to Rygen and his wife. "Forgive me Lord Rygen, but Jorda threw a bucket of cold water on me…"

He finishes chewing and swallowing his boiled egg, "So what?"

Sansa frowns, "So what! I am a high born lady…"

"And she is beneath you…"

Sansa is unsure how to respond, she looks at her sister who has started eating as if noting is happening. "No I didn't…

Rygen's wife interrupts, "M'lady…In our society we do not view our servants the way other nobles do…They serve us out of respect…Because we show them respect…Our nephew has shown an interest in you…and you in him. The women of our Island are taught to be strong…You must be stronger than you think you are…I know how to sit side saddle, sow, and keep House for my Lord husband…I also know how to defend myself when he is not around…"

"Princess we can train you to be stronger…But do you want that?"

They start eating again and Sansa takes her seat next to Arya. Gendry is sitting next to Arya on the opposite side. "Where is Erick?" Sansa asks.

"He is around…"

Sansa looks down as they set a platter in front of her, they set boiled eggs, cheese, fish, bacon, bread, fruit and a goblet of watered down ale. "I'm supposed to eat all this?"

"If you're going to train…"

"Eat!" Arya whispers cramming food into her mouth.

Sansa eats half of it, "I can eat no more…"

"I will save it for later m'lady…"

When Sansa gets outside Jorda is waiting, "We are going to run Princess…" Sansa stares at her with venom. "You want say something Princess…"

Sansa is dressed in a pants suit similar to that of something a Dornish woman would wear. They run around the courtyard and inner grounds of the castle. Sansa stops when she sees her sister sparring with a Bravosi. "Keep up Princess!"

Sansa runs to catch up to Jorda, "The Bravosi with my sister who is he?"

"His name is Syrio Ferel…Your father hired him to teach your sister the sword…He and she were rescued by agents of House Pryt…"

"Why didn't they rescue my father?" Sansa asks in anger.

"Why didn't you?"

After an hour Sansa stops, "I can't run anymore I need to rest…"

"You can rest when you are dead Princess…Dead like your father…"

Sansa sneers, "What did you say?"

"Some of that, red hair get in your ears…"

Sansa charges Jorda, who grabs her shoulders and brings her down raising her legs and flips Sansa over. She flips back as well and straddles Sansa. She grabs Sansa by the throat with her right hand. "I could rip your throat out Princess…The same anger you feel now you should have used it on Joffrey when had your father beheaded. No you stood there begging and crying…Then you feint…" Sansa gasps for air. And when Jorda stands up Sansa starts crying. "Are you a Wolf or are you a little dove…"

When Jorda says this she stops crying remembering how the Queen often referred to her as little Dove. She is the daughter of Eddard Stark. Her brother is known as the Young Wolf…The King in the North. Sansa stands up and stares at Jorda, then she starts running again. "Very good little She-Wolf…" Sansa smiles at the compliment. They run until midday meal. Sansa eats the rest of her food from morning meal and everything she can for midday.

"Place your legs over the pole then pull yourself up…" Jorda says after midday meal. Sansa sits on the pole then she leans back until she is dangling over the side. She pulls herself up and then again. This exercise is done for an hour. Then she walks around in a squat with a beam across her shoulder. Sansa ends the day with a wooden sword, she shadows Jorda's movements from one pose to another.

Sansa sleeps heavily and is awakened by water once again. During the next day of exercises Sansa makes a few mistakes and even pulls a muscle, but she endures without complaint. When she goes to her room Erick is waiting, "Get out!"

"You are angry with me."

"You think!"

"I had to see you…I still love you…and I hope you still feel the same…"

She watches as he starts to leave, "Wait!" He stops and looks at her, 'Where have you been?"

"Close…I am still on my right of passage…So I live outside the castle in the wilds…but you are never far from my thoughts…"

"Jorda said agents of House Pryt rescued my sister and her dancing teacher…So again I ask why didn't they rescue my father…"

He sighs, "I did and so did they…Lord Stark asked us to leave him…he said that he would slow us down…He made a request of me…He asked me to watch over his little girl…He also gave me his blessing and said I was the best man a father could hope for his daughter…"

Sansa starts crying as she is given a dozen roses and two lemon cakes. He kisses her before leaving her room. The days become weeks and Sansa becomes a Master Archer. She also trains with the quarterstaff and learns to throw daggers. Sometimes she spars with Arya who is better in many ways.

 **CATELYN STARK**

It took several weeks, but Catelyn finally reached Harrenhal. Both Sansa and Arya are waiting for her when she enters the courtyard. She quickly dismounts her horse and runs up to them, "My girls my beautiful girls how I have missed you." When Cat pulls away she notices how Sansa is dressed. "Sansa what are wearing and what happened to your lip…"

Sansa smiles, "I didn't duck fast enough…"

Catelyn is horrified as Sansa's hair is dishovled, her face is smeared, she is bleeding in her mouth, and her hands are scarred. "What in the world have you been doing?" After listening to Sansa Cat demands to see Rygen Basteel. "My daughter is not a man…How dare you!"

"Tell me Lady Catelyn…Would you rather your daughter still be engaged to Joffrey Baratheon?"

"No! But…"

He cuts her off and explains why Sansa is training. "I don't like it…"

"Would you rather she were raped…When your daughter came here she was very prissy and naïve…I'm surprised she survived those sharks in King;s Landing…"

"Fine…but if she fails a challenge, then what?"

"She will be sent home, but only if Erick doesn't want her anymore…And I don't see that happening…My nephew risked his life to save your daughter…That should speak well of how much he cares for her…"

"It does…Can I see him? I want to thank him properly?'

"I will send him a message…" Cat stands to leave, "Wait!" Cat sits back down, "I need to ask Lady Stark and don't be offended…What do you know about the mother of your late husband's bastard…"

Cat stands up offended, "I do not wish to discuss this with you sir…"

"I am sorry Lady Stark, but I ask for a good reason…"

'I know nothing of the whore…"

"Lady Stark please sit down…" Reluctantly Cat sits down, "I once served as a brother of the King's Guard during the reign of the Mad King…Sir Dayne, Sir Hightower, and I were all good friends with Prince Rhaegar…"

Catelyn interrupts him, 'What does all this have to do with the mother of my husband's bastard?"

"I am coming to the point…Rhaegar had become disillusioned with his father's rule…It was his intention to raise an army and overthrow his father…I don't know how, but that mad fuck found out…As you know at the tourney of Harrenhal Prince Rhaegar won the tourney and gave Lyanna Stark the Winter roses…You and most of Wetseros believe he kidnapped her…Not so…He loved her and she was in love with him…I asked Rhaegar to wait…But he feared Robert would marry Lyanna before he did…They married in secret…The King had Rickard and Brandon murdered on prupose to start a war…He also had people tell Robert Lyanna was kidnapped…Rhaegar consummated his marriage to Lyanna and left Myself and my aforementioned brothers to guard the Tower of Joy while he went to put down the rebellion…You see Lyanna wasn't raped…She died giving birth to a son…Lord Eddard named him Jon…"

Cat starts breathing heavy and stands up, "You…Why? Why would…Are you lying to me?"

"What reason would I have to lie? I was there my lady…When news reached my ears that Lord Stark had fathered a bastard I tracked down the midwives who were with your sister by law…We never saw Lyanna…But she conceived that one night she was with Prince Rhaegar…The two midwives confirmed my suspicions…even though your late husband paid them well to keep silent…I never said anything out of respect to Prince Rhaegar…"

Catelyn sits back down then she stands up, "All this time…All that bloodshed…" She looks at Rygen, "Lord Rygen I need quill, ink, and paper…Then I need a good man to deliver a message to…" She pauses wishing to cry and laugh all at once, "…to my nephew Jon."

Later Catelyn cries alone in her room over all those years she mistreated Jon and could have been a mother to him. She laughs imagining the look on his face when he reads the letter. The next morning Cat walks with Sansa who is dressed like a lady, "Do you love him Sansa?"

"With all my heart mother…He…He told me he would die for me…"

Cat smiles, "Few women in our day get to marry for love…But know you have my blessing and I will convince your brother…" Cat looks at Arya, "I suppose I must let her go as well…"

"What do you mean mother…"

"Lady Vivienne asked me to Ward your sister…I think I will allow it…"

Sansa looks at her, "Who are you and what have you done with my mother…" Catelyn says goodbye to her daughters and heads for Robb's camp at Raventree. Brienne had left the day after they arrived at Harrenhal to return to Lady Vivienne's service.

 **HEY GUYS A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

 **ACORN HALL – CURRENT LOCATION OF ROBB STARK**

Jacqen H'ghar had infiltrated the Northern army. Roger Gallard had been captured in the last skirmish between the Young Wolf and the Great Lion. He is to be turned over to Edmure Tully for judgment and execution for his crimes against the Riverlands. A man brings him some food and not long after Gallard chokes and dies.

"Well!" Robb Stark demands.

"He was poisoned Your Grace…" the Maester of Acorn Hall says. "I have never seen a poison like this before…Could have come from the east…"

"A Faceless Man!" Roose Bolton whispers.

 **DRAGONSTONE**

A month before his brother the King died Stannis Baratheon had turned from the faith of his fathers to the faith of the Lord of Lights. A Priestess named Milisandre came to him via invitation by Lady Selyse Baratheon nee' Florent. He was told that a great destiny was upon him and through him the world would be saved. After King Robert died Stannis was to leave for King's Landing to pay his respects to his dead brother and swear fealty to his nephew. The night before his departure a messenger arrives with a letter from the Hand of the King Eddard Stark. After reading the letter he makes known the contents of the letter to his wife who tells Lady Milisandre.

Stannis decides to say the words and burn the statues of the seven. He is given the sword Lightbringer. He makes Sir Davos Seaworth his Hand and appoints other Lords who answered his call his advisors. Stannis sends out a letter revealing Joffrey's true parentage and demands that all the Houses from Great to minor support him as King. In the end Houses Estermont, Connington and Seaworth rally to his call.

When Renly declaires himself King, Stannis takes drastic matters after his brother refuses to bend the knee. He turns to the blood magic of his adviser and High Priestess Milisandre who unleashes a Shadow Wraith on Renly. With Renly dead the Stormlords that supported Renly flock to Stannis. Now he has the ships and troops to attack King's Landing.

"We set sail at sunrise…" Davos says to his commanders.

"Perhaps we should divide our forces instead of committing them all to the attack on the bay…"

Stannis looks at Davos, "Lord Davos what do you say?"

"I agree…with Lord Swann…"

"Lord Swann and his men will lead the Vanguard attack into the bay…We focus all our troops in one attack…I want our support people transferred to the center galleys along with all our supplies and center forces transferred to the support ships…Those are my orders…DISMISSED!"

"You will have a great victory My Lord…" Milisandre says. As Sir Davos' son is leaving she whispers into his ear.

 **KING"S LANDING**

 **TYRION**

Tyrion had many adventures after leaving the wall and the Night's Watch. He stopped at Wintefell when he heard that Bran had awoken. He gave Robb Stark a design for a special saddle so that Bran could ride. Then he continued on and when he stopped at an inn he recognized Lady Catelyn and she responded by accusing him of trying to kill her son.

Tyrion was taken to the Eyrie where Catelyn questioned him about the identity of the person who hired the man to kill her son. Tyrion swore that he knew nothing and eventually he demanded a trial by combat. A sell-sword named Bronn came to his defense and earned Tyrion's freedom. While traveling home Tyrion and Bronn are ambushed by the Hill Tribesmen. He promises them the land taken from them by the Mountain Lords of the East. He also promises them weapons, they travel to the Lannister Camp where Tyrion introduces his new companions to his father.

After Jaime is captured Tyrion is sent by his father to King's Landing to be acting Hand of the King. His sister does not take kindly to his arrival nor does the King. "How many men do we have to defend the city?" He asked at the small council meeting.  
"Five thousand Lannister men…Ten Thousand Tyrell men…" Leo Lefford answers.

"My little birds tell me that Stannis has One Hundred Thousand men…"

"Is it true what they say?" Loras asks, "Did his priestess kill Renly with Blood Magic?"

"Apparently so…"

"In case Stannis gets it in his head to sail up the river and deploy troops on land…Have some men block it off…How many ships in the Royal Fleet?"

"Less than twenty…Stannis was after all Master of Ships…"

"And we have little to no men to man those ships…" Leo says speaking up.

"Any word on my brother Jaime?" Tyrion asks looking at Varys.

"He tried to escape…In the process he killed Lord Karstark's son Torrhen…The Karstarks want his head…"

"Maester Pycel send a message to my father…Perhaps we should consider giving the Starks what they want…"

"Where is the Young Wolf now?" Loras asks.

"He waits at Acorn Hill and does not advance…"

Tyrion looks at Varys, "He is waiting to see what happens in the upcoming battle against Stannis…"

"Stannis wins…His forces are weakened in the attack…Stark goes home…We win and Stark marches on the city…"

"They have no naval forces…"

Tyrion stands up, "If there is nothing else…dismissed." Tyrion is joined by Bronn as he exits the Tower of the Hand.

"So how did it go?"

"Grim! And I fear for my brother's life…The idiot tried to escape killing the son of a Noble fighting for the Starks…They want his head…" Tyrion stops to look up at Bronn, "And our friend?"

"He was with the Queen all day…Followed them to a store room beneath the Red Keep…Talking with one of those no it all fat heads…"

'A Maester."

"Naw he didn't wear a chain…He wore a weird medallion…"

"A pyromancer…" As they walk through the halls of the palace a young lady walks up to them and hands Tyrion a letter.

"What is it?"

He sighs, "The Queen of Thorns wishes to see me in the garden…" When they arrive Tyrion bows, "Lady Olenna…"

"Lord Hand…I asked to see you in private…"

Tyrion looks at Bronn, "Don't mind him. I pay him too much to betray me…"

 **"** We need to discuss the cost of the Wedding…"

"Isn't it tradition that family of the bride pays for the Wedding…"

"It is…but your nephew the King is making outrageous demands…This Wedding is getting out of hand…"

"Give me a list and I will speak with the King…Anything else?"

"Tell me the truth Lord Tyrion…Did we make a mistake hitching our star to House Lannister?"

"You mean the city defenses?"

"The King doesn't strike me as someone who inspires men to die in defense of his city…"

"He is young Lady Olenna…He will learn, besides Lord Lefford is here."

"I suppose I must be gratefull for that."

"…So how is your Granddaughter getting along with the King?" After his meeting with Olenna Tyrion meets with Lancel Lannister is new spy on his sister. Tyrion with Bronn at his back knocks on Cersei's door. When she opens it she frowns.

"What do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to come visit my big sister? I missed you at the small council meeting…"

"I have been busy helping with defenses of the city…"

"So I have heard…Wild fire…Really Cersei…"

She sneers, "How do you know about that?"

He wags his finger, "I am the Hand of the King…I am quit good at it…You really shouldn't play with fire dear sister…"

"It's the strongest weapon we have…"

"True and one mistake…and we could level the entire city…" He pours her a glass of wine. "Although your impetuousness has given me an idea…"

"Any word on Jaime?"

He huffs, "He tried to escape and in the process killed Torrhen Karstark…" He looks at Cersei and shakes his head, "Lord Karstark wants his head…"

Cersei covers her mouth with her hands. "How do we get him back?"

"I am working on it…We have no one to trade…"

"Please don't bring that up again…"

"Right…Speaking of family I have a suggestion…"

"What?"

"Myrcella…Lord Doran Martell has a son…"

Cersei shakes her head, "No and no again!"

"The Martells have no argument against us…They got what they wanted…They killed Gregor Clegane…And if Trystan Martell falls in love with Mrycella the Martells will fight with us…You know Sansa Stark is at Harrenhal…If she marries Erick Basteel they will crush us with the Basteels on their side…The Basteels have been marrying Martells for generations…We will all be one big happy family…"

Cersei stands up, "Get out! NOW!"

 **LORD VARYS**

A week later Tyrion has Myrcella sent to Dorne as Doran Martell accepted Tyrion's offer. Later that same day the bells sound as Ilyne Payne is found with his head severed and on a pike. The sword Ice is missing as well. "How can a man just slip in and kill the Royal Executioner…"

Varys looks down at Tyrion. "Only two types of people in the world could do something like this…Men of House Pryt…and the Faceless Men…"

Tyrion looks up at Varys, "How do you know?"

"I am from the east…I recognize the handy work of the Faceless order and that of House Pryt…"

"Yes but which one?"

"I must contact an old friend to learn the truth of this…We don't want to fling accusations, but I am leaning towards the Faceless Men…" Varys sends a message through one of his little birds and after sun down he meets Master Satton in the underground room beneath the Sept of Baelor. "Thank you for meeting with me…"

"You wish to know about Ilyne Payne?"

"I do." Satton extends his hand. Varys sighs and slams a bag of coins into his hand, "As you already guessed it was an assassin of the Faceless Men…"

"Who hired him?"

"He wasn't actually hired by normal means he is repaying a debt…"

"Explain…"

"Arya Stark disguised as a boy named Ari was with Yoren of the Knight's Watch…That is how she and her Dancing Master slipped out of the city…Lannister Men on the King's orders were hunting the boy Gendry Waters."

"The King's bastard…I was hoping Gendry escaped…"

"Yes in fact his prospects are about to change dramatically…Lady Vivienne hired some of my Lord's people to protect him and Lady Arya…She intends to legitimize him…Anyway when Yoren stopped to camp the Lannisters returned in force and attacked. My Lord's people intervened…During the fight she saved the life of three criminals…One of them was a Faceless Man…You know how we and the Faceless Men feel about live's taken from the god of death…"

"Yes I do…"

"Arya Stark is quit the little hellion…She dreams of killing her family's enemies…He offered her three name kills for the ones she saved…"

"Who are the other two?"

"The other one you mean…Roger Gallard was the first…he died poisoned by mysterious means…The last is…Well I cannot tell you that…But there will be one more death and soon."

"Thank you my friend…"

As Master Satton told Varys there was one more death. Leo Lefford was found dead in his bed, his mouth was open and he was stiff as a board. "Well this sets up back…"

Both Varys and Tyrion are standing over Leo's Body as the men remove it. Varys looks at him, "How so?"

"Lefford was the most experienced commander here…Loras is a Knight, but he is no battle commander…"

"Lord Mace Tyrell…"

Tyrion grunts, "May as well surrender now…"

Varys smiles, "Lord Tyrion…I admire you very much…You are a great Hand of the King…You have the ruthlessness to make uneasy decisions and the temperment to be merciful…I heard about your idea…It is more practical than what the Queen had in mind…"

"Thank you…It so rare that I get a compliment…"

"I think when the time comes you will shine…"

 **STANNIS' FLEET**

Stannis had decided to leave Milisandre at Dragonstone. On the advice of Sir Davos, he stands on the deck of his command ship as scout ships return. "They have blockaded the river Your Grace…"

Stannis grunts, "Fuck the river…All ships ahead…Full attack let them hear the sound of the Chosen one…"

The drums beat as the Vanguard ships enter the bay. From the center of his fleet Stannis watches as the Vanguard pushes forward. Then he spots with a spyglass a single ship heading towards the Vanguard ships. "Pull Back!" He can hear Davos' voice across the water.

"Oh shit!" Stannis says as a single flaming arrow flies through the air and then the explosion. The heat could be felt for miles in every direction as men scream out and ships are blown apart.

"My Lord perhaps we should withdraw…"

Stannis looks at Trant, "The Imp has made his move…He won't do it again…Full attack…"

The rest of the troops push into the bay and onto the beach as they charge the beach thousands of arrows are fired from the battlements of the sea wall. "Shields! Raise your shields!" The men interlock their shields as they press forward in the battle. Then the wall of shields is broken up by flaming jars of pitch fired from catapults. At the rear of Stannis' Fleet the Iron Born are shocked to find soldiers on the support ships instead of cooks and healers. During the fighting Balon Greyjoy's ship is captured. "Yara! Your father's ship has been taken…" Theon is there as well. He had run away after learning his father was going to fight for the Lannisters. He made his way a small fishing village near Seaguard and promised a fishing captain a lot of gold to take him to Pyke.

"Pull back! All ships pull back…" With oars out the Iron Born pull out of the bay, two ships plow forward firing at the enemy determined to sink more fleeing Greyjoy ships. That is when flaming jars of pitch are fired at the two ships and as they sink the fire outlines thousands more ship. There is another fleet at the mouth of the bay. It is made up of Lannister ships from Lannisport and ships from the Arbor of House Redwyne.

"My Lord…" Paxter Redwyne is in command of the united Royal Fleet. "Balon Greyjoy's ship has been captured. The Iron Born are pulling back…"

"The Iron Born…Good for nothing sea rats…Signal the fleet full attack!"

 **TYRION**

Bronn walks up as he had fired the arrow that blew up the decoy ship. "That was some explosion…What did I miss?"

Tyrion hands him the spy glass, "Lord Redwyne is attacking…We may just win this battle…"

"I want Stannis bought to me alive…So I can run him through myself…" Joffrey demands.

"We haven't won yet your Grace…Lord Redwyne still has to fight his way across the bay…Stannis still has a large army and many ships…If he breeches the city he can turn the tide of the battle…"

"If we use more Wild Fire…"

Tyrion huffs and points, "Do you see that…Those are catapults…Stannis hasn't fired them because he doesn't know if we have more Wild Fire near the wall…And may be saving them for Lord Paxter who is attacking his rear…"

"Your Majesty!" Lancel shouts, "The Queen requests your presence in the Keep…"

"The King is needed here you idiot…"

Joffrey jumps when the battering ram strikes the gate. "LATTERS!" A man screams causing him to jump again. Then a man nearby is struck in the head by an enemy arrow.

"What does she want is it business?"

"Please come with me your grace…"

Tyrion walks up to Lancel and slaps him, "Go hide with the women you coward…"

"I…" A man screams as he is shot in the eye by an arrow, "I am needed elsewhere…Sir Mandon you will represent the crown on the field of battle…"

"Your Grace! Joffrey!" Everyone watches as the King leaves and loses heart.

"You better do something soon my friend because this lot is ready to bolt." Bronn says.

"I will lead them…I will lead you…" They wave Tyrion off, "Listen to me! I am a Dwarf…a half man…And here I stand ready to fight…Will you fight?"

"Against that there is no hope…"

"Those men out there want to take your gold…They want to rape your women…They want to put Stannis the Stern on the Iron Throne…He burns the Seven…The gods of his forebearers…Will you let him?"

"NO!"

"This is your city…For thousands of years it has stood as the center of government and power of Wetseros…So fight! Don't fight for the King…Don't fight for riches or power…Because you won't get it. Fight because you want to see tomorrow…Fight for your families…Fight for yourselves…Now lets go kill these assholes…"

They start chanting, "HALF MAN! HALF MAN! HALF MAN!"

Sir Loras touches his shoulder, "I would be honored to fight at your side…"

"So would I…" Bronn says. "…Even if you didn't pay me."

Tyrion smiles, "Thank you my friend…" Then he looks at Pod, "Pod stay here…" Tyrion leads ten thousand men through an underground passage and emerges by a secret gate. They open the gate and rush the men with he battering Ram. Tyrion cuts the leg off a man and is joined by Bronn and Loras. Who cut a bloody path through the ranks of Stannis' men. Tyrion uses his ax to cut the foot off the next man. Then he finishes him off.

"My Lord look out…" Tyrion turns as Sir Mandon kills the man behind him.

"Good job Sir Mandon…" Tyrion receives a shock as the Knight slashes him across the face. He falls as Mandon raises his sword to finish him off. Then Tyrion sees is Podrick his Squire impale Mandon in the head with his spear.

 **STANNIS**

Stannis draws his sword and it bursts into flame. "I am the chosen of the Lord of Light…" He says swinging his sword, the man in front of him gasps as half his arm and shield is cut off. "I am the Prince who was promised…I am Azar Ahai reborn!" He spins into the next man cutting him in half from head to crotch. When both Lannister and Tyrell men see his sword they flee in terror. "Flee you before me you faithless cowards!"

He beheads another and leads his King's Guard of seven men and another small force of fifty to the gate. "Back away from the gate!" Stannis yells and one of his men repeats his words. The men drop the battering ram and flee from before the gate. The archers on the wall stop shooting to see what Stannis will do. He throws his flaming sword at the gate and the entire gate bursts into flames. The defenders drop their weapons while others flee. He extends his hand and the sword flies out of the burning door into his waiting hand. His men surge through the gate killing without mercy. Stannis enters and runs up the steps when he is faced by ten men.

"FOR THE HALF MAN!" One man screams charging Stannis and his men. As Stannis' men fight the Tyrell men he is shot in the neck by a sleep dart. He hits the ground as his King's Guard are all put to sleep in the same manner. There is an explosion and a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke dissipates Stannis is gone.

The ground rumbles like the sky when thunder shakes it. Tywin Lannister rides a white Charger into battle with Randyl Tarlly at his side. They lead their entire heavy calvary force into battle against Stannis' forces. They smash through their ranks with the archers taking up positions behind the Calvary. "RETREAT!" Trent yells just before he is impaled by a spear on the battlements. Stannis' army breaks ranks as a Lannister/Tyrell army numbering over 80,000 strong arrives.

Bronn and Podrick stand over an unconscious Tyrion as Tywin Lannister rides up. "What happened?" Podrick stands up and tells how Tyrion rallied the men when the King abandoned them and led the counter attack against Stannis' men. Then he told how he followed him disobeying orders and saw Sir Mandon of the King's Guard attack Lord Tyrion. "You expect me to believe that he killed two men and rallied a counterattack?"

"Its true my lord…" Loras Tyrell says joining them. "I swear as a Knight of Highgarden…"

Tywin looks down on his son and waves a healer forward. "See to my son…" He coldly says and rides off.

Tyrion awakens in a small bed and finds Lord Varys at his side. Bronn and Pod are in the room as well. "Am I dead?"

Varys smiles, "Fortunately not my lord…You saved the city…Your plans and heroics gave time for your father and Lord Randyll to arrive…Stannis' army has been completely annihilated…"

"What of Stannis?"

"No one knows…We found his magic sword and his King's Guard…They were all unconscious when we found them…Apparently only Stannis can touch the sword any one who tries to pick it up bursts into flames…"

 **DRAGONSTONE**

After Stannis left for battle Milisandre stared into the fire refusing food and drink. Not even Lady Selyse could pull her away from the brazer of fire she stared into. The night Stannis left Milisandre had a disturbing vision of a mysterios man. She also saw Eddard Stark, Lyanna Stark, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. She saw a great hall all decked out for a wedding, but the hall was covered in blood. She also saw a three eyed Raven that mocked her. The old tales said the three eyed Raven was a servant of the old gods, but the lord of light had defeated the Seven and the old gods, so why was she seeing these things. Four days after she had the vision, Milisandre saw in the flames her own head on a pike and then she saw Renly's Widow and the big woman named Brienne standing over her severed head.

"Adel come here girl!" Milisandre called summoning the servant. "Bring me some food…" After Milisandre ate she poured herself two glasses of wine. "Adel come sit and drink with me…"

"My Lady if the Queen finds out…"

"She won't…Now drink…"

Adel falls to sleep and becomes Milisandre while Milisandre looks like Adel. Under a trance Milisandre/Adel fools everyone into thinking she is the real Milisandre. Two days later they find Milisandre's headless body. Adel/Milisandre takes a small row boat and heads for the mainland. Then she whistles into the air the jewel on her neck collar glows red. Soon a wild horse trots up and she heads north towards the ancient domain of the old gods and their servant the three eyed Raven.

 **STORM"S END**

The Assassin who killed Milisandre arrives at Storm's End the same time as the men who attacked and kidnapped King Stannis Baratehon. There were no rules against kidnapping a Royal so agents of House Pryt incapacitated Stannis and kidnapped him for Lady Vivienne. It was her idea as she asked her personal Master Assassin what rules did House Pryt and the order of Faceless Men have about kidnapping royalty. Since there were none Arnold Pryt sanctioned the kidnapping.

"Where am I?" Stannis asks waking up.

"You are in Storm's End Lord Stannis…"

"Vivienne Baratheon?" Then Stannis notices the head of Milisandre.

"I am the chosen one of the lord of light…You cannot harm me…"

Vivienne smiles, "Why don't we put that to a test…BREINNE!"

"You will burn in the deep fire for this outrage…"

Brienne walks up to Stannis, "Stannis Baratheon…In the name of Renly Baratheon First of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Eight Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…I sentence thee to death…For the crimes of murder…and condoning the use of blood magic to steal the Iron Throne…" With one swing Stannis is beheaded in main hall of Storm's End.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. TALISA

In war people suffer, especially the poor and commoners. There are people in the world with a genuine care for those who suffer. Talisa Mygaer is one such person. She hails from Volantis a noble by birth, but the near death experience of her brother inspires her to wish to help people. She leaves home to become a healer. After years of learning a war breaks out and she joins the support camp of the Northern army to aid with the wouded.

The first skirmish against the Lannister Army was a decisive victory the Stark forces had captured Jaime Lannister. Encamped near a river Talisa goes into the field with other healers and Maesters to treat the injured. After three days camp is broken and she moves on with the army. A week later the support camp builds tents, sets up stockade, and starts preparing food for when the army returns as they had moved on to the next battle.

Talisa checks the health of the prisoners. She along with a Maester checks in on Jaime Lannister. "Any pain My Lord?" The Maester asks.

"My wrists actually…Would you remove these shackles…"

"Sorry I can't do that…"

"You girl you are not from around here are you?"

She looks at him, "No my Lord…"

"You are from…Bravose…No…Astapor…"

She smiles, "Volantis…My Lord…"

"That was my next guess…You're a long way from home…There must be a very interesting story there…"

They finish and stand, "I don't have to the time to tell it…" When Talisa returns to the support camp she is met by her friend Riley.

"So you met the Kingslayer…"

"Yes." Was all Talisa said.

"Yes and what?"

"He smelled of his own body waste…They need to treat their prisoners better…"

"You are no fun…"

The battle is over and Talisa walks the battlefield treating the wounded. The man she is working on is a Lannister man. "Please save my leg…" The man begs.

Talisa shakes her head, "I'm sorry…I'm going to have to take the leg…'

"No…please no…"

He starts to struggle, "If I don't take the leg you will die…" Someone runs up and helps by holding the man down. When Talisa looks up her breath is taken away as she looks into his grey eyes. It is the Young Wolf the King in the North. "Your Grace…" A man says standing nearby. "This man is an enemy and you treat him?"

"He's not my enemy…" As Talisa replies she tries to ignore the fact that the King in the North is staring at her. Every now and then she looks up.

"He was lucky you were here…"

"He was unlucky you were…"

As she puts away her things the King follows her, "I didn't start this war."

"So end it."

"Its not that simple…"

"Of course it is…you ask for peace…" Talisa smiles at him while she gets into the cart.

"You didn't tell me your name…"

"No I didn't…"

"I saw you talking to the King…" Riley says., "What is he like?"

"He is cocky…arrogant…"

"And you like him…"

Riley is right and Talisa has a hard time trying to admit it to herself. She continues her work trying to ignore the Young Wolf, but she runs out of supplies and has to go the King to ask. "Begging your pardon Your Grace…May I speak with you?"

"Of course what may I do for you?"

"I heard you were heading for the Crag to negotiate its surrender…I need some supplies and I am sure the Maester there has what I need…I have a list…"

"Why don't you come with me…"

Talisa hesitates. "Okay…" They ride side by side with a hundred men with them. "So when you win the war what will you do?"

"Go home. Try to be a good King…Marry and have some children…"

"What about the Iron Throne?"

"What about it?"

She looks at Robb, "The south will need a leader why not you?"

"I'm not interested in the Iron Throne…I fight to avenge my father…I fight to free my people…"

Talisa tells him her story, "Life is hard enough…If more people tried to aid their fellow man then the world would be a better place…"

"You sound like an idealist…"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"A compliment…" She smiles, "You have a beautiful smile."

"And you have beautiful eyes…" She shyly replies. When they reach the Crag, Lord Westerling surrenders and the Maester gives Talisa what she needs. When they retrun his mother is waiting for him and informs him that Jaime Lannister killed Torrhen Karstark trying to escape. Catelyn also informs him that his sister Sansa was rescued by Erick Basteel, she also urges him to give Sansa her blessing in marrying Erick Basteel. She also informs him that Arya will be warding with Lady Vivienne Baratheon.. Robb introduces Talisa to his mother who seems uncomfortable with Talisa. Robb calls assembly after a private meeting with Lord Karstark.

"We are winning this war…But if we allow the recent incident to tare us apart the Lannisters win…All the enemy needs is one crack...they can get in. We must be united to gain the victory…Jaime Lannister will pay for his crimes…I ask you all to be patient…Tomorrow we march for Acorn Hill and join up with the Knights of the Vale…" They all cheer.

Later Talisa meets with Robb. They try to resist but their attraction is strong. They make love in his tent and later marry in secret. "Why do we linger here?' Talisa asks Robb.

"We wait to see how Stannis' attack on King's Landing goes…If he wins we head back north…If Stannis wants the North to bow to him we make him fight us on our terms…Winter is Coming!"

"And if he loses?"

"We invade the West and force Tywin Lannister to come to us…" Later Roger Gallard is poisoned by mysterious means and the Frey army abandons Robb for breaking his word to Walder Frey.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21. GORDON BASTEEL

Gordon Bastel is the youngest son of Corren and Lara Basteel. Four years after his brother went on his Right of Passage it was his turn. Lara's last son was to be sent into the Red Waste of the East. She kept a smile on her face and a cheery disposition. Gordon chose a Dothraki sword for his weapon. His father and mother rode with him to Steel Port where a ship provided by House Levor is waiting for him. It sets sail across the Narrow sea and makes port in Astapor.

From Astapor Gordon travels by Horse with a guard of one hundred men. When he chooses a cave for base camp the men leave him. The first thing Gordon does is look for a cactus. He makes a spout out of a piece of wood and sticks it in the cactus. With water secure he kills a desert lizard for food. He spends most of his first day closing off the mouth of his cave.

The next day Gordon makes weapons a spear and catches a mantacoar scorpion. He takes the venom and makes him some poisoned darts off the cactus. He also cuts down a cactus for food. It is considered a great honor among the Lords of the Narrow Island for their children to take the Right of Passage near the place of the ancestral home.

Gordon spends several weeks exploring the desert and creating base camps throughtout the Red Waste. On his fifth month he infiltrates a Caravan and steels food, weapons, and a horse. He returns to his cave after a year and a half. As usual a healer and a swordsman shows to check his health and for training. They bring him letters from his family members and such.

Bythe time of the battle of Blackwater Gordon is sixteen years of age. His brother Erick has one year left before he can go home and Gordon has five. He had stolen horses and food from the Dothraki. He has scaled the walls of Qarth using cat grips he made himself, and killed slavers who had captured him.

It is the middle of the week and Gordon lays on a rock with a blanket over him. He had covered the blanket with sand to camouflage it. His eyes pop open when he hears horses. He sits up and scoots across his belly to see a small horde of Dothraki. There are slaves and a knight of Westeros, from the bear sigil on his armor, he is of House Mormont who is sworn to House Stark. Then he spots a white haired young woman, a Targaryen.

"She's beautiful…" Gordon says. From her looks he can tell she is sixteen or fifteen.

He listens as she addresses the Knight, "Is there no end to it?"

"I have never been this far east Khaleesi…The Red Waste is vast…"

She looks at her people, "I promised them a home and safety…I promised that their enemies would burn…How do you fight hunger…"

"I know not Khaleesi…"

The horse Khal Drago gave her dies. She wants to cry but she cannot, so she addresses her bloodriders in Dothraki, " ** _Aggo…Kovarro…Rahkaro…Take our best horses ride south east and west…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What do we seek Khaleesi?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Rivers grass…lands cities villages…"_**

 ****Gordon shakes his head and speaks up interrupting her. " ** _You will find the city of Qarth to the east…"_** everyone looks up to find Gordon standing atop a rock formation twenty feet up, " ** _To the west slavers, Dothraki raiding parties…etc…To the south is nothing but sand and the sea…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you…"_**

 ****Gordon jumps down and lands on his feet. Both Aggo and Jorah take up flanking positions next to Daenarys. "My name is Gordon Basteel…" He replies in the common tongue.

"House Basteel…My brother told me House Pryt a banner of your House had spies who snuck he and my mother from the city when it was sacked by Tywin Lannister…"

Gordon nods, "True…"

Daenarys looks up then left and right, "Are you alone out here…"

"Yes since I was ten and three name days old…"

Daenarys looks at Jorah, "His people call it the Right of Paasage…At the age of ten and three boys are sent into the wild to live for eight years…If they survive they are considered men…Before my exile a few boys of the Narrow Island came to the Wilds of Bear Island…"

"Thank you…" She says to Gordon and looks at Jorah again, "We will head for Qarth…"

"That is a bad idea…" Gordon says speaking up.

Daenarys sighs, "Why?"

"The magi of the the House of Undying that's why…" Gordon walks up to the horse carrying three cages. There are strange sounds coming from the cages. He stands ten feet from the horse with all eyes on him. "If these are what I think they are…Then going to Qarth is a bad idea…"

"We need food and shelter…"

Gordon looks at Jorah, "There is food and water in the desert if you know where to look…"

Daenarys waves her hand at her people, "Not enough to feed all of us…"

Gordon smiles, "Mages are attracted to Dragons…The old legends say Dragons are the source of all magic in the world…No doubt the Dragon has awakened in you…" Daenarys open her mouth in shock, "You go to Qarth and the mages will take your Dragons…They may try to kidnap you as well…And then there is a man there by the name of…Xaro Xhoan Daxos…Very ambitious he is planning on overthrowing the council of thirteen…You go there and he will use your arrival to fulfill his desires…" Gordon points northeast, "There is an oasis fifty miles that way…There are five of them in the desert…" He points Northwest, "That way lies a river that leads to the city of Mereen…Good for fishing yes…"

Then he walks up to a cactus and sticks a makeshift sprout into it and water comes out. A few of Dany's followers rush forward to drink. "Come with me…" They follow him for two miles and comes to a cave. He pulls back what looks like the side of the rock formation, but it is actually a curtain made to look like part of the rock. "How did you?" Dany asks in amazement.

The cave is huge, on the inside are ten horses in a pin and three camels. In another pin is a pig and some goats. On the wall hanging is salted meat. In another part of the cave are weapons of all kinds. There is a bookshelf with an array of books and manuals. Jorah looks at Dany, "Where did you get all this?"

"I stole from Vaes Dothrak, Qarth and some caravans that pass through the desert's edge to avoid the Dothraki…" Gordon allows them to slaughter the pig and make bread. He has corn, flower, and enough food for two months.

"Sorry for eating all your food…" Dany says.

"Its alright I keep this place well stocked so that I don't have to hunt as often…" Her people sleep on the floor of the cave, Aggo and a few others stand guard. Jorah walks up, "Tomorrow I head south around this time of year caravans are making a run across the desert edge…"

"Why travel by land…"

"To avoid Pirates…"

The next morning, Gordon and Jorah lead 30 of Dany's Khaleesar to the Caravan. They slip into the Caravan killing off a few guards one by one. Gordon poisons the water and food finishing off the rest. The Caravan had food, wine, clothe, animal skins of all kinds, pottery, and slaves; men, women, and children. When they return there is enough food for everyone to last seven months.

Gordon watches as Dany plays with the children who are fascinated by the color and length of her hair. He walks up to her and sits, "So daughter of the Dragon…What are your plans?"

"I'm going o take back the throne of my ancestors…"

He sighs, "Your going to need an army for that Dragons are not…And speaking of which they need freedom to thrive…"

She looks at Gordon, "And I suppose you are a Dragon expert…"

"Your ancestor was Aegon the Conqueror…Mine was Corren the Mighty…He helped House Martell conquer all of Dorne…Then they conquered the Stormlands…The Reach and over half the west…Corren and his army knocked on the gates of Harrenhal itself. When Aegon came we bent the knee because of his strength and the Dragons…My House studies our enemies and our friends…Because one day a friend can become an enemy…I know Dragons Khaleesi…My father and his father taught him all the way back to the days of Xavier Basteel..."

Dany stares into his eyes, "Teach me…"

Gordon teaches Dany on how Dragosn respond to Old Valyrian the language of the Targaryens. Dragons eat only that which they have bathed in their fire. They thrive when unshackled and uncaged. "A Dragon takes what it wants…She does not ask permission…She does not beg…" He says touching her hair. Dany allows Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal to fly free, Gordon places lizards he captured so that they can practice hunting.

A month later Gordon leads them to the oasis fifty miles Northeast. They stay at the oasis as Gordon has another food cache buried there. He teaches her to shoot a bow and handle weapons. "This is unlady like for a future Queen…" Jorah says in protest.

Gordon looks at him, "Aegon's sister wives were warriors and carried Valyrian swords…You won't be around her all the time Sir Knight…She needs to be able to defend herself…"

During the next two months Dany and Gordon grow close and one night when they are alone they make love. The third month Gordon's healer and swordmaster visit him. "You have been busy…"

"Well…" He looks at Dany, "What news of the West?" They tell them of the wars between the Houses of Stark, Lannister, and Baratheon.

Dany looks at Gordon. "If I returned to Westeros who would support me?"

"House Martell…maybe. You are kin to them through your dead sister by law…and kin with House Basteel…If the Martells went to war on your behalf then House Basteel would support them…"

"You need an army of your own…One loyal to you…" Gordon says speaking up, "You have three Dragons let them grow stronger then march on the city of Qarth. Take the wealth and buy a ship…Then head for Astapor…The Unsullied are considered one of the greatest fighting armies in the east…"

Daenarys does as he suggests and then after a year in the desert her Dragons are as big as Horses. The slaves they liberated have been trained into a fighting force. With a small army of 600 fighters including woman and children Dany marches on the city of Qarth. The gates open and the thirteen come out to greet her.

"I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…The Unburnt…Mother of Dragons…Khaleesi of the Great grass sea…The rightful ruler of Westeros…And I accept your surrender…"

The thirteen start laughing, "Do you know where you are little girl?"

"Qarth the greatest city that ever was or will ever be."

He points behind him, "That is the garden of bones…No army has ever breached our gates or the walls…"

Dany smiles, "I have something those others did not…"

"What is that?'

"Why Dragons of course…"

"I see no Dragons…"

Dany raises her hand, "Wait for it…" Gordon smiles as she says her next words in old Valyrian, "DRACARYS!" The three Dragons fly in unison they bathe the thirteen and their troops in fire. A man tries to throw his spear at Drogon, but Gordon shots an arrow into his head. Dany fires an arrow at another man. The three dragons loop around and blasts the gates of the city. The men on the wall panic as Daenarys and her army of 600 enter the city.

Over the next few days Daenarys and her people fight gorilla warfare with the city militia. As time passes some of the militia joins her. The slaves of the city turn on their masters and within two weeks the city is hers. "I told you…A Dragon takes what it wants…" Gordon says this as the Tower of the Undying burns.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22. THE COST OF PEACE

 **YARA AND THEON**

Three days after the battle of Blackwater, Yara and Theon stand on the deck of their command ship. King Joffrey is there along with his fiancée Lady Margaery, the Hand of the King Tywin Lannister, Cersei, Prince Tommen, Olenna, Mace, and Loras Tyrell. They are there to funeralize Balon Greyjoy and bear witness to an Iron Born ritual. Balon was captured during the fighting and his throat was slit when Yara tried to rescue him. "What is dead may never die…" Theon and Yara say at the same time. The Iron Born repeat it and then he is lowered into the sea.

Later Theon and Yara argue over line of succession. He eventually challenges her to a duel not to the death the winner must force the other to say I yield. They fight on the deck of their ship after their guests have left. Yara has more experience killing and fighting but Theon is stronger physically. He eventually overpowers her and twists her arm until she screams I yield. Theon earns the respect of Iron Born but his journey to becoming King is far from over, he still has to face the King's Moot.

 **TYWIN LANNISTER**

Tywin Lannister had been accredited for the victory of Blackwater. At court his Grandson the King reinstates him as Hand of the King. Joffrey also rewards the Iron Born as promised with their independence. Lancel Lannister is Knighted, now the Crown turns its attention back towards the Young Wolf who is on the march again. Word is received that the Northern forces have taken Golden Tooth.

Tywin is at the small council meeting with Cersei, Mace Tyrell, Maester Pycel, Loras, Varys, Randyl Tarlly, and King Joffrey. "Word is the Young Wolf has taken Golden Tooth and the Hold of Gallard. My little birds say he plans to march on Casterly Rock next…"

"This war must end…" Tywin says deep in thought.

"We can't let him take Casterly Rock…" Cersei says interjecting.

"We have more troops march on that false King and kill him…" Joffrey says as if that is the obvious thing to do.

"Its not that easy your Grace…" Tywin replies forming a plan.

"Then perhaps I should find someone more competent in warfare…"

Tywin looks at Joffrey as an uneasy mood takes hold of those at the table. Tywin Lannister was not someone who was talked to in that manner. He looks at Joffrey with cold eyes until he starts to squirm uncomfortably. "I have heard of your courage and bravery during the Battle of Blackwater…Perhaps your Grace would like to lead our armies against the Young wolf…"

Cersei smiles, "The King is needed in the Capitol many decisions need to be made…and his wed day fast approaches."

"Perhaps he should retire…And when the small council has come up with a solution we will advise him…"

"Go my love and get some rest…"

He slowly stands up, "Do whatever it takes to defeat that pretender…"

They all watch him leave, "My Lord Hand…" Cersei says looking at her father, "My brother your predecessor made a betrothal to House Dorne…I ask for you to send for Princess Myrcella…She is not safe in Dorne…"

Tywin looks at Cersei, "From what I hear Trystan and Myrcella are getting along famously…The Dornish love their new Princess…Tyrion did the right thing…If Sansa marries Erick Basteel…And Myrcella marries Trystan Martell we will have our peace…The Martells will never support the Basteels in a war against us if they decide to fight for the Starks…"

"She is my daughter…"

"And she is helping her family…"

Cersei stands up to leave, "I need to see you in private later…" Tywin says as she walks out. When he says this she pauses before leaving. Tywin's plan relied on Tyrion so he had to wait until he was healed before he could enact it. Tywin sits at his desk writing letters. When Tyrion enters his office he keeps writing.

"You summoned me father?"

Tywin folds the letter and rings the bell a man enters and takes the letter, "Please deliver that to this person…" He says handing the mysterious man two pieces of paper. Tywin finally looks at him, "Look at you…All battle scarred…"

Tyrion stands up, "If you called me here to mock me…"

"Sit down!" Tywin commands and watches as Tyrion slowly obeys. "I called you here to reward you…"

Tywin smiles at the look on Tyrion's face, "Reward me!"

"You functioned admirably as Hand of the King…So Leo Lefford is dead…His daughter Ginivieve Lefford is without a suitor…She is at Silverhill as she had to flee the Northern Army…I have already sent a letter to her and she is agreeable to the match…On certain conditions…"

"Such as."

"Such as her first born son gets to use the family name of Lefford…"

He sighs, "I have no problem with that…"

"Good after Joffrey marries the Tyrell girl you will marry Lady Ginivieve…"

"Kinda hard to set up house when there are Stark men at Golden Tooth and Casterly Rock…"

"Yes…which is why you will go to Casterly Rock and discuss peace terms with the King in the North…You have full authority of the Crown so long as whatever deal you make involves Jaime's freedom…"

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow…And one more thing…Before you finalize anything I wish to see the terms of peace."

As Tyrion leaves Cersei enters and sits down, "You wanted speak with me?"

"I did…I have spoken with Lord Mace Tyrell and and Lady Olenns…It has all been arranged…"

"What has been arranged?"

"You're still young and healthy, capable of bearing more children…You will marry Loras Tyrell…"

She shakes her head, "I will not…Do you know what they say about Loras Tyrell?"

"Do you know what they say about you?" Tywin replies staring at her.

Her face takes on a dark expression, "I can't marry Loras Tyrell if I am in love with someone else…"

Tywin sits back in his chair. "And who is this lucky man…"

Tywin has feeling of what she might say next, "We were right under your nose and you had no idea…The great Tywin Lannister. Jaime and I have been together since the womb…We are destined for each other…"

He grunts, "For you to admit that to my face shows that you are not as smart as you think you are. And for you to think that I didn't know shows how naïve you have been…I have known for a while now…You were ten and six name days old…I had gotten you a horse…A Dornish breed…I let you go riding by yourself…Jaime had gone hunting…I tracked him down as he had been gone for hours…The two of you were at the grotto…The one your mother and I often visited…

The two of you were naked as the day you were born…Like two rabbits…I was angry…but what could I do…I told myself the Targaryens always married siblings…I pretended not to know…I secretly hoped that when you married Robert Baratheon you would forget Jaime…"

She smiles, "Robert Baratheon…I begged you not to make me marry that man…But he was so handsome back then…On the night we consummated our marriage he came to the bed chamber drunk…" She starts crying, "He tore my dress off and fondled me…Then he threw me on the bed, climbed on top of me and called me Lyanna…The pig fell asleep on top of me…I couldn't move and I called his name but he would not awaken…At least until he had to piss…He returned from the privy and had another go at me…Only this time he rolled over when he was done…I lay there crying all night…The next morning he went hunting…When he returned he had me again…Only he wasn't as drunk as he was before…I conceived and paid Maester Pycel to end the baby…Then the Basteels made war on him…He had gone hunting or so he said…Jaime and I were able to spend time together…I became pregnant and had to trick the slob into sleeping with me before he went off to war…The happiest moments of my marriage is when my children were born and when that fat slob died…"

Cersei stands up, "And if you think for one minute that I am going to marry that pillow biter…you are sadly mistaken…I am the Queen Regent…"

"Until Joffrey marries Lady Margaery…Then she will be Queen…What will you do then…"

"I will serve my son and advise him…"

"Like you did when he cut off Eddard Stark's head or when he ordered his men to kill Robert's bastards…You will marry Loras Tyrell or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I will cut both you and Jaime off…I will disinherit you and send you away…We will see how long you will last then…"

"I don't care anymore…" Cersei starts to walk away.

 **TYRION**

Tyrion walks slowly up the hall, his mind on the conversation he just had with his father. "He's up to something…" He is joined by Varys, but fails to notice him.

"A penny for your thoughts…"

"Oh Lord Varys…I didn't see you…"

"I hear you are going to negotiate with the King in the North…"

Tyrion looks at him, "How did you find out…my father just told me…"

"I didn't know…I was guessing…"

Tyrion nods in approval, "Nicely played I will have to remember that one…" Tyrion spends the rest of the day getting ready. The next morning Lady Olenna is waiting for him at the wheel house. "Lady Olenna!"

"I just wanted to say good luck Lord Tyrion…I hope you are successful and can end this war…"

"Thank you I will try my best…" Bronn is already in the wheel House. "Thank you for coming…"

"No problem…"

"Is she…" he hinted asking about Shae a woman he met in the Lannister camp after leaving the Eyrie.

"With the support troop…"

"I hear congratulations are in order…"

Tyrion grunts, "If only Shae had been born of nobility…"

"For someone who reads a lot you sure are dumb…"

Tyrion looks at Bronn, "How do you mean…"

"I mean you are rich. You come from nobility…Pass her off as a noble…"

Tyrion ponders Bronn's suggestion and the more he thinks about it the more he likes the idea. After several miles of travel they stop to make camp. Bronn sneaks Shae into Tyrion's tent when only the guards are up on patrol. The next morning they are off. The ride is long because they nust turn south around the god's eye lake and then back north. The Kings Road splits three ways, North towards the Riverlands, south towards the Reach or Dorne depending on which way one goes and then west. After a few weeks the road becomes the Gold Road, which is heavily patrolled by Northmen. A mounted scouting party stops the carriage and after some words escort Tyrion's party to Casterly Rock.

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

The area is crawling with Northmen, Knights of the Vale, and men of the Riverlands. As Tyrion approaches his family home, the sigil of House Stark can be seen blowing in the wind, instead of the proud Lannister Lion. As he looks out the window there are wagons loaded with gold taken from the mines. Tyrion is furious but he keeps his calm as they pass through the Lion's Gate.

Bronn accompanies Tyrion as a guard leads him through the halls of his childhood home. He hadn't been back to Casterly Rock since he was fifteen. Both he and Bronn are announced then they enter his father's study and sitting behind his father's desk is the King in the North, Robb Stark. The last time Tyrion saw Robb Stark was at Winterfell. He was clean shaven a bit grim like his father, but now his face was older, a war veteran with many victories under his belt. His Dire Wolf Grey Wind is at his side lying at the right of the desk.

"Lord Tyrion welcome to Casterly Rock…I was hoping to see your father…"

"I am sorry if you are disappointed…He sent me to negotiate peace terms…" Robb pours them some wine, "This is my companion and closest person I have to a friend these days…Sir Bronn the Blackwater…"

"An honor…"

"Before we begin…May I enquire as to the health of my brother?"

"He's alive for now and in good health…You can see him after we have come to terms…Though why I should make peace is beyond me…I have taken Casterly Rock…I have beaten your father five times on the battlefield…My sisters are safe…I see no reason to bargain…"

Tyrion sighs, "I know your men and banner lords wish to go home and bring in their crops…I know you have a new wife…I am guessing she is pregnant by now…Don't you your grace want to go home and raise your son in peace…You haven't deployed the ships in White Harbor because they are needed to defend the city from a southern sea attack. We have three times as many men…And twice as many ships…"

"Then why doesn't your father come here and remove me from his home…He can't that is why?"

"And you can't take King's Landing neither can you press further across the west…"

"You'd be surprised by what I can do…Time is on my side as well…Once my sister marries Erick Basteel…Then things will really get interesting…So Lord Tyrion what exactly are you offering?"

"Independence!"

"We aleady have that…"

"Yes but you want the Crown to publically acknowledge it…Also reparations for the Riverlands…"

"We have that as well Lord Tyrion…The gold from your family mines is on its way to Riverrun…"

"But you can't get into the vaults…My father reinforced them after the war…" Bronn leans over and whispers into Tyrion's ear. "Your Grace why don't you tell me what I can do for you to make peace a reality?"

"You are right Lord Tyrion…I want to go home and be done with all this…and yes my people want independence…But your nephew beheaded my father…and Your brother…Because he is the real reason you have come here…tried to escape…He killed Lord Karstark's son and heir…So if I make peace the cost of that peace will be extremely high…and I am not sure that your father Tywin Lannister is willing to pay…"

"The Lannisters always pay their debts…"

"So I have heard…"

"Name your price Your Grace…I have been given full authority of the crown to negotiate…"

Robb stands, "I will confer with my banner Lords and get back with you…In the meantime may I extend you and your men my hospitality…"

All Tyrion could do is smile, offered hospitality in the home of his family. "Thank you…"

"Will you be joining us for diner?"

"Thank you but no…I will eat in my room…"

"Guard!" A man of the Riverlands enters, "Show Lord Tyrion and his man to their rooms and tell the servants to provide whatever they desire within reason…" Tyrion and Bronn bow before leaving, "Lord Tyrion!" He stops, "Any form of mischief by you or your men will be dealt with severely."

"You have my word your grace…that we plot no treachery…"

"You think he will make peace?" Bronn asks.

"Hard to say…I hope he does…If Jaime hadn't complicated things by killing that Karstark boy…"

Later Tyrion and Bronn eat in private in Tyrion's room. Tyrion is even more frustrated because Robb Stark has taken his father's bedroom. Two days pass before Tyrion is summoned before the King. As usual Grey Wind is there only this time the Wolf is chewing on something. "So your grace do we have terms?" Tyrion asks antious to see Jaime again.

"It took a lot on my part to get Lord Karstark to drop the death sentence he placed on your brother…and as said the terms of peace are high."

"Name them…" Tyrion replies bracing himself for whatever the King in the North was about to ask.

"Item one…From Maiden Pool and everything north of that is our domain that includes the Vale…If the south wishes to continue sending men to the wall they may do so by sea…any violation of our territories will be considered an act of war…Item two…the crown will recognize the North as an independent kingdom…Item three…The Lannisters will provide in addition to the gold we have taken the stone, timber, and other resources needed to rebuild the Riverlands…Item four…the King and the royal family along with the King's intended must travel here present himself to me, my lords and our armies and publically apologize for the unlawful execution of my father Eddard Stark and recant all charges against him…Item five…all prisoners of war must be released by both sides…In regards to Jaime Lannister…

He commited murder…As such Willem and Martyn Lannister will become Wards of Lord Rickard Karstark for the rest of their lives…he swears they will not be mistreated in any way…as for Jaime Lannister…He will be released on the following conditions…Jaime Lannister will be publically lashed no less than fifty times…"

Tyrion stares dumbfounded and takes a drink, "You were right your grace the price is high…Even the strongest of men have died from fifty lashes…"

"It was the only way I could get Lord Karstark to agree to terms…"

Tyrion stands up and walks in a circle thinking. He stops and looks at the King in the North, "If I wish to amend your demands…"

"In what way?"

Tyrion stares at Robb Stark searching his face. "Jaime…Ten lashes!"

Robb leans forward, "Forty and five…"

Tyrion smiles on the inside, "Fifteen…"

"Forty…"

"Twenty…"

"Thirty-five…"

"Twenty and Five…"

"Done!" ("Twenty-five lashes…") Tyrion says thinking to himself. Robb interrupts hi silence, "In addition the Crown and House Lannister must renounce the Kingslayer…He is to be stripped of his Knighthood, his heirship to Casterly Rock and he is to be banished from the whole of Westeros…Unless he wishes to take the Black…"

Tyrion sits back down, "And what will happen if the terms are rejected or if I or my father come up with a counter proposal?"

"Lord Karstark is standing outside that door…You saw him when he came in. There are two guards with him…If my terms are rejected the guards will go to the cells and bring Jaime Lannister to the courtyard…Where Lord Karstark will remove his head…The head will be given to you and you will be sent back to the Capitol…The rest of his body will be chopped up and given to a fisherman as bate…"

"If your father were here he would not approve…"

"Probably…He also would have liked to keep his head…"

Tyrion sighs, "May I have ink, quill, and paper…I need to write my father of this…"

"I thought you had the full power of the crown…"

"I do and I will acquiesce…But my father asked me to run it by him before anything is signed…" Tyrion writes the letter in silence, then he passes it to Robb so that he may read it. When he is satisfied that it contains no hidden messages Robb folds the letter and Tyrion places his seal on it. "May I see my brother now?" Tyrion asks after the letter is given to the castle Maester.

"Guard!" The man enters, "Show Lord Tyrion to the cells and give him and his brother some privacy…"

Tyrion follows the guard through the hallway and then down a flight of steps to the Castle dungeons. Jaime is wearing a plain wool pants and shirt. He is clean shaven and his hair is cut. His legs and feet are shackled. "Tyrion!" He says in excitement when the doors open.

They hug, "You look well…"

"So do you…By the gods I missed you…How is Cersei and father…"

"Everyone is fine…" he hands Jaime a letter from Cersei. Tyrion watches as he reads in slilence.

"You sent Myrcella to Dorne…"

"For her safety and to bridge a tie between us and the Starks…If everything works out Sansa Stark will marry Erick Basteel soon…" He continues reading the letter.

"Cersei says you are here to negotiate my release…Well…"

"It is difficult…" Tyrion shakes his head, "Why didn't you sit still…and wait? Lord Karstark wants your head…"

"You know I don't like relying on others…Father was taking too long…"

"Your freedom is costly…"

"Tell me…" When Tyrion gets to the part about Joffrey apologizing he laughs, "Joffrey will never apologize…I'm a dead man…"

"Father will make him…He has no choice to tell the truth…If Sansa marries Erick Basteel we are done for…"

"You really think father will just bend over for the Starks?"

"I think he is planning something…What I know not…But there will be a reckoning…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

When Tyrion receives the message by Raven, he reads it in private then he summons everyone; Joffrey, Cersei, Margaery, Prince Tommen, Olenna, Loras, Mace Tyrell, and Randyl Tarlly. "Impossible!" Olenna says. Maester Pycel and Varys are there as well.

"They want to humiliate us…" Cersei says.

"SILENCE!" Joffrey yells looking at his grandfather, "I will burn in the seven hells before I do such a thing. You must be the worst Hand ever…You lose to that whelp five times…You allow him to take Golden Tooth and…"

"Leave us!" Tywin says interrupting Joffrey. "The King and I need to speak in private…" Everyone quickly exits. Cersei lingers for a while before departing. An hour passes before the others return to the small council. "The King and the Royal family will travel to Casterly Rock and make peace…"

"My Lord Hand there are two other threats that must be address…First a letter from Lady Vivienne Clegane…"

Cersei sneers, "Clegane?"

"She has married Lord Sandor Clegane…Her son Stephron Baratheon is Lord of the Stormlands…They have taken up residence in Storm's End…She has Five thousand men at her command…"

"The Bitch…"

"She demands that we release all prisoners taken in the battle of Blackwater immediately…What is left of the houses of the Stormlands have flocked to Stephron Baratheon's banner…Lady Vivienne is also building a port and a fleet at Storm's End. She already has fifty heavy gallies and the men to man them…"

"And what does the King think we should do about this threat?"

"We should…release the prisoners…" He replies humbly.

"Send word to Lady Vivienne…"

"Begging your pardon, but who will she fight for?" Loras asks.

"Herself…" Tywin responds as if he should already know that…" Tywin looks at Varys, "And the second threat?"

"It comes from across the sea in the person of Daenarys Targaryen…She has sacked the city of Qarth with three Dragons and six hundred men…From Qarth she sailed to Astapor, where she tricked the masters into selling her an unsullied army 8,000 strong…She sacked Astapor and freed all the slaves…From Astapor she marched on Yunkai…The seconds sons via a man named Daario Naharis has sworn fealty to her…She has sacked Yunkai as well…Freeing all the slaves…She has 3 Dragons the size of Horses, 8,000 Unsullied…2,000 mounted lances of the second sons…and small horde of Dothraki riders and slaves trained in combat numbering 600…As we speak Daenarys Targaryen is marching on Mereen…with the intent to free those slaves as well…"

"Impressive!" Olenna says.

"Can we confirm the Dragons?" Mace Tyrell asks.

"They have been confirmed by my little birds and friends in the east I trust wholeheartedly…"

"Who councils her?" Randyl Tarlly asks.

"She is counciled by Sir Jorah Mormont, Sir Barristan Selmy, and Gordon Basteel…"

"What? Are the Basteels supporting her?"

"No my Lord Hand…After the death of her husband Khal Drago she wondered into the Red Waste…with a small group of followers…By chance they happened upon Gordon Basteel…The two have become lovers as it is…He helped her survive the desert until her Dragons were older…But if the two become more than just lovers then yes House Basteel will support her…"

"When she reaches Mereen let me know…"

"My Lord…" Three days later the royal family and the Tyrells leave for Casterly Rock.

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

 **ROBB STARK**

Robb Stark stands at attention with his wife Queen Talisa Stark, his Dire Wolf Grey Wind, his banner lords, and Tyrion Lannister. He smiles as the Royal procession enters the courtyard. Joffrey rides a horse with his Grandfather Tywin Lannister at his side.

Tyrion steps forward after Joffrey helps Margaery from her carriage. Robb looks at Cersei as she searches for Jaime. "Your Grace…My Lord Father…Lady Margaery…honored guests…May I present his Grace Robb Stark, the King in the North…"

After introductions are made Joffrey steps forward, both he and Robb are standing five feet from each other. "Hail and Greetings to Robb Stark the King in the North…I Joffrey Baratheon First of his name…Lord of the…" he pauses looking at his Grandfather, he reassures him with a nod. "…southern Kingdoms…do hereby recognize that from Maiden Pool…To the the wall…From the Vale of Arryn to the Riverlands…is the domain of his Grace King Robb Stark…Furthermore…I apologize to you your grace and the lords of the North and to the Riverlords…For the unjustified beheading of Lord Eddard Stark…I recant all charges against him and declare before these witnesses, that Eddard Stark was innocent…A great man of honor and integrity…May the old and new gods give him peace in the afterlife…

"I ask House Tully to forgive me as well…For the unprovoked attacks on their lands…I pray to the gods that from this day forth…Conflicts can be settled in a more civilized manner."

Robb walks up to Joffrey, "I thank King Joffrey for coming here and making his most heartfelt words…" Robb offers his hand. When Joffrey takes it Robb punches him in the face with the other sending him to his back. "Now I can forgive you…" Several of the King's Guards draw their swords.

"JOFFREY!" Cersei runs from her place beside her father and kneels beside Joffrey whose mouth is bleeding and has three missing teeth. She covers his face as he cries. "What the fuck was that? We came to you in peace…" Cersei screams.

Cersei goes quiet as Robb is joined by Grey Wind who growls threateningly. "Lord Stark…" Tywin warns.

"Apologies…He did have my father beheaded…I wanted to see him bleed before we finalized anything…Shall we continue or do you wish to draw swords now?"

"At your pleasure your grace…"

"Bring forth the prisoner Jaime Lannister…"

Cersei stands Joffrey up who is taken away to see the Maester. She would go, but when Jaime comes out she stops, "Jaime!" Cersei tries to rush forward but the guards stop her.

"Jaime Lannister…You did murder Torrhen Karstark of Karhold when you tried to escape…But in the interest of peace…The sentence of death is demuted…You will be lashed twenty and five times by Lord Rickard Karstark…"

Robb nods and they cut away the brown sheep skin clothe he is wearing. He is now butt naked and is chained to a pole. A leather whip is bought to Rickard Kartsark on a velvet pillow. He takes the whip and cracks it. Then he walks up to Jaime, "You killed my son Kingslayer…You will get no bit…I want them all to hear you scream and beg…"

"Hurry and get it over with…"

"Oh I will take my time with this…"

He steps back and Cersei watches helplessly as the first lash of the whip leaves a bloody slash across Jaime's back. The next lick does not happen right away. But when it strikes, Jaime flinches and grunts louder. Rikcard alternates the time between strikes, every other lash he pauses or quickly strikes again. Jaime starts crying out at the ninth lash. His eyes water as the blood flows down his back across his legs and onto the ground.

Tyrion has to close his eyes, Tywin watches and with each lash he grows angrier, but it would all be worth it if his plan works. Finally the last lash falls, Lannister men rush forward and unchain Jaime from the pole. Cersei follows as they take him into the castle. Since Joffrey was with the Maester Tywin signs the treaty and the people on both sides cheer.

"Leave my castle this moment Lord Stark…before I forget myself…"

"I am leaving Lord Tywin…" Grey Wind is at his side. "Just remember after Jaime is healed he is to go into exile…I am leaving two men here…to make sure that happens…and if anything happens to them, believe me when I say Iwill return south and finish what your son started…" They stand at attention as the Starks leave Casterly Rock in force.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23. STRONG ALLIANCE

PART 1. THE STARKS

Yohn Royce leads the Knights of the Vale back to their mountain domains. Rickard Karstark and many of the Northern Lords continue on towards the North and home. The King stops at Riverrun with his wife and mother to funeralize Lord Hoster Tully. Sansa's Wedding would not happen for a few months but she is on her way to Steel Point with Erick Basteel. They send Hoster Tully up the river and with an arrow shot by Brynden the Black Fish Tully it is set ablaze.

Lothar and Black Walder Frey come to Riverrun demanding that the King in the North make good on a few of his promises. Robb wants to make peace with Walder Frey so it is decided that Edmure Tully would marry one of his daughters. Robb travels to the Twins with his wife Talisa, his mother Catelyn, Edmure Tully, The Black Fish, Roose Bolton, a few other notable lords and a thousand men.

 **WINTERFELL**

 **BRAN**

In Robb's absence Bran is acting Lord of Winterfell with Maester Luwin as his chief advisor. Jojen Reed had come to Winterfell with his sister Meera to convince Bran that he needed to leave Winterfell. Ever since he fell he had been having visions and seeing through his Wolf Summer's eyes. Jojen taught him that he is a warg with the blood of the First Men running through his veins. He teaches Bran in secret to control his gift.

Bran is sleeping in his bed…

 ** _He sees a Red Woman with choke necklace and a red jewel in the center. The woman is standing in the forest not far from Winterfell. Then he sees the three eyed Raven again. Then Winterfell falls away and is taken across the sea and sees three Dragons and a beautiful white haired woman…_**

The next day Bran decides to go riding. Hodor, Jojen, Meera, Osha, and Summer go with him. "You had a vision last night didn't you?" Jojen asks.

"How do you always know?"

"I told you before I am farseer…You…you are something else…"

They come near the spot where he saw the red woman. Summer growls as a cloaked figure rides toward them. "Hodor!"

"Who are ya!" Osha demands with Meera knocking an arrow.

"I mean you no harm…" The hooded figure says.

"Then be off with ya!" Meera says.

"No wait…Lower your hood and show us your face…" Bran demands. When she does Bran gasps, "Its you! The Red Woman…who are you?"

"I am known as Milisandre…And the four of you are in grave danger…We must head North…"

"Why?"

"The Skin takers are here…"

Back at Winterfell twenty Bolton Men enter the courtyard. They pull out crossbows and kill the gate guards. More Bolton men enter on horseback overwhelming the defenders. They mercilessly kill men, women, and children. "What is the meaning of this?" Maester Luwin demands. Ramsey Snow rides through the gates with a dark haired female beside him. "Ramsey Snow!" He points a crossbow at Maester Luwin and kills him. Just then the Dire Wolf Shaggy Dog comes out and tackles Ramsey's horse, it rips the horse's throat out and stalks Ramsey.

Myranda shoots the Dire Wolf in the side as the rest of the men add their arrows to hers. They pull Ramsey from beneath the dead Horse. "Well where are they?'

Soon a man by the name of Nigyl drags Rickon out, "Little brat was hiding in the stables…"

Ramsey walks up to him, "You must be Rickon…Where is your brother?" When he doesn't answer Ramsey grabs him by the hair, "I asked you a question. Where is your brother?"

"He's gone riding!"

Ramsey throws him down, "Myranda my dear…"

"Yes!"

"Get the hounds and go hunting…"

"With pleasure…"

"Bring him back in one peace…" As she rides off with ten men and the dogs, Ramsey looks at Rickon. "Take this one to the dungeons…"

 **BRAN**

"Let's get back to Winterfell…"

"If you go back you will die…" Milisandre says. "Your destiny is at the wall…"

Summer growls as a woman rides up on a horse with ten men. "You must be Bran…"

"Who are you?" Bran demands, Summer growls at the dogs.

"My name is Myranda…I need you to come with me…"

Meera draws an arrow and points it at Myranda, "We're not going with you…"

Myranda smiles sadistically, "You just made a big mistake my pretty…Take the boy kill the rest…"

Meera shoots and hits Myranda in the shoulder, "You bitch!" She draws an arrow as Osha picks up a rock and throws it at Myranda's head knocking her off the Horse. Her arrow sails high over everyone. The dogs are released and they attack Summer who holds his own. Bran's eyes go white and he enters one of Myranda's men. Possessed by Bran he shoots one of Myranda's men with his cross bow. Then he draws his sword and stabs a man wrestling with Jojen. As the fight progressed they completely ignored Milisandre as if she wasn't even there.

The man he is in is stabbed from behind, Bran leaps from his mind and jumps into the mind of the man who stabbed him. He kills two men and grabs Myranda. "Enough or she dies!"

"Karl! What the hell are you doing?"

"Surrender! Drop your weapons…" They obey. Meera, Osha, and Jojen tie the men up. "Tie me up as well…"

"Bran?" Meera asks.

"Yes…now tie me up…" He says from inside the man.

The men watch in disbelief as their comrade allows them to bind him, then Bran's eyes return to normal afterwards, "Why did you attack us…House Bolton is sworn to House Stark…" Meera asks.

"No I was in his mind…I saw his thoughts…The Lannisters promised Roose Bolton Wardenship of the North…"

"I told you young Wolf…The Skin takers were coming…They have your brother and the castle…We need to leave…"

"My brother…We have to save him…"

"Its too dangerous…"

Bran sighs looking at Myranda, "I can enter her mind and save him…" Myranda growls as she and her men are gagged. The dogs are dead killed by Summer who licks his wounds in private. Bran's eyes go white then Myranda passes out. She awakens a few seconds later. Meera unbinds the possessed Myranda.

"Myranda!'What happened?" Ramsey asks as she rides through the gate alone.

"The little brat had more guards than we thought I barely escaped…and then that damned wolf of his killed the hounds…"

"Which way were they headed?"

"Stoney Shore…I believe…" Bran in Myranda freezes when Ramsey kisses him or Myranda's lips. When Bran/Myranda finds a chance he goes down to the dungeons. "Rickon!"

He stares into her eyes, "Bran?"

"Yes I'm getting you out of here…" Bran/Myranda knows Winterfell better than the Bolton men. He is able to sneak Rickon out of the castle through a secret passageway. Meera is waiting with two horses and off they ride. They join up with the others and ride until sunset. As a fire is built Meera goes hunting.

Rickon looks at his brother, "How did you do that?"

Bran smiles, "I'm a Warg…"

"You are a farseer as well Rickon…" Jojen says speaking up.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw your father die din't you?"

Osha walks up to him and hugs him like a mother, "Yes! They killed Maester Luwin…"

"I know…"

Milisandre stares into the fire for answers, "You are staring little one…Do you have a question?"

"You are that Red Woman who advised Stannis aren't you?"

She nods, "I am…"

Before Bran could ask another question Meera returns with a deer draped across her horse. Both she and Osha skin the animal and place it on a spit. "What happened? Why did you come south?"

"I saw my own death in the fire…"

"So you have to stare into the fire to see the future…" Jojen asks.

"My power comes from the lord of light…"

"We serve the old gods…" Jojen says defensively.

Bran watches as they talk back and forth, "The lord of light defeated the old and new gods…there is only one god…"

"So you say…"

"We need a plan not an argument about religion…" Osha says interjecting.

"The wall is where we need to go…"

"We are not heading to the wall…The little lords have friends we need to find someone we can trust…"

"Who is that?" Meera asks. "The Boltons have turned against us…gods know who else is against us…The Whitehills are banners to the Boltons…I have to agree with the Red Woman…Bran and Rickon have a brother there…Most of the Night's Watch is made up of North Men…There they will be safe…"

"You lot may not believe in the White Walkers…But I do…"

"I believe you lady of the wild…" Milisandre says, "I have seen Night King marching on the wall…I can help…It is my destiny…More than that…The Prince who was promised will be revealed at the wall…"

"She's talking nonsense…" They all listen as Milisandre explains to them about the prophecy and the Prince that was promised.

Osha still objects, "Osha!" Bran says speaking up, "Help us get to the wall and then I release you from our service…"

"Fine…"

"Give her a weapon…" Reluctantly Meera gives her a spear. They had taken all the weapons of the men they captured and killed. They also took horses and sent the others south so that any pursuers would think they went south.

"One more thing…" Meera says. She points at Myranda, "What do we do with her?"

"Kill her!" Osha says pointing her spear at her.

"No we take her with us…Ramsey Snow is in love with her and she with him…"

"When we get to the wall we throw her over the side…" Osha says winking at Bran. "I'll keep first watch…The rest of you get some sleep."

PART 2. FAMILY, LOVE, RAGE

 **FAMILY**

 **SANSA**

Sansa is on her way to Storm's End with Erick and an escort of 1,000 men provided by Rygen Basteel. "I can't wait to be your wife…" She says riding beside Erick.

"And I your husband…"

They make camp off the King's Road as they are thirty miles from Haysack. Sansa sets up her own tent. She doesn't notice but Erick is watching her, his own tent already up. The next morning they make it to Haysack just after sunset. They eat diner with Lord George Errol. The next day they are on the road again. When they reach Storm's End Vivienne Clegane holds a feast for brother.

Arya is taller, her hair is growing out, and she has breasts, a beautiful young lady with a hard edge to her. "Gendry and I will marry when I bleed…"

Sansa frowns, "You are promised Lord Frey's son…"

"I know but if I marry him in secret they can't do anything about it…Besides he is a Baratheon now, a Knight of Storm's End and Lady Vivienne's nephew…Fuck the Freys…"

"Arya!" She shakes her head, "Lady Vivienne is having a bad influence on you…" She stops walking, "Well you are my sister and I love you…I will support you…But I hate to be you when mother finds out…"

Three days later they leave Storm's End by ship and head for Steel Point. Sansa is accompanied by Lady Sylese, and her daughter Shireen, the two had been given sanctuary by Lady Vivienne after the battle of Blackwater. Lord Redwyne had taken Dragonstone. Arya, Gendry, Tara, and Vivienne accompany them as well. Stephron remains at Storm's End with Sandor to run the castle, the two had become closer as time passed.

 **STEEL POINT**

 **ERICK**

When they arrive at Steel Point an honor guard stands with their spears crossing overhead in tribute. Erick enters his home with Sansa at his side, he walks up to his father Corren and takes a knee. "My son left here a boy on his right of passage…He returns a man having survived the wilds of the Riverlands…You are worthy to be my heir and wield the sword Spider's sting… Stand my son and be recognized as a man of House Basteel and the Narrow Island" He stands and they hug.

"Father may introduce my intended Princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell…"

"My Lady…welcome to Steel Point…This is my wife Lady Lara Basteel…"

Erick looks across the people gathered and sees her, Idel Bastion. The two were childhood friends, she a bastard legitimized by her uncle the current Lord of Bastion's Hold. Her father lay with a woman and she gave birth to Idel. Abel's brother died during the war with Robart Baratheon. Before Erick left for King's Landing to witness his sister's wedding.

A grand feast is held in the great hall. Erick introduces Sansa to friends he had not seen since he left Steel Point. "Is that a hill tribesman?" Sansa asks.

Erick nods, "Of the Stone Crows…Now House Crow…My father convinced the hill tribes to fight for us…When the war was over Shagga now Shawn Crow swore an oath to my father…They were given some land and we built them castle Stone Crow and educated them…"

As Erick leaves Sansa to talk with Robin Arryn and his friend Lady Bera Styne of House Styne he is approached by Idel. "Perhaps you have forgotten me…"

"Idel Bastion…" he look sher up and down, "You have become quit the woman…"

"And you quit the man. Do you remember what I said to you before you left?"

"YesI do…"

"I saved myself for you and you come back with the Red Ice Princess…"

"People change…I loved you as a boy…The boy is a man now and he is in love with someone else…"

"I don't think she is worthy of you…"

The one thing Erick dreaded since he fell in love with Sansa Stark is about to happen. A challenge; challenges could range from anything from a duel, to a task or labor of some kind. Sansa was not of the Narrow Island so she had no right to ask for a champion. If Idel wanted to fight her in a one on one match she had to face her alone. Or if it were a task of some kind Sansa would have to stand alone. In the history of House Basteel there have only ever been six challenges. One of his ancestors traveled across the sea and fell in love with a slave. He freed the slave and bought her back to Steel Point. The slave was challenged by his mother.

 **LOVE**

Sansa is in her suite, Jorda is there helping her pick a dress for the official announcement tomorrow. "I need to speak with you in private…" Erick says after knocking on the door. Jorda leaves without saying a word.

"What's wrong?'

He walks up to Sansa and takes her hands"Do you remember what I told you about challenges?"

"Yes I do. Is it Idel?" Erick looks down, but Sansa raises his head by his chin. "I saw her talking to you at the feast…"

"She is going to challenge you…I do not wish to scare you, but…"

"But…You once said you would die for me…I would do the same for you…Whatever her challenge is know that I am not afraid…"

"If she wants to fight you…Remember…don't fight her fight. Out think her…She has been training since she could walk…"

"I'll remember…"

He kisses her, "I love you…"

"I love you more…"

 **LARA BASTEEL**

Lara was writing a letter for her son Gordon, her husband Corren had already fallen to sleep. She leaves the room and sees Erick walking down the steps. She follows him to the great hall, "When you were younger you would come to me whenever your father said something you didn't like…"

"I remember…"

"Why are you up?"

"Idel…She will challenge Sansa…"

"I am sorry about that…" She rolls her eyes, "Stupid challenges…stupid Rights of Passage…Your father told me about the Right of Passage before we married…Then I got pregnant, but I knew she was a girl…"

"How did you know?"

"A mother knows…Then you were conceived…And I said this is a boy…and I said I would love him, but dread the day he turned ten and three days old…He came back to me a man…" She touches his face.

"Some things a mother cannot fix…"

She smiles, "Oh really…" The next day Lara goes looking for Adel.

"Lady Lara…"

"Leave us!" She commands to the man Idel is sparring with, "I have questions to ask and things to say…I am Lady Lara Basteel nee' Martell…Just remember that…Now…Do you really love my son?"

"I have always loved your son you know this…"

"He's a man now and his heart belongs to another…"

"She is not worthy of him…"

"Do you think he will love you if you succeed in showing up the woman he loves…I have seen him with her…And he will not give her up…You have seen them together…"

"What do you want Lady Basteel?"

"If you love my son and believe you can win him over then challenge Sansa Stark…If you believe she is unworthy then challenge her…But if this is nothing more than petty jealousy…drop it…Because if you break my son's heart you will earn me as an enemy…"

The sun is lowering and the people of Steel Point gather, "Let it be known…That I Erick Basteel heir to Steel Point do declare my intentions to make Princess Sansa Stark my wife…"

"Let it be known…" Lara and Corren hold hands, "That we the progenitors of Erick Basteel approve of this union…Is there anyone who challenges this?"

"I do!" Idel says immediately. "I say Sansa Stark of Winterfell is unworthy of the heir to Steel Point…and I challenge her…OUR AIM IS TRUE…" She quotes the motto of House Doogen. "She must shoot three apples within the count of five…"

Sansa leaves Erick's side, "I accept your challenge…"

They place a target board behind Idel, then she is brought a basket of apples. Sansa must shoot the apples from Idel without so much as scratching Idel or drawing blood. She places an apple on her head. She holds the second palm up and the last she holds with two fingers down. "Sansa Stark must shoot the apples off me in the following order…Head, right hand…left hand…"

Sansa is given three arrows and a bow by Jorda, "Remember what I taught you?"

She nods with all eyes on her. Idel must give the command to start. Sansa was taught to aim with her eyes, visualize, and follow through with her arm. Idel is thirty paces away. "BEGIN!" Sansa quickly nocks the first arrow and fires, she quickly draws the second and shoots with no time to think about it She must rely on instinct, reflexes, and perception. The first apple on her head is impaled down the middle. The other two are impaled by arrows just with one second left. Everyone claps as the Maester checks Idel for cuts and blood. "There is none!" He declares causing them to cheer.

Idel walks up to Sansa and drops to one knee, "You are worthy of him…Princess Stark…"

"Arise Lady Idel…I hope we can be friends…"

 **RAGE**

 **KING"S LANDING**

A Lannister always pays his debts. Tywin Lannister smiles reading the letter Walder Frey sent him. All wars aren't won on the battlefield, the Young wolf was a great leader and a worthy advisery. Tywin could acceot defeat on the battlefield, but punching his grandson in the face and whipping his son that he could not forgive. You would think people would know, but they forget. The rains of Castemere are song all over Westeros and even as far away as Essos. Catelyn Stak had to pay for kidnapping his son Tyrion and now they have all paid.

The door opens and in walks King Joffrey, "You wished to see me Grandfather…"

At least Joffrey is learning. Tywin had instructed him to call him Grandfather in private among other things. In the presence of others he was Lord Hand. "Yes…" He hands him the letter, "Here read for yourself…And always remember a Lannister pays his debts…"

He watches as Joffrey reads in silence, his missing teeth lad been replaced with gold ones, "Is this for real…"

Tywin takes a drink, "Of course it is…"

"But what about?"

Joffrey is cut off as the small council enters with the Tyrells."Ah you are all here…Everyone please be seated…"

"Your Grace." They all say greeting Joffrey.

"The King seems happy has something happened?" Olenna asks.

"The Wolf is dead…" Joffrey exclaims. He hands Varys the letter.

"Oh my!" He says passing it down. One by one tey read in silence and Tywin watches their reactions.

"With all due respect Lord Hand…" Olenna says, "Are you mad?"

Before he can answer Loras stands up, "I am a Knight sir…and I will not stain my reputation with this travesty…"

"My Grandson has a point…The gods do not take kindly to people being slaughtered after guests rights are offered…And what of Sansa Stark?"

"What of her?" Tywin asks.

"When she hears of this…She will ask her new family by law to go to war…Robin Arryn is still a Ward of House Basteel…The whole of the North will take up arms…You have doomed us all…"

"I am prepared for the repercussions…I have been prepared for quit some time now…After the battle of Blackwater I hired the Golden Company and the seventh legion…The seventh legion is making its way to the Twins to help Walder Frey keep the Riverlords in line…our old friends the Hill tribesmen are helping as well…The seventh legion is on its way to Winterfell where Ramsey Snow is now…He has Bran and Rickon Stark…If Sansa Stark is smart and she ever wishes to see her brothers alive again she will beg her new family not to go to war...And as an added bonus I am sending the entire Royal Fleet to sack Levor Port in a surprise attack…"

"I would be impressed if I wasn't offended…by the death of a pregnant woman…" Olenna says.

"I like the part where they sowed the head Robb Stark's Dire Wolf onto his body…" Joffrey says.

"I think I will return to High Garden after the wedding…" Loras says, "If you will excuse me your Grace…My Lord Hand…" Some people didn't have the stomach or metal to do what was needed, but Tywin Lannister had outsmarted them all and if war came he was ready for that as well.

 **STEEL POINT**

 **ERICK BASTEEL**

Erick privately thanked Idel for not making the challenge more drastic or combative. She admitted that she still had feelings for him, but more than that it was jealousy. Erick is out in the countryside riding with his father. "Your intended bride is very beautiful…"

"Thank you father…She is more than that…"

"Yes she is…I talked with her in great detail…Well learned young lady…"

Erick stops his horse and looks at his father, "You're sad the war is over aren't you?"

He smiles, "I was looking forward to fighting beside the Young Wolf…and my son…I missed my chance on the battlefield against Robert Baratheon…I had him…If not for Baristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister…Your father would be on the Iron Throne…"

"Ah the regrets of the old…"

"I may be older than you…But I am wiser and more experienced…"

They are interrupted by a man riding up, "My Lord…The two of you are needed back at Steel Point immediately…"

When they enter the study Maester Horun and Lara are there waiting with Arnold Pryt. "I am sorry to bear this news my lord…I should have been more diligent…"

"What is it Lord Arnold?" Corren asks.

He takes a breath, "They call it the Red Wedding…Robb Stark went to the Twins with his wife…Mother, Uncle, and Great Uncle to make peace with Walder Frey…He…he…murdered them all at the wedding…When the wine had taken hold they struck…Roose Bolton is also helping them…"

"You train the best spies in the world…Wy didn't you know of this?" Erick asks in anger thinking of his wife…"

"The Faceless men…He hired them to pass his messages…We can't touch the Faceless Men without starting a war with the House of Black and White…"

"What of Winterfell?"

"We haven't received word yet…I did send a message to my spies at Moat Cailin…"

Maester Horun hands him a letter, "This letter is from the Hand of the King…Its for Sansa Stark." Corren takes it and reads aloud.

 ** _To Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell_**

 ** _By now you have heard about the Red Weddin…Your brother…His wife…and your mother Lady Catelyn Stark nee' Tully are dead…Along with all his men…Ramsey Snow has taken Winterfell…If you try to encourage your new family to go to war to avenge them they will die…if you do not encourage the North to bend the knee to Roose Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North…Your brothers will die…Remember a Lannister always pays his debts…_**

 ** _Sincerely_**

 ** _Tywin Lannister Hand of the King…_**

"I have to tell Sansa…" Erick says reaching for the letter.

"No!" Corren says pulling away, "Think before you react…First we need more information…" He looks at Arnold Pryt. "Lord Pryt contact our agents in the North…I want the Stark boys rescued at all costs…When they are safe…Only then do we strike…For now we wait…"

"But Sansa needs to be told…"

"And she will be, but we wait for now…"

 **LEVOR PORT**

The Port city of Levor was always bustling with activity. All trade goods legal and illegal passed through the city. The House was founded by a young noble lady of House Rane who fell in love with the sea. Her father built her a ship and she would sail the Narrow sea pirating merchant ships and attacking other pirate ships. One pirate ship she took the young Noble lady fell in love with the charismatic Captain and House Levor was born. The Levors are the richest family on the island their wealth often compared to that of the Lannisters and the Tyrells. At the center of the city is the extravagant palace of Coral Rim. Like the Basteels the Levors have a Vaylrian sword they call the Green Dragon. The sword was reworked and given a tent of green and sea Dragons were etched on the blade. The current ruler of House Levor is Warren Levor. He carries a Trident the symbol of power in House Levor. Like the Iron Born the Levors and their people follow the Drowned god.

His daughter Delah Levor commands the Naval forces. There is a breeze blowing in from the Northwest and the moon shines across the water. A man in the sea tower looks across the water at scout vessels, bouy watchers. Bouy watchers were men who sat in little water shacks on the sea watching for danger. They have candles and mirrors to reflect light at the sea tower. This way messages are sent covertly.

The tower has nine spotters looking out over the water. The second spotter leans away from the spy glass and takes a sip from his goblet. "All clear!" The commander on duty announces.

The second spotter looks back through his mounted spyglass and sees a light flickering a message. After reading the flashing message he swings his spyglass and gasps, "Son of Bitch…ROYAL FLEET BEARING 290 dash 597 point two…Speed fifty knots they have the wind full sails…I count four hundred ships…"

The commander takes a red flag places it in a ball and sends it down a wooden tube. Delah sits at a table playing chess with her cousin, Reef, a nickname because he is a master diver. When the ball hits the bottom the man on duty takes it out of the tube, "SHIT! M'Lady red flag…"

Delah jumps up grabbing her sword which is leaning by the wall. "What is it?" Her cousin asks.

"The Royal Fleet bearing down on the port…"

"I will sound the alarm!" A man says, but Delah reaches him just as he gets to the pull for the bell. She punches him in the face, "No you idiot! I want them to think they got drop on us…Silent alarm! If my father gives the command…We unleash hell on their asses…Signal the fleet all hands to arms…"

A man runs down the steps beneath the tower and starts tapping on a metal pie. The tapping echoes and vibrates through the city. Others hear the tapping message and passes it along across a network of pipes until it crosses the entire city and finally reaches the palace.

 **CORAL RIM CASTLE**

"What the hell are they raising the alarm for?" Warren Levor asks coming up to the watch tower.

A man is looking through a spyglass reading signals flashed at him from a station halfway from the docks. "It's the Royal Fleet my lord…Its attacking…"

"Why in the name of the drowned god didn't we get a warning from House Pryt? Nevermind that shit…" He smiles, "Signal my daughter…Unleash the Cracken!"

 **DELAH**

Delah is on the port battlements staring out at the water, "My Lady your Lord Father has given the word…"

"RAISE THE CRACKEN!" Delah yells.

There is a Cracken head sitting on the dock made of metal and wood. Men rush forward pulling on levers and cranking wheels. From beneath the pear eight fifty foot long arms rise up and unfold. It takes twenty-five people to operate the Cracken. There are two men to each arm, one to work rotation and the other to work elevation. Another eight men, to load barrels of Wild Fire into the back of the head when ammunition runs low. The last man sits atop the head making aiming calculations and feeds them to the men working the arms.

 **ROYAL FLEET**

"It looks like they spotted us m'lord…" A man says to Lord Paxter.

"Its doesn't matter…There fleet isn't even in dock…We still have the advantage…  
Another man walks up with a spyglass, "Better take a look m'lord…"

He takes the Spyglass and frowns, "What the fuck is that?"

 **CRACKEN**

"Arm one rotation 4, elevation eight, arm two rotation 3, elevation nine…Arm three rotation 5, elevation 5.5…" The head of the Cracken can swivel from arm to arm dropping barrels to each arm. The barrels are built to collapse on impact and at the top of the barrels are glass domes with lit candles inside. The Cracken has spring launchers and the arms have tracks allowing the device to launch for miles over the water. "FIRE!"

As the first eight barrels are launched more are loaded and the man calls out aiming calculations. The men on the enemy boats yell incoming. The first ship is blown apart with a huge explosion. Only a quarter of the front of the second ship is destroyed. The third ship has an explosion so huge that other ships are caught in the blast wave.

Delah smiles, "Those fools have wild fire aboard their ships…"

 **PAXTER**

"My Lord we eight more ships…"

"Sound the retreat!" A horn sound over the water and the fleet turns away lowering the sails and releasing the oars…"

 **DELAH**

"My lady they are retreating!"

She shakes her head, "No you won't get away…Launch the fleet…and tell every ship captain…the enemy is to be annihilated…" Delah gets into a carriage that is hoisted into the air and is sent by a line to ship in dock. Levor Port is built in a way that the city is left and right of the land bridge that runs to the mainland. The fleet is docked behind a wall left and right of the land bridge behind a sea gate. There is a water bridge that connects the city to the land bridge. The warships are lined ten across and fifty a line.

Seven hours pass before Delah returns with eight hundred of the thousand ships that went out. Her father and mother are on the dock waiting to greet her. she hugs them both. "Well done my daughter…"

"Did we lose any ships?" Her mother asks.

"Only twenty and nine…The rest of the fleet is hunting strays…But we captured the prize…" She snaps her finger and they drag Paxter Redwyne forward forcing him to his knees.

"The great Paxter Redwyne of the Arbor…Send him to Shadow Mold they specialize in interrogation…"

 **STEEL POINT**

Arnold Pryt enters the study where Erick is waiting with his parents, his sister, and Maester Horun. "I have received word from Master Pan in the North My Lord…The Stark boys escaped…Bran Stark was out riding when the Boltons attacked the castle…My men are tracking them to Castle Black…Ramsey Snow is in a rage…His lover was the one who freed Rickon Stark. He has no idea where they went…Neither has he told his father or the Hand of the King…Roose Bolton has married Walda Frey…Fat Walda they call her…He is on his way to Winterfell…Another thing…The Golden Company fights with the Boltons and the seventh Legion fights for the Freys both hired and paid by Tywin Lannister…"

"Then we strike!" Erick says.

"Patient Erick…"

"They made a mistake and we need to take advantage of it…First we need to tell the Princess…Bring her here and Robin we will need the Knight's of the Vale as well…"

"What about Arya?" Vivienne asks.

"We tell Sansa first she is older…Then she can tell Arya…"

 **SANSA**

Sansa is in the yard practicing hand to hand combat with Jorda. Her arms and legs are padded as she is not use to the demands made on her arms and legs. She kicks high and thrusts a punch at Jorda who dodges the first and blocks the second. They are moving at a medium speed. Jorda avoids face shots because Sansa's wedding is fast approaching.

"Your Grace…They need you in the study…" A man says walking up.

Sansa follows the man and as she walks Sansa is joined by Robin Arryn. When they arrive Sansa takes stock of the people in the room. "What is going on?"

Erick walks up to her and takes her hands, "My love there is something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" Sansa snatches her hands away and places her hand over her mouth, "NO!" She screams, then he tries to hold her but she fights him. They show her the letter.

"Your brothers are safe…they escaped…and we have the advantage here…Ramsey Snow is foolishly withholding this information from his father and Tywin Lannister…" Corren says speaking up.

"I want their heads!" Sansa venomously says, "Walder Frey, Roose Bolton, Tywin Lannister, Joffrey, and that bitch Cersei…"

"And you will have them I swear it…" Corren says.

Erick takes her hands again, "Will you marry me today?"

She nods, "Yes!"

"Maester Horun…Send word to Lord Warren…Tell him to split his fleet into three groups…One will attack Lannisport…The other Redwyne…Level both to the ground…The last will wait for orders…"

"Yes my lord…"

Sansa leaves the room to tell Arya who is offended she wasn't told the same time Sansa was told. Then Sansa prepares for the wedding. They say their vows and then a small feast is held. Then Erick takes Sansa to his bed chamber where they make love for the first time. The next morning as Sansa sleeps Erick watches her. Meanwhile Corren takes a trip to Dorne with his wife to ask Doran to go to war with him.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24. LONG LIVE THE KING

 **WINTERFELL**

 **ROOSE BOLTON**

Roose Bolton rides a white stallion with his new wife at his side and his army at his back. The banner of House Bolton is drapped over the main entrance and beside it are the banners of the Golden company. A guard of fifty Golden soldiers, twenty-five at the left and twenty-five at the right sand at attention as they enter Winterfell. They salute as Roose Bolton enters the courtyard.

"Welcome to Winterfell Father…"

He dismounts, "Meet your new mother this is Lady Walda Bolton…"

Ramsey kisses her on both cheeks then he kneels to his father, "You have served me well…You are no longer Ramsey Snow…from this day forward you shall be known as Ramsey Bolton arise my son…"

He steps aside and introduces the Golden Company leader, "My name is Atson mo Kard General of the Golden company…"

"We have much to discuss…"

After Walda is settled in Roose meets with his son Ramsey Bolton, General Kard, and His Man-At-Arms Locke. "So where are they? Where are Bran and Rickon Stark…"

Ramsey clears his throat, "They uh…They escaped…"

"What?"

"They escaped my lord Father…"

"I see…How?"

"We had Rickon Stark in the dungeons…I sent Myranda with ten men after the cripple…She returned and told me the cripple had more guards than we were led to believe…I went after them myself…Myranda stayed behind…They say she freed Rickon Stark…"

He shakes his head, "What a disappointment…All I asked was that you take the castle and capture Bran and Rickon Stark…Those boys are the key to keeping the other Northlords in line and keeping the Basteels at bay…"

"We didn't realize they went North until afterwards…"

"They will head to the wall and their bastard brother…" Locke says speaking up.

Just then a man enters and hands a scroll to Kard, "My scouts report that the Banners are converging on Karhold for war…"

"Yes and if they find out we don't have the Stark boys there will be bloodshed…" Roose looks at Locke, "Go to Castle Black…Kill the cripple and bring me the youngest one…"

"I will not fail you…"

"Bring him back and I will give you the Dread Fort and make you a Lord…In the meantime we send a Raven to Karhold and try to disband this army…"

 **KARHOLD**

News of the Red Wedding spread like fire in a dry field of grass. The Northerners gathered at Karhold to attack and retake Winterfell. Then a message came by Raven if the Northlords did not bend the knee and call Roose Bolton Lord, then he would kill Bran and Rickon Stark, then he would lay waste to their lands.

"It's a lie!" Garren Reed says, "I know for a fact that the Young Lords escaped Winterfell…They are headed to the wall…" Garren is uncle to Jojen and taught him to farsee. Garren is a farseer as well.

"How do you know swamp man?"

He sighs, "Send a Raven to the Wall if ya don't believe me…" He ignores the question because most Northerners below the wall do not believe the old tales that still live today.

"I say we march now…and retake the castle…"

"My lords!" Lord Umber says standing, "You all seem to forget…Lady Sansa…Or Princess as her rightful title will marry Erick Basteel…If it hasn't happened already…I say we send a messenger by ship and see what has become of that…With the Basteels on our side we can crush the Boltons…"

Rodrik Forrester stands up, "I was at the Red Wedding…driven from Ironrath my ancestral home…My father, my mother, brothers…all dead…By that bastard Ludd…I will be damned if I bend the knee to the Boltons or their ilk…I am with Lord Karstark…We march on Winterfell."

Rickard Karstark stands up, "Who else is with me?" Lords of Houses Cerwyn, Dustin, Hornwood, Mollen, Pool, Ryswell, and Glenmoore all stood. Those who did not were Reed, Glover, Umber, Mormont, Talhart, Manderly.

Lady Lyanna Mormont stands up, "It would be foolish to attack the Boltons…When they have the Golden Company fighting for them…If we wait for the snows to fall we wil have the advantage…Better still if the Young Lords are at Castle Black or heading to Castle Black…We should send a small guard to protect them…In the case of Lady Sansa…No southern army has ever come north and faced the might of the North…But I hear the Basteels fear nothing…and their warriors are just as fierce as ours…I say we wait…"

"Wise words fall from Lady Mormont's mouth…We should wait…"

"I march in two days…Those who do not march with me…are cowards…" Two days later an army twelve thousand strong marches out of Karhold. The rest march to White Harbor and sends Ravens to Castle Black inquiring about the young Lords.

 **KING'S LANDING**

Tywin Lannister sits holding a message from Roose Bolton, "Idiots! I should have them all assassinated…" He says to himself. The door opens and Olenna Tyrell enters. "Lady Olenna…what can I do for you?"

"I just received a letter from Lady Redwyne…Apparently your attack on Levor Port was a complete failure…Those savages have Lord Paxter Redwyne and are holding him for ransom…"

"It is not as bad as it seems…"

"Oh that is great…Because the Basteels will retaliate…"

"No they won't…Roose Bolton still has the Stark Boys…And my niece is still scheduled to marry Prince Trystan Martell so there…"

"I am an old woman Lord Tywin…And I have lived in High Garden most of my adult life…and I know shit when I smell it…"

He smiles as she walks out. The great day finally comes when Joffrey is to marry Lady Margaery Tyrell. The ceremony is held in the Sept of Baelor. Joffrey places his cloak over Margaery and they say the words; when they kiss the nobles in attendance cheer. The wedding feast is held in the Garden where gifts are presented to the King. Tyrion presents the King with a book and returns to hi seat beside his fiancée Ginivieve Lefford. Tyrion and Ginivieve would marry next month.

As time passed Joffrey ordered the entertainment to come forth. It was a representation of the battle of Blackwater. Dwarves played ridiculous characters meant to mock, Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon. The presentation was received with mixed feelings. Then Joffrey starts to taunt Tyrion, who reminds him of his bravery on the King's Road against a little girl and her wolf, he also mentions his bravery during the battle of Blackwater.

Infuriated Joffrey pours his drink over Tyrion's head. Then he commands that Tyrion be his cup bearer. Lady Ginivieve tries to leave, but Joffrey commands that she stay. When the pigeon pie is cut Joffrey orders Tyrion to pour him some wine. Joffrey starts choking and gasping for air, when he does Jaime runs toward the front. Both he and Cersei kneels beside Joffrey as he points breathing his last. Cersei looks at Tyrion who picks up the cup and accuses him of murdering her son the King. She demands he be arrested immediately.

 **DORNE**

 **CORREN**

Corren and Lara had finally arrive in Dorne. As usual Prince Doran sits in the water garden. "Ah my beloved sister…" She greets him with a kiss on both cheeks. Then he looks at Corren, "Corren what brings you to Dorne?"

"War!"

He sighs, "It's always the same with you…"

"Have you heard about the Red Wedding?"

"I have what business is that of mine?"

"Sansa is now Sansa Basteel…My daughter by law…"

"And I suppose you believe that I am obliged to help you because you are married to my sister…"

"My Great Grand mother married an ancestor of yours…Corren the Mighty helped Princess Nymeria conquer these lands…So yes I say you owe my House…We are family…"

"You don't have to go to war…Princess Myrcella will marry my son…"

"You are weak Doran…You shame what it is to be Dornish…"

"You dare speak to me like that in my own house…" He looks at his sister, "And you…Our parents would be ashamed…"

"Yes they would…of you…A change is needed…" Lara draws a dagger from her gauntlet and throws it at Aero killing him. "What are you doing?" The guards in the garden point their weapons at Doran. Then they are joined by Oberyn and the Sand Snakes. "Oberyn?"

"I'm sorry brother…This is a cue…You are no longer the Lord Prince of Dorne…I am…I have been wooing the Dornish lords ever since the war ended…It is time for a change…"

"There will be no marriage between Trystan and the bastard Myrcella…We will not teint our bloodline…" Lara says. Doran is placed under house arrest with his son Trystan. Myrcella is beheaded by Corren Basteel and the head sent to the Lannisters.

"A message from our agents in King's Landing…King Joffrey is dead…" Corren says to everyone gathered in the Great Hall.

"How?"

"Poisoned by the Queen of Thorns…Very bold and very clever…" Corren says in admiration.

"Now we strike?" Obara says.

"I will send my son North with his bride and their army, but first I want to see how this plays out…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

 **JAIME**

Jaime Lannister stands on the top of the steps watching as Cersei stands beside Tommen. Joffrey lays on an alter with the stone eyes over his eyes. The stones are to keep evil spirits from entering his body. Jaime joins them as Tommen speaks, "Mother…"

"Yes my baby boy?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true my son?"

"What they say about you and Uncle Jaime…About me Myrcella and…"

"I think you know the truth…" Jaime says speaking up.

"I don't want to be King…"

Cersei grabs him, "Don't ever say that…"

Tears fall down his face, "Are they going to kill me too?"

"I will protect you…" Jaime says.

"They who my son?"

"The Starks…"

"Why would the Starks want to kill you…"

"Because…Joffrey hired the man who tried to kill Bran Stark…"

Jaime and Cersei look at each other, "How do you know that?" Jaime asks.

"I was playing hide and seek with Rickon and Stephron…I hid in the stables and saw Joffrey with Meryn Trent…They hired a man to Kill Bran Stark…"

"Is that why you don't want to be King?" Jaime asks.

He nods, "Listen to me Tommen…The people need a good King…and I think you will be a good King…"

Later Jaime goes to see Tyrion, "Ah big brother…did you bring any wine?"

Jaime hands him a bottle, "How are you?"

"How am I…What a question…Let me see…When I was born…my mother died…"

"Tyrion." Jaime says.

"You asked…So I was born a Dwarf and mother dies…Father hates me…Sister hates me…You trick me with that Whore…I was kidnapped by Catelyn Stark because she thought I knew something about the assassin who tried to kill her son or that I hired him…I am almost killed by hill tribesman…I am knocked unconscious in war…Father sends me to King's Landing to be the Hand of the King…I am a damn good Hand…I make all the battle plans to defend the city from Stannis…Joffrey has his man try to kill me…I wake up and Father sends me to make peace with a King…As reward he promises me to Ginivieve Lefford…Beautiful young woman…Long hair, big tits…lots of gold…I am humiliated by my own family…Then to top it all off…Cersei believes I killed her brat son…"

He looks at Jaime, "Am I a bad person if I don't miss the sadistic little prick?"

"He was not a very good King…" Jaime ruffles his hair, "And he tried to kill my brother…"

"They hate me so much that they would accuse me of poisoning Joffrey…Tell me the truth Jaime…Do you think I did it?"

"No of course not…"

"And if I asked you to be my champion in a Trial by Combat…Would you?"

"You know I would, but…I'm a member of the King's Guard…It is forbidden."

"You could always resign your commission…"

Jaime stands, "I must go…Keep your chin up…"

 **TYRION**

Tyrion sits pondering who could have poisoned Joffrey. Who benefits the most from his death? Tommen comes to mind, but there isn't a cruel bone in his body. Nor is he ambitious enough. Margaery comes to mind, but she hadn't even consummated her marriage she wouldn't benfit from Joffrey's death, although, Tommen is promised to Margaery and Tommen is easier to control than Joffrey.

"Olenna Tyrell…" Tyrion whispers. The door opens and in walks Podrick with a tray of food.

"Are you hungry my lord?"

"Very…"

"What is happening?" Tyrion says eating a piece of bread.

"There will be a trial…Your father, Lord Mace Tyrell, and Lord Satton will sit in judgment…"

Lord Carl Satton was a man of great wisdom and influence at court, a man who could not be bought or intimidated. He had been offered many times a place on the small council and refused each time. His past was shrouded in mystery, but more than thathe has a reputation for seeking out the truth. "Maybe I can get Satton on my side…" Tyrion says out loud.

"They asked me to testify against my lord…I said no…"

Tyrion smiles, "Pod you are a good lad…A very good friend…If something were to happen to you…So I am sending you to Bravos to be tutored by a Bravosi sword master…Earn your Knighthood and if I survive this…Look me up…"

"I can't leave you my Lord…"

"You can and you will…I command it…"

The day of the trial finally happens. The court is filled with nobles and high born ladies. There is even a man from Bravoos representing the Iron Bank. King Tommen recuses himself and allows his grandfather Hand of the King to preside over the trial with Lords Tyrell and Satton. The first witness is Maester Pycel. Then Varys is called, "I have a question for the witness…" Satton says after Varys testifies. "Lord Varys were you involved in the planning of the city's defence for the Battle of Blackwater?"

"I was…"

"What did you think of his plans?"

"Very insightful…"

"Was the former King involved with the planning? Did he contribute any ideas?"

"None my lord…He left the plans to us and demanded that he be updated…"

"The Witness is excused…"

"I would like to ask the witness a question…" Tyrion says speaking up. The judges whisper amonst themselves then Tywin Lannister nods. "Lord Varys, do you remember what you said to me after the battle?"

"I do my lord…"

"You said if not for me the city would have fallen to Stannis…You said no one would remember me, but you would never forget…"

"I haven't Lord Tyrion…"

They call the Queen next, "Your Grace…" Satton says speaking up, "I have some questions…Isn't it true that you have always hated your brother?"

"I am the Queen Regent…I do not have to answer your Questions…"

"Titles mean nothing in a court of law…We seek truth and justice here…So I ask again…Isn't it true that you have always held animosity towards your brother…"

She sneers, "He is a monster! He killed my mother!"

"Ah there it is…He killed my mother…So you blame him for her death and now you blame him for your son's death…Rather convenient…"

"How dare you sir!"

Tywin stands up, "Enough! We shall break for midday meal…"

Jaime walks up to Tyrion, "What do think?"

"I think you have a chance…"

Then Tyrion remembers Pod, "Did you take care of Podrick?"

"He left this morning…eight guards and a four chests of gold…"

"Thank you…"

"I made a deal with father…You will be allowed to take the Black…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "That is not for me…I think I would rather die…"

"Cooperate for me…"

After everyone has eaten they call Shae. Tyrion's lover since battle of green fields, she came with him to King's Landing as he had fallen in love with her. Now as she spoke he doubted that love. She has a vile of the poison that killed Joffrey and claims he gave it to her to hold. "Shae…No more please…"

"I'm a whore remember?"

Tyrion looks at his father, then his sister. He can't allow them to win, "I wish to confess…" Tyrion says.

"You wish to confess your crime?"

Tyrion looks at his father, "I confess to being a Dwarf…"

"You are not on trial for being a Dwarf…"

"Oh yes I am…I am on trial for the murder of my mother…I am on trial for being a Dwarf…A freak of nature…I did not kill Joffrey…Neither will I allow this farce to go on longer…" He looks at Cersei, "You hate me so much that you would blame me for the death of that bastard demon…Well I hate you just as much…I wish to the gods old and new I had killed him…Watching him die gave me more pleasure than a thousand lying whores…"

"That is enough Tyrion…"

"I'm still confessing…" He looks back at the gathered Nobles, "I should have allowed Stannis to enter the city and kill you all…" He looks back at Tywin, "And you the great Tywin Lannister…Child murderer…I disown you! I wish I had died in child birth with mother…to get away from you as well…FUCK YOU ALL…I demand a trial by combat!"

 **BRONN**

Bronn kinda feels sorry for Tyrion he is a good man in his own way and despite everything thrown at him he still overcomes. Bronn was at the trial and he smiles thinking about Tyrion's speech. When he enters his room a man dressed all in black is there. "Bronn the Blackwater…"

"Who are you?"

"I serve very powerful people…Here!" He throws a paper with a huge number on it.

"What is this?"

"That is the amount of gold you have with the Iron Bank of Bravos…You will champion the Dwarf and afterwards serve him…" The man turns and runs jumping out the window. Bronn runs to the window and gasps because the man is gone. The next day Bronn is invited to lunch by a man named Sarris mo Pyn. "An honor to meet you…"

"Sir Blackwater…Sign here and take possession of your gold…Whenever you wish to withdraw gold call on me and I will make the arrangements…I have a suite here in the palace…"

"Thank you I will do just that…"

"Oh I almost forgot…The people who set this up demand you fulfill your obligation or they will collect it from your hide…"

Bronn is unshaken by the threat, but he watches over his shoulder every now and then as he makes his way to see Tyrion. He is stopped by Lannister men, they take him to the Queen. "If you do not Champion my brother, I will give you 50,000 gold Dragons…"

"I'm sorry your Grace, but I was given a much better offer…"

"I can match it…Name your price…"

"I couldn't even if I wanted too, besides I have already been paid…Now if you will excuse me…"

Tywin gets to Champion the crown Sir Isaac Kent of Silverhill, one of the best swords in the west. Some say he is better than Jaime as his father was Bravosi. The day finally comes Bronn enters the arena and faces off agaist Sir Isaac Kent. As with Sir Vardis Egen Bronn tries to wear Sir Isaac out, but it is not working as it seems Isaac has unnatural stamina. Bronn is cut on the arm so he goes on the offensive. Isaac lives up to his reputation and manages to cut Bronn on the cheek.

"Okay you bastard…" Bronn is pissed but he does not lose his wits. When Isaac attacks he allows him to take his sword and slash him on the leg. Bronn goes down and when Isaac moves in for the kill Bronn leaps forward and stabs him in the foot with his dagger. Bronn rolls to the side as Isaac tries to finish him. Then he slashes his tendons staying low to the ground, the veteran Knight hits the ground. As Bronn recovers his sword Tyrion cheers and impales him in the back.

"By the will of the gods, Lord Tyrion is innocent…" Lord Satton says.

Tyrion walks up to Tywin and Cersei and spits at them. Cersei throws her drink in his face. "Lovely ventage…I hope you can get over the death of that bastard by becoming a lush …" When Cersei roars she lunges forward, Tywin grabs her holding her back.

As Tyrion walks away he is confronted by Varys, "Lord Tyrion…I have resigned my commission and I am leaving for Mereen by Pentos and Volantis…I was wondering if you would join me…"

"Why?"

"You have a brilliant mind…I thought you might not wish to be here when the Basteels come calling…"

They start walking, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father has lost control of the North…His plans hinged on Bran and Rickon Stark…Both escaped Ramsey Snow or Bolton as he is called now…There also has been a cue in Dorne…Prince Oberyn is now Lord of Dorne…"

"What of Myrcella?"

"Her head is on the way here to her mother…" Tyrin falls to his knees, "I don't think you wish to be here when it arrives…"

"Its my fault…"

"Blame your father or the Freys as they were the ones who violated guest rights…" When Tyrion doesn't move Varys signals the men. They scoop him up and make their way to the docks with Bronn following.

 **CERSEI**

The next day Cersei is informed that Tyrion had left the city with Lord Varys and Bronn. She places a bounty on the heads of her brother Tyrion, Bronn, and Pod. Afterwards Jaime and she spend the night together. She traces the scars on his back caused by the whip. "I want another child with you…" She declares wrapped in his arms.

"Why because we got so right the first time?'

"Don't joke I'm serious…Fuck them all…If you love me…Give me another child…"

Jaime fucks Cersei several times that night and cums inside her all four times. He leaves her room not caring who sees. Later Cersei comes to her room to get ready for diner with her son and soon to be daughter by law Margaery. Once again the little slut is digging her claws into Tommen as she did with Joffrey. "I will put a stop to this…" Cersei finally notices the white box on her dresser. 'Where did this come from?" She asks her handmaid.

"I don't know m'lady…wasn't the door locked when we came in?"

"Leave!" Cersei commands thinking it is a present from Jaime. She pulls the string and raises the top, the octagon like box falls at all eight corners to reveal Myrcella's head. "NO!" Cersei screams falling to her knees in tears. "My baby…my poor baby!"

 **TYWIN**

Tywin is not pleased and with Varys gone he needs a new Lord of Whispers. In Varys' absence the position is filled by a man named Qyburn. "There was a cue in Dorne my lord…Prince Oberyn now rules all of Dorne…Prince Doran and his son are under House arrest…Corren Basteel himself swung the sword that beheaded your beloved Granddaughter…"

"And what is stopping the Basteels and Martells from waging all out war?" Olenna asks sitting at the small council table.

"We still control the North…" Tywin says.

"You can stop telling that lie…I know that fool Ramsey Bolton lost the Stark boys…" Varys told Lady Olenna before he left for Mereen.

"We should sue for peace…" Mace Tyrell says.

"And offer them what? We have nothing to bargain with…" Kevan Lannister says.

"We still have Wild Fire…If they attack the city we will destroy them…"

"I do have some good news…" Qyburn says, "Roose Bolton has defeated the Northern army…Rickard Karstark has been captured along with many others…"

"How many men did Lord Bolton loose?" Maester Pycel asks.

"Only two hundred…The bulk of his army is in tact…"

"We sould ask the Iron Born for help…" Mace Tyrell says.

"The Iron Born will not help us…" Tywin says thinking on how to regain control of the situation. Roose had sent his man Locke to the wall and if he was successful the North would fall back in line, then the Golden Company could march south and aid him against the Basteels and Martells.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25. BLOOD ON THE WALL

Jon Snow took Tyrion Lannister's advise and tried to make the best of his life at the wall as a brother of the Night's Watch. He befriends Pyp, Gren, and a young man named Samwell Tarly. He said his vows and then war breaks out. His brothers convince him not to leave the order. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont takes Jon under his wing to groom him to be the next Lord Commander.

Jeor Mormont gathers three hundred men to head beyond the wall and see what is happening. As there are rumors of the King Beyond the wall gathering Wildlings together and reports of White Walkers. Before Leaving, Jon receives a letter from Catelyn Stark of all people. He breaks the seal and reads…

 ** _Jon Snow_**

 **** ** _I write this letter feeling anger, joy, heartbreak, and shame…in myself. I recently learned this news and had I known your life would have been very different at Winterfell…You were innocent in all this and to my shame I humbly ask your forgiveness…I recenty learned who your mother was…She was my sister by law…Lyanna Stark. I learned this from Rygen Basteel…who was once a member of the King's Guard…_**

 **** ** _Your mother and father Rhaegar Targaryen were in love and married in secret…It is my full intention to visit Castle Black when this war is over and ask your forgiveness in person, but I felt you should know the immediately. If you are in agreement I will have Robb legitimize you…I know it will take time for you to forgive me and even longer for me to forgive myself…But I have made the first step…Be well Jon and look forward to seeing you…my nephew by law_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Catelyn Stark of Winterfell_**

Jon read the letter twice and as he rides out with his brothers into the wild he shows the letter to Sam, Pyp, and Gren. When they stop at Craster's Keep Jon realizes some hard truths. On they go to the Fist of the First Men. Jon is sent ranging by Lord Mormont with Qhorin Half Hand. They capture a Wildling woman after a skirmish with some Wildlings.

Eventually Jon and the Half Hand are captured by Wildlings. As they take Jon and Qhorin to their camp Qhorin convinces Jon to kill him and get close to Mance Rayder. They fight and Jon kills Qhorin. Jon is bought before Mance Rayder the King beyond the Wall. Mance reads Jon's letter. "You don't looks like a Targaryen…" Mance says to Jon.

"If his father was a Prince I guess that makes him Royalty…" Tormund Giant's Bane says.

"I joined the Night's Watch, I killed my brother…I am one of you now…"

Jon convinces them to allow him into their ranks. He also falls in love with the Wildling Woman who captured him, her name is Ygritte. Jon is sent with Tormund, Ygritte and several others to climb the wall and attack Castle Black from the south.

 **LOCKE**

As Locke traveled up the King's Road he met with Alliser Thorne, who was on his way back to Castle Black with a few new recruits for the wall. "I am headed to Castle Black as well…" Locke told him.

"You're welcome to travel with us…"

"Tell me…Jon Snow is he at the wall…"

"You know that Bastard?"

Locke stairs at Alliser, "No not personally…I hear rumors…I hear his half brothers have taken refuge at Castle Black…"

"Is that right…"

Locke took first watch, but was joined by Alliser, "You're after those boys aren't you?"

"You are very perceptive…If I take them Jon Snow will follow…And you will get rid of someone you obviously don't like…"

Ten miles before they reach Castle Black they are joined by a group of fifty men from White Harbor on their way to get Rickon Stark. This messes up Locke's plan. When they reach the Castle Rickon insists on staying until Jon returns. Alliser tries to throw them out, but Maester Aemon speaks against this.

 **JON**

Jon returns to the Castle with three arrows in him, after he recuperates he stands before the council to give an account of his actions. "So Lord Snow…You kill the Half Hand…A brother of the Night's Watch…You break your vows…Anything else traitor…"

"Yes…I told Mance Rayder there are a thousand men here…He has a hundred times that number…We need to get ready…" Maester Aemon and a few others defend Jon's actions so he gets a reprieve.

"JON!" Rickon screams running into his arms.

"Rickon what are you doing here?" Jon listens as he explains the betrayal of House Bolton and how they killed Maester Luwin, Mikken and all the servants.

"My name is Arland Hale Captain of the Guard for House Manderly...It's just not the Boltons…House Frey as well…Houses Cerwyn, Dustin, Hornwood, Mollen, Pool, Ryswell, and Glenmoore all marched on Winterfell we know not the outcome of that…My Lord sent us to fetch the young Lords…"

"Jon!" Rickon says speaking up. "Bran went North with Hordor, Meera, Jojen, and Summer…"

"Why?"

"Its hard to explain…"

"A ship is waiting for us at East Watch Harbor…We will sail back to White Harbor…It will be the safest place for the Young Lord…"

"And my brother?"

"He is lost to us…Even if he is alive…"

"He's alive and you will see him again…"

Jon looks at the Red Woman, "And who are you suppose to be?"

"I am known as Milisandre…servant of the Lord of Light…Your brother the crippled one has a destiny beyond any of us…" She walks up to Jon, "And so is yours son of the Dragon…"

"Son of the Dragon…What is she talking about?" A man asks.

"She's crazy…" Arland says.

Jon just stares at her, "Jon?" He hands Rickon the letter from Lady Catelyn.

"Take him…With my blessing…"

Rickon stops reading and runs up to Jon, "I want to stay here with you…"

He kneels down before Rickon, "Listen to me…There must always be a Stark at Winterfell…"

"You are a Stark…"

He smiles, "My place is here…gods only know what madness sent your brother beyond the wall…Go with them and make your father and mother proud…" Jon sees them off after a tearful goodbye. Later Locke with Alliser Thorne's help sneaks out of the Castle and follows Arland and his men. Myranda is taken with them to White Harbor.

 **OSHA**

Osha had been promised her freedom once she got Bran to the wall. She remained at the wall until Jon Snow Rickon's half brother returned, now it was time to go. She leads her horse to the gate with her mind on Bran. She tried to stop him but he insisted on heading North and they separated six miles from the wall.

"Running?"

She looks up to find Milisandre standing in front of her, "Out of my way witch…"

"You have the power to stop a war…An unnecessary war…The real enemy is the White Walkers…"

"I am no leader…"

"You have lived with the Starks…You know how they live…You also are of the Free Folk…Not a drop of blood needs to be shed…If you are strong enough…"

"I'm no coward! There is no fighting those things…"

"Fire can stop them, Dragonglass, and Valyrian Steel…More importantly the Prince that was promised…"

Osha listens to Milisandre as she explains the prophecy and why she is at the wall. As she walks away Osha blows her breath, "Ah shit!" She hitches her horse and searches for Jon Snow.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I was…You know ya don't have to fight the Free Folk…"

"What do you mean?"

"That wall was put up to keep out the White Walkers…Not people…The Free Folk are people…You lived among us…You saw what kind of man Mance Rayder is…You know what is coming for us all…"

"What are you suggesting?"

Osha didn't believe it when he bought her before the council. "Is this your new Wildling lover Jon Snow…" Alliser Thorne says, causing several men to laugh Janos Slynt among them. He had escaped King's Landing and fled North to join the Watch.

"If you are finished I have a proposal for the Watch…Mance Rayder isn't the real enemy…The White Walkers are…When he comes Osha and I will go and negogiate with them…"

"To what end?"

"To form an alliance…We need their help to defend the wall…"

"Mance Rayder and the Free Folk all they want is to escape the Long Winter…Death marches on the wall and it comes for us all…"

"So traitor…You would have us allow those animals through the wall…"

"I am no traitor…But I am not so filled with hate…that I don't see the need to change…"

"I will burn in all seven hells before I allow those animals through the gate…"

"Well thank the old gods its not up to you acting Lord Commander…"

"Jon Snow is right!" Maester Amon says.

"Maester you can't be serious…" Janos Slynt asks.

"Does Jon Snow or the young Lady before you seem like the type to make up fanciful tales…There is wisdom in his words…A decision is needed…and we must make it. We must choose a new Lord Commander…" Osha stands in the corner as the brothers gather to chose the new Lord Commander. Alliser Thorne is nominated, Denys Mallister, and Jon Snow.

 **LORD COMMANDER JON SNOW**

Jon is chosen to be the next Lord Commander by a winning vote of three. His plan to treat with Mance Rayder does not go over well with many of the brothers of the Night's Watch. He sends men out to watch for Mance's scouts, when spotted they are to give signal. When the signal is received Jon, Sam, and Osha ride out holding a truce flag.

Soon several men ride out and escort them to Mance Rayder. "Jon Snow…or Lord Commander Jon Snow…"

"I come to speak terms of peace…"

"I'm listening…"

"I am not your enemy…You are not mine…send a signal to your people on the other side of the Wall…Tell them to stand down…help the watch fight the White Walkers and you and your people may have the gift…It's a large piece of land very fertile…"

"I know what the bloody gift is…"

"I need you and your people…You need to pass through the wall…" Jon offers his hand, "Do we have terms?"

 **WINTERFELL**

The battle was fierce and the dead littered the fields before Winterfell. Many lay day and those captured scream in pain as they are flayed alive. "Rickard Karstark…"

He spits at at Roose Bolton, "Traitor!"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it…I am your lord and the Warden of the North…I would flayyou with the others…But Tywin Lannister wants to see you…"

"Fuck you and the Lannister rabel…"

Roose Bolton sits at feast with his men and the captains of the Golden Company, "Hail to the Victorious soldiers of House Bolton and the Golden Company…" Later Roose and Ramsey stand by the fire place. "You are my heir and a proper Bolton…Its time you for you to settle down and marry…We need a strong alliance to hold the North…"

"Whom shall I marry?"

"I hear Lady Ginivieve Lefford is available…I will write Tywin Lannister of this…"


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26. HEART OF SORROW

 **MEEREEN**

Daenarys Targaryen is in Meereen ruling the city. Her reign has not been an easy one. A group known as the Sons of the Harpy had been causing Dany trouble. They have been assassinating her men the Unsullied and causing discord and unrest in the city. On top of everything Daenarys learns that Jorah Mormont had been a spy for Robert Baratheon

She walks beside Gordon through the streets of Meereen, with fifty Unsullied at her back. "I think that was a little extreme…"

"He spied for Robert Baratheon…I was pregnant when that man tried to posion me…"

"He also saved your life…And the only reason that message was sent is because the Crown fears you…Your exploits haven't gone unnoticed in the West…Jorah is a good advisor…He loves you."  
She looks at Gordon, "And you are not jealous?"

"Should I be?"

When they return to the palace they have lunch together. "What are you doing?"

Gordon squeezes the lemons into the water and then puts suger into the glass, "Many years ago before I was born…A boy asked his parents for some wine…" He stirs the drink, "When they refuse he takes the lemons and squeezes the juice into his water, then he takes the sugar and puts some in…He stirs and lemonade is born…Its considered a child's drink on my Island…But parents indulge when they think their children aren't looking…"

Dany tastes it and smiles, "Wow! That is so good…"

"So about the Sons of the Harpy…Give me some men and I will hunt them down for you…"

Dany sighs, "Daario is hunting them down and making progress…"

"I can get better results…" The next day Gordon goes on patrol with Grey Worm. There is a scream, they run and a woman points into an alley. Gordon stops and stairs at the woman. When he hears swords clashing Gordon runs into the alley. There are Golden Masked men fighting Grey Worm and his men. He stabs a man in the back and spins into the next slitting his throat. A man spins and stabs his spear at Gordon, who take the weapon and spins into the man kicking him in the thoat. Another tries to cut off his leg, but Gordon bends his leg at the knee and stabs the man in the face with the spear.

One of the Unsullied is about to be killed Gordon throws the spear into the man's back. Soon they are joined by Barristan Selmy. The bodies pile up and eventually it is just Gordon, Selmy, Grey Worm, and Dust.

Dany rushes in and pushes her way through to Gordon who is on a table. "NO!"

"Hey…D…" Gordon liked to call Daenarys D. "I guess I wasn't fast enough."

"You can't leave me…"

He touches her face with his bloody hands, "I'll see you again…on the other side…"

"I won't survive without you…"

He smiles, "Yes you will…Remember a Dragon takes what she wants…W…ith m…y …last …breath I will ask…you to marry me…"

She kisses him on the lips, "Yes…yes I will marry you…" He sighs and dies, "NO!" Sir Barristan tries to take her away, but she pulls away from him. "What happened?" She asks with red rimmed eyes.

"We were ambushed my Queen…He fought like a god…Saved my life by sacrificing his…"

There is a commotion and when Dany looks behind her there are five people dressed in black. Sir Barristan draws his sword, "Who are you?"

The leader a woman steps forward, "I am Nyla…Master spy and servant of House Pryt…We have come for the body of the son of our Lord's Lord…"

Dany stands, "Why didn't you save him?"

"It is not permitted…He was on his right of passage…But a debt must be paid…You loved him and he you…Ask it of us and it shall be done Mother of Dragons…"

"What do you mean?"

"You gave happiness to our Lord's son…Our Lord's Lord would consider it a debt to be paid…Do you wish information on your enemies…Ships to go west…Gold…An enemy dead who is not of royalty troops to continue your quest to free the slaves…Name it and it shall be done…"

Selmy looks at Dany but she ignores him, "The Sons of the Harpy…I want everyone last one of them dead…along with anyone who helped them I do not care who they are…"

"Give me a thousand of your Unsullied and it shall be done…"

Dany looks at Grey Worm and nods, "What will you do with his body?"

"He will taken back to Steel Point where his parents will honor him…"

The next morning was greeted by bloodshed. The Pryt Master Spy of Meereen bursts into a whore house and slits the throats of several patrons. The woman who led Gordon and the others into a trap is with a man. As she rides him he produces a dagger and slits her throat. Several men are running through the streets and they are shot down by fifty arrows.

The Master Spy leads a hundred Unsullied up to a door, she opens it and throws a glass ball into the house. When she slams the door shut people start sceaming and coughing. A man jumps out of a window and is impaled by a thrown spear. In a room in the catacombs a group of one hundred men with gold harpy masks arm themselves. There is an explosion and the area is filled with white smoke. When the smoke clears all one hundred men are dead. Some have arrows in them, others have been decapitated, a few have slit throats, and missing limbs.

There are over a thousand men on the walls with ropes around their necks the Unsullied push them off the wall. They all have their golden Harpy masks on. "Where are the rest of your little friends?" The Master Spy demands. The nobleman refuses to speak. They place a towel over his face, then they pour water on his face. The man struggles and when they stop, he tells her everything. The Master Spy slits his throat. A man and his family tries to escape the city via a row boat. As they pass beneath the water gate a man dressed in black drops a wild fire bomb onto them.

Dany practices her swordmanship in the courtyard with fifty Unsullied standing at attention. There is a clang, the Master Spy had thrown a Harpy mask at her feet. "The debt is paid Mother of Dragons…"

She takes a deep breath, "All of them."

"All…Not one left…" She turns to leave, "One more thing…The Masters of the remaining cities are amassing an army they will attack soon…Be ready…"

 **TYRION**

Tyrion still blamed himself for Myrcella's death. He started drinking heavily more than usual. "That won't bring her back you know…"

Tyrion looks at Varys, "What do you want from me?"

"I need you sober…I need your mind…"

"I thought I could end the war…"

"Your plan would have worked if not for your father…The Basteels killed her to avenge Sansa's family…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Soon they arrive in Volantis. As they walk through the ancient city the two companions are followed by eight men. As they enter the square they are attacked, but assassins of House Pryt save them. At a brothel Tyrion is kidnapped by Jorah Mormont. As they travel they spot the black Dragon Drogon in the air. Eventually the two are taken by slavers who wish to fight Jorah in the arena as the Queen has reopened the fighting pits.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27. KING TOMMEN

Tommen is in love with the beautiful Margaery Tyrell. His wedding was on the morrow, but first he had Crown business to attend to. His Grandfather Tywin Lannister insisted he be at every meeting of the small council.. "First order of business…The North…" Tywin says starting. "Rickon Stark is in White Harbor under the protection of Lord Manderly…Roose Bolton plans to march on the city…If he succeeds and captures the boy the Northern Lords will get inline…"

"What about the Basteels?" Tommen asks.

"There is a fleet of ships sailing up the coast towards White Harbor…Hopefully Roose Bolton can secure the city before they arrive…"

"And what if they cannot?" Olenna asks.

"Then we will have to find another way to defeat them…"

"What is happening in the Riverlands?" Mace Tyrell asks.

"The Freys are holding their own against the Knights of the Vale, but they need reinforcements…I am sending Lord Tarly into the Riverlands with 8,000 men…"

"What about my sister? Her death needs to be avenged…" Tommen demands.

"The only thing I can think of your Grace is to invade the Stormlands and take Storm's End…Lady Clegane has only 5,000 men at the castle…If I succeed we can hold her for ransom…"

"Why not try and kidnap the woman?" Olenna asks in suggestion…"

"I already thought of that actually…"

They discuss other matters then they ajourn. Tommen meets Margaery in the garden for a private lunch. He expresses his concerns about the war. "What about the Iron Born they owe their independence to the Crown shouldn't they send troops and ships to help…"

"My Grandfather has sent ravens asking for help…They have all gone ignored…"

"Perhaps a firm hand is needed…Threaten to take away their independence if they do not fight for you…"

"How will I enforce the threat…our troops are ready for war against the Basteels and the Martells…The North is engulfed in civil war…The Riverlands are besieged in a power struggle between House Tully and House Frey…"

"All is not lost my King you will prevail…"

Tommen is anxious as the day passes by slowly. His heart races as soon he will be man and wife with Lady Margaery. He spends a sleepless night in his room. His mind bombarded with thoughts of touching her naked body and feeling her soft skin and hair. Then he remembers his sister and is filled with rage. The Basteels had to pay for Myrcella. The Lannisters always paid their debts. Tommen sighs as he thinks about his uncle Tyrion and his cousin Stephron, he misses them both.

Tommen got little to no sleep, but his exhaustion is replaced by his excitement to finally be Margaery's husband. He gets dressed then he is escorted to the Sept of Baelor by his guards. When he sees Margaery he smiles taking in every feature, curve, and move as she walks up to the front escorted by her father Mace Tyrell.

He has to sit through the feast and the toasts. Then finally he is able to take his bride to the bed chamber. They slowly undress each other and he finally gets to feel her soft skin, her breasts and her lips against his. They make love four times that night and three that morning. "Your Grace…" Tywin says as Tommen approaches.

"I wanted to speak with you before you leave…About my cousins Stephron, Jorus, Edgar, and Tara…"

"If I can they will be spared…"

"Thank you Grandfather…"

 **CERSEI**

Margaery is now Queen and she has Cersei's son wrapped around her slutty little finger. Cersei liked to play the Game of Thrones. She loves the power and prestige, but thanks to her father it was becoming unraveled. With her power diminished she must find a way to gain influence over Tommen and neutralize Margaery and her scheming Grandmother. Cersei waits until her father has left the city before she can make her move. She sends a letter to Lord Axell Florent promising him High Garden for his help in overthrowing the Tyrells.

"Hault!"

Cersei decided to visit her son while Margaery is hosting morning tea for the ladies of Court. "I am the Queen Mother you fool…"

"Lord Tywin left orders…"

"Its okay Sir Tollen…" Tommen hugs his mother, "Leave us…"

"So I haven't seen you since the Wedding…"

He blushes shyly, "Lady Margaery is…"

"I know son what it is to be in love…But love for family is just as important as love between a man and his wife…"

He sighs, "You will always be my mother, but Margaery is Queen now…The Crown can't have two Queens."

"I just want to advice you my son and guide you…It's a mother's job to protect her children…You should reinstate your Uncle…as a member of the King's Guard…"

"Grandfather…"

"Is Grandfather the King or you?"

He sighs, "Uncle Jaime broke his word…He was suppose to go into exile…  
"Your Grandfather broke his word as well…"

"He didn't know Walder Frey would…"

She interrupts him, "Is that what he told you? Your Grandfather orchestrated the whole thing…"

"What do you want mother?"

She smiles and convinces him to sign a document empowering the High Sparrow as the new High Septon and she reinstates the Faith Militant. They immediately begin closing down whorehouses and smashing barrels of ale and wine. They arrest the old High Septon after catching him in a brothel mocking the Seven through sexual play acting. Cersei sends a letter to Loras Tyrell in Margaery's hand writing to return to the Capital. The Faith Militant arrests him for bugger.

Margaery is furious when she learns her brother is arrested, "Your brother by law has ben arrested by those fanatics…"

"I know I am on my way to the Sept right now…"

"Your mother is behind this! While your Grandfather is away the rat will play…"

"She is my mother…"

"And you need to stop being so naïve…I am writing my Grandmother…"

When Olenna Tyrell arrives she demands to see her Grandson, but the High Sparrow refuses. An inquest is held to determine if the allegations against Sir Loras are true. A man by the name of Oliver testifies against him and he is arrested. Then Queen Margaery is arrested for lying under oath. Swords are drawn by both the faith militant and the King's Guard.

Later Cersei comes to see the High Sparrow, "You did well…What now?'

"Now Lady Margaery will stand trial for lying after swearing a holy oath, so will her brother…"

"Excellent…"

"You seem so concerned about them what of yourself…"

"Excuse me!"

 **"** The gods require us to strip away all things that cause us to sin…A young man came to us…Broken and downhearted…He cast away his sins all things that burden him…In the afterlife he float through the seven heavens as if he had been born there…" Lancel Lannister enters the room, "He had a lot to say about you…"

Cersei sneers and tries to walk out, but the door opens and a tall woman blocks her path. She is arrested by the High Sparrow. Jaime is in his room waiting for Cersei when he starts to get dizzy. He feints and when he awakens he is in a cell at the Sept of Baelor.

 **TYWIN LANNISTER**

The city is an uproar some people are demanding the release of Lady Margaery others wish to see her punished. Then there are those who paint three headed Dragons on the walls of the buildings. Tywin Lannister rides through the streets with six thousand men. The rest of his army is encamped outside the city. "Welcome back my Lord Hand…" Maester Pycel says.

"Welcome he says…I am gone for a few weeks and you allow this to happen…Where is the King?"

Tommen paces back and forth, he stops when the door opens, "Grandfather!"

Tywin looks at the guards, "Leave us!" When the door closes Tywin starts, "There is war everywhere…Our enemies want our heads…And I told you when I left to keep your mother at arm's length…"

"I…"

"I! Is that all you have to say? Your brother Joffrey was a monster, but at least he knew how to be a King…I'm disappointed in you boy…"

"I tried to…"

Tywin turns and leaves Tommen where he stands. Tywin is in the Tower of the Hand when the door opens. "It has been five days since you returned and you have done nothing…"

"I am doing plenty…" Tywin says keeping his head down.

"My Granddaughter and Grandson rots in a cell like common criminals…Your son and…"

"My daughter needs to learn a lesson…As for your Granddaughter she is safe and so is your son…Some old friends rescued them for me…"

"What old friemds?" Tywin stands up, "Come with me…" Tywin takes Olenna to a room beneath the Red Keep.

"Grandmother!"

"My darling girl…My Knight of flowers." They hug, Olenna looks at Tywin, "Thank you…"

"The High Sparrow to see Lord Tywin Lanister…" A guard announces the next day.

"Lord Hand thank you for seeing me…"

"You're not what I expected…" He says after looking up briefly.

"No one ever is…Last night two prisoners escaped from the dungeons of the sept…Queen Margaery and her brother Sir Loras Tyrell…"

"What were they accused of?"

"Breaking the most sacred tenements of the seven pointed Star…"

"I do not care for the gods so keep your dribble to yourself…"

He smiles, "You are everything I heard about you…No regard for the faith or the gods…"

"The gods saw fit to take my wife and curse me with an imp…"

"The gods sometimes they test us…How we respond to those tests will show us our true selves…"

Tywin looks up, "What do you want Sparrow…"

"I want to know if you are responsible for the escape of Queen Margaery and Sir Loras?"

"What if I am?"

"The gods will judge us all one way or another…Lord Tywin…"

"I allowed you in here to see what kind of man you are…Now that I have you may leave sir…"

"You haven't asked me about your son or daughter?"

"My children betrayed me perhaps you can teach them the lessons I could not…"

"And what is that Lord Tywin…"

Tywin stands up, "I am off to the privy…Don't be here when I get back…"

Cersei is forced to endure the walk of shame. She must walk naked in the streets of the city towards the Red Keep. She is pelted by mud, rocks, rotten food, she is spit upon, and hit with both human and animal dung. She cries all the way to the Keep swearing revenge. When she gets there her father is waiting with Sir Loras, Margaery, Olenna, Mace, Qyburn, and Maester Pycel.

"How?" She asks looking at Margaery and Loras.

Tywin walks up to her, "I had them rescued from the dungeons of the Sept five days after I returned…You and Jaime both needed to learn a lesson…I hope you have learned it…"

"What about Jaime?"

"Take my daughter away and bathe her…" He says after wrapping her in a large cloak. Later Tywin is in the courtyard with a thousand men. "How many of them are there?"

"Only a hundred My Lord…not including the women…"

"Kill them all no one lives…" Tywin leads a thousand men on horseback to the Sept of Baelor. There are ten men of the Faith Militant on the steps with their swords pointed down standing at attention. Their hands rest on the pummels. Arrows are fired and they hit the ground two and three at a time.

"Who goes there?" A militant asks. His throat is slit by a Lannister man.

Another man is beheaded by Tywin himself. He falls to his knees, then his chest hits the ground. The bells ring as Tywin's men storm the Sept slaughtering everyone in their path. Jaime is on the floor in a rag clothe his second time incarcerated. The door opens and in walks his father. He sighs, "This is the second time I have had to save you from your stupidty…"

 **CERSEI**

Cersei smiles as the high Sparrow and the Septa who tortured her Unella are beheaded. Tywin Lannister declares martial law in the city and sets a curfew. True she created a monster by empowering that fanatic, but the game wasn't over yet. Letters are sent and Margaery, Olenna, Mace, and Loras are invited to a special diner hosted by the King as they await his arrival drinks are served.

"My girl your nose is bleeding…" Olenna says. Loras starts breathing funny and goes to his knees and he soon falls and dies. Tywin had been given a powerful sleeping drug in his wine. News is spread that assassins hired by House Basteel poisoned the Queen and her family. At High Garden men paid by Cersei open the gates for Axell Florent and his men they kill everyone including the servants and take the castle.

When Tommen hears of Margaery's death he sets his crown to the side and jumps from the window. Tywin awakens with a huge headache, "My Lord the Queen summons you…" A Lannister guard says.

"The Queen?"

Tywin is taken to the Throne room where Jaime stands beside Cersei who sits on the Iron Throne. "Hello father…It seems you have awakened from your drunken stupor…Queen Margaery and her family were all poisoned by Basteel Assassins…Jaime captured the Assassins and they were executed…In his grief over his dead wife my son jumped to his death…I am now Queen of all Westeros…Bow before your Queen…"

They stare at each other and slight smile comes to Tywin's face. He slowly drops to one knee. "Your Grace!"


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28. CONQUERORS

 **LANNISPORT**

The sun began to rise and with it came Delah Levor commanding a fleet of 300 warships. "Mistress Lannisport dead ahead!"

"All hands on deck…" She screams, "Signal the captains…Let's wake the city up…"

The alarm would have sounded but the man in the bell tower was dead his neck slit by Pryt Assassins. A man comes onto the balcony and stretches, he hears a whistling sound and looks up to see a flaming jar of pitch flying towards him. The jar shatters on the rail of the balcony setting the man on fire. The explosion knocks him off his feet and sends him flying back into the bedroom. He hits the bed where his wife is still sleeping. The fire spreads onto the sheets and the wall.

A few blocks away a barrel of Wild Fire explodes against the side of a building ripping it apart. People start running and screaming from their homes as the city is pummeled by a naval bombardment. There are merchant and fishing vessels docked at the city port, some from Essos. The crews of those ships jump into the water as their ships are set ablaze by Delah's attacking forces.

"Fire at will!" Delah screams.

Smoke rises from the city along with the screams of those dying. "M'Lady…People on the beach…"

"Signal the Reaver, the Sea Star, and the Destroyer…Kill them all…"

The ships she named sprout oars and draw closer to the beach. They start shooting arrows, barrels of Wild Fire, and Jars of flaming pitch at the people running from the city across the beach. Delah and the warriors of the Levor Fleet watch as the city burns. A barrel of Wild Fire strikes the Golden Lion in the city square. The statue melts from the wild fire.

"All ships back to Levor Port…"

 **THE REACH**

News had been received that Gordon Basteel was dead so Corren, Lara, Vivienne, and her children went to Steel Point to receive the body. Abel Bastion was left to command the invasion force into the Reach. As the army marched towards High Garden they burned and pillaged the countryside. Whatever they couldn't take from the farms was burned. Abel had 20,000 men under his command. 5,000 of which were men of Dorne.

Randyll Tarly rallied an army of 20,000 at Horn Hill and the two armies met in the wild fields on the east side of High Garden 100 miles from the castle. The Lords of the Reach had sworn fealty to their new Lords House Florent. Randyll Tarly and Abel Bastion ride out to parley. "Lord Tarly…I thought you were in the Capital licking Tywin Lannister's ass."

"Keep talking savage…Each word from your mouth inspires me more to want to kill you…"

"As much as I would like to defeat the great Randyll Tarly in battle…You should know your new liege lords the Florents…They conspired with that bitch Cersei…She poisoned the Tyrells…Not us…"

"You have proof of this?"

Abel nods to his Squire who urges his horse forward and hands Randyll a letter, "That is the original letter the Queen sent to Axel Florent…Our spies intercepted and sent a copy to him…"

"Let's say I believe you…Now what?"

"Disband your army…Go home…"

"Stop burning and pillaging…"

"Do we have terms…"

"I swore an oath to House Florent…It doesn't matter how they came to power…"

Abel smiles, "I look forward to taking that sword from you…My House has always wanted a Valyrian sword…"

"I will look for you on the battlefield…"

They ride back to their armies, "Spread the word…Full attack…Randyl Tarlly is mine…tell Lord Styne to take out their archers…Catapults are to remain in reserve with one thousand men…" Abel watches as Randyl sets his heavy Calvary at the vanguard. His archers are at the left and right flank and his infantry is at the center. "ATTACK!"

A thunderous cheer arises from the Basteel forces as they charge the battlefield. Randyl leads his Calvary forward. The Basteels archers fire at the enemy Calvary, thousands of horses and men fall from the onslaught. "OUR AIM IS TRUE!" The archers of House Doogen scream as they fire arrow after arrow hitting their targets with perfect aim.

Abel leads the infantry from Horseback. He throws a bolo knocking a man off his horse, then he draws his sword. In one swing he beheads the first man, cuts the spear head off of the next man. He impales the third on his sword. A man passing by tries to stab him, but he places the man he impaled in the path of the spear.

Meanwhile the infantry interlocks their shields and point the long spears. The enemy Calvary smashes into a wall of spears. Horses are impaled, but a few manage to break through the front lines. Only to be mowed down by a hail of arrows. Abel spots Randyl fighting a man on the ground from the back of his Horse he charges him, but is blocked by another man. Abel slashes the man's horse across the throat and continues his path toward Randyl Tarly. They fight from Horse back, Randyl breaks Abel's sword and swings for his head. Abel leans back and twists dismounting his Hourse. As Randyl searches for Abel he rolls underneath both Horses and climbs up the side of Randyl's Horse and punches him in the face. Then he grabs Randyl by the head and snaps his neck.

As Randyl falls to the side he takes the sword Heartsbane. With Heartsbane Abel cuts a bloody path through the ranks of soldiers. By now his Calvary has annihilated the enemy archers and was attacking the rear of the army. Soon the enemy forces began to fall into disarray and a retreat is sounded. "Spread the word…Hunt down every damn one of them…take no prisoners…Kill the wounded…"

"My Lord!" The soldier says saluting.

"My Lord your Horse…" Abel's Squire says riding up.

"How many did you kill?"

"Fifteen m'lord…"

"Well done…" He says climbing his horse. The camp had already been set up and Abel enters his tent and washes the blood and grime of battle from his face. There is a tray of fruit sitting on a stand. He sits as his Squire comes in to remove his armor. "Tell the Lords I meet with them in two hours…"

"Yes sir…" after eating some fruit he looks at Heartsbane. "I shall rename you Crossbones…I think I will have my sigil etched into the sword…" Two hours later Abel meets with John Doogen, Raymen Styne, and several others. As they have their meeting they eat at a large table.

"We count our dead at two hundred and three…wounded 76 all capable of figting after recovery…" Lord Styne says. "We will be able to march in four days…The wounded can stay with the support camp…"

"I want an honor guard to take Lord Randyll's body back to Horn Hill with my condolences to his wife…"

"Reports from the West…Lannisport is a smoking ruin…Lord Rygen Basteel of Harrenhal is marching into the Riverlands…The Seventh Legion is putting up one hell of a fight…"

"How many men is he taking with him?"

"Eight thousand…Two thousand left under the command of his wife…"

"I want to be ready to march in two days not four…"

"Yes sir…"

"Any word from the North?"

"Roose Bolton marches on White Harbor…Lord Erick Basteel's fleet had to wait out a storm near the Fingers…"

They finish their meal and then two days later march on to High Garden. Florent has three thousand men at High Garden. And when he sees the Basteel army he surrenders in exchange for mercy. But the words of House Bastion are Merciless, so when the gates are opened he slaughters everyone inside the castle and raises his banner over the ramparts.

 **THE RIVERLANDS**

Because of the Seventh Legion the Freys are able to hold the Riverlands, so the Knights of the Vale fall back to Riverrun after another defeat and the loss of Yohn Royce. Bryden the Blackfish holds position at Riverrun after he receives a leter from Rygen Basteel who is coming with 8,000 men to reinforce him. The bulk of the army at Riverrun is made up of Knights of the Vale, 15,000 strong. Many Knights had died fighting the Seventh legion which numbered 12,000 strong before losses, now it was 9,209 not including Walder Frey's troops. They also had 5,000 men of House Cobray who had been promised Wardenship of the Vale. During the first battle the Cobrays turned on the Knights of the Vale.

Edmure Tully had been rescued from the Twins by Pryt men and taken to Riverrun with his wife who was pregnant. Rosalin wrote her father to surrender, but the stubborn old man would not believing Tywin Lannister was sending reinforcements, a lie sent by Arnold Pryt himself.

When Rygen arrives with his army he meets with Edmure, Brynden, Master Spy Darros of House Pryt, and Sir Donnel Waynwood of Black Wheel castle. After introductions and a meal Rygen takes command studying the battle map. The Seventh Legion is emcamped near the Trident with a river to the left and right, but they do not advance.

He takes a fish marker, "Lord Brynden will lead another attack against the Seventh Legion…While I take my army around and assault the Twins from the river…"

"How much time do you need to get into position?"

"A week…I already have men at the fork I will meet up with them and we will go by water and take the Twins…"

Edmure shakes his head, "How? I mean…"

"I have a small force ready to attack the castle with catapults on the west side of the River…With their attention drawn we can take the castle from the river before they know what is happening…"

A week later Brynden the Blackfish marches out of Riverrun with 9,000 men to fight the Seventh Legion. Meanwhile a small army of 2,000 men bombard the west castle of the Twins with catapults. Rygen leads the main force up the River by night. When they reach the bridge they crawl onto it while others scale the wall. There are Pryt men already on the inside the of the castle and they open up the river gate. They open the privy shoot and climb up it as well.

When the Freys realize that the Basteel men are inside the Castle it is too late. Men, women, and children are slaughtered in the onslaught. Walder Frey himself is taken alive and by the morning it is over. When word is received that the Twins have fallen, the Seventh Legion calls for peace terms. A few weeks later Rygen meets with General Morgan Seel. "We would actually like to hire you for a job…"

"How much does the job pay?"

 **STEEL POINT**

Gordon's body finally arrives at Steel Point. His mother cries over his lifeless body as they lay it on a funeral pyre. "This is my son Gordon Basteel…Fifth of his name…On his right of passage he died as a man…he loved…he made war…he killed…We honor him with fire and may he find a place at the side of the Great Stallion…" Both Lara and Corren are holding torches at opposite ends of the pyre. They set it ablaze and step back. Lara starts to sing for her son as his body burns.

A few days later Corren meets with Lady Nina Bastion, Lady Maven who had refused to retire, Lady Doogen, Lord Warren Levor, Lord and Lady Stone; Vivienne went back to Storm's End with her children. "Word from your brother my lord…" Lady Bastion says speaking up, "The Twins have fallen…They will ship Walder Frey to your daughter by law…Also your brother Lord Rygen writes that he hired the Seventh Legion who is marching on the Capital…They will trick Tywin Lannister into thinking that the Tullys and the Vale have been defeated…"

"What about the faceless men?" Lady Stone asks.

"Tywin Lannister paid them to rescue Lady Margaery and her brother Loras Tyrell…Their contract with Tywin has ended…" Arnold says answering. "Our scouts have intercepted all Ravens and messengers…My agents will impersonate the messengers and make him believe he has won the war in the Riverlands."

"Good we leave for the Capital tomorrow…with the Land Bridge destroyed we will have to land at Storm's End and march from there…"

"Our ships will sail as soon as you near the city My Lord…" Lady Levor says.

After the meeting Corren goes to see his wife who sits on the bed holding herself, "He didn't die alone…He died knowing the love of a woman…He died a warrior…"

She sighs, "I would rather him live to be an old man…"

"So would I…"  
Lara looks at Corren, "I wish to sail East and thank the Mother of Dragons for the Kindness she showed my son…"

He nods and walks up to her, "A ship is waiting by Steel Port to take you to Meereen…"

She stands up and kisses him, "You know me so well…"

"Tell the Mother of Dragons for the love she had for my son and the kindness she showed him…The Iron Throne is hers…and you come back to me safely…" They kiss and make love then the next morning they both leave. Lara heads to Steel Port while Corren heads for Levor Port.

 **KING'S LANDING**

The Seventh Legion had arrived and Tywin was elated as the Riverlands were his or so he thought. Now all that was needed was to bring the North inline, if Roose Bolton succeeded he would win and his daughter would be Queen. He was both parts proud and angry with his daughter. More proud than angry, Tommen was dead, but they still had the loyalty of the Reach through House Florent or so he believed. Tywin had allowed Cersei and Jaime to marry and declared them King and Queen.

That night when the moon was high the Seventh Legion made its move all Lannister men on patrol were killed and the gates opened for Corren Basteel and his army. They stromed through the city taking key positions, they entered through the mud gate, the King's Gate, the sea gate, and the Horse Gate. Before an alarm was raised the barracks where most of the Lannister men slept was blown up with Wild Fire.

Jaime took Cersei through the palace as Lannister/Tyrell men fought a loosing battle throughout the keep and the city. When the door to the catacombs open Cersei screams as Jaime stabs a man and spins into another decapitating him. "CERSEI RUN!" Jaime yells as he spots Rygen Basteel walking forward he backs out of the doorway killing six more Basteel soldiers.

"He's mine!" Rygen yells to the men surrounding Jaime. Rygen is armed with two short axes and has a great sword strapped to his back. He throws down the axes. "Come Kingslayer…" he says drawing the Great Sword from his back.

"Let's dance you and I…"

Jaime picks up a shield and they start fighting. Rygen is stronger and causes Jaime to stumble when he strikes his shield with the Great sword. He breaks Jaime's sword after nine moves. Rygen slips his foot beneath another sword and flicks at Jaime who catches it with his hand. Rygen stabs his great sowrd into the floor and picks up two swords.

"Shall we continue…"

"If you still wish to die…"

Rygen attacks Jaime with greater furosity. He slips his left sword into the straps behind Jaime's shield as his right is blocked. Rygen cuts away the shield and spins into Jaime cutting his face. As Jaime backs away Rygen kicks the shield to the side. Jaime looks at him and attacks, but he looses his sword hand after six moves. Jaime goes to his knees as Rygen places the sword to his throat.

"We were once brothers of the King's Guard…For the service you performed and all the lives you saved from the Mad King…I spare your life…"

Jaime looks up at him, "My wife…BROTHER?"

Rygen shakes his head, "She forfeited her life, when she told you to throw that Stark boy from the tower…You men guard the Kingslayer…"

Cersei runs to her room to get the nightshade Maester Pycel gave her during the battle of blackwater. As she rounds the corner Cersei is kicked in the face by Vivienne. She hits the ground with a bloody nose and mouth. "Going somewhere bitch!" Cersei is breathing heavy. "I told you in the Garden…what would happen if you threatened me or mine again…"She throws the sword down at Cersei's side. "I will give you a sporting chance…Land one scratch on me and I will let you go…"

Cersei snatches the sword off the floor and swings for Vivienne's legs. She jumps performing a backwards no handed cartwheel. Cersei gets to her feet and swings again and again, but Vivienne dodges it all. Then she steps into Cersei grabbing her arm and breaking it. Cersei screams out falling to her knees cradling her arm. Vivienne grabs her by the head and twists her head breaking her neck.

Meanwhile Tywin fights beside his men against Legionares and Basteel Soldiers. Then he spots Corren who cuts a bloody path to Tywin Lannister. They swing at each other, but Corren breaks his sword and slashes Tywin across the throat. Then he impales him on his sword. Corren starts singing the Rains of Castemere in his ear.

By high noon the next day all Lannister and Tyrell men or Florent men as it were are dead. Maester Pycel and Qyburn are dead as well. Corren stands in the Throne room looking at the Iron Throne. "Damn!" He says regretting telling his wife that the Mother of Dragons could have the Iron chair. This was his second time this close to the Iron Throne. With Tywin and the Queen dead all eyes turn North.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29. WAR IN THE NORTH

PART 1. JON SNOW

 **STORM'S END**

 **ARYA**

Arya Stark secretly grieved for her family, her father, mother, brother, and his wife Talisa whom she will never know. Her family was scattered to the four winds, she cursed the day Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell. But, her grief was lightened when she learned that the mad dogs of the Twins had been put down. She wished she had been there to see them all put to the sword.

Arya awoke to get dressed and start her training, she was too marry Gendry, but Sansa made her promise not to do so until she returned. When Arya opens her door Jacqen H'ghar is standing in front of her. "You!"

"A man returns for what was given…The debt is paid…Those she named are no more…"

Arya runs back into her room and grabs the coin Jacqen gave her. "Where will you go?"

"It does not matter…A man returns from whence he came…"

"Will I see you again?"

"A man will see a girl…a girl will not see a man…Farewell Arya Stark…"

 **CASTLE BLACK**

The Night's Watch was ant turned over, as the New Lord Commander Jon Snow had made peace with the Free Folk and allowed them safe passage through the wall. He had also given them the gift a large piece of land unused by the Night's Watch. The land is rich for planting crops and hunting game. "You should come with me my Prince…" Milisandre says to Jon. "There is still time before the Night King comes…"

He looks at her as she is in his office, "You speak in riddles…"

"There is a power buried beneath the castle of your family…A power only you can wield…"

"I am a brother of the Night's Watch and the Lord Commander..My place is here…"

She sighs and stands up, then she leaves, "You shall not know your true power until you accept who you are…"

That was the question for Jon, who was he? All his life he was told that he was a bastard. He had been looked over and down upon by those who were supposed to be his family. The man he thought was his father had lied to him. He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, but what did that mean? Jon had no desire for the Iron Throne. As Milisandre exited Samwell came in, "How are you Jon?"

He smiles, "That is a question…What can I do for you?"

"Maester Aemon has passed…"

A funeral is held for the old Maester, then Sam asks if he can travel to the Citidel and study as a Maester. Jon grants permission and sees Sam off with a young woman named Gilly. Later as Jon sat sending off messages a young boy named Olly comes to Jon and tells him that a wildling claims he saw his uncle Benjen who had been missing for some time now. When Jon follows him to a place by the steps he finds a post with a sign that reads **TRAITOR.** Alliser Thorne, Yarwyck, Marsh, Dustin Snow, Evander, Janos Slynt, and Olly all stab him one at a time.

"NO!" Milisandre screams. When she screams the entire castle is awakened. Men come running.

"What have you done?" Pyp asks as he is joined by Tollet and several others.

"Sieze them!" Danys Malliser commands.

The next morning Jon is placed on a funeral Pyre as they stand ready to set the pyre ablaze Ghost Jon's Dire Wolf can be heard howling. Milisandre steps forward and takes a dagger, She runs it across her hand as the jewel on her choke collar glows red. She smears the blood on Jon's face and steps away. Pyp and Tollet place the torches on the wood. As the fire grows Milisandre starts praying.

"Lord of light cast your light upon us and protect us from the terrors of the long night…"

They all watch as Jon's clothes burn but his skin remains unharmed. The blood Milisandre smeared on his face runs across his now naked body. His hair turns white and the stab wounds he received close. The fire grows bigger and bigger and starts changing colors, it turns green and an animal like roar comes from the fire. It dies down and every stairs dumfounded as the fire dies and Jon starts breathing again, his eyes pop open and he sits up and looks at Milisandre.

 **WHITE HARBOR**

Locke the man-at-arms for House Bolton had stowed away on the ship Sea Master which took Rickon Stark back to White Harbor. When Locke exited the ship he waited for the opportunity to send a Raven to Wintefell. He advised his Lor to attack the city and he would open the gates they could capture the city and take the boy. The North would bend the knee.

Roose Bolton marched Sixteen thousand men to White Harbor. As they marched the snows began to fall and it grew colder each day. By the time they reached White Harbor they had lost fifty horses and 107 men of the Golden Company. Bolton demanded they surrender but Lord Manderly refused. For the next three days they lay siege to the city. Hundred died on both sides as the Bolton forces launched flaming jars of pitch from their catapults. Locke was able to open the sheep gate and let men in.

"The Sheep gate has been breeched!" A man yells.

Hundreds of men rush toward the gate as the Bolton Heavy Calvary rushes inside. Locke joins them with a few sell swords that was in the city. He hired them to help him fight and take the gate. Woman and children run for the docks to board the ships while others run for the castle. There is fighting in the streets as the defenders of the city fight a desperate battle to push back the enemy.

 **ERICK'S FLEET**

The fleet from the Narrow Island had four hundred ships with an army 60,000 strong. A hundred and fifty men to 200 for each ship, when they neared the Fingers a storm blew down from the North so the fleet stopped and waited the storm out. Erick lost two supply ships and six war gallies. They recovered 200 people and half the supplies lost from the ships.

Oars were released and they pushed on North against the wind. As they neared White Harbor smoke could be seen two miles away. Sansa gasps when she sees the smoke. She looks at Erick when he joins her, "Are we too late?"

He shakes his head, "No the battle still wages we will be on time…Drumer double time…signal the fleet faster!" Erick commands. Erick's ship pulls up to the city dock while others pull up to the shore outside the city. Thousands of Horses disembark from the ships with their riders. They are led by Victor Styne and charge the enemy forces rushing the sheep gate.

Meanwhile Erick and Sansa lead the infantry forces into the streets toward New Castle. From the back of her horse Sansa fires arrows at enemy men in the streets, Golden Soldiers and Bolton men. A woman screams and she shoots the raper in the neck. A man runs up to her trying to pull her off her Horse she kicks the man in the face and Jorda decapitates him as she rides by. Basteel Archers climb up on the roofs of houses and shoot down enemy troops.

"My Lord!" A man rides up to Roose Bolton."Troops brandishing banners of House Basteel…"

He sighs, "Sound the retreat…"

As the horn sounds the soldiers of house Manderly and the other houses cheer as the Bolton army withdraws. Any enemies left in the city are killed along with the wounded. Later Erick and Sansa walk side by side into the halls of New Castle. "Lady Sansa Basteel nee' Stark and her husband…" She looks at Erick.

"Erick Basteel…My father sends his regards to the loyal houses of the North who have maintained faith with House Stark…"

"You are most welcome…" Lord Manderly says.

"SANSA!" Rickon runs and stops when he sees how his sister is dressed. She is wearing black and white armor for a woman and she has two swords strapped across her back and a bow in her hand. Her hair is in a single braid. "Sansa?"

She kneels down and hugs him, "I have missed you litte brother…"

The wounded are tended to for the rest of the day as a great feast is prepared to celebrate the victory. The next day Sansa shows Erick the letter Rickon gave her about Jon. "This is the last thing my mother ever wrote…"

"She has been avenged Master Tyrah told me that the Freys have been defeated. All is left for us to do is put down the Boltons…" After a meeting with the North Lords of Houses Reed, Glover, Umber, Mormont, Talhart, and Manderly; Erick leads an army 30,000 strong out of White Harbor, all of his own House.

PART 2. WAR COUNCIL

Jon was dead and now he is alive again; the men of the watch eye him in wonder and fear. Jon is given new clothes after a bathe, then he stares venomously at the men who stabbed him, Alliser Thorne, Yarwyck, Marsh, Dustin Snow, Evander, Janos Slynt, and Olly. "Do you men have any last words?"

Alliser Thorne is first, "I did what I did because you betrayed the Night's Watch…"

"Please!" Yarwyck says, "Tell my family I died fighting Wildlings…"

"You're supposed to be dead! Its not natural…" Marsh says when Jon walks up to him.

"Fuck you and that witch!" Evander says.

Janos Slynt cries begging for his life saying he helped Eddard Stark against the Bastard King. Jon shook his head and walked up to Olly who said nothing. He admired his courage as no tears fell from his face. The boy witnessed the death of his parents and everything he knew, he had grown up fast. The Wildlings who climbed the wall had sacked Olly's village before they received the order to stand down. Jon cuts the rope holding the board they stand on and they all die.

Jon is in his room packing his things to leave. "You can't leave…" Pyp says with Tollet and several others there who supported Jon.

"My watch has ended…You all saw me die…My own brothers betrayed me…"

"Yes but…"

"But what…" Jon asks raising his voice. "There is nothing in the code that covers a Brother who is bought back to life…I paid my dues…I am done…"

"What will you do?" Tollet asks.

"I'm going to find out who is left in the North still loyal to the Starks, raise an army and retake Winterfell…Then I will come back and help defend the wall from the dead…" When Jon exits his room the entire order of the watch is waiting. He nods, "All I ask is that you honor the agreement we made with the Wi…I mean Free Folk…" Jon looks at Tollet and hands him Longclaw. "You are Lord Commander now…Give me your sword…"

 **"** **AND NOW HIS WATCH HAS ENDED!"** The entire order says as Jon and Milisandre leave on horseback.

A week had passed since Milisandre and Jon left Castle Black. He hadn't said a word, "You staring again…"

"What was it like? What did you see? Did you see one god or two…"

Jon is cooking meat in a pot for stew, "Its kind of hard to explain…I saw this city…And when I wanted to it…My mother appeared…She told me it wasn't my time…I trie to get around her, but when I turned away from her I saw my father…Prince Rhaegar…He said he was proud of me, but it wasn't time…I turned away from him and there was the man I thought was my father…Eddard Stark…He asked me to forgive him…Then I felt this heat all around me and a bright light…I heard the roar of an animal unlike anything I have ever heard before…I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was on top of that funeral pyre…"

"Interesting…and you had no idea that you were blood of the Targaryens?"

He puts some stew into a bowl for her, "No I didn't…" They eat in silence and sleep in turns. Sunrise they are on the move again. By the second week they come neer the lands belonging to Hornwood. Jon and Milisandre are stopped by scouts of House Basteel who surround them.

"Identify yourselves and state your purpose…"

"I am Jon Snow of Winterfell and this is the Lady Milisandre…What are Basteel soldiers doing this far North…"

"Bolsen…Take these two to Lord and Lady Basteel…The rest of you with me…"

Jon follows them to the Basteel camp. In the command tent is Sansa dressed like a warrior, "Sansa?"

"Jon!" She runs up to him. "It is good to see you…" She touches his white hair, "Rikcon told me…Then the Basteel spies at Castle Black said you came back to life…I didn't believe until I saw your hair…" Jon looks at Erick, "This is my husband Lord Erick Basteel…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Erick says offering Jon his hand.

"Like wise…"

"Everyone out let us give my wife and Lord Stark some privacy…"

"Jon." She says smiling.

"How is Rickon?"

"Safe and well…I left him at New Castle…" They talk for hours about family and better days. "I am so sorry…I was so horrible to you…"

Jon smiles, "You thought I was a bastard…"

"Still you are family…" She leans in, "Your eyes are purple…"

Later after Jon has been given new armor both he and Milisandre are invited to the war council. "Roose Bolton has a four day head march on us…"

"Winterfell sits on a hill…" Jon looks at Sansa, "Father…I mean my Uncle…"

"Its okay Jon…"

He nods, "Uncle always boasted that Winterfell could be defended with a hundred men…If Roose Bolton is smart he will stay behind the walls and safety…"

"I'm not worried about getting in the Castle…" Erick says. "Besides if I were the Golden Company I would break faith with the Boltons right about now…"

 **WINTERFELL**

Erick was right the captains of the Golden company were growing restless. Roose Bolton meets with Atson. "If we deploy our troops right I think we can hold out indefinitely…"

Atson laughs, "There is no we…Tywin Lannister paid us to help you hold the North. The key to holding the North was those two little boys…and your idiot son let them go…"

Ramsey sneers and draws his sword, "Careful who you call idiot Eastern pig…"

Aston's men draw their swords and so does Roose, "Let's all calm down…"

Aston draws his sword, "I have been splitting skulls since I was eight boy…You want try your luck…" Ramsey slowly sheaths his sword. "Good boy…"

"General Aston!"

He looks at Roose, "As I said your son let those boys escape…You say I have a man in White Harbor he can open the gates for us and me and my men can have the city plunder…So we march to White Harbor…It starts snowing and what do we find when we reach White Harbor…Blood and guts…Then a southern army shows up…you said no southern army would dare come North…But who shows up at White Harbor…Those damned Basteels whose reputation reaches as far as Bravose…No my Lord Bolton we have fulfilled our contract…You have lost…and I do not fancy dying in this frozen shit hole of a country…So me and my men will collect our gold and be off…"

"Fine!" Roos Bolton says. Later they watch as the Golden Company leaves Winterfell.

"Now what?" Ramsey asks.

"Now we put up one hell of a fight…" They spend the next few days making preparations for the coming battle.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30. THE THREE EYED RAVEN

Bran had separated from his brother a mile from the wall. Milisandre told them how to get through to the other side. They went to Shadow Watch Tower which was currently abandoned. They spent the Night in the tower taking food from the store rooms. Then the next day they were off on their journey. They turned Northeast towards the Were-Tree as Bran had insisted on going to the tree.

When Bran touched the tree he saw the fall of the Capital at the hands of Corren Basteel. Then he saw the fall of the Twins. Then he sees an old man intertwined into a tree's roots. The man looks up and smiles, " _Come to me Brandon Stark…"_

Bran pulls away from the tree and looks at Jojen and Meera, "I know where we must go…"

On they travel heading North until they reach Craster's Keep. A half a mile from the Keep they are captured by the Mutineers. "Who are ya?" Karl Tanner asks.

When they refuse to answer they threaten Meera and that is when the man who holds the blade at her throat is struck by an arrow. Then Karl is struck in the chest by three arrows. There is a loud pop and the house is filled with white smoke. The women scream and when the smoke clears all the Mutineers are dead. "Meera!" Bran is on the floor.

"Hordor!"

Men in black garments with masks stand over the dead. "I am Anna Dor of House Pryt…We have been tracking you Lord Brandon for some time now…"

"Why?"

"We would ask you the same thing…Why are you heading North?"

Bran shows them by entering Anna's mind and speaking through her. He explains his reasons for heading North. "We will accompany you…" Anna says. When Jon arrives at Craster's Keep the Mutineers are already dead. Anna had five agents with her two women and three men. They travel by Horse through the falling snow. On the fifth day from Craster's Keep they make take a wide rout around the Wildling army heading towards the wall. A week later they run into a group of White Walkers. Anna and her agents hold off the White Walkers with fire bombs while Bran, Meera, Jojen, Hordor, and Summer escape.

Soon they reach the great Were-Tree and a cave. A mile from the cave they are attacked again by the Walkers. Summer attacks sacrifing himself to protect his master while Jojen is struck in the back by a spear. "NO!" Meera screams looking back. She rides forward to try and save him

"RUN!" Jojen screams after falling from his horse.

As the Whites swarm Jojen another aims an arrow at Meera, but the White is bombed by Anna who rides toward Meera. She rides by Meera snatching her off her horse. "No I can't leave him!"

"Its too late!" Anna yells as she rides off chased by Whites, as they approach the cave children of the forest hurl balls of fire at the Whites.

"This way…" They follow the childlike being int the cave and when the Whites enter they shatter and fall apart.

They dismount their horses, "What happened?"

"The power that animates them is neutralized here…" The childling says.

"Hordor…"

"Set him here blood of the giants…" Hordor obeys, then the childling takes a root from the ceiling of the cave. She roles it in her hands and it starts to glow. "Eat blood of the Bran the Builder…" Bran does and when he does his eyes start to glow bright yellow, heat travels through his body and Bran feels his legs again.

"I…I…can feel my legs…" He stands up, but his legs are a little shaky. Bran falls but Hordo catches him. "I'm okay…" he takes a few steps and bends down. Then he raises his right and then his left. He looks at the Childling. "Thank you…"

"Come the three eyed Raven awaits…"

"What is your name child of the Forest…" Anna asks as she follows.

"A'kyla…"

When they reach the center of the cave an old man is there intertwined into the roots of the tree. "Welcome Brandon Stark…I have been expecting you…we have much work to do and little time…"

"Why I am here?"

"To take my place as the three eyed Raven…You are more powerful than any that has come before me…Warging into men…It has never been done in the long history of the world…" They eat and then rest for the remainder of the day. The next day Bran sits beside the old man and touches the root of the tree. Bran's eyes go white and when they clear he is standing by the old man.

 _"_ _Where are we?"_

 _"_ _In the past where it began…Look the Andels landed here and with them they bought the faith of the seven and overthrew the first men in the south…"_ _ **Thousands of ships land in Storm's End. They begin hunting down the children of the forest and cutting down the trees.**_ _"This is known as the age of Heroes…Come…"_

" _Where are we now?"_

 _"_ _The birth place of the White Walkers…Look…"_ _ **They watch as the children of the forest tie a man to a tree, then they place a shard of Dragonglass into his heart. He becomes the Night King.**_

 ****Bran's eyes return to normal and he looks at A'Kyla, "Why?"

She sighs, "We were at war…The old gods intrusted us with their secrets…Then the Andels came…They and their Seven…They cut down our trees…Your people the people of the North respected the old gods…That is why we stole the magic of the Storm Kings…and the Mountain Lords…Even the River People…They abandoned the old gods…We created the Night King to punish the andels and the men of the South…"

"But you lost control of him…What happened?" Anna asks.

"We are not sure…We gave him his power…But he became more than what we made of him…"

"Bran and I shall find the answers together…"

The Raven rested before he took Bran on another walk into the past. When they entered the past they see a dark mage help the Night King break the hold of the Children of the Forest have over him. They also see Azar Ahai forge the sword Lightbringer with help from the Children of the Forest. A great battle takes place and the Night King is defeated. Azar's friend Bran the Builder builds the wall with the help of the Giants and Azar's magic.

 _"_ _One day the Night King will return and when he does my heir will use this sword to defeat him…the Prince that is promised…he shall come forth born of salt and smoke…He will weild the sword of Legend and vanquish the fow through Fire and Ice…"_

Bran learned many things from the Raven over the next few days and became very knowledgeable of the past and present. Now it was time to show Jon how to defeat the Night King and save the world from the long Night.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31. LAST STAND OF HOUSE BOLTON

 **WINTERFELL**

Before leaving for White Harbor Roose Bolton sent a man south to get information, he returned two days after Roose Bolton returned to Winterfell. "The Freys have fallen, Edmure Tully rules the Riverlands from Riverrun…He made his Uncle Lord of the Twins…I also heard rumors while in a small village…Corren Basteel has taken the Capital…"

Roose Bolton looks at a man by the name of Sully, "Have all the secret passages been sealed?"

"Yes my lord and booby-trapped…"

"What of our food stores?"

"We have enough to last the next nine years give or take a month…We are good on water the Starks stock piled it so if the well freezes…"

"I want eight three hour shifts…I want men on post at all times…"

"Yes sir…"

 **BASTEEL ARMY**

Erick's army arrived the following day, they made camp before Winterfell a mile out of Catapult range. When camp is set up, Erick meets with his commanders in the war tent. "We received a signal from our spies in Winterfell…as you predicted my lord the Golden Company abandoned Roose Bolton…"

"A pity…I was hoping to face them in battle…How many men does Roose Bolton have left…"

"Four thousand – one hundred and seven men…"

"I can get you into the castle…" Milisandre says speaking up…"

"Keep your magic tricks witch…" Erick replies vehemently, like his ancestors and modern day Dothraki the Basteels distrust magic.

"So what is the plan?" Jon asks.

Erick looks at his man-at-arms, "Boen how much Wild Fire would it take to bring down the main gate without damaging the rest of the wall too badly…"

He looks up, "About two to three gallons worth…no more…And someone with a very good aim…"

"Winterfell sits on a hill and can be defended from all sides…" Jon says, "Even if you open up the gates…You still have to fight your way up…to the castle…"

"We could dig our up from the base of the hill through the tombs and attack from beneath…"

Erick sighs, "If we try to wait them out they will know we are up to something…" Erick looks at Sansa, "What do you think Red…"

"If you have spies on the inside why not have them open the gates for us?"

"Too risky…Our men would be dead before we could exploit the breech…"

"How much poison do they have?"

Hamond shakes his head, "Not enough to make a difference the Boltons found the poison cache…"

"Alright then…Lord Maven…" Erick looks at Julius Maven, "You will take charge of digging teams…"

"A waste of my skills…"

"Lady Axel will lead the assault on the main gate…When it comes down we will send in Heavy Calvary and then infantry…"

She looks at him, "How many men are you commiting to the initial attack?"

"Five thousand…2,000 heavy horse 1,500 infantry and 1,500 archers…"

"I do not intend to withdraw…I break though they will all fall to my blade…"

He nods, "Dismissed!"

They wait until sunset to ge into position. Erick sends five catapults single file so that the Bolton men have a small target to work with. The second Catapult is blown apart by a jar of flaming pitch. Then the third catapult. The first is able to get into position and fire the barrel of Wild fire. A huge green explosion rips the door apart and cracks the surrounding stones.

Then men cheer, "OUR ENEMIES LIE AT OUR FEET" Xena Axel cries, "…Follow me and put these bastards down!" The Calvary rushes forward as a hail of arrows rain down on the approaching Calvary followed by the Heavy Infantry. Xena holds up her shield as her horse leads the charge into the courtyard of Winterfell. Waiting in the Courtyard are a thousand spears and thousand more archers on the wall. Her horse goes down and she rolls forward throwing a dagger into the head of a spearman.

 **ROOSE BOLTON**

Sunrise the next morning Roose Bolton walks through the courtyard with Ramsey at his side. He had two thousand men in the courtyard and of that only two hundred are left. Now his men set up barricades and ballistas. "We won't survive another assault…" Ramsey says.

"No we won't…"

"My lord…Your wife it is time…"

Roose sneers, "Shit! Send a man I wish to parlay with Erick Basteel…" A few hours later Roose Bolton is holding his baby son, they name him Rogar Bolton.

"My Lord they refuse to Parlay…They sent the messenger's head back…"

"Tell the men to rig the castle to fire…" He also makes plans to sneak Walda out with five men when the Basteels attack again.

 **BASTEEL CAMP**

Lady Axel lost 1,639 men in the attack, she was wounded by an arrow to the neck. Her men pulled her from the castle and her cousin ordered a retreat. The wound wasn't bad and they are able to save her. She is furious with Haller Axel.

"You did well…rest now and recover…" Erick says to her.

"My lord a word…" Master Spy Hamond says entering the Maester's tent. "Word from our spies…Roose Bolton is setting fire traps…If we attack…"

"He could set fire to the castle…" He says finishing the sentence.

"His wife has also given birth to a son…"

Haller walks up to Erick, "I fucked up didn't I?"

Erick looks at him as Hamond walks away, "No…Your cousin's pride is hurt…I would have made the same call…"

"Why not send the entire army up there and be done with it…"

"We will be done with it…on our terms…Go get you a bathe and some food…"

"Tell the men to get into position…" His squire salutes and walks away, then Julius walks up to him. "How goes the digging?"

"A week and we will be through…"

"I never thanked you for dropping out of the Hand's Tourney…"

"You aren't bad for a rooky…I look forward to unhorsing you the next time…"

Erick smiles, "I have been training since that day…I think I will host a tourney for the birth of my first child…"

They start walking through camp, "You and Lady Sansa already trying?"

"No we will wait until after the war is really over…What about you? Will I be a witness at your own wedding soon…"

"I'm having too much for that…Maybe when I'm older I will settle down…"

Erick has the entire army get into lines as if they were ready to charge the castle. It is night and torches illuminate the countryside adding light to what the moon is giving. The snows are heavy, but the Basteels endure it. It is just a taunt to rattle the Boltons, then a horn is sounded and the army falls back to camp. Julius' men are able to make the dig within six days and the spies on the inside have neutralized the fire traps.

"It is time…" Erick says, "Spread the word Lady Frey and her child are not to be harmed…" He looks at Jorda, "Watch over my wife…"

"Don't I always?"

To dig through the hill the Basteels use a white sheet to blend into the snow. The sheet is raised off the ground by fifteen foot tall polls. The perfect cover to dig into the hill unnoticed. Julius leads a charge toward the front gate to draw attention away from Erick's forces coming up through the tombs. There are no traps in the tombs so they have an easy path to te surface.

Erick bursts into the courtyard with thousands of men at his back, "The castle is breeched the catle is…" The man screaming is cut off as his throat is slit.

Erick disembowels a man and slits the throat of another. Meanwhile Sansa fires a steady stream of arrows at enemy troops. When she runs out of arrows Sansa draws her swords and slashes a man across the neck. She stabs another beneath the arm and slides beneath a spear cutting off the spearman's leg. A man grabs her from behind, but she bashes him in the face with the back of her head and performs a split as Jorda leaps over her impaling the man.

Jon faces off against Roose Bolton. They struggle back and forth, Jon receives a cut on the arm. He manages to slash Roose on the leg and neck, neither of which is deep. Roose clips Jon and raises his sword, but he is struck in the face by a dagger. Jon looks in the direction the dagger came from and finds Sansa standing there. He nods standing up and joins her.

Ramsey kills a Basteel soldier, "Whose next?"

"I am!" Erick says entering the kennel where Ramsey is trapped.

"Come on savage show me what you got…" Ramsey has no armor on his chest, so Erick removes his armor. Erick charges him putting Ramsey on the defensive. He turns his sword backwards and makes sideways attacks on Ramsey. Erick is fast and his sword is everywhere. He drops to one knee blocking and spins into Ramsey from his knee. Then Erick stands disarming Ramsey's left sword. It goes flying into the wall. Then with a flourish Erick cuts off his sword hand and beheads Ramsey Bolton.

Every Bolton in the castle is killed. They catch Walda Bolton and force her to her knees before Erick. "That's enough!" Sansa says, "Come with me girl…" Once again the Stark Sigil flies over Winterfell.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32. EURON GREYJOY

Theon's path to being the King of the Iron Born was riddled with opposition from the Houses of the Iron Isles. Just because he is the son f Balon Greyjoy does not give him the right to be King. The obstacles in his path are easier to overcome with help from his sister Yara. They meet in the Great Hall. "I have received word from the Capital…" Aeron Greyjoy says. "Corren Basteel has taken the Capital…"

"So what is he King now?" Yara asks.

"No he is not…He says that our pact of independence was made with the bastard King Joffrey…Therefore it is null and void…When Daenarys Targaryen crosses the sea we must come and bend the knee or be destroyed…"

"We can't fight the Basteels and if the rumors are true three Dragons…"

"We can keep our independence if we make a deal with the Dragon Queen…" Theon says.

"Only the King can decide that…"

Theon jumps up, "I am the heir of House Greyjoy…It is time to choose a King…"

 **EURON GREYJOY**

Euron Greyjoy was banished by his brother Balon Greyjoy after the rebellion against the Usurper. Euron becomes a Pirate Captain terrorizing the waters between Qarth and Old Town. Eventually he becomes a legend among the pirates. After a while he starts to travel abroad exploring the ancient Island of Valyria and the Capital of the Valyrian Freehold. After months of exploration he found a Valyrian sword. Months after that he found a legendary Dragon Horn. Euron lived among the Dothraki for a short time then he visited the Island of Yi Ting.

Eventually Euron bought himself a ship and a few slaves, then he sets sail for the Iron Isles. The closer he got to Westeros the rougher the weather got as the longest summer in recorded history was over. Some said that was a sign of a long winter. When Euron reaches the Iron Isles he is told that Aeron Greyjoy is holding a King's Moot and that his brother Balon is dead.

"I am Theon Greyjoy…I am the son of Balon Greyjoy…I have led men in battle and killed Stags by the hundreds…Choose me as your King not because of who my father was…Do so because I can lead us into the future…"

Euron listens for a few seconds before pushing hin way through the crowd. "He will lead you to your deaths…"

"Who the fuck are you suppose to be?"

"The dumb Greenlander doesn't recognize his own kin…I am Euron Greyjoy…I have traveled the world…Seen the wonders of Yi Ting…the former glories of Old Valyria…Had I been the King of Salt and Rock you would never have laid with the Lions, the Flowers, and their false Kings…Our words are WE DO NOT SOW! We pay the Iron price for what we want…My brother made a deal with those Southern shits…for what? INDEPENDENCE! No we have always been independent…Name me your King and we will never again bend the Knee to our enemies…Name me King and I will show you true freedom…"

"His words are those of a madman…While true my father made a deal with the Lions…We got our independence…When they called on us for help did we answer the call to war…NO!" He looks at his Uncle, "A true leader does what he can to survive…My father made a deal…Yes…it was the right thing to do…We are beholden to no one…and what would a man who has been in exile no of the Iron Born…"

"By the sane token I can ask what would a boy raised by Wolves know what it is to be Iron Born…Follow him and he will lead you to ruin…Follow me to glory…"

Aeron Greyjoy steps forward, "We have two men worthy of the throne…But only the Drowned god may decide who is worthy…By combat!"

Euron and Theon face off, "It is a good day to die Nephew…"

"I will not mourn you old man…"

Later with Theon dead they crown Euron King of the Iron Isles, meanwhile Yara gathers those loyal to her and leaves the Iron Isles with 100 ships and sets sail for Essos. "How many did she take?" Euron asks.

"A hundred ships my King…200 men to each ship…20,000 men…"

"How many remain loyal to me?"

"Including women fighters, 18,000…"

"They burned the rest of the ships…"

"Begin construction of a new fleet…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

Corren Basteel had taken on the roll as Lord Marshall to the Iron Throne to reestablish order in the south of Wetsteros. Jaime Lannister had been sent north for the Starks to judge for his crime of pushing Brandon Stark from the Broken Tower and since he probably faced death Tyrion Lanniister would inherit Casterly Rock. He writes a letter instructing the agents of House Pryt in Meereen to tell Tywin a secret.

He also sent Lady Nina Bastion west to keep the Western Lords inline. Corren had taken up residence in the Tower of the Hand and conducted all business affairs from there. Master Satton enters, "My Lord."

He looks up, "Yes what is it?"

"News from the Iron Isles…Euron Greyjoy has returned…He is now King of the Iron Born…He killed Theon Greyjoy in single combat over the crown…His sister Yara took 200 ships and 20,000 Iron Born, burned her Uncle's remaining ships and is sailing west as we speak…"

He nods, "She will make a deal with the Mother of Dragons…"

"We have spies in her fleet do you wish her stopped?"

"No…But keep an eye on her and Euron…"

"One other thing My Lord…Euron Greyjoy has a Dragon Horn…"

Corren sits back in his chair, "If memory serves me…Dragon Horns were used by Tagaryens who didn't bond with Dragons…They used them to control Dragons…"

"Yes my lord…We believe Euron will use this horn on Daenarys Targaryen's Dragons…" Corren smiles, then he starts laughing, "Are you alright my lord?"

"Yes I was just thinking of how funny it would be to replace Euron's Horn with a fake…And the look on his face when he uses it and nothing happens…"

Satton starts laughing as well, "Yes I would like to be there to see his face…"

"Can it be done?"

Satton sighs, "We have horn makers on Pyke…It would probably be better to build it in Lannisport and ship to the Iron Isles…"

"Make all the arrangements…" Satton salutes and leaves the Tower. Corren starts laughing again thinking about it.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33. DAENARYS TARGARYEN

Daenarys still morns her lover and second husband as she honored his request of marriage and counted Gordon as her husband. Despite the fact the Sons of the Harpy are all dead there is unrest in the city from nobles, commoners, and former slaves. To alleviate the problem Dany decides to reopen the fighting pits and marry Hizdahr zo Loraq. At the first pit fight a fighter catches her attention and when he removes his helm it is Jorah Mormont.

She stares at Jorah, then looks at Tyrion Lannister. "The man who betrayed me…And a man whose family betrayed my father…What is your name again?"

"Tyrion Lannister Your Grace…"

"Tell me Tyrion Lannister why shouldn't I have your head removed? Along with his…"  
He sighs and looks at Jorah, "Lord Mormont is a good man…Its obvious he loves you…You can't buy that type of loyalty…True he spied for Robert Baratheon, but he also turned away from him…That should count for something…He could just as easily allowed you to drink that poison…On the same token he could have stayed away, but he came back on pain of death…As for me…my life has been threatened from the day I was born…I sent my niece to marry Tyrstan Martell so that we may have peace…And they…they cut off her head…I blame myself…So if you called for my head I wouldn't care…"

"Cutting off his head would be a waste…"

Everyone looks at the entrance as a pudgy man enters, "Who are you?" Dany asks.

"Lord Varys at your service…"

"The Lord of Whispers! Aren't you the one who informed on me and my brother…"

"I am your grace…I am also the one who warned your brother of the Assassins…"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons…Chief among them I was hoping that either you or your brother escaped the madness that beset your father…And would return to Westeros and deliver it from that Drunken slob who took it…Then later thee…" He looks at Tyrion, "False King after Robert…As for Lord Tyrion…He has a good head on his soldiers and it would be a waste to spill the blood of your own kin…"

Everyone exchanges glances and Tyrion looks up at Varys. "My what?" Daenarys asks standing up.

Before Tyrion could speak Varys looks down at him, "Your mother was a very beautiful woman…Admired and wanted by many a noble young men…Her daughter's beauty pailed in comparison…Tywin Lannister won her heart believe it or not…But no one lusted after her more than Aerys Targaryen…That is why he made your father Hand of the King…It was Prince Rhaegar's Name day…There was a Hunt as part of the celebration, the King feined illness and stayed behind…He cornered your mother and forced himself on her…When she conceived she got Tywin Lannister drunk and made him think you were his…"

"And she died giving birth to me…"

"Yes…" Varys looks at Daenarys, "Lord Tyrion is not your enemy…All the Lannisters that count are dead…Including Jaime Lannister and he saved the people from your father who wanted to burn the city to the ground…Tyrion Lannister is your blood…And there is another…Jon Snow of Winterfell…"

"What?" Tyrion asks in shock.

"Yes…Lyanna Stark wasn't raped or kidnapped…" He looks at the Queen, "Your brother loved her and she him…The Starks aren't your enemies either…From what I hear all your enemies are dead…"

Daenarys walks down the steps and stands in front of Jorah, "Jorah the Andel…I will allow you back into my service…But I will never forget what you did…Also you will have work very hard to earn my trust…"

He bows, "Thank you your grace…"

Dany kneels down in front of Tyrion, "For all that you have suffered in life I wish I could undo…I thought I was the last of my family…And yet I have a brother and a nephew…" She kisses him on the forehead, "Know that you will always have a place at my side and a seat at my table…"

Tyrion smiles, "Thank you your grace…"

"Who comes before the Queen?"

"My name is Lara Basteel of Steel Point…" Later Lara and Dany walk side by side, "I wanted to thank you your grace…For the love and kindness you showed my son before he died…"

She sighs, "A strange custom sending one's child into the wild…"

"Yes I know…but I love my husband and he loves me…We love our children but it is tradition…I don't like it…" She stops to look at Dany, "But I am glad he knew the love of a woman…I am glad he knew you before he died…"

"If not for him I do not know what would have become of me and my people…"

Lara looks at her, "You woud have survived of that I am sure…"

"I am told the war is over…"

"My husband's people are always looking for a war to fight…But yes it is over and the Iron Throne is yours when you wish to claim it…"

"Tyrion is my family, so I must ask…His niece why?"

They stop walking, "We wouldn't have, but Tywin Lannister ordered the murder of my daughter by law's family…That autrocity we could not forgive nor allow to pass without retribution…"

"He may seek retribution…"

"He may…and I would pity him if he does…"

Eventually the great arena is opened for the sport of blood. As the first matches begin a Dothraki horde gallops toward the gate guards had been killed and the gates opened for the Dothraki to kidnap the Queen. People start screaming as the Dothraki gallop through the streets killing, raping, and pillaging. The main force is lead by Khal Jhaqo towards the arena.

As they smash through the stands Daenarys is taken down into the arena and across the sand, but she and her guards are intercepted, a fight insues afterwards. As the fight unfolds Dany is taken by Khal Jhaqo. " _What is the meaning of this?"_ She asks in Dothraki.

 _"_ _The great Masters…They told us you were in Meereen…They say the widow of Khal Drogo has taken over Meereen she disrupts slave trade…Aren't the widows of Khals supposed to become Dosh Khaleen…We say yes to this so they open the gates of the city for us and we take you…"_

 _"_ _I am Mother of Dragons…Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…"_

"You are nothing…Khal Drogo is dead…It will be up to the Dosh if you live or die…" Jhoqo replies in the common tongue.

When Dany arrives in the city she is immediately taken before the Dosh Khaleen. As time passes she wins over a young Khaleen widow who helps her. A few days later Dany and the young Khaleen are out walking the two of them are confronted by Daario and Jorah Mormont. Dany comes up with a plan and while she stands before Jhoqo she informs him that he and his blood riders are not fit to rule the Dothraki. Dany turns over the brazers in the hut burning Jhaqo and his Riders.

The Dothraki assemble before the burning hut and drop to one knee as Daenarys emerges from the ruins. There is a roar in the sky and Drogon lands at the gates of the city. Dany takes Daario and Jorah with her on Drogon.

 **TYRION**

Tyrion goes down into the catacombs where Viserion and Rhaegal are chained. The Dragons growl as he approaches, "I know you understand me…Dragons are quit intelligent…Your mother locked you down here to protect you…" He walks up to Rhaegal and unlocks his collar first. Then he unlocks Viserion's collar. "You must forgive your mother…Eat and grow stronger and bigger…" As Tyrion walks away Rhaegal sticks his tongue out and trips Tyrion.

As Tyrion stands the Dragon nudges him and offers Tyrion his neck, "Well I do have Targaryen blood, but I am a small fellow…I will fall off…First let me make a saddle." Tyrion measures the two Dragons and has two saddles made. As he is walking towards the catacombs with the saddle for Rhaegal the city is attacked by the Masters. He quickly saddles Rhaegal and climbs onto the saddle. "My Valyrian is not very good, but here goes nothing…" He takes a deep breath, **_"FLY!"_** He commands in old Valyrian. Tyrion laughs as Rhaegal runs across the catacombs to the main opening and smashes through. He leas into the air and flies toward the docks. **_"DRACAERYS!"_** Rhaegal blasts the first boat with fire from his mouth. As they attack the next ship Tyrion and Rhaegal are joined by Daenarys and Drogon. Viserion joins them as well and they decimate the enemy ships.

 **DAENARYS**

When the battle is over Dany stands over Razdal mo Eraz, Belicho Paenymion, and Yezzan zo Qaggaz, the three men beg for their lives. "Enough! You will go back and tell the Masters of Qarth, Yunkai, Astapor and all other free cities that practice slavery…You will tell them that slavery is over…I will send my agents to every city in Essos…And if they find any that still practice slavery I will come and visit them with my Dragons…I expect tribute from all and total obedience…Now go!"

"Thank you my Queen! Thank you!" They all say running from her presence.

Later Dany meets privately with Tyrion. "You are truly Blood of the Dragon…"

"I want to avenge my niece…"

Dany sighs, "I know…I am your family as well…and I ask…"

Tyrion interrupts her, "Don't ask that of me…I am your blood, but I am also of House Lannister…And a Lannister always pays his debts…"

"When will it end…If what they say about Jon Snow is right then he may bond with Viserion…The girl he believed was his sister is his cousin…Whatever their relationship Jon will avenge her…"

"Am I to just let this go?"

"I ask that you wait for now…"

He nods, "I can do that…" A few weeks later Dany sets sail for Westeros with 8,000 Unsullied, 50,000 Dothraki riders and 20,000 Iron Born, as Yara vowed to fight for Daenarys in exchange for her support to be Queen of the Iron Isles. She sails after confirming the surrender of the rest of the Free Cities.

EURON'S FLEET

Euron's fleet has been built, 1,000 ships sail from the Iron Isles to intercept the Dragon Queen's fleet. Everything is falling into place for Euron. "Dragons!" A man screams after two months at sea.

"All hands on deck…" Euron looks through a spyglass at a mixture of ships in the distance. In the Vanguard of the fleet is his niece's ships and three Dragons in the air. Two of the Dragons have riders. "Impossible!" Euron whispers, referring to the unidentified Rider on the red Dragon. Euron summons one of the slaves he purchased in Volantis. He gives the Horn to the slave and forces him to blow it.

Euron looks at the Dragons but nothing happens. He looks back at the slave who has stopped, " _Blow it again you fool!"_ He commands in old Valyrian. The slave obeys and again nothing happens. Euron watches in horror as the Dany, the rider, and the Dragons attack. The Black Dragon ridden by Dany blasts Euron's ship in torrent of flames. Euron and several others jump from the ship as it burns.

Tyrion and Rhaegal attack another ship while Viserion blasts a third. Euron's fleet scatters as Dragon Fleet bombards Euron's fleet. Within hours the battle is over. Euron and several others were taken up in a fisherman's net.

 **YARA**

"Hello Uncle nice to see you again…"

She is joined by Lara, "The great Euron Greyjoy…"

"Who in the name of the Drowned god are you supposed to be?"

"Lara Basteel…My Husband Corren Basteel sends his regards…He wished to be here to see the look on your face when that didn't work…"

"What do you know of that?"

"He had a replica made and the Horn switched…"

Euron laughs, "So what now Niece?"

"You don't diserve to be buried at sea…I think I will have you burned…"

Yara has her uncle placed on a floating platform, then she sets the platform on fire. To her disappointment Euron doesn't make a sound as he burns.

 **KING'S LANDING**

The People cheer as Daenarys Targaryen flies over the city with her three Dragons. The old Dragon Pit is opened up and there are animals awaiting the Dragons. After Dany and Tyrion dismount their Dragons they roast the cows and feast on their burnt carcasses. "A great sight to behold…" Corren says dropping to one.

"Arise!"

"I am Corren Basteel My Queen…"

"I thank you Lord Basteel for my crown…"

"You are most welcome m'lady…May I present my cousin Lady Nina Bastion…"

A small feast is held and then at a meeting with Corren, Lara, Tyrion, Varys, Nina, Jorah, Prince Oberyn, and Lord Satton; Dany informs them that her coronation will have to wait as she must travel North to settle things with the Starks. A few objections are made, but Corren supports her decision and the matter is settled. Three days later Daenarys flies out of King's Landing with Tyrion, stopping at Harrenhal for supplies.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34. WAR OF THE DEAD

PART 1. LIGHTBRINGER

 **JON**

Rickon was named King in the North, a huge feast was held and the Lords of the North came to Winterfell to renew their oaths of loyalty to House Stark. "My Lord King Rickon…When yur father lord Eddard Stark was wrongfully executed by the bastard King Joffrey they took his great sword Ice…I now return that Great Sword to House Stark…" The man speaking presents Ice on a satin velvet pillow.

"I thank my sister…My cousin Jon who shall always be a brother to me…I thank Lord Erick Basteel and Houses Arryn and Tully…" Robin Arryn was there as he had come by ship to White Harbor then by land to Winterfell. Edmure Tully was there as well.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" They all shout.

Two days later Jon stands in the doorway as Rickon and Sansa sit in judgment of Jaime Lannister. Jaime Lannister had been captured at the battle of King's Landing by Rygen Basteel. The Basteels sent Jaime North to be judged by the King in the North Rickon. Basteel spies testify that they saw the Kingslayer enter the Broken Tower before Bran fell.

"We have heard enough testimony…Jaime Lannister I sentence you to death by beheading…"

"Are you sure boy…You're the one who is going to have to swing the sword…I demand a trial by combat…" Jaime says in a very loud voice. "Who will cross swords with greatest sword in the Eight Kingdoms…"

Erick stands up, "I will champion the King in the North…  
Later everyone gathers in the courtyard to watch, "May the gods stand witness as I Erick Basteel champion King Rickon of the North…"

Sansa walks up to Erick, "Win!"

He smiles, "I will…"

The two face off, Jaime armed with sword and shield, Erick armed with spear and sword. Erick stabs at Jaime with his Dornish serpent blade spear. Jaime places his shield in the path of the spear and swings his sword trying to break the stabs his spear into the ground and uses it as a pole and kicks Jaime on the shield knocking him to his back. He stabs down with the spear, but Jaime uses his leg and breaks the spear the he swings his sword.

Erick leaps beack and draws his sword. He allows Jaime to get to his feet. Erick stabs forward behind Jaime's arm and cuts the straps off his shield, then he kicks Jaime in the knee. He goes down and they wrestle. Erick headbutts the Kingslayer and Jaime goes into a backwards roll. Erick rolls forward snatching the spear head off the ground and fights with two weapons. Erick slashes Jaime on the wrist with his sword. Jaime arcs his sword and disarms Erick, who drops to one and stabs forwad thrusting the spear into Jaime.

Jaime looks down and laughs as Erick takes his sword and slashes his neck ending the duel. "The gods have judged justly…"

Later Jon stands before the Were-Tree as he stares at the weeping face in the tree a raven lands in the branch and stares at Jon. something in him urges him to touch the tree and when he does Jon's eyes go white and he finds himself in a cave filled with the roots of some great tree. An old man is there and so is Bran, a young woman, Meera from the way Rickon described her, and Hordor.

"Hello Jon…"

"Bran where are we? How is this possible…"

"I am the three eyed Raven Jon…I can see into the past, the present, and into the future…I can also Warg into animals and people…The were-trees increase my power…The Raven you saw I was inside it's mind…You know who you are Jon…But you know not of your destiny…As you know a war is coming…A war with the Living Dead…And only you can defeat the Night King…"

"How?"

"There is a sword Jon…A sword called Lightbringer buried beneath Winterfell in the deepest part of the tombs beneath Winterfell…Retrieve the sword and go to the wall…The Night King is coming…Bring your armies and call the Free Folk to arms all must fight…Go now I must rest…"

"Wait what about you?"

"I must remain here…When you have beaten the Night King and imprisoned him come to me…"

Jon awakens from his trance and pulls his hand away from the tree. He looks to find Milisandre staring at him. "You spoke with your brother didn't you?"

He nods, "I did…"

"And?"

Jon summons Sansa, Erick, Robin, Julius Maven and Rikcon to the main hall and explains what he just learned. "Magic?" Julius says spitting.

Erick sighs, "Magic we may need to defeat the undead…" Erick looks at Jon, "we have spies at the wall and even among the Free Folk…We know what marches on the wall…Ever since my sister took Dragonstone we have been creating spearheads and arrows of Obsidian. We have also been shipping barrels of wild fire to the wall. I am with you Jon Snow…"

Despite Sansa and Rickon's urging Jon still refuses to call himself Jon Stark. "I must find the sword first…" He looks at Rickon, "But you are King and only you can give the command…"

"It is given…" Rickon says.

Jon goes down into the crypts of Winterfell with Sansa, Erick, Rickon, and Milisandre following. They pass the first level into the second level. When they reach the third there are no more Wardens these are the tombs of the Kings of Winterfell before Torrhen Stark bent the knee. One more level down and they come to a large door. Erick and Jon remove the beam across the door and opens it.

A moseleum of some type sits on a small island in the middle of a lake of heated water. They cross the lake via a land bridge. Two large stone Dire Wolves stand guard before the door. When they enter there is a sarcophagus with strange writings on it and a statue holding an elaborate sword. When Jon takes the sword, a surge of power flows through his body; he unsheaths it and it starts to glow dimly. Unsettled he places it back into the sheath.

"So it's true…" Erick says, "You are the Prince that was promised…"

As Jon and Erick march out of Winterfell a roar splits the air and everyone looks up as three Dragons land near Winterfell. "I am Daenarys Targaryen…" Dany pronounces dismounting Drogon.

Both Jon and Erick walk up to her, "I am Jon Snow…"

"Erick Basteel…"

"Lord Erick I have a letter from your father…" She says handing him the letter.

Jon can't take his eyes off of Dany and she him, Tyrion clears his throat, "Lord Snow and honor to see you again…I see you too have awakened the Dragon…We both have more in common than I first believed…"

"So it would seem…"

"My brother…"

"Died in trial by combat with me…" Erick says speaking up.

"We have much to discuss…"

"We are on our way to the wall to fight the dead army and it's Night King…" Jon says. They meet with Rickon in the main hall of Winterfell. They discuss the North's independence, the upcoming war and Jon's parentage among other things.

"I have already promised independence to the Iron Born…" Dany says.

"No disrespect your grace, but you already rule the majority of Essos…" Sansa says speaking up, "What more do you want?"

"The obvious choice is a marriage alliance…" Erick says speaking up.

"Yeah with whom? Young Rickon has many more years to go before he is ready for marriage…"

"Why not your grace the Queen and the Prince…" Tyrion suggests, "The two of you have not stopped staring at each other since we arrived…"

"I can think of no reason to object to such a match…" Dany says in a non-chalant manner.

"I can!" Sansa says, "Technically Jon is your nephew…"

Jon looks at Sansa, "It will go a long way to keeping the peace…" They finally come to terms if Jon cannot ride Viserion then Dany will marry Rickon when he is old enough, Jon will take the Stark name and become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. But if Jon can ride Viserion then he will marry Dany and Rickon can remain the King in the North. As it turned out Jon bounded with Viserion and rode the Dragon. They spent two days practicing flying then it was on to the Gift to convince the Free Folk to honor their vow.

PART 2. BATTLE OF THE WALL

 **THE NIGHT KING**

A mile from the wall on the east coast the Night King rides a dead stallion towards the shore. He dismounts his dead stead and walks to the waters edge. He places the tip of his ice scepter into the water and creating an ice bridge that goes around the wall through the water. Then he mounts his stead as the dead army lead by a White rushes across the bridge.

 **THE GIFT**

While Daenarys, Erick, Tyrion, Julius Maven, and Milisandre head towards Castle Black Jon flies to the gift, "DRAGON!" Someone below screams as Jon circles the camp three times before landing. Viserion had already eaten so the Dragon lays down keeping a watchful eye on Jon.

"What in the world happned to you?" Mance Rayder asks looking at Jon's white hair.

"It's a long story…"

"And the Dragon?"

"I am part Targaryen it seems…Listen the time has come for your people to fulfill their vow…"

"I will gather the clan leaders…"

They all meet in a large hut in the center of the ever growing village. "There is an army 30,000 strong heading for Castle Black…We need the Free Folk if we are to win…" Before anyone can say something a horn blasts.

"WHITE WALKERS!" A man screams from a fifty foot tall tower.

"I will hold them off as long as I can…" Jon says running towards Viserion. He mounts the Dragon and commands it to take off. Jon flies thirty feet off the ground and immediately spots the dead army making its way towards them from east. He commands Viserion to climb high and dive on the attacking army. The Dragon unleashes a torrent of flames on the vanguard of the White Walker army.

Then Viserion dives again creating a wall of fire while the Free Folk retreat west. From the air Jon watches as a White Walker with blue eyes and armor waves his hand at the fire and it disappates. "Son of a bitch!" The army of the dead rushes forward again. Jon orders Viserion to land and he draws Lighttbringer. He raises the sword high and says in old Valyrian, **_"LIGHT AND FIRE!"_** A huge blast of light and fire incinerates the White Walkers, but the leader holds up his ice staff and it protects him from Lightbringer's magic. All around the White is scorched earth and ash.

Jon charges the White his sword breaks the ice scepter, then Jon slashes the white across the chest and he explodes into mist and ice unleashing an inhuman cry. Then Jon looks up as a huge bolder comes flying at him, but before it struck it is blasted by fire from Viserion. The bolder explodes into small glowing dust. Jon looks across the field and sees giant White Walkers throwing more bolders.

"SHIT!" He mounts Viserion and flies back toward Free Folk village.

"Whats happening?" Mance Raydar asks when he lands.

"Too many of them and they have Giant Whites…"

"Shit!"

Soon they are joined by 100 men of House Pryt armed with obsidian head arrows and spears. "Go we will hold them off…"

"No we fight together!" Jon replies.

"As you wish…"

Soon the White Walker army comes into view. The Pryt men fire a volley of obsidian arrows into the charging army. Jon draws Lightbringer again, but a roar fills the air and Dany and Tyrion show up on Drogon and Rhaegal. Jon joins them in the air blasting the enemy. Soon the White walkers retreat. Mance and his people let out a thunderous cheer. Jon flies out and over the White walkers to see how they got past the wall. Soon he is joined by Dany and Tyrion. When they see the land bridge of ice all three Dragons descend on the bridge melting it.

 **CASTLE BLACK**

Erick leads his army into the castle as the brothers of the Watch cheer their arrival. "There has been a battle with the dead…" Milisandre says speaking to Erick, "The Night King will come here…"

"And when he comes we will be ready…" Rickon had allowed Erick to borrow Ice as it is capable of killing White Walkers. Erick's army had catapults, spears, pitch, and oil. That night they feasted in the main hall of Catsle Black as Erick and his men bought their own food. The next day was quiet, but on the morning watch of the third day after Erick's arrival a horn was sounded three times. Against the wishes of Lord Commander Tollet Erick had set up up his troops on the other side of the wall, bait to lure the Night King in.

Erick sat on his horse in the Vanguard of the his army, "ARCHERS!" A hail of arrows is fired from off the wall and from before taring through the White Walker ranks. Then over thirty men are killed by a bolder thrown from a giant White Walker. "Shit!" Erick draws Ice and charges the Whites with 600 mounted lances armed with Obsidian spears. Erick cuts the right leg off the first giant. As it falls another man impales it in the head and it evaporates.

As Erick runs through the ranks of White Walkers his calvary is flanked by Whites riding giant ice spiders. The spiders are the size of horses, one rides up next to Erick and he beheads the rider and impales the spider. Erick sheaths Ice and takes out his horn, he blows two short times and retreats back to the wall. The catapults are fired from on the wall and on the ground.

As Erick rides up to the main force a thousand more men on Horseback join him emerging from the tunnel. "They have spiders the size of horses with riders…"

"I know I saw them…" Julius replies.

Erick nods, "Prepare to attack!" He commands. A few minutes later he leads another charge into the ranks of the Dead. This time they charge the spiders head on. Erick is knocked from his horse and shot by an arrow in the leg. "Shit! Fuck you!" He yells throwing a fire bomb at the dead archer. Erick is surrounded, but soon he is scooped up by Julius who rides him back to the main army.

"DRAGONS!" A man screams and everyone cheers as Jon and Dany rain down fire on the enemy from their Dragons. Tyrion had flown out towards the west to see if the White Walkers were trying the same thing near Shadow Tower.

 **JON**

From the air Jon searches for the Night King, for if he can weaken him with Lightbringer then he could end this war. After three low circuits in the air he spots the Night King by a were-tree, the one he took his vows in front of when he became a brother of the Night's Watch. There were four others with Night King, his generals all with Ice weapons and armor.

The four generals rush Jon, with Lightbringer on fire Jon kills the White on the left with a quick swing. The remaining three attack from three sides, but the one on Jon's left is impaled from behind by Julius wielding the two assault the last two Julius is wounded and he hits the ground. Jon runs and slides on his knees impaling the White. While still on his knees the last White charges him, but Jon cuts off his legs while on his knees.

When he turns to face the Night King, the Night King is holding Ice. Jon tries to use Lightbringer, but the sword doesn't shine. **_"You are in te presence of a Were-tree…Blood of Azar…The sword will not burn in its presence…"_**

 ****"Fire or not the sword can still harm you…"

Jon roars attacking the Night King with all his might, but the Night King is too fast. He slashes Jon across the back. Jon falls to his knees, but before the Night King can finish him off Viserion smacks him in the chest with his tail. The Night King flies nine feet and hits the side of a tree knocking it over. Then as he slowly stands Viserion bathes the ancient being in fire from his mouth, but the flames part in three ways before they touch him. By Jon is back on his feet he runs toward the Night King throwing Lightbringer, the Night King dodges the attack but fails to notice that Jon has snatched up Ice because the Night King had dropped the sword when the Dragon hit him.

Jon impales the Night King with Ice pinning him to the tree, then he snatches up Lightbringer and beheads him. Then he cuts off his legs and cuts him in half at the torso. The White walker army falls dead and stops moving, it is over. As Jon breaths heavy the Children of the Forest appear with his uncle Benjen. "Uncle Benjen!"

"Yes it is I…"

"What happened to you?"

"My men and I were ambushed by White Walkers…The Children of the Forest saved me from the magic of the Night King…I am not human anymore…Neither can I rejoin my brothers…We have come to take theNight King's body and imprison him once more…" Jon is joined by Daenarys, Erick, and Julius and they watch as Benjen and the Children of the Forest wrap up the body parts of the Night King then they leave.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35. DRAGON RIDERS

 **DAENARYS TARGARYEN**

Daenarys sat alone in her room at Castle Black. It was all over the wars, the traveling, all she had suffered was worth it. Now all that was left was her coronation, marriage to Jon, and everything after. Of all the things on her mind Tyrion Lannister stuck out the most. She loved Tyrion as a brother, they both had a lot when in common when it came to family. Tyrion hated by his father and sister, used by the first. She too had been used by her own brother for his selfish ambitions.

Daenarys made preparations to fly to the Capital. At the feast in the main hall she stares at Tyrion who is drinking heavily. She leans over to Jon, "Perhaps we should wait another two days before flying to the Capital…"

"Why?"

"Look!" She says pointing at Tyrion.

"I will talk to him…"

"I will do it in the morning and you that evening…"

Tyrion is asleep in his bed and when he awakens it is noon, "You are finally up…"

Tyrion looks around, "Where is the woman with the huge tits?"

"I paid her and sent her away…"

"What time is it?"

"Noon…We need to talk…"

"About what?"

"I know you have lost…I know you are hurting…So am I…"

He starts crying, "Its my fault you know…I sent Myrcella to Dorne…And they cut her head off…"

"It's Tywin Lannister's fault they killed her. He should never have made that deal with Walder Frey…" She takes his hand, "You are my family…And in the short time I have known you I have come to love and respect you…I don't want to lose you as well…" She kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

 **JON**

Jon had gone into the woods to practice with Lightbringer. He had given Ghost to Rickon since he lost Shaggy Dog when the Boltons attacked Winterfell. When Jon reaches Winterfell he sees Daenarys leaving Tyrion's room. He waits a few hours before going to speak with him. "Can I come in…"

Tyrion smiles, "I find it rather convenient that not long after speaking to the Queen you show up…"

"She is worried about you…So am I…"

"I thank you for your concern…"

Tyrion points at Lightbringer, "What other things can that sword do besides bursting into flames and generating a huge light…"

Jon smiles, after his talk with Tyrion he has dinner in the main hall and then follows Dany to her room. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you are safe…"

"Oh really…"

They start kissing and removing each others clothes. He leans her against the wall and has Dany over and over again. Then she shoves him onto the bed and rides Jon over and over again. The next day Jon, Dany, and Tyrion leave Winterfell for the Capital, flying on their Dragons.

 **TYRION**

Traveling with Jon and Dany became annoying as when they stopped to allow the Dragons to rest and eat the two went at it like a couple of rabbits in heat. Dany was the sister to Tyrion that Cersei never was and Jon as good a brother if not better than Jaime was to him, but he stilled missed Tommen and Myrcella. Joffrey not so much and he always wanted to earn his father's respect but no matter what he did Tyrion was never good enough.

"Tyrion Targaryen…" He says outloud drawing a look from Dany.

"It has a nice ring to it…"

"You are not a very good liar…" They all start laughing.

'It's good to hear you laugh…" Dany says.

"Few reasons to laugh…"

"What about Lady Lefford?" Jon asks, "I heard you were to marry her before the trial…"

"She has already married a Knight by the name Sir Rastell…They are in love I hear…Shame to a very beautiful woman…"

"Would you be opposed to me finding someone for you?"

Tyrion smiles, "Yes I would actually…Unless…"

"Unless what?" Dany asks intrigued.

"Find my first wife Tysha…"

 **THE CAPITAL**

A thunderous cheer fills the air as Daenarys, Jon, and Tyrion parade up the street with a guard of a thousand Unsullied. Their Dragons were in the Dragon pit already. They march towards the Sept of Baelor so that Daenarys could be crowned officially and marry Jon who took on the name his mother gave him which was Aethorn Targaryen I of his name.

A great feast was held on the tourney grounds and the citizens of the city were invited as well. Food was provided for all who came. A tourney was also held and once again Julius Maven participated and was tri-champion winning the archery, sword, and joust contests. When Dany wasn't with Jon making love she was making decrees, like the freedom of religion act. She also stopped the practice of allowing criminals to escape justice by joining the Night's Watch. Daenarys also made appointments filling out the small council. At court Daenarys announces an expected baby.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36. HOUSE BASTEEL

 **TYRION**

"Lord Tyrion…" Varys calls his name walking up to him, "I have exhausted all my resources and…well the woman Tysha…she has married and lives in Bravos…I am truly sorry…"

He sighs, "Thank you for the effort…" Tyrion goes to his suite and orders a bottle of wine. He had promised Daenarys he would stop drinking so much. He stares at the bottle and decides to go flying on Rhaegal to clear his mind. ("A Lannister always pays his debts.") He says in his mind. "Yes a Lannister always pays his debts…"

The next day Tyrion tells Bronn he is now the Lord Blackwater a castle, a castle under construction in the mountains between Silverhill and Cornfeild. Then Tyrion packs and has his things sent to Casterly Rock. At breakfast he informs Dany and Aethorn that he is going home. Suspicious that Jon might follow him Tyrion flies to Casterly Rock stopping twice in his journey. When he arrives at Casterly Rock Tyrion waits five days before leaving at night and heading for Steel Point.

 **STEEL POINT**

Erick and Sansa finally returned to Steel Point after the coronation. At dinner Erick stands up, "Family I have an announcement…While sailing up the east coast to Steel Point, my beautiful redheaded wife informed me that I am to be a father…" Vivienne is there with Sandor and her children as he had sent her a message asking her to meet him at Steel Point.

"Congratulations son!" Corren says standing up, "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"If it is a boy I would like to name him Gordon…" She looks at Erick, "After your brother…"

He nods with a big smile, "And if it is a girl…Catelyn after your mother…"

Arya is there as well as she is to marry Gendry Baratheon next month. **"** To family!" Corren says in a toast. "To family…" Later Father and son ride side by side on the beach. "I am very proud of you son…You are a better man than I…"

Erick smiles, "I have a long ways yet to go…But yeah I have you as an example…"

"You won't always have me…Someday we all must die…"

"You're not going anywhere soon are you old man?"

"Older, I can still take you young pup…"

Erick smiles, "I'm going to be a father…"

"The best fathers listen and they also encourage, teach, and guide…"

"And send their sons into the wild to become men…"

"It was the hardest thing in my life I have ever done…And it will be hard for you as well…" They race back to the castle and play a game of chess before dinner. As usual people all over the Narrow Island awaken before the roosters. They start the day off training and working hard.

A man walks the tower and spots a large animal in the air, "Son of bitch! DRAGON!" He screams raising the alarm by blowing into a horn. Another man loads the wind lancer while another takes aim. He fires the javelin at the Dragon who blast it out of the air with fire and sets the tower on fire as well. Bells ring as the guards fire arrows into the air trying to hit the Rider.

 **CORREN BASTEEL**

Corren grabs Spider Sting and the horn the spies of House Pryt took from Euron Greyjoy. "Don't do this…Please I beg you find someone else…" Lara begs.

He looks at his beautiful wife, "I am the Lord of House Basteel and the Warden of the Narrow Island…I couldn't call myself a man if I didn't…I can't ask another man to sacrifice his life to save my home…Our son is ready to lead…" Erick walks up with Corren's squire, "Erick!" They interlock arms.

"My Lord you don't have to do this…I am more than willing…" The castle shakes.

"I know…take a knee son…" Nathan Vein takes a knee, "Nathan…From this day forth you shall be known as Sir Nathan Vein…" Nathan was Corren's squire before he was Robin's companion. "Protect the weak and the helpless, be honorable before gods and men…Enforce the Queen's Justice where ever you may go…" He slaps him drawing blood, "And that is so that you may never forget your vow…Now rise a night of the realm Sir Nathan Vein…"

Corren looks at Erick, "Is my daughter by law safe…"

"Yes father…"

Corren hands Erick Spider Sting, "This is Spider Sting…The Sword of House Basteel…You shall weild it in my place…"

They interlock arms then Corren kisses his crying wife and leaves. Part of the east wing of the castle is on fire. As Corren rides out from the castle he waves his sword at Tyrion who is in a dive. "Hay over here you pompous little Imp…I beheaded that bitch come and get me!"

As Rhaegal dives on the castle again Tyrion spots Corren on a horse waving a sword and making obscene gestures at him. He makes Rhaegal pull up and flies toward Corren. "That's it you little shit…Come and get it…" When the Dragon rears its head to blow fire Corren snatches the Dragon Horn from behind his back and blows on it. He flinches as the glyphs on the horn glow red and his breath is sucked by the horn. His face and body start to shrivel as if on fire. Rhaegal goes beserk tossing Tyrion around and ignoring his commands. Finally the Dragon lands and claws the saddle away.

 **ERICK**

Erick rides out at full speed on his horse and snatches up the horn which is still glowing. Rhaegal growls at him. When he touched the horn a warm unseen power engulfs his body. He can feel the Dragon and Tyrion. " ** _Come!"_** Erick commands holding the Horn; the Dragon obeys walking up to him.

He looks at his mother who has a sword in her hand standing over an unconscious Tyrion."Mother don't…You kill him and this Dragon will kill you…" Rhaegal is staring at Lara with a growl. "I won't be able to stop him even with the horn…"

"I lost the love of my life…Do you really think I give a shit about that Dragon?"

"Take him away and do not harm him…" Erick commands to the guards when they ride up.

Later the fires have burned out and Erick holds a funeral to honor his father. His burnt corpse is covered by the sigil of House Basteel. Afterwards Erick is standing over Tyrion when he awakens, "A Lannister always pays his debts…Tell me Imp was it worth it?"

Tyrion looks at Erick, "You bet your ass it was worth it…"

"Someone hear to see you Imp…" As Erick exits the dungeons Aethorn enters. Erick goes to Sansa who is waiting in their room. "Red…My beautiful wife…"

"How are you?"

"If not for that damned Dragon and the Prince I would cut his fucking head off…"

"Why not kill the Dragon…"

Erick kisses Sansa on the lips stroking her long red hair, "Believe me the thought has occurred to me…"

"Arya's wedding will have to wait…"

He grunts, "She shouldn't have to put off her wedding because of the Imp…"

"Maybe they can have it at Coral Rim…"

"Smart and beautiful, by the great stallion I am blessed…" While Arya has her wedding at Coral Rim Erick rides Rhaegal while Jon carries Tyrion on Viserion. Erick smiles as Tyrion stares venomously at Erick who is riding his Dragon. Tyrion is bought before Dany in chains.

The throne room is empty save for the Queen's Guard , Aethorn, and Erick. "Unchain him…" Dany commands.

Erick removes the key from around his neck and unshackles Tyrion. "Why Tyrion…"

"You know why? A Lannister always his debts…"

"Don't tell me that bullshit…I asked you to let this go…"

"For the love of my niece…Her beheading could not go unanswered…If our rolls were reversed you would not let it go…"

When Dany looks at Erick he stares at her, "The Horn."

"Mine! Until he bares an heir or he dies…The Dragon and the Horn will remain in our possession…"

"And if your Queen commands otherwise…" Aethorn asks his hand falling to Lightbringer's pummel.

"Only death will remove this horn from my hand…My father is dead because of him…I ask no punishment of the Imp save his Dragon remain the property of House Basteel until his death or he bare an Heir…"

Tyrion looks up, "If you do this…Don't call me family anymore…"

Aethorn leans over and whispers into Dany's ear, she nods, "So be it…Tyrion Lannister…I command that you return to Casterly Rock and never see my face again until you recant your crimes…The Dragon Rhaegal shall remain with the Basteels along with the Horn, until you die or you bare and Heir…"

"It is not a crime to avenge a loved one…But I am sorry I disappointed you my Queen…"

Erick flew back to Steel Point with Rhaegal and had a Dragon pen built for him. The Horn would allow him to control Rhaegal for the next forty and six years the age of his father. A year later Sansa gave birth to a son they named Gordon Basteel the Second of his name. Erick threw a huge feast in honor of his son's birth. A year and a half later Sansa gave birth to another son they named Robb Basteel. Then Sansa gives birth to a girl they name Catelyn Basteel. She has another girl they name Jora Basteel, then she has another son and they name him Brandon Basteel. Michael is born next and after him Xavier and Corra Basteel.

Dany has a daughter and names her Anerys Targaryen. She is betrothed to Gordon Basteel, but later on while on his right of passage she falls in love with her brother Visere Targaryen. Upon returning Gordon in a fit of jealousy challenges the Prince to duel. He kills Prince Visere, but Anerys seduces Gordon and kills him in his sleep. Robb become the heir of Steel Point and Erick orders the rest of his children to seek no retribution on the Princess.

When Tyrion marries a woman below his status a few people talk, but the gossip stops when Tyrion has the tongue of one man removed. His wife becomes Lady Ester Lannister. They have five children together and true to his word Erick visits Casterly Rock with five thousand men and gives the Horn and Dragon to his son Jaime Lannister the Secod of his name. When Jaime sees the beautiful Catelyn Basteel he asks for her hand to the objections of his father.

Erick is not pleased either, but allows it because of his wife Sansa and words from Tyrion's wife as they both favor the match. Later both Erick and Sansa travel north for Rickon's marriage to Mya Stone a bastard of King Robert's as a favor to the King Stephron approves her legimization. Both Erick and Sansa live to their great grandchildren. After they die a war breaks out between the crown Prince and his sister both are Dragon riders, but Princess Rhaenys II was able to weild Lightbringer. She was supported by House Basteel on the condition that she marry Roman Basteel the Lord of Steel Point.


End file.
